Dame una oportunidad
by sandryttaa
Summary: Mi madre siempre me había enseñado que la vida te daba una oportunidad de que todo fuera mejor aunque cuando todo parecía ir oscuro y negro. Hace unos años mi vida se destruyo por completo, ahora había una preciosa chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello caoba. Ella era mi felicidad en este mayor momento. Dentro un poco de historia, espero que les interese.
1. Prefacio

Me la habían vuelto a jugar, me habían vuelvo a vender. El pánico se estaba apoderando de mi a casa momento, no quería volver al reformatorio, no podía volver a ese lugar no de nuevo. Necesitaba que mi familia creyera mis palabras, necesitaba que confiaran en mí, pero la reacción de mi madre me había mostrado claramente que no era así.

-Charlie - le llame y el y el guardia que había venido desde el centro se giraron - Puedes llamar a Bella, me quiero despedir de ella - le dije con la voz como me salió.

-Muchacho... no creo que... - comenzó - Esta bien - dijo sacando el teléfono - Emmett, por favor ir para el aeropuerto con Bella - dijo serio mientras conducía - Ya hablare con ella de eso - dijo Charlie y colgó - Van para allí - susurro y continuo conduciendo

- Gracias jefe- le agradecí de corazón y él lo notó. Miré por la ventana y vi cada momento de esta mañana pasar como flashes por mi mente. Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por mis mejillas, pero las limpie antes de que me vieran.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y vi a Bella junto a su hermano, quien me miraba con su seño fruncido. Bella se soltó de su agarre y se acercó corriendo hasta mí, tirándose en mis brazos, llorando.

- Hey, no llores por favor- le pedí intentando abrazarla- Mandé a llamarte porque necesitaba decirte algo, necesitaba decirte que te quiero, que eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo y que no sé que haría sin ti. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y que te enamores de nuevo. No dejes que esto te detenga en tu felicidad.

- Edward, prometo que te sacaré de ahí- dijo abrazándome más fuerte, pero llegó el guardia y comenzó a llevarme hacia el embarque- ¡Prometo que te sacaré!

Sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos y caminé por inercia hacia donde me llevaba el guardia

Cuando subí al helicóptero, mire por la ventana y pude ver como Charlie y Emmett abrazaban a Bella tratando de consolarla. De repente ella se separo de ambos y salió corriendo con Alice tras ella. Mientras que el resto miraron hacia la ventana donde yo me encontraba. Me dolió ver a mi madre llorar y mi padre abrazándola apunto de hacerlo también, como Emmett abrazaba a mi hermana que lloraba desconsoladamente, y Charlie apoyaba su mano en el hombro de mi hermano para darle apoyo. Esta escena me recordó a la de hace dos años, solo que esta vez mi familia no había querido despedirse de mi.

El viaje fue una tortura y los tres guardias que habían junto a mi no me soltaron en ningún momento y ni siquiera para ir al baño.

No quería que el avión aterrizara, no quiera llegar a México, no quería volver a ese infierno por más años que la última vez. Aunque no lo hubiera querido aceptar había encontrado mi felicidad, Bella me llenaba y me hacía feliz, pero la había perdido por imbécil.

Sentí el helicóptero aterrizar y cerré los ojos suspirando porque ya estábamos aquí. Mi tortura empezaba ahora.

En cuanto nos bajamos, vi al jefe del área de psicología y sabía que mi tortura comenzaría desde ahora. Me entregaron a los otros guardias

Y me llevaron hacia el interior del recinto, mientras los otros se subían nuevamente al helicóptero y se iban de ahí.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si has vuelto a caer. Ya sabia yo que tu actitud y cara de niño bueno no podía ser verdad- dijo el encargado- Sabía que serías igual que todos los demás que llegan a aquí.

Los guardias me comenzaron a empujar hasta que estábamos en el centro. Me despojaron de todas mis cosas, me hicieron duchar con agua congelada y colocarme el horrible uniforme azul que usábamos en el centro.

Después volvió el guardia junto con un médico, el cual traía una jeringuilla en su bata. Me agarraron fuertemente mientras yo forcejaba y me inyectaron el maldito calmante.

- Vaya, pero si estas más bravo que la ultima vez. A lo mejor vamos a tener que arreglar tu personalidad de nuevo- Sentí como me daban una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, el que me hizo retorcerme de dolor para después dar paso a un golpe en la cara, el que me llevó directamente al mundo de los sueños.

**Buenas! **

**Espero que os guste y os atraiga porque en cuanto mi beta tenga corregido todo el fic empezare a subirlo. Esto tan solo es el prefacio, es una parte de la historia, algo que pasara a lo largo de ella. Podrán ver a donde lo llevan y porque si continuan leyendo! **

**SANDRAH! **


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO. 1**

_Edward POV_

Dos años, dos largos y tortuosos años habían pasado desde que me tuve que separar de mi familia por culpa de mi inmadurez y estupideces. Definitivamente, el haber entrado a robarme unas cuantas cosas en una tienda porque mis "amigos" me lo habían pedido no era una de las mejores decisiones en mis cortos años de vida, pero ya estaba hecho y sólo me quedaba esperar a que el castigo que me dieron se terminara lo antes posible.

Se deben estar preguntando quién soy, así que aquí voy. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo apenas 17 años y desde que tengo 15 estoy en un reformatorio por un robo que cometí motivado por el reconocimiento de mis amigos, los cuales huyeron en cuanto me pillaron en plena acción. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Mi padre es un médico de renombre en el pequeño pueblo de Forks y mi madre tiene una pequeña tienda donde vende artículos de decoración de interiores, además de ayudar a las personas con la con el proceso. Tengo dos hermanos mayores, Rosalie y Jasper. Ellos son mellizos y tienen un año y medio más que yo. Al principio mis padres habían tenido muchos problemas para tener hijos y decidieron someterse a tratamiento, de donde nacieron los dos, pero más tarde llegué yo, sin previo aviso.

Tanto mi padre como mis hermanos tienen el cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecen modelos de revista, mientras que yo soy más parecido a mi madre. Tengo el cabello castaño cobrizo y los ojos color verde. No soy muy alto pero tampoco bajo, mido cerca de 1.75 metros y no soy muy musculoso, pero tengo lo mio.

-Oye Edward... vamos a los ejercicios - me dijo un compañero colocando la mano en mi hombro, asentí y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. No tenía ninguna gana de hacer esa clase, llevaba unos días sintiéndome muy raro y sin apenas fuerza para nada.

-Cullen - escuché a otro compañero - ¿Hoy tienes la llamada con tu familia? - preguntó mientras entrabamos al gimnasio.

-No - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Y eso? En el cartel pone que te toca a ti - dijo confundido.

-Me la cambiaron para la semana que viene, por la nota en el examen de física... - dije apenado. Las llamadas a los familiares se basaban en nuestras notas y comportamiento. El examen de física lo suspendí por que ese día no me sentía nada bien. Y ahora tendría que esperar a la próxima semana para hablar con mis padres y hermanos.

-Vuh, que putada entonces... - dijo apoyándose en la pared - ¿Y cuando te largan? - volvió a preguntarme.

-Si mi comportamiento continúa bien, dijeron que dentro de tres meses - dije medio sonriendo. En ese momento entró el profesor que teníamos en deportes y nos pidió que comenzáramos con dar diez vueltas al gimnasio.

Llevábamos cerca de tres vueltas cuando comencé a sentirme peor que hace unos minutos. Mi vista se comenzó a volver borrosa y la cabeza me dolía a horrores, mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal y sentía que se me saldría en cualquier momento, sudaba como si me hubiesen colocado bajo el sol a unos 50° de temperatura, mis piernas y brazos se sentían entumidos y apenas me podía mover.

- Edward ¿Te sientes bien? Te pusiste muy pálido- me dijo uno de mis compañeros pero no era capaz de responderle- Edward ¿Qué te pasa?

En ese instante mis piernas no dieron más y caí fuertemente al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza. Mi compañero llegó a mi lado y me dio vuelta comenzando a golpearme el rostro para que reaccionara, pero no podía. Escuché como llamaba al profesor y como él llegaba rápidamente a nuestro lado.

- Señor Cullen ¿Que le pasa?- comenzó a preguntarme- ¡Señor Cullen, respóndame! ¡Vayan por la enfermera!- mis parpados se sentían cada vez más pesados y ya no podía aguantar más, simplemente dejé que la oscuridad me atrapara para descansar.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero me sentía en el paraíso repleto de tranquilidad y relajación, no quería despertar, quería permanecer ahí siempre. Pero empecé a escuchar una voz llamándome insistentemente.

-Señor Cullen - por la voz sabía que se trataba de una mujer pero no deseaba despertar - Señor Cullen abra los ojos - insistía.

-Lo mejor es trasladarlo al hospital - escuché otra voz.

-Sí, hay que hacerle pruebas para saber por qué le pasó esto - dijo la voz de mujer - Señor Cullen - insistió de nuevo.

-Esta bien, pero quiero a dos guardas en la puerta vigilando las 24h - escuché la voz de un hombre serio.

-Señor Cullen - volvió a insistir la mujer.

-Llamen también a sus familiares - dijo otra voz.

-Cullen... – oí la voz del hombre. Intenté despertar pero la luz me cegó.

-Señor Cullen, eso es, abra los ojos - dijo la voz de mujer. Traté de hacerle caso y abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con una mujer que era la enfermera, el profesor de la clase de deporte y el director del centro - ¿Cómo se siente? - me preguntó. Me sentía desorientado y muy confundido.

-He estado mejor... - susurré con voz pastosa.

-Cullen, te vamos a trasladar a un hospital, así que recuerda comportarte, si no, tendrás serios problemas - me advirtió el director. Confundido miré a los lados y me di cuenta que me encontraba en la enfermería y que tenía una vía puesta y un monitor controlando mis constantes vitales, que no se veían bien, o al menos las veía aceleradas.

- La ambulancia debe estar casi por llegar- informó el profesor separándose un poco de la camilla

- Voy a ir a llamar a sus familiares- dijo el director saliendo del lugar

- Por favor, que no llame a mis padres. No los quiero preocupar- le rogué al profesor y a la enfermera tratando de incorporarme- Yo ya estoy mejor, no es necesario que les digan- pero un mareo me invadió y me hizo volver a recostarme

- Tranquilo muchacho, quédate recostado- me pidió la enfermera

- Señor Cullen, el director tiene que llamarlos para informarles lo que ha pasado. Son políticas del centro y ordenes del juez- dijo el profesor.

En ese instante llegaron los paramédicos y comenzaron a trabajar en mí. Tomaron mi presión, temperatura, auscultaron mi pecho y después me subieron a otra camilla para llevarme hasta la ambulancia. El maestro de deportes se fue conmigo en la parte de atrás junto con el otro paramédico. De pronto el cansancio me volvió a invadir y la oscuridad me llevó nuevamente a un mundo de paz.

_Esme POV_

Hace dos años que mi bebé estaba encerrado en aquel terrible lugar sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo. Desde un principio nos habíamos culpado por todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabíamos en que habíamos fallado para que nuestro hijo terminara en aquellos malos pasos. Aunque sabíamos que solo lo había hecho porque sus amigos lo habían impulsado, ninguno de ellos lo obligó ni lo apuntó con un arma como para que él les hiciera caso, así que ahora solo tenía que responder por sus actos.

- Mamá, ya llegamos- escuché gritar a mi otro hijo, Jasper, desde la puerta de entrada- ¿Dónde estas?

- En la cocina, mi vida- le grité de vuelta y lo vi entrar por la puerta del lugar con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien, mamá- en cuanto me respondió vi a mi hija entrar en el mismo lugar

- Hola mamá ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes frente a mi

- Preparo la comida antes que llegue su padre- le informé y sentí el teléfono sonar. De seguro era Carlisle para visar que ya venía- ¿Pueden vigilar que no se queme la comida mientras cojo el teléfono?- ellos asintieron y salí de ahí hacia la sala. Cogí el aparato y lo pegué a mi oreja- Residencia Cullen, habla Esme...

- Señora Cullen, habla el director Robles desde el centro donde esta su hijo...- en ese momento se me heló la sangre al pensar que algo le podía haber pasado- La llamo para informarle que su hijo tuvo que ser trasladado hacia un hospital ya que se desmayó sin motivo durante una clase de deportes. Esta en el hospital Ángeles y necesitamos que vengan, por favor.

- ¿Pero mi hijo está bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- pregunté asustada y los chicos se acercaron en cuanto escucharon mis gritos

- Por el momento no lo sabemos, señora, pero ya lo están atendiendo para saber que fue lo que pasó- me informó- Es lo único que le puedo decir por ahora. Esperamos que vengan cuanto antes. Los esperamos.

El director colgó el teléfono y me quedé mirando a mis hijos asustados y en shock.

-Mamá, ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Jasper completamente serio igual que Rosalie.

-Era del centro donde esta Edward... me dijeron que lo están trasladando al hospital - dije lentamente. Jasper y Rosalie se quedaron igual que yo y me ayudaron a sentarme para que me intentara tranquilizar. Jasper fue a llamar a su padre

Mientras que Rosalie preparó una tila para ella y otra para mi. Ambos me estuvieron diciendo cosas para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero en mi cabeza solo podía aparecer Edward, esperaba con todo mi corazón que nada le pasara a mi hijo.

No pasados muchos minutos sentí la puerta de casa y los pasos de Carlisle entrando en la sala. Se acercó a nosotros y se arrodillo frente a mí.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué te dijeron?, ¿Te volvieron a llamar? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No sé que pasa Carlisle solo me dijeron que lo trasladaban al hospital que se desmayó en la clase de deporte - dije comenzando a llorar.

-Vale tranquilízate. Rosalie, prepáranos algo de ropa para el viaje y Jasper por favor encarga unos billetes para México - dijo Carlisle. El mientras se quedo conmigo haciendo lo posible para calmarme.

-Papá, mamá nosotros también queremos ir - dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros con los billetes y Rose con dos pequeñas maletas.

-No se puede, ustedes se quedan y se comportan por favor. Los llamaremos en cuanto sepamos que pasa - dijo Carlisle.

-Es injusto, no lo vemos desde su cumpleaños el año pasado, casi va a ser un año que no vemos a nuestro hermano - dijo Rosalie nerviosa.

-Por favor no insistan. Cuando sepamos algo les llamaremos - Dijo Carlisle dándoles un beso y un abrazo a los dos y después yo.

-Díganle que lo queremos mucho - dijo Jasper abrazando a Rosalie.

-Por supuesto - dije sonriendo - Si necesitan algo llaman a Charlie - dije, pues él era un gran amigo de la familia y sus hijos se entendían muy bien con los nuestros.

Rose y Emmett siempre habían estado enamorados y ahora Jasper se llevaba muy bien con Alice, una de sus hijas.

Rosalie y Jasper nos llevaron rápidamente hasta el aeropuerto para que no perdiéramos el vuelo que nos llevaría hasta México, donde estaba nuestro hijo. El viaje se nos hacía eterno a cada segundo que pasaba y sentíamos que necesitábamos estar con el en esos momentos. Mi pobre niño estaba enfermo y yo no estaba para poder consolarlo ni cuidarlo. Me sentía una pésima madre.

En cuanto llegamos tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara hasta el hospital donde estaba mi hijo internado. Durante todo el trayecto fui abrazada a mi esposo, preocupadísima y temblando de miedo. Carlisle no iba mucho mejor que yo, pero al menos trataba de no demostrarlo demasiado.

Llegamos al centro y, después de pagarle al chofer, nos fuimos hasta la recepción donde nos atendió una señora mayor.

- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?- nos preguntó en cuanto nos vio

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y me llamaron porque trajeron a mi hijo para acá. Su nombre es Edward Cullen- la señora comenzó a teclear rápidamente algo en el computador y luego levantó su vista hacia nosotros.

- Efectivamente, su hijo esta siendo atendido aquí. Esta en el piso 4, habitación 57- Asentimos y le dimos las gracias, para luego subir hasta el piso que nos indicó

Apenas llegamos al piso pudimos divisar a unos guardias a las afueras de una de las habitaciones. Nos acercamos y vimos que se trataba del cuarto donde estaba mi hijo. Corrimos hasta ahí, pero nos impidieron el paso.

- Tienen que dejarme pasar, es mi hijo- les pedí pero ellos se mantenían serios e inmóviles en su lugar

- Lo siento señora, pero no le puedo permitir el paso- me respondió uno de los guardias

- ¿Señores Cullen?- nos llamó un señor que estaba vestido con un buzo- Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Félix y soy el maestro de deportes de su hijo- se presentó dándonos la mano

- Mucho gusto- le dijo Carlisle- ¿Ha sabido algo de Edward?

- Por el momento nada, los médicos siguen haciéndole exámenes y no han salido a darme información- dijo apenado

Nos quedamos por más tiempo esperando en el pasillo, al parecer lo estaban atendiendo en la habitación para que los guardias pudieran vigilar bien. El profesor nos explicó el buen comportamiento de mi hijo en el centro y que era una de las grandes personas que había conocido allí dentro y que debíamos estar orgullosos de él.

Después de un rato vimos salir a una enfermera y nos acercamos pero nos dijo que todavía no sabían nada y que tenía que llevar a analizar unas pruebas. Estuvimos esperando un rato más después de que la misma enfermera volviera a entrar y salieron los doctores, me acerqué a ellos desesperada abrazada por mi marido

- ¿Ustedes son los familiares de Edward Cullen?- nos preguntó uno de los médicos a lo que asentimos- Soy el doctor que esta a cargo de su hijo, mi nombre Eduardo Chávez.

- ¿Cómo esta Edward?- preguntó mi esposo igual de desesperado que yo

- En estos momentos se encuentra estable. Le hicimos varias pruebas de las cuales aun tenemos que esperar el resultado, pero estoy casi al 100% seguro de que su hijo tiene diabetes tipo I. Llegó acá con una hipoglucemia y tuvimos que inyectarle algunos medicamentos para poder estabilizarlo- me abracé aún más a mi esposo sin saber que hacer

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer por ahora?- le pregunté asustada de que pudiera pasarle algo más

- Desde ahora le vamos a hacer algunos exámenes para saber cómo esta su organismo y luego veremos como seguir, pero por lo general en estos casos debe llevar una dieta balanceada de acuerdo a sus necesidades, debe inyectarse insulina a diario y hacer ejercicio. Además debe controlarse cada cierto tiempo para ver que no haya complicaciones y enseñarle a vivir con esto- nos informó- Al principio puede asustarse un poco y pasar por una especie de depresión, así que hay que apoyarlo mucho y darle a entender que están para ayudarlo- Asentimos ante cada cosa que nos decía

- ¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó Carlisle

- Por supuesto, pero esta cansado y puede que un poco dormido. Traten de no agobiarlo- volvimos a asentir y entramos en la habitación

Entramos junto al profesor que le dijo algo a los guardias y nos acercamos en silencio, mi hijo tenia puesto dos sueros, uno en cada brazo, por donde caían diferentes cosas, supuse que medicamentos. El pecho estaba al descubierto y podía ver los parches para controlarle las constantes. Me acerqué un poco más a la cama junto con Carlisle y acaricié su mano. Mi hijo miró confundido pero después sonrió.

Me agaché para abrazarlo con cuidado por todo lo que tenía y me alegré de sentirlo entre mis brazos, de abrazarlo después de casi un año.

-Mamá... - susurró en mi oído.

-No te esfuerces mi niño - dije acariciando su mejilla y pasando mi mano por la cabeza. Lo echaba tanto de menos. Cuando íbamos a verlo al centro sólo se permitía tres horas de visita y teníamos que permanecer en el centro y vigilados constantemente.

-Os eché de menos - dijo ahora abrazando a Carlisle. Mi marido lo abrazó tan fuerte como yo y le dio un beso despeinándolo un poco más.

-Tranquilo, ahora estamos aquí - dije sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se siente Cullen? - pregunto el profesor lo que me hizo recordar que en el centro estaban obligados a dirigirse por el apellido a los jóvenes y los jóvenes de señor a los maestros.

-Cansado... señor - dijo suspirando.

-Es mejor que descanses hijo - dijo mi marido.

-No quiero dormir ahora que estoy con vosotros después de tanto tiempo - dijo y le cogí a mano.

-Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes- le aseguré

- Pero no quiero dormir, no tengo sueño- volvió a quejarse

- Hijo, lo mejor es que descanses. Estas muy débil y se nota que necesitas dormir- le dijo mi esposo. El siguió negándose a dormir, pero después de un rato los medicamentos y el cansancio lo vencieron y volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a acompasar su respiración.

Seguimos en la habitación, conversando con el maestro de nuestro hijo, hasta que llegó un señor que reconocí como el director del centro junto con el médico y la enfermera que venían con los resultados de los exámenes de mi hijo.

- Está confirmado, Edward tiene diabetes- dijo mirándonos seriamente- Así que debemos comenzar a monitorearlo por un tiempo aquí en el hospital, por lo cual lo dejaremos internado unos días. Ya después podrá volver a su casa, donde deberá seguir monitoreándose por unas cuantas semanas, hasta que aprenda a controlar su glucemia y ya después podrá hacer su vida totalmente normal

- Él no se puede ir a su casa, debe volver al centro- dijo serio el director

- El joven necesita estar con su familia más que nunca, señor- le dijo el médico, mientras le indicaba unas cosas a la enfermera

- El aún debe cumplir por lo que hiso- volvió a decir el director

- Pero señor, al joven le quedaban solo unos cuantos meses ¿No puede hablar con el juez y explicarle la situación para ver si hay alguna posibilidad de acortarle la condena?- preguntó el maestro

- Tendría que hablar con el, pero no prometo nada.

-Creo que sería lo mejor, en este estado no puede volver al centro y arriesgarnos aunque esté vigilado a que pueda pasar algo - dijo el doctor.

-Director, todos en el centro sabemos el buen comportamiento de Edward desde el primer día, si se habla con un juez le permitirá volver a casa - dijo el profesor.

-Lo hablaré con mis superiores y un juez. Pero mientras permanezca en México será vigilado

-Esta bien - dijo mi marido, suspirando como yo sabiendo que con todo lo bueno que había dicho el maestro seria suficiente para que lo dejaran salir y volver con nosotros.

-Bien, me alegra ver que se quedó dormido, es bueno que descanse - dijo mirando a mi hijo el doctor - Enfermera cambie el suelo que se esta acabando.

-Doctor, ¿Como debemos atenderlo ahora? - pregunté asustada, Carlisle sabría todo eso pero necesitaba escuchar al doctor.

- Desde ahora hay que vigilar lo que coma, hay que controlar la cantidad de carbohidratos, proteínas y lípidos que ingiera. También hay que enseñarle a inyectarse la insulina y a controlar los niveles de azúcar en la sangre cuando haga ejercicios, cuando este enfermo y cosas así. Además debe aprender a reconocer cuando tenga hipoglucemia o hiperglicemia y como actuar en cada caso- me explicó- Ustedes también tendrán que saberlo para ayudarlo cuando lo necesite, y también tendrá que hacerse un seguimiento semanal para ver como sigue.

- Suena como si fuera mucho- le dije

- Y lo es, pero si no lo hacemos podría tener complicaciones como falla renal, cardiaca, entre otras. Así que debemos enseñarle a vivir con esto, aunque en un principio le costará, sobre todo lo de inyectarse a diario y a veces hasta cuatro veces al día- siguió colocando una mano en mi hombro- Pero tranquilos, se ve que es un chico fuerte y que lo superará- asentimos y nos colocamos al lado de nuestro hijo.

-Si necesitan algo llaman a la enfermera - dijo sonriendo y volvió a salir de la habitación dejándonos con el maestro de nuevo.

-Creo que Cullen está bien acompañado y yo tengo que volver al centro - dijo dándonos dos besos - Si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme - dijo sonriendo, nos ofreció su tarjeta y salió del cuarto.

Carlisle y yo estuvimos un rato hablando y llamamos a los chicos explicándoles la situación y pidiendo que se calmaran y no hacía falta que volaran, que todo estaba bien. No parecían muy concomerme pero aceptaron. Continuamos allí en silencio estando con nuestro hijo hasta que lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Continúan aquí, no soñé - dijo sonriendo mientras nos miraba.

-Claro que continuamos aquí y no pensamos irnos - dije acariciándolo y dando un nuevo beso

-¿Saben ya que tengo? - pregunto mirando a Carlisle y después a mi.

- Tranquilo hijo, ya después lo sabremos- le dijo Carlisle sin ser capaz de contarle lo que pasaba

- Llamamos a tus hermanos y te dejaron saludos- el asintió y se acomodó en la cama

Estuvimos conversando con el, mimándolo y contándole como estábamos desde la ultima vez que lo habíamos visto hace casi un año.

- Vaya, pero si ya despertaste- dijo el médico entrando en el cuarto- ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?

- Mejor, ya no estoy tan cansado- le sonrió- Doc., ¿Qué tengo?

- Edward, después de hacerte todos los exámenes nos dimos cuenta de que tienes diabetes tipo I- le dijo el médico y mi hijo se removió asustado en su cama- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Sé que suena mal, pero aprenderás a vivir con ello. Créeme, mi hijo menor también lo tiene y vive de lo mejor

- Pero ¿Tiene cura?- preguntó preocupado

- Cura no, pero puede vivir si lo mantienes controlado- le informó y comenzó a contarle lo que nos había dicho hace una hora

Mi hijo lo miraba confundido y asustado, yo me acerqué para que supiera que estaba con él y que lo apoyaba y Carlisle se colocó a mi lado cerca de la cabeza de Edward haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero... ¿Por qué me enfermé? - preguntó con voz entre cortada.

-Edward, tranquilo. Es una enfermedad que no se saben las causas, pero vas a poder con ella, en cuanto de acostumbres todo estará bien - le animó.

-Yo no quiero acostumbrarme, yo no quiero tenerla - gritó y los guardias de la puerta entraron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntaron.

-Nada, pueden volver a salir - dijo el doctor sin apartar la mirada de mi hijo. Mi hijo se recostó después de que los guardas salieran.

-No se puede volver a atrás muchacho, solo te queda tener que aprender a vivir con ello - dijo serio.

-No quiero aprender - dijo mirándolo igual de serio.

-No tienes opción - dijo y salió

- Tranquilo hijo, no pasa nada- le dije abrazándolo, pero al trataba de separarse de mi haciendo que me sintiera mal

- Edward, tienes que estar tranquilo. Nosotros vamos a estar contigo para apoyarte cuando nos necesites- le decía Carlisle tomando sus manos para que no se hiriera

- No mientas. Ustedes volverán a Forks y yo aún tengo que quedarme aquí- lloró desconsolado

- Eso no es verdad hijo, nosotros no te dejaremos. Ya están hablando con el juez que te condenó para que te deje ir antes- le expliqué pero él seguía llorando

- No quiero estar enfermo, no quiero- sollozaba- Papá, tú eres un gran médico, tú me puedes curar

- Que más quisiera yo hijo, pero no puedo hacer nada- le decía Carlisle acariciando su cabello

- No, no quiero- seguía llorando.

En ese instante comenzó a sonar mi teléfono celular, así que lo cogí y vi que se trataba de mis hijos. Lo contesté y ellos, al escuchar a su hermano llorar, pidieron hablar con Edward. Le entregué el teléfono y se puso a platicar con ellos. Después de un rato su llanto se hacia cada vez más escaso y ya solo quedaba uno que otro sollozo.

Al rato de hablar con sus hermanos me volvió a pasar el teléfono y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse.

-Mamá - escuché a Jasper - queremos ir a México.

-Jasper, ya hablamos de eso, ahora no puede ser... Todo está bien, continúen con sus cosas y ya llamaremos - le dije tranquilamente y después nos despedimos y se fue.

-Edward... - lo llamó Carlisle pero mi hijo simplemente negó la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar ahora - dijo tranquilamente

_Edward POV_

Esto no me podía estar pasando, por qué a mí. No quería estar enfermo y menos con esto. Sé que sonaba como un niño malcriado y que no era para tanto, pero no quería tener que vivir controlado el resto de mi vida.

Mis padres trataban de calmarme, pero nada daba resultados y era simplemente porque yo no lo quería. Necesitaba soltar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y así relajarme y calmarme un poco.

- Hijo, tus hermanos quieren hablar contigo- dijo mi madre acercándose con el teléfono

Tomé el teléfono entre mis manos y me di fuerzas para poder hablar con ellos. Los extrañaba demasiado y es que, después de no verlos durante todo un año, hacía que los necesitara cada vez más. Necesitaba a mi hermana regañándome por todo y a mi hermano protegiéndome como cuando era un niño que se metía en problemas y él me encubría para que no me regañaran.

- ¿A- Aló?- dije cortadamente

- Hermanito, ¿Cómo estas?- dijeron al unísono

- Podría estar mejor- dije amargamente

- Edward, tienes que estar tranquilo, sabes que siempre vas a contar con nosotros y que estaremos siempre cuando nos necesites- dijo mi hermana

- Es verdad pequeño, vamos a estar durante todo esto contigo y verás que no será difícil- le siguió mi hermano

- Pero yo no quiero esto- le conté

- Edward, ya no podemos hacer nada más que aprender a vivir con esto y seguir adelante- me dijo mi hermano

- Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero por ahora debes calmarte y no seguir llorando que te pondrás feo y preocuparas a mis papás- miré a mis padres, quienes seguían a mi lado y que se veían bastante nerviosos- ¿Vale?

- Vale- le respondí

- Está bien hermanito, te dejamos para que descanses. Cuídate mucho y te queremos- me dijo Rose

- Adiós, enano- se despidió mi hermano

- Adiós chicos- les dije y colgué

Le devolví el teléfono a mi madre, quien lo guardó nuevamente en su bolso. Cerré los ojos para calmarme y ordenar un poco mi cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

- Edward...- escuché cómo me llamaba mi padre pero negué

- No quiero hablar ahora- le dije y luego no seguimos hablando. Todo quedó en silencio

Mis padres se quedaron en silencio para darme mi tiempo.

-Edward... - dijo mi madre y abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que había una enfermera en la habitación.

-Vengo a cambiarte los sueros - dijo mirándome y yo simplemente asentí- ¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? - preguntó mirándome.

-He tenido mejores épocas - dije serio.

-Ya estarás mejor cuando te acostumbres - dijo la enfermera.

-No quiero acostumbrarme- le grite y los guardias de antes volvieron a entrar

- No sucede nada, muchachos. Pueden retirarse- les informó la enfermera y después se volteó hacia mi- Chico, tienes que calmarte y tratar de asumir lo que te toca. Hay muchos niños que darían todo por tener lo que tú tienes y no los que les ha tocado. Hay niños con cáncer, sida y muchas otras enfermedades que no tienen cura y que los matan- me enfrentó- Lo tuyo es la nada al lado de lo de ellos

- Eso es verdad hijo- dijo mi padre colocándose a mi lado- Ya verás que después será nada todo esto y que vivirás como siempre

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a no seguir escuchando lo que ellos decían. Sabía que lo mio no era nada y que podría seguir con mi vida, pero yo no quería estar enfermo y ser una carga para todos. La enfermera hizo su trabajo y dijo que volvería en un rato más para ver como estaba mi glucemia y para enseñarme a utilizar la insulina.

Suspiré y la escuche salir de la habitación. Pasamos el rato mas en silencio y mis padres no dijeron nada. Sentía la mano de mi madre acariciar mi cabello y mi cabeza para calmarme.

-Tu hermano tiene novia - dijo de repente mi padre y abrí los ojos - se llama Alice es la hermana pequeña de Emmett, ella y Bella vinieron a vivir con Charlie - me explicó.

-¿Te acuerdas de Emmett? - preguntó mi madre.

-Si, el novio de Rose... - dije. Mis padres asintieron. Y la enfermera volvió a entrar

Se acercó con una bandeja cubierta, la cual colocó en la mesa y luego la acercó a la camilla.

- Bueno muchacho, vamos a ver que tal estás- me sonrió- Además, te enseñaré a usar estas maquinitas para que después te puedas controlar tú solo.

Destapó la bandeja y pude ver varias cosas en ella. Había una pequeña máquina junto con algo que parecía un lápiz, algodones con alcohol, unos guantes y dos frascos desde donde sacó una pequeña tira y un tubito.

- Muy bien, aquí vamos- dijo colocándose los guantes. Me empezó a dar todas las indicaciones a medida que hacía las cosas. Mi padre me miraba atento y mi madre miraba cada una de las cosas que hacia la enfermera, al igual que yo- Primero debes quitarle la cubierta a la lanceta y colocarla en este tubo, después colocas la tira en esta maquina y esperas a que se encienda. Ahora dame tu mano- se la estiré con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar- Tranquilo, no pasara nada. Limpias uno de los dedos con un algodón con alcohol y luego colocas el aplicador en la zona. Presionas esta botón...- sentí un ligero pinchazo en el dedo el cual me hizo querer quitar la mano, pero ella me retuvo- Y aplicas la sangre en la tira- colocó mi dedo cerca de la tira y ésta comenzó a medir mi glucemia- Ves, no es tan difícil- dijo sonriendo- Ahora hay que esperar a que termine- me entregó un algodón para que lo pusiera en la zona del pinchazo

La verdad es que no era difícil, pero no quería tener que estarme controlando todo el tiempo. Estuvimos esperando unos cuantos segundos a hasta que la maquina comenzó a pitar, indicando que ya tenia la medición lista.

- ¿No has ingerido nada desde que hora?- me preguntó y le respondí que desde el desayuno, como a las 8 de la mañana- Bueno, no alcanzaste a almorzar, así que llevas unas... 10 horas sin comer y estas con una glucemia de 100 mg/dL, lo cual es normal en tu condición y es mucho mas alto a cuando llegaste- anotó los valores en mi ficha y me volvió a mirar- Siempre debes estar entre 70 y 110 mientras estés en ayunas y menor de 180 después de hora y media de que hayas comido, no puedes pasar de eso. Lo que te pasó hoy es porque tenias la glucemia en 50, lo cual era muy baja. Cuando te pase eso debes tomarte una taza de leche o comer una cucharada de azúcar, pero si por el contrario, tienes los niveles sobre 180, debes inyectarte la insulina.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de estar pendiente de eso- le dijo mi padre y ella le sonrió

- Está bien, como por ahora esta controlada tu glucemia no será necesario que te inyectes la insulina, pero aun así te enseñaré a colocártela- me informó y sacó un lápiz de su bolsillo- Esto, que parece un bolígrafo, es una inyección de insulina. ¿Me permites?- preguntó apuntándome las sabanas y yo le asentí. Las quitó hacia atrás- Tienes que tomar un poco de piel, tratando de no tomar demasiado, y después colocar la inyección aquí, y presionar este botón que te inyectará la insulina. Puede que en un principio duela, pero después te acostumbraras.

-Me tengo que acostumbrar a muchas cosas - dije suspirando.

-Tu padre ya nos dijo que es médico, así que seguro que él puede controlarte bien - dijo sonriendo

-Si - dije asintiendo - ¿qué no puedo comer a partir de ahora? - pregunté resignado - ¿hablaron con el centro de la comida? - pregunté pensando en más problemas que tenía.

-Edward, el director está hablando con el juez, lo mas seguro es que vuelvas a casa con nosotros - dijo mi madre.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso va a pasar? No puedes prometerme eso si no estas segura de que así será - dije lentamente - y lo de las comidas - pregunté mirando a la enfermera ahora

- La verdad es que puedes comer de todo, pero debes restringir un poco tu ingesta de carbohidratos, proteínas y lípidos- comenzó a decirme- Tienes que evitar el consumo de alcohol, aunque si lo haces no pueden ser mas de dos tragos y tratar de que sea acompañado de algún alimento. También puede comer tortas en los cumpleaños y cosas dulces, pero si lo haces, en tu próxima comida debes reducir aún más los carbohidratos. No puedes saltarte ninguna comida y tratar de que sea siempre a la misma hora.

Asentí a cada cosa que ella decía y mi madre, quien seguía muy atenta, parecía tomar nota mental de cada una de las recomendaciones que nos daba la enfermera.

- Pero de todas maneras iremos donde un nutricionista para que nos diga las calorías que debes consumir y cuántas veces al día- informó mi padre

Volví a asentir ante eso y la enfermera se fue diciendo que cualquier cosa la llamáramos y ella vendría de inmediato. Estuvimos conversando acerca de todo lo que se venía desde ahora.

Cerca de una hora después entró el profesor junto con el director, quienes al verme sonrieron y se alegraron de verme con mejor cara.

- Al fin despierta, Cullen- dijo el director acercándose a nosotros

- Sí, señor- le respondí

- ¿Cómo se siente, Cullen?- preguntó el profesor- Todos sus amigos están preocupados por usted, quieren venir a verlo pero usted sabe que eso es imposible.

- Estoy mejor, señor- le aseguré- Dígale a los chicos que no se preocupen, que ya estoy mejor- le sonreí

- Nos alegra oír eso- dijo el director integrándose nuevamente a la conversación- Hablamos con el juez y decidió darle el permiso para que se fuera nuevamente a su casa. Considerando lo de su enfermedad y su buena conducta, además de que sólo le quedaban un par de meses para poder irse- sonreí al escuchar lo que me estaba contando el director, y pude notar que mis padres también estaban felices

- Eso es excelente- dijo mi padre sin aguantar su sonrisa- Ya escuchaste Edward, te vendrás con nosotros a Forks.

-No puedo creerlo - dije sonriendo mientras mi madre me abrazaba.

-Es real Cullen - dijo mi maestro - Ahora no vuelva a cometer ninguna estupidez como la que hizo - dijo sonriendo.

-No lo haré, créame - dije suspirando - Voy a volver a Forks - dije feliz.

-Pese a todo, me alegró a verle conocido, aunque de una manera injusta - dijo el director y lo miré seriamente- Sé que el reformatorio fue la consecuencia del robo que cometió, pero ha sido un chico excelente y siempre se ha portado bien y a estudiado, cosa que pocos chicos hacen cuando están encerrados - dijo mientras asentía - Aunque usted no lo crea ha enseñado mucho a otro chicos y eso es para estar orgulloso - dijo acercándose - Aunque recuerde Cullen, lo que hizo en el pasado queda en la memoria de muchos y la gente puede juzgarlo por ello, al volver a su pueblo tiene que prepararse para enfrentarse a todo eso - dijo serio.

-Lo que sea mientras salga de ese sitio - dije tajante.

-No se le ha tratado tan mal - dijo el director.

-Tampoco he estado en un hotel cinco estrellas - dije sarcásticamente y después entró una enfermera con una bandeja.

-Tienes que tener hambre - dijo sonriendo y acercándome la mesa con la bandeja

- Por supuesto- respondí con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vi lo que era se me fue todo atisbo de alegría- Aunque creo que ya se me pasó

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír por mi comentario.

Comencé a servirme lo que se encontraba en la bandeja, lo cual sólo tenía sabor a comida sintética, muy de hospital. En cuento acabé me midieron nuevamente la glicemia y tras comprobar que estaba bien, me dejaron tranquilo. Mis padres se tuvieron que ir pues aun debían encontrar un hotel para quedarse hasta que me dieran el alta.

Lo que se me vendría de ahora en adelante iba a ser pesado, pero de alguna manera tendré que superarlo y aprender a convivir con ello, aunque no quiera.

**Buenas! **

**Quiero agradecerles a las que habéis leido el prologo y os a interesado, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo, sabréis el motivo y donde esta Edward. Espero que me den de nuevo una oportunidad y que dejen muchos comentarios y sobre todo espero que os guste y queráis más. **

**Tengo que decir algo importante esta historia no la he escrito sola una buena amiga ****_WritersCompulsive_ ****me a ayudado por lo que hay que decir que es de las dos. **

**UNBESOO! **


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO. 2**

_Edward POV _

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que estaba en el hospital. Mis padres venían a diario a verme y habíamos hablado con un nutricionista acerca de lo que debía comer y no, las calorías y todo eso. También me enseñaron a inyectarme y a mi madre también, después ellos se encargarían de enseñarles a mis hermanos.

Aún no me acostumbraba a tener que estarme inyectando y me seguía doliendo cada vez que lo hacia, pero según todos ya después lo haría sin darme cuenta de nada. La verdad, no estaba muy convencido, pero no quedaba de otra.

Había hablado con los chicos, y es que después de haberle insistido tanto al director y que el profe lo convenciera, me dieron el permiso para hablar aunque fuera por teléfono. Les conté todo lo que pasaba y los calmé, para que no se siguieran preocupando por mí. Me desearon suerte en mi viaje y que si los necesitaba, los llamara.

- Bueno Edward, ya está todo listo para que te vayas- dijo el médico entrando a la habitación- Debes recordar lo de las inyecciones, el control que debes llevar y anotar lo que comes, que después debes llevárselo al médico que te tratará en tu hogar- asentí y le tendí la mano a modo de despedida

- Muchas gracias, doc y no se preocupe que me acordaré- le aseguré y tomé mis cosas para irme con mis padres.

Salí y en el pasillo se encontraban ellos con los dos guardias que habían estado los cuatro días y el director del centro y el maestro. Me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa, daba gracias que mi madre me había comprado ropa y no tendría que volver a casa con el uniforme del reformatorio ya que era lo único que tenía en México.

-Bueno, Cullen, creo que es un adiós - dijo el maestro mirándome con una sonrisa y asentí sonriendo igual - Se feliz y disfruta - dijo abrazándome - Adiós Edward - dijo llamándome por mi nombre.

-Adiós Félix - contesté igual. Después miré a al director él me extendió la mano y la recibí con gusto - Adiós señor - me despedí.

-Cuídese señor Cullen - dijo serio. Les hizo indicaciones a los guardias y los cuatro desaparecieron por el pasillo mientras mi madre me abrazaba.

-Vamos cariño, que perderemos el avión y tus hermanos se mueren por verte - dijo mi madre sonriendo mientras nos dirigíamos a la calle para encargar un taxi. Al pararlo nos subimos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, estuve todo el viaje mirando el paisaje, daba gusto ser libre de nuevo - Ya bajamos - dijo mi madre acariciando mi mano, bajamos los tres y nos dirigimos a nuestra terminal y montamos.

No había mucha distancia de México a Seattle pero el viaje se me hizo eterno por las ganas que tenía de ver a mis hermanos, incluso ganas de ver a Emmett que siempre se metía conmigo y me hacía reír, a él no lo veía desde que me encerraron. También quería conocer a la novia de mi hermano. Definitivamente me moría por aterrizar.

El viaje continuó así tranquilamente hasta que nos informaron que estábamos por aterrizar. Bajamos del avión y me sentí completamente a gusto al sentir el frio de Seattle cada vez estaba más cerca de casa. Cuando fuimos a recoger las maletas de mis padres pude ver al otro lado de los detectores dos melenas rubias que siempre reconocería, con otras dos personas un chico que reconocí como Emmett y dos chicas que supuse que serian sus hermanas.

- ¡Hermanito!- gritó Rosalie en cuanto me vio y se tiró sobre mi- Qué cambiado estas ¿Qué pasó con tu pelo? ¿Has hecho pesas? ¿Me extrañaste? Por supuesto que sí y yo también lo hice- me reía por como hablaba

- Rose, ya déjalo que lo ahogas- dijo mi hermano acercándose a nosotros haciendo que mi hermana se alejara- Bienvenido hermanito- me abrazó fuerte y palmeó mi espalda

- Ey renacuajo, pero si ya creciste- dijo Emmett acercándose para saludarme- Al fin podré pelear contigo como se debe- reí ante su comentario

- Y sabes que te ganaré- le dije y su carcajada se escuchó por todos lados

- Eso querrías, cuñadito- volvió a mirarme- Te presento a mis hermanas Alice e Isabella- dijo más calmado presentándome a las dos chicas, pero no las alcancé a ver pues ya tenía a una colgada de mí.

- Hola Edward, yo soy Alice y espero que nos llevemos muy bien- me dijo cuando se separó y fue entonces cuando la vi. La otra hermana de Emmett era hermosa y hasta eso le queda pequeño.

La chica tenía la piel pálida, ojos color chocolate que te atrapaban en cuanto la veías, su castaño cabello caía en suaves ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda y brillaba de una forma muy especial. Era de una estatura mediana y tenia unas curvas que mataban a cualquiera.

- Hola Isabella- la saludé acercándome a ella

- Bella- me pidió- Sólo Bella- asentí y le sonreí- Hola Edward.

-Eh! - me llamó Emmett y ambos lo miramos - Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de mi hermanita, bastante tengo ya con Jasper... - dijo suspirando, Alice y Rose le dieron una colleja mientras mi hermano lo miró mal.

-Tranquilo, no quiero tener novia ahora - dije sonriéndole - No te preocupes por tu hermana que no seré yo quien la pervierta - dije sonriendo y volví a mirar a Bella quien tenía la mirada baja.

-Más te vale con un Cullen tengo bastante - dijo y volvió a recibir una colleja por su hermana y la mía.

-Emmett mis hijos son unos caballeros debías estar contento de que sean ellos los que estén con ellas - dijo mi madre defendiéndome.

-No quiero perder amigos si le hacen llorar - dijo mirando mal a Jasper lo que me indicó que ya había recibido una amenaza de parte e Emmett.

-Vamos para casa - dijo mi padre.

-De hecho, queríamos llevarnos a Edward a algún lado para que respire aire puro ahora que es libre - dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

- Chicos, por el momento no lo creo conveniente porque la esta recién saliendo del hospital y ya se acerca la hora de la comida- les dijo mi madre y ellos se apenaron un poco

- Mamá, pero si yo me siento bien- me quejé

- Hijo, tu madre tiene razón. Tienes que descansar un poco, debemos medir tu glucemia y tienes que comer algo- dijo mi padre

- No hay problema Edward, ya tendremos tiempo para salir todos juntos- asentí a lo que dijo mi hermana- ¿Vamos a casa?

Todos asentimos y nos fuimos hasta los autos de mis hermanos. Emmett, sus hermanas y la mía se fueron en el Jeep del grandote mientras que mis padres, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos en el BMW X6 de mi hermano. Íbamos conversando de lo ocurrido durante este año y sobre todo los últimos 4 días.

Me alegraba estar de nuevo con la familia, y no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Bella, sinceramente me había dejado sorprendido, pero no me podía enamorar, no podía gustarme, era la hermana pequeña de Emmett, y yo no deseaba tener una relación ahora.

Me hermano me estuvo hablando acerca de sus exámenes y que ya le quedaban meses para entrar en la universidad, lo que me entristeció, porque no podría disfrutar de ellos en el colegio. Aunque me a dijo que Alice y Bella continuaron estudiando ya que ambas eran de mi edad.

Seguimos el viaje y cuando vi la mansión frente a nosotros sonreí como un idiota, bajé del coche mirando fijamente la casa.

-Todo está como lo dejaste - me dijo mi hermano entregándome las llaves, sabiendo que era lo que deseaba ver, subí lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras del porche y después las de casa hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermoso piano, estaba tapado con una manta, la saqué y me senté en la banqueta tocando las teclas pero sin que sonaran.

-¿Por qué no tocas algo? - escuché a mi madre.

-Creo que se me olvido como hacerlo - dije suspirando.

- Esto es como andar en bicicleta, hijo. Nunca se olvida- sonreí ante lo que me dijo y comencé a mover los dedos suavemente sobre las teclas. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no lo había olvidado, pero mis dedos tendrían que acostumbrarse nuevamente- Aún tocas hermoso. Bueno, voy a prepararte tu comida.

- ¿No comerán conmigo?- pregunté preocupado.

- Por supuesto que si, hijo, pero tengo que medir tu comida- me besó en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Seguí tocando el piano un rato más hasta que se me cansaron las manos, después de todo, mis dedos necesitarían de mucho tiempo para volver a adaptarse. Bajé hasta el salón, donde estaban mis hermanos y los chicos mirando la televisión. Me senté junto a ellos, ante sus atentas miradas.

- ¿Y como te has sentido, Edward?- me preguntó mi hermano abrazando a su novia

- Dentro de todo, bien- dije encogiéndome de hombros- Al menos ya no me siento tan agotado como en un principio.

- ¿Como no te habías dado cuenta?- me preguntó Alice en ese momento.

- Me había sentido raro durante unos cuantos días, pero no le tomé mayor importancia. Pensé que se me pasaría con descanso- le respondí mirándola.

- ¿Y que te dijeron los médicos?- preguntó Emmett mirándome serio.

- Pues, que tengo que cuidar mi alimentación y los ejercicios que practico. También debo estar midiendo la azúcar en la sangre y cuidar que no suba ni baje mucho- le conté y todos me seguían mirando atentamente

- ¿Te tienes que inyectar?- me preguntó esta vez Bella y al escuchar su voz fue como si un ángel hubiese hablado

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo antes de las comidas, como el desayuno, la comida y la cena- le conté y en eso llegó mi padre para llamarnos a comer.

Ayudamos a colocar la mesa para comer todos en el salón y mi madre y padre bajaron la comida, mientras mi hermano y Emmett bajaron las patatas que se les había antojado y Rose y Alice sacaron un postre del congelador para cuando acabaran de comer. Me di cuenta de que no se habían dando cuanta de que yo no podía comer todo eso, pero no podía prohibirles comer lo que ellos quisieran.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y vi que mi madre me señalaba el plato que me correspondía. Comencé a comer mientras veía a Jasper y Emmett disfrutar de las patatas que habían traído y me moría de ganas de probarlas yo también, hacía demasiado tiempo que no las comía y deseaba probarlas.

Intenté centrarme en mi plato todavía para no tentar a la suerte, ya que después de cada comida debía medirme la glucemia. Finalmente mi madre retiró la mesa pero en pocos minutos Rosalie se presentó con platos profiteroles con nata y chocolate. Me quedé un poco sorprendido cuando dejó el plato frente a mí y mis padres me miraron no muy convencidos pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta.

-Edward, ¿Qué piensas tanto? - preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa - Seguro que llevas sin comer un postre así desde que te fuiste de aquí.

-Seguramente, pero no puedo comerlo - dije levantándome de repente - Perdón - dije mirando a Rosalie que era quien me había puesto el plato y a mis padres por levantarme de esa manera de la mesa.

Subí las escaleras hasta la tercera planta mi habitación y entré, me gustó verla exactamente igual a como era y sonreí por ello. Me senté en la cama y miré por el gran ventanal por donde escapé la noche de mi gran error. Escuché unos golpes en la puerta y a los pocos segundos vi a Rosalie mirándome.

-Lo siento, no sabía que no podías comer eso - dijo seriamente acercándose a mi.

-No te preocupes, no tenías por qué saberlo - dije abrazándola. Volví a escuchar la puerta y a mi padre entrar con todo para medirme la glucemia.

-¿Puedo? - preguntó mirándonos a los dos.

-Sí, pasa y explícame como se hace esto para cuando lo tenga que hacer yo - dijo Rosalie.

- Está bien. Ven acá- dijo mi padre colocándose en el escritorio de mi cuarto. Sacó todos los elementos de su estuche y comenzó a prepararlos mientras le explicaba a mi hermana qué hacer- ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?- me preguntó y me encogí de hombros. Tomó mi dedo y comenzó a limpiarlo, después colocó la aguja en mi dedo y me pinchó. Colocó unas cuantas gotas de sangre en la tira y esperamos a que diera el resultado- Está un poco alta, pero acabas de comer. La tomaremos de nuevo en una hora y veremos que pasa, si sigue así tendrás que inyectarte.

Asentí y tomé la libreta donde debía anotar los valores para luego llevárselos al médico.

Volvimos a bajar al salón donde ya estaban todos sentados. Los chicos jugaban videojuegos mientras las chicas miraban unas cuantas cosas en su portátil. Mi madre estaba sentada leyendo unas revistas de decoración.

Me senté al lado de los chicos para jugar con ellos, mientras que mi hermana fue donde las chicas y mi padre donde mi madre para conversar.

- Oye hermano, lo sentimos por lo de la comida- se disculparon mi hermano y Emmett

- No se preocupen chicos, no hay problema- les sonreí- ¿Puedo jugar?

- Por supuesto, enano- dijo Emmett- Aunque no creas que te dejaré ganar

- Tampoco lo esperaba Emmett- le sonreí y comenzamos a jugar unas cuantas carreras.

Como aún no comprendía muy bien las técnicas del juego, perdí unas cuantas veces, pero ya después comencé a ganar las demás competencias, haciendo que Emmett se riera de mi hermano al perder contra mí. Después de casi media hora de carreras, apagamos la consola y nos pusimos a conversar.

- Y chicas ¿Por qué están viviendo en Forks? ¿No era que ustedes vivían con Reneé?- les pregunté serio

- Sí, así era, pero mi madre se iba a ir a otro país porque a su nuevo esposo le ofrecían un mejor trabajo- comenzó Bella

- Sí, y nosotras no nos queríamos separar de nuestro hermano, así que decidimos venirnos a vivir a acá- siguió Alice.

- Ya veo, lo siento- me disculpé al ver que estaban un poco tristes por la conversación

-No te preocupes - dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo - ¿Porque te metieron en un reformatorio? No pareces mal chico - preguntó y vi como más de uno se tensaban.

-Enana, eso no se pregunta – le regañó Emmett mirándola

-Lo siento - dijo mirándome.

-No te preocupes. Me dejé llevar por unos amigos que después me dejaron tirado, por eso acabé en el reformatorio - le contesté.

-Que mal, ¿Pretendes volver a hablarles? - preguntó seria y vi como Emmett le volvía a regañar con la mirada por la pregunta.

-No, no quiero ni verles la cara - dije suspirando de rabia

-Pues tienes un problema porque continúan viviendo en Forks - dijo Rosalie claramente molesta.

Seguimos hablando un tiempo más con los chicos acerca de distintos temas. Me enteré que mi hermana quería estudiar derecho y defender a chicos como yo, mi hermano quería estudiar psicología y Emmett estudiaría para ser maestro de deportes, lo cual me ponía muy feliz por ellos. A Alice y Bella aun les quedaba un año más de clases, al igual que yo.

- Edward, ya es hora- dijo mi padre acercándose nuevamente con las máquinas para medir mi glucemia

- ¿Papá, tiene que ser ahora?- le pregunté y el asintió- Es que...

- Tranquilo Edward, si te sientes incómodo podemos irnos- dijo mi hermana levantándose con los chicos.

- No, no se preocupen- les dije al notar que después de todo, ellos después serían de mi familia y tendrían que verme muchas veces haciendo esto- Está bien papá, hagámoslo

Mi padre preparó todo nuevamente y en unos cuantos minutos ya teníamos los resultados.

- Aún sigue alta, más de lo que me gustaría- dijo preocupado y mi madre se colocó a mi lado sabiendo lo que pasaría- Iré por la insulina

Me tensé en ese momento y miré a mi madre pidiéndole que me ayude, pero ella solo me miró con tristeza al no poder hacer nada. Los chicos estaban atentos a todo lo que pasaba y parecían no comprender del todo lo que pasaba.

Al rato volvió mi padre con la jeringuilla en su mano.

- Bueno Edward, aquí esta- me tendió la jeringa pero la quedé mirando no muy seguro- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- Negué en ese instante y estiré mi mano temblorosa para tomarla.

Descubrí mi vientre para tomar un poco de piel y comenzar a limpiarla. Luego coloqué la jeringuilla, pero no fui capaz de inyectarme.

-Edward... - escuché a mi padre y lo miré confundido - Yo me encargo - negué intentándolo de nuevo pero no lo conseguí.

-Chicos por qué no salimos un momento al jardín y así ven las nuevas plantas que puse - dijo mi madre, las chicas se levantaron de inmediato con Jasper.

-Esme, ya vimos las plantas un montón de veces son lilas y tienen... - comenzó Emmett, pero mi hermana lo cortó.

-Pues las vemos de nuevo, cariño - dijo cogiéndolo del brazo para que se levantara y salieron todos de la sala.

-Edward... - volvió a llamarme mi padre y sin decir nada me tendió la mano para que le diera la jeringa que él se encargaría. La mano me temblaba y no estaba seguro, aunque sí sabía que no quería inyectarme

Finalmente se la tendí y el volvió a limpiar la zona.

-Respira hondo - dijo para relajarme.

-Papá, no quiero - dije apartándome cuando intentó inyectarme.

-Edward lo hablamos en el hospital, es algo que debes hacer - dijo serio. Me apartó la mano que había colocando en la zona y volvió a limpiarla y antes de que pudiera decir nada sentí el pinchazo y di un pequeño sobresalto.

-Ya está, ves como no a sido nada - dijo guardando las cosas.

-Duele - dije serio.

-Te acabaras acostumbrando – me aseguró

-Claro, no me queda de otra... - dije suspirando.

- Tranquilo hijo, ya pasará- me animó colocando una mano en mi hombro y saliendo para tirar los algodones y demás cosas y para guardar las máquinas.

En cuanto mi padre salió llegaron los demás nuevamente a la sala. Mi madre se me acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, besando mi cabeza

- ¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó

- Bien, aunque me molesta un poco- le contesté y volvió a besarme

- Creo que yo no podría inyectarme como tú- confesó Bella acercándose a nosotros- Le tengo pánico a las inyecciones y me desmayo cada vez que me tienen que inyectar.

- Que mal. A mi no me sestan, es solo que aún no me acostumbro y como el líquido es frío, hace que duela un poco- le aseguré haciendo una mueca- Pero dicen que después me acostumbraré y de verdad espero que pase- ambos reímos.

Seguimos conversando por un rato, hasta que se tuvieron que ir ya que al día siguiente tenían clases en el instituto. Nos despedimos de ellos y nos sentamos a conversar un poco con la familia.

- Ustedes también tendrán que aprender a ayudarle a Edward, chicos- les dijo mi padre a mis hermanos.

- No se si voy a poder inyectarte, pero te puedo ayudar con lo de la medición- dijo mi hermana abrazándome.

- No te preocupes Rose, yo les ayudo- dijo mi hermano colocando sus manos en mis hombros desde atrás.

- Así me gustan, unidos- dijo mi madre haciéndonos sonreír- Bueno, iré a preparar la cena- salió del salón acompañada por mi hermana, así que sólo quedamos mi padre, mi hermano y yo en el cuarto

- Edward, llamé al instituto desde México y decidieron volver a admitirte con ellos. Empiezas mañana mismo- me informó y asentí

- ¿Y qué pasa si me da una crisis en el colegio?- le pregunté asustado

- Tranquilo, ellos ya están informados de todo y saben como actuar en caso de que pase algo- volví a asentir sintiéndome un poco inseguro aún, pues todavía estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con esto.

-Te vendrás conmigo y Rose - dijo sonriendo -Normalmente la que lleva su coche es ella, excepto los días que después queda con Emmett que llevo yo el mio y me encargo de llevar a Alice y Bella a su casa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cuando ya esté todo estabilizado podemos ir a comprarte un coche, por el momento es bueno que te lleven tus hermanos por si tienes alguna crisis - dijo mi padre tranquilamente. Mi hermana entró en la sala refunfuñando y después miró a nuestro padre.

-Espero que no se vayan de viaje, porque yo eso de medir las calorías no lo entiendo, ¿no es mejor que no las tome? - dijo confundida.

-Ya lo irán entendiendo con el tiempo - dijo mi padre sonriendo a mi hermana.

-Sí supongo, todo lo que cambia ahora nos acostumbraremos con tiempo - dije irónicamente.

-Edward... ya hemos hablado de eso - suspiró mi padre.

-Vale tienes razón - dije lentamente.

-Edward, tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa, porque la que tienes es de cuando tenías quince años - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Mañana puedes ponerte algo de Jasper y ya por la tarde podemos ir al centro comercial, a Alice le encantará la idea - dijo sonriendo.

-Edward tiene que comer en casa - dijo mi padre serio.

-No te preocupes - dijo mi hermana levantándose para ayudar a mi madre a poner la mesa y después nos sentamos todos a comer. Esta vez tanto mi hermano como mi hermana se controlaron de no comer algo que yo no pudiera y me sentí mal.

-Chicos, no es necesario que ustedes no coman las cosas que les gustan por mí- les dije

- Tranquilo hermanito, tú sabes que a nosotros no nos gusta comer cosas muy pesadas en la noche- me sonrió mi hermana y, en parte, le encontré sentido a sus palabras. Asentí y volví a centrarme en mi plato.

Mis padres y hermanos conversaban constantemente de distintos temas. Al día siguiente comenzaría nuevamente la escuela y un nuevo reto en mi vida. Mis padres volverían al trabajo y mis hermanos seguirían con sus clases.

Daba gracias al cielo que mis hermanos fueran a estar conmigo durante este tiempo, si no ya me estaría muriendo de miedo al pensar que me podía dar una crisis.

Después de cenar, le ayudamos a mi madre a levantar la mesa y ordenar un poco la casa, para después irnos a acostar. Me di una relajante ducha de agua caliente y luego me recosté sobre mi cama para leer un libro.

- ¿No vas a ver televisión, hermanito? Solías hacerlo cuando eras pequeño y luego papá tenía que cargarte hasta la cama- recordó mi hermano sonriendo

- No, ya no lo hago. En el centro no se nos permitía ver tanta televisión, así que encontré otras cosas que hacer en mi tiempo libre- me encogí de hombros y el, asintiendo y deseándome unas buenas noches, se fue.

Aunque tenía el libro en mis manos, se me hacía casi imposible el concentrarme en una sola palabra que leía y es que la imagen de Bella se me cruzaba a cada segundo por la cabeza y no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Recordaba su cabello, su rostro, su voz y cada centímetro de ella, No podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero en estos momentos no debía tener una novia ni pensar en comenzar una relación con alguien. No hasta que me sintiera cómodo y más seguro con mi nueva enfermedad.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado y hacerme la idea de que ya estaba de vuelta en Forks, mientras terminaba de comerme una fruta después de la cena para controlar mi azúcar durante la noche.

Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo y muy tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente sentí unos golpes a la puerta y vi a mi madre asomada a la habitación.

-Cariño, tus hermanos ya se están arreglando – dijo, asentí - tu padre ya se fue y yo me tengo que ir ahora. Mírate la glucemia antes de irte.

- Está bien mamá, no te preocupes- le aseguré sentándome en la cama para tirar las sabanas e ir a ducharme.

- Te quiero mi vida. Cualquier cosa me llamas- salió del cuarto y tomé mis cosas para dirigirme al baño.

En cuanto estuve listo, bajé las escaleras hasta encontrarme con mis hermanos en la cocina, desayunando.

- Hola, hermanito ¿Como amaneciste?- me preguntó Rose basándome en la mejilla

- Bien, gracias ¿Y ustedes?- les pregunté de vuelta.

- Bien- respondieron al unísono- ¿Qué desayunaras?- me preguntó mi hermana dispuesta a prepararme el desayuno

- Primero debo medirme la glucemia e inyectarme la insulina- le expliqué y ella asintió saliendo de la cocina para ir a buscar los implementos.

- ¿Vas a poder inyectarte tu sólo o vas a necesitar ayuda?- me preguntó Jasper bebiendo un poco de zumo.

- La verdad, no lo se- me encogí de hombros.

Al rato volvió mi hermana y comencé a preparar todo para poder medir mi glucemia. Después de tener los resultados venía lo más difícil. Mi hermano comenzó a sacar el bolígrafo de insulina y un algodón con alcohol.

- Ten- me dijo entregándome el aparato- ¿Puedes?

- Lo intentaré- tomé el bolígrafo de su mano y comencé a limpiarme una zona del vientre para poder inyectarme. Coloqué el aparato en mi piel y, tomando varias respiraciones, presioné el botón para liberar la insulina. Sentí el pinchazo, que me hiso saltar, y el líquido entrando en mi organismo. Cuando al fin terminó, retiré el bolígrafo y lo dejé sobre la mesa para colocar un nuevo algodón en la zona.

- Lo hiciste muy bien- me sonrió mi hermana.

- Cuando hay mucha gente me pongo nervioso y no me puedo inyectar. Además con el bolígrafo es más fácil- le dije botando el algodón y los demás implementos

- ¿Ahora puedes desayunar?- me preguntó mi hermano

- Tengo que esperar unos 15 minutos, pero mientras lo puedo preparar- dije colocándome de pie

- Eso ni pensarlo. Dime qué quieres y yo lo hago- me regaño mi hermana.

- Rose, no estoy lisiado...- le iba a decir pero me detuvo.

- Mejor cállate y dime que quieres- volvió a decir enojada. Suspiré y pensé que quería

- Una taza de leche y dos rebanadas de pan integral estaría bien- le dije y ella asintió

- Será mejor que no la hagas enojar, hermanito- me aconsejó mi Jasper.

Sonreí y me quedé sentado hablando con él hasta que Rosalie dejó el plato frente a mi. Desayune tranquilamente y después nos fuimos hacia el colegio, estaba nervioso de que me pudiera encontrar y a quien.

-Tranquilo - dijo Jasper mirando hacia atrás donde yo me encontraba.

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a la gente, no sé cómo reaccionar - dije mirando por la ventana.

-Edward, sólo te pido que no te acerques a Christopher - dijo mi hermana mirando por el retrovisor.

-Tranquila, no pretendo acercarme en ningún momento a ellos - dije tranquilamente

-Ir saliendo - dije sonriendo - ahora voy yo - les dije ellos asintieron y salieron saludando a sus parejas y Bella.

Mientras estaba en el coche me dediqué a mirar por la ventana y vi a viejos compañeros. Y los vi a ellos los que me dejaron tirado en el peor momento de mi vida. Y pude ver como mis hermanos y los Swan mirando hacia el coche esperando y luego a ellos.

Ellos miraron como si nada y continuaron su camino ignorando a mis hermanos, bajé del auto en ese momento haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento, incluidos ellos me miraran.

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño Cullen- dijo Christopher acercándose a mi, pero me alejé al instante- Tranquilo chico, no te haré nada

- Solo mantente alejado de mi ¿Vale? No quiero tener nada que ver ni con tus amiguitos ni contigo- dije alejándome aún más, tomando mis cosas para ir hasta mis hermanos y nuevos amigos.

- Vamos Cullen, si esa noche lo pasamos muy bien- dijo riéndose.

- ¿Eres tonto o sordo? ¿No escuchaste lo que te acaba de decir?- le preguntó Emmett colocándose frente a el al notar mi tensión tras sus palabras.

- Tranquilo grandote, que no le haré daño- dijo volviendo a reír- Ya nos veremos después, Cullen.

Mi hermana se acercó corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente y preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar de ahora en adelante.

- Cálmate hermanito, nosotros estaremos aquí para protegerte- me aseguró al oído y comencé a relajarme

-Vamos a secretaría para que te den el horario - dijo Jasper cuando ya me había calmado. Las chicas y Emmett asintieron y nos dirigimos hacia secretaría, pedí el horario y sonreí al ver que me tocaba con Alice y Bella la primera hora. La siguiente la sentía solo con Alice y después del almuerzo tenía una con bella otra solo y deportes que estábamos los dos últimos cursos juntos.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y fuimos al salón que nos tocaba, y teniendo suerte que los asientos eran de tres nos pusimos juntos.

- Buenos días alumnos- nos saludó el profesor en cuanto entró al salón- Veo que tenemos alumno nuevo. Pasa a presentarte, por favor

Cerré los ojos rogando por que esto no estuviera pasando, suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de mi asiento para colocarme frente a todos.

- Creo que la gran mayoría me conoce, pero de todas maneras... Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y volví el día de ayer a Forks- no quise tocar ningún otro tema y me fui a sentar.

- Bueno joven Cullen, ya que usted no nos dice nada más ¿Alguien quiere preguntarle algo?- maldición, este profesor de verdad me quería torturar. Las chicas me miraban con pesar y no hallaban forma de ayudarme.

- ¿De donde llegaste?- preguntó una chica que nunca había visto en Forks, de seguro había llegado hace poco.

- Vengo de México- le contesté.

- ¿Y que hacías allá?- preguntó otro chico que no conocía.

- Bueno... pues... estaba porque, porque tenía que estar allá por un error que cometí hace unos años- el profesor notó que estaba incómodo y prefirió no seguir con las preguntas

Las clases pasaron lentamente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Como no podía comer cualquier cosa estaba obligado a andar trayendo mi almuerzo conmigo, menos mal mi madre lo había dejado preparado y envasado en la mañana antes de irse.

Me senté con los chicos en una mesa y no pusimos a conversar de lo que había pasado durante la mañana.

- De verdad se pasaron esos chicos ¿Qué les importa a ellos por qué no estabas acá?- dijo molesta mi hermana

- Tranquila Rose, no pasa nada- dije restándole importancia

- ¿Ya fuiste a medirte la glucemia a la enfermería?- preguntó preocupado mi hermano.

- No, ya lo haré después- le respondí recordando que mi padre les había informado de todo y había mandado un aparato para tenerlo en caso de que tuviese que ocuparlo.

Almorzamos tranquilamente y al rato volvimos a nuestras clases, me dio gusto que tocara biología pues era mi asignatura favorita y la compartía con Bella. Pero cuando entramos y vi a Christopher. Se me heló la sangre.

-Tú que eres chico nuevo, preséntate - dijo el profesor. Me puse enfrente de todos y dije lo mismo que en horas anteriores. Pero cuando me iba a sentar vi a Christopher levantar la mano.

-¿Y por qué estabas en México? - preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa

-No te importa - dije sentándome.

-Claro que me importa cuando hay un delincuente con nosotros - dijo y me quedé parado.

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas si sabes lo que paso? Después de todo tu también estabas esa noche ¿O me equivoco?- me defendí de sus acusaciones.

- Estas loco, yo no estaba ahí. Tú solo te metiste en los problemas. Tú te los buscaste- me gritó

- Ya basta chicos, esto queda hasta aquí. Señor Cullen, vuelva a su puesto- me ordenó el profesor y eso hice.

Durante toda la clase pude sentir las miradas de los compañeros sobre mí. Trataba de poner atención a lo que decía el profesor, pero estaba en otro mundo.

- Edward, Edward el maestro te llama- me removió Bella mientras me llamaba, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Me levanté de mi asiento y fui donde él. El maestro se disculpó por lo que había pasado, pero lo tranquilicé diciéndole que no era su culpa. Después me dijo que le habían informado que tenía que ir a tomarme la glucemia y que la enfermera me estaría esperando.

Asentí, Bella se despidió porque tenía que irse a su próxima clase y yo al pensar que en la próxima estaría solo decidí dejar la glucemia para más tarde y correr a mi próxima clase

Llegué a clase y el profesor de nuevo me hizo presentarme y me fui a sentarme a otro sitio, deseando que acabara el día o que simplemente llegara deporte donde estaba con mis hermanos y amigos de nuevo.

La clase pasó sin acontecimiento mayor aunque desde mi sitio podía escuchar las risas de mis antiguos amigos, los que estuvieron conmigo esa noche. Cuando escuché el timbre me levanté y cogí mis cosas para ir hacia el gimnasio, entré y fui directo a los vestuarios y vi a Emmett y Jasper cambiándose.

-Al fin llegas, enano - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba el vaquero y se ponía el chadal y en ese momento todos los demás chicos comenzaron a entrar al vestuario incluidos Christopher y compañía.

-Cullen, después de dos años encerrado pensé que estarías en buena forma y esta clase se te tiene que dar de maravilla - dijo acercándose - parece mentira que ya estés libre, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, deberías haberte quedado más tiempo - dijo riéndose con sus amigos.

- Hey, ya te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él- se acercó Emmett para defenderme. Christopher se dio la vuelta y se fue donde sus amigos- Ese estúpido parece que no entiende o de verdad es sordo.

- Tranquilo hermano, ya se les pasará- se acercó Jasper y posó su mano en mi hombro- ¿te mediste la glucemia?- No alcancé a responderle pues el maestro llegó y nos interrumpió. Me vestí rápidamente y salí al gimnasio nuevamente.

El profesor estaba en el centro del lugar con todos los alumnos cerca de él escuchando las indicaciones que nos daba. Calentaríamos un poco y después jugaríamos un partido de basquetbol para terminar.

Comenzamos a correr tranquilamente, mientras las chicas venían recién llegando con su maestra. Comencé a sentir las mismas molestias que el día que me detectaron la enfermedad, pero preferí no preocupar a nadie.

**Buenas! **

**bueno, lo primero es que he tardado tanto en actualizar porque estoy de vacaciones y lamentablemente no tengo internet. Pero ya tengo capitulo aquí y espero que les guste.**

**Quiero a clarar una cosa: Cuando Edward comete el primero robo es en Mexico por ese motivo lo encarcelan allí. Si tienen alguna pregunta en cuanto vuelva a conseguir internet prometo contestarles. **

**unbesoooo(KK'**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO. 3**

_Rosalie POV_

El día de hoy se me estaba haciendo eterno, quería llegar a casa, darme un ducha y salir al cine con Emmett como le prometí en la mañana. Con las chicas nos vestimos para la clase y después de hacer nosotras algunos ejercicios nos fuimos con los chicos. La profesora nos pidió que nos sentáramos a ver el partido hasta que acabaran y después haríamos uno chicos contra chicas.

Nos sentamos y me puse a hablar con Alice y Bella hasta que escuché el comentario de unas compañeras.

-Que pálido esta Edward, lo veo más pálido que de costumbre... - e instantáneamente miré hacia mi hermano - Parece que esta ido - dijo y vi que estaba como si no lo estuviera. Cuando me fui a levantar se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Edward! - grité corriendo y todos se giraron a verlo.

Mi hermano también se acercó corriendo hacia nuestro hermano, dándolo vuelta para mirarlo bien. En cuanto estuve a su lado me arrodillé y tomé un pañuelo para cubrir una herida que se había hecho sobre la ceja.

- Edward, hermanito despiértate- le pedí casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Déjenme pasar, denme permiso- se escuchaba la voz de los profesores mientras se acercaban a nosotros- Déjeme señorita Cullen, yo me hago cargo de su hermano.

Me separé un poco de él, al igual que Jasper y pude ver como se acercaban con una camilla para poder llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

Todos los demás chicos se habían amontonado a nuestro alrededor. Alice abrazaba a mi hermano que parecía estar muy nervioso y Emmett se acercó a mí para abrazarme mientras sollozaba.

- Vaya, no sabía que Cullen podía ser tan debilucho- comentó el tarado de Christopher- Parece que los dos años en el reformatorio no le sirvieron de nada

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y, como nunca, vi a mi hermano darse media vuelta y plantarle un puñetazo en toda su nariz haciendo que sangrara.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a hablar de mi hermano ni acercarte a el! ¿Me escuchaste?- le gritó totalmente molesto.

Llegó uno de los maestros y sacó a mi hermano del gimnasio con nosotros siguiéndolo de cerca.

Cuando ya estábamos afuera, el maestro dijo que no mandaría a mi hermano a la dirección por el solo hecho de que ese muchacho se merecía el golpe y que mejor íbamos donde mi hermano. Él, mientras, iría a llamar a nuestro padre para informarle lo que había pasado.

Apenas llegamos a la enfermería, tocamos la puerta para poder pasar. Escuchamos un leve "pase" desde adentro y pasamos solo nosotros dos, los chicos habían decidido mejor no estorbar y quedarse afuera. Entramos a la sala y vimos a mi hermano aun pálido sobre la camilla, mientras la enfermera le tomaba la glucemia y esperaba los resultados.

- Hola chicos, pasen- nos invitó a acercarnos.

- ¿Como está?- pregunté preocupada.

- Estoy esperando los...- no alcanzó a terminar pues la maquina comenzó a sonar- Su glucemia esta muy baja, tiene apenas 50 mg/dL y lo normal en el debería ser sobre 70 mg/dL. Voy a colocarle una cucharada de azúcar en la boca para comenzar a subírsela- se acercó a un recipiente donde tenía azúcar y volvió con una cucharada, que vertió en la boca de mi hermano.

Estuvimos esperando un tiempo más hasta que mi hermano comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, justo cuando mis padres entraron al cuarto.

- Hijo ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó mi madre acercándose a él.

- Estoy... estoy bien- dijo un poco aturdido.

- Estás todo empapado y pálido- volvió a decir dándole un beso en la frente, pero mi hermano se quejó- ¿Que te pasó en la ceja?

- Se golpeó la cabeza cuando se desmayó, señora- le informó la enfermera a mi madre y mi padre se acercó para hablar con ella.

Miraba como mi padre hablaba con la señora mientras mi madre mimaba a mi hermano. Jasper se había mantenido alejado de todo, pero podía ver como se tocaba uno de los nudillos constantemente. Me acerqué a él y tomé su mano.

- Te lastimaste- afirmé en cuanto vi su dedo un poco morado

- No es nada- dijo apartando la mano mirando atentamente a Edward.

-Edward, tuviste que venir a medirte la glucemia antes de que esto pasara - dijo mi padre serio.

-Papá... - susurró Edward - Quiero irme a casa - dijo mirándolo serio - Estoy... muy cansado - susurro. Mis padres asintieron, pero esperaron a que la enfermara volviera a mirarle nuevamente la glucemia antes de irnos.

-Chicos, ustedes vayan a clase, nosotros nos quedamos con Edward - dijo mi padre.

-Ni locos - se me adelantó Jasper.

-¿Qué te paso en la mano? - preguntó mi madre.

-Un golpe tonto, no es nada - dijo, Edward lo miró confuso y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro Christopher sangrando por la nariz, al vernos a todos allí se quedo viendo a mis padres y después a nosotros.

-Enfermera, me puede cortar la hemorragia - dijo con el papel presionando su nariz. Edward miró al chico y después la mano de nuestro hermano y pareció que el puzle se formó en su cabeza.

-Te volviste loco - le gritó incorporándose, pero el mareo y mis padres le hicieron volver hacia atrás - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - gritó viendo a Jasper.

-Se lo merecía - defendí a Jasper. Edward me miró a mí serio.

-Me gusta que me defiendan pero es algo entre nosotros, no hacía falta llegar a los puños - dijo serio y en ese momento pareció que mis padres también entendieron.

-Tú no puedes... yo si y lo hare las veces que haga falta para defenderte de este imbécil - dijo Jasper.

-No puedes defenderte tú porque te volverán a encerrar... - dijo con superioridad el chico mientras la enfermera lo revisaba.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas callado antes de que sea yo la que te golpee, taradito?- le amenacé molesta de que aún le quedaran ganas de molestar.

- Ya basta, Rosalie- me regañó mi padre y decidí quedarme en silencio- Mejor nos vamos todos a la casa. Tenemos unas cuantas cosas que hablar.

Los tres asentimos a lo dicho por mi padre y mientras mis padres se dirigían a la secretaría para pedir la autorización, con Jasper nos fuimos a buscar nuestras pertenencias y las de mi hermano. Al pasar por el gimnasio, nos encontramos con los chicos y, después de explicarles lo que pasaba, nos despedidos y nos fuimos hacia la secretaría donde de seguro estarían nuestros padres.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento a buscar mi auto y el de mis padres para poder irnos a la mansión. Mi hermano se había ido con nuestros padres mientras que Jasper y yo íbamos juntos en mi auto. Durante el viaje podía ver a mi hermano haciendo una que otra mueca, pero trataba de ocultarlo bajo su molestia por lo ocurrido hoy.

Llagamos a la casa y, luego de estacionar los autos, entramos en ella para pasar directamente al salón. Mi hermano pequeño venía muy despacio por el agotamiento que de seguro sentía mientras mi madre lo ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Con Jasper nos sentamos en el otro y esperamos hasta que mi padre estuvo a nuestro lado, con su mirada totalmente seria.

-¿Ven normal el comportamiento que tuvieron los tres hoy? - dijo con voz severa mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros - Primero Rosalie y Jasper, lo que les voy a decir ahora lo discutimos hace dos años, y ya sufrieron consecuencias por ello - dijo serio - No voy a aceptar ni una sola expulsión más por culpa del mismo chico. Les dije su día que se olvidaran de que existía y mis palabras siguen firmes. Ese chico no es bueno para nadie, su hermano acabó donde acabó por culpa de él y ustedes fueron expulsados junto con Emmett quince días por él mismo - dijo serio.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Edward incorporándose un poco pero decidió mejor continuar apoyado - ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

-Metieron a nuestro hermano pequeño en un reformatorio dos años por su culpa, ¿De verdad crees que nos quedaríamos tan tranquilos como si nada? - preguntó Jasper incrédulo.

-Bueno, el chico se llevo su merecido hace dos años, no quiero volver al mismo punto, lo ignoran, pero no se vuelvan a meter en peleas - dijo serio - Ahora cuando acabe vamos a mirar esa mano - le dijo a Jasper y el asintió. –Bien. Quiero estar seguro de que me entendieron bien todas mis palabras - dijo mirándonos a ambos. Ninguno contestamos, las palabras estaban claras pero no íbamos a prometer algo que no cumpliríamos - No les oigo - dijo serio.

-Esta bien, papá - contestamos los dos a la vez.

-Edward, ha sido muy irresponsable de tu parte no medirte la glucemia a la hora del almuerzo en el instituto, de haberlo echo seguramente hubiéramos impedido esto - dijo mi padre serio.

-Sí Edward debes estar al pendiente - dijo mi madre.

-A partir de ahora, todos los días a la hora del almuerzo quiero que vayas a enfermería a medírtela. Edward, es importante - dijo mi padre mirándolo serio.

-Está bien - suspiró.

-Todo esto es por ti, tienes que cuidarte, no queremos malos sustos - dijo mi padre serio como todo el momento

- ¡Ya lo se!- gritó mi hermano claramente ofuscado- Sé que me tengo que cuidar y estar pendiente de mi azúcar.

- No le hables así a tu padre, Edward- lo regañó mi madre.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Ya me puedo ir a mi cuarto?- preguntó y noté como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Mis padres asintieron y él salió rápidamente de ahí

- Iré a verlo- dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie, pero mi padre le pidió que lo dejara un rato solo y que después, cuando tuviese que merendar lo fuera a ver.

- Jasper, vamos al despacho para verte esa mano- le dijo a mi hermano saliendo del salón con mi hermano tras él.

Me quedé conversando con mi madre un rato acerca de cómo ayudar a Edward y lo que les había dicho el médico cuando recién se enteraron. Les había informado que mi hermano podía estar un poco irritable y sensible por un tiempo, pero que después se le iría pasando. Conversamos acerca de este chico y que podíamos hacer para tratar de evitarlo y no meternos en más problemas.

Al rato llegaron Emmett, Alice y Bella para saber como estábamos. Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que llegó mi hermano con una venda en su mano y el y Alice se fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín, mientras Emmett y yo nos abrazábamos y mirábamos la televisión. Mi madre se había ido a hablar con mi padre.

- Emm, Rosalie...- me llamó Bella y la miré en seguida- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- Esta arriba, si quieres puedes ir a verlo- le dije.

- Gracias- me sonrió y salió del salón.

- Tu hermanito me sacara canas verdes. Mira que andar enamorando a mi hermanita- se quejó Emmett.

- Mi amor, creo que tu hermanita ya esta grande como para cuidarse solita- lo abracé un poco más mientras él pensaba en lo que le dije

_Bella POV_

En cuanto los Cullen se fueron nos quedamos en clase intentando concentrarnos aunque ninguno lo estábamos verdaderamente. Al poco rato de haber venido Jasper y Rosalie a por las cosas entró Christopher sin que la nariz le sangrara ya. Emmett quiso acercarse pero Alice y yo se lo impedimos, lo mejor era pasar de él y no tener más problemas.

Al salir del colegio cogimos las cosas y fuimos a casa de los Cullen, para ver como estaban todos y como se sentía Edward, me moría por ver que se encontraba bien. Al llegar estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que Jasper bajó con la mano vendada y él y Alice se fueron a dar una vuelva y yo me quedé con la parejita, me sentía tan fuera de onda y con tantas ganas de ver a Edward que no pude evitar preguntarle a Rosalie, en cuanto me indicó que estaba arriba salí del salón en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando estuve en la puerta me quedé parada pensando qué hacer y qué decirle, pero supuse lo mejor sería improvisar y piqué. Escuché un leve "pasa" y entré asomando la cabeza. Se encontraba acostado en la cama y con el ventanal abierto de par en par.

- Te vas a resfriar con el frío que hace- le comenté y me miró de inmediato sonriendo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Agotado, pero un poco mejor- me respondió invitándome a pasar mientras él se levantaba para cerrar la ventana- ¿Y tú?

- Bien, aunque me preocupé mucho por ti cuando te desmayaste- le conté acercándome a la cama- ¿Puedo?

- Que mal educado soy. Siéntate, por favor- me indicó la cama- Perdón por asustarte, no quise hacerlo.

- No te preocupes- le sonreí. Quedamos en un silencio un poco incómodo hasta que el volvió a retomar la conversación.

- Y dime ¿Hace cuánto que volvieron a Forks?- preguntó curioso.

- Hace casi un año- le conté.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerte hace casi un año - dijo sonriendo y suspirando.

-No hay mucha diferencia a como soy ahora, tenía el pelo más corto, no te has pedido gran cosa - dije sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta vivir con Charlie?, ¿Te gusta Forks? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Vivir con Charlie y Emmett está bien, es diferente que mi madre desde luego y sobre Forks, no esta mal, aunque me gusta mas el calor - dije suspirando - Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero sólo contesta si tu quieres - le advertí y el asintió sonriendo -¿Cómo era estar en México, cómo era vivir en ese centro? - pregunte avergonzada.

-Siendo sincero, en ocasiones era un infierno. No podíamos salir del centro ni siquiera cuando venían los familiares, aunque las visitas solo podían ser de dos a tres veces al año y llamadas todas las semanas aunque debías tener buen comportamiento y sacar buenas notas - me contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Cuando la familia venía a verte tenías que estar en una sala con cuatro guardias dos en cada puerta para asegurarse que no te escapabas. Teníamos horarios para todo, desayuno, comida, cena. Horas de estudio y deporte, y podías ver el televisor una vez a la semana y dependiendo del comportamiento y las notas así como las salidas al patio los domingos - dijo mirando sus manos.

- Vaya, suena muy... estricto -sonrió- No sé cómo aguantaste los dos años.

- Créeme que yo tampoco- me siguió- Creo que las ganas de volver cuanto antes a mi casa me hacían tener un buen comportamiento y no hacer más estupideces. Pero no vamos a hablar solo de mi, cuéntame ¿Practicas algún deporte? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- La verdad, no me gustan muchos los deportes y es más que nada por que suelo lesionarme con facilidad, soy demasiado torpe- serió un poco de mí, pero yo también lo hice- Y qué me gusta hacer... Veamos, creo que me gusta mucho leer, sobre todo lo más clásico como "Cumbres Borrascosas", "Orgullo y Prejuicio", cosas así. También me gusta la música, pero nunca aprendí a tocar un instrumento.

- Todo lo contrario a mi- sonrió- A mí me gustan bastante los deportes. Cuando estuve allá podíamos practicar natación, fútbol, basquetbol, cosas así. Y en cuanto a la música, aprendí a tocar el piano y la guitarra cuando era muy pequeño- sonreí como una boba- ¿Qué música escuchas?

- De todo un poco, la verdad. No tengo un gusto muy específico- confesé- ¿Y tu?

- También, pero me encanta la música clásica, por parte de mi mamá, y el rock más antiguo, por parte de mi papá- me contó.

-¿Que quieres estudiar? - pregunté sonriendo por poder conocerlo mejor.

-Me gustaría ser médico como mi padre - contestó con una sonrisa - ¿Y a ti?

-Periodista - le contesté ilusionada - Y si no, puede ser escritora - dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Suenan bien las dos - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? - pregunté curiosa y el con el ceño fruncido asintió - ¿Por qué te encerraron? - pregunté y lo vi tensarse - Si no quieres decirme esta bien

-No te preocupes - contestó y suspiró - ¿Sabes quién es Christopher? - preguntó y asentí - Él y su grupo eran mis amigos cuando yo tenía quince años, siempre estábamos juntos y no hacia nunca caso de las advertencias de mis padres y hermanos, incluso Emmett me advertía. Una noche dijeron de ir a robar una joyería y aunque al principio no quise me convencieron y fuimos. Cuando entramos las alarmas empezaron a sonar y todos salieron corriendo dejándome a mi allí y me pillaron, me puse agresivo con los policías, la joyería era de Seattle y no estaba tu padre allí, por eso me encerraron - dijo apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero.

-¿Te sientes bien? - pregunté asustada.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y se me entumeció un poco el pie, pero no es nada - dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Voy a llamar a tu papá- dije saliendo del cuarto para buscar a Carlisle.

Caminé por toda la casa preguntándoles a los chicos dónde estaba su padre. Me dijeron que estaba en la cocina junto con Esme. Fui hasta allá y los encontré riéndose y preparando la merienda de Edward.

- Señor Cullen, a Edward le duele la cabeza y dice que se le durmió un pie- le indiqué y el salió rápidamente del lugar, seguido por todos los presentes.

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó entrando en la habitación.

- No es nada papá, solo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza y...- el doctor no lo dejó seguir ya que de inmediato comenzó a preparar los implementos para medirle la glucemia- Papá, en serio no es nada.

- Deja que te atienda tu papá, hijo- le dijo su madre y el doctor comenzó a tomarle la muestra. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que la maquina pitó

- Te está empezando a bajar nuevamente- dijo serio- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son... las cinco- le contesté mirando la hora en mi celular

- Ya veo, es la hora de la merienda- dijo suspirando- Edward, vamos a probar con otra insulina por ahora. Esta es de larga acción y dura más tiempo que la otra. Voy a ir a buscarla

Carlisle salió de la habitación haciendo que su hijo se recostara hacía atrás suspirando. Esme también salió supongo que a por su merienda y mi hermano, Rose y yo nos quedamos allí. Carlisle entró antes de que Esme llegara y antes de nada le miró el pie, le dio golpecitos pero Edward no los sentía.

-Pondremos la insulina y después volveremos a revisar - dijo Carlisle sacando una especie de lápiz - Esta tenemos que inyectara el en brazo o en el glúteo - dijo Carlisle, Edward pareció tensarse con la idea y después entró Esme con la merienda.

-El brazo - contestó Edward sin abrir los ojos que los tenía cerrados.

-Está bien - dijo Carlisle comenzando a limpiar la zona, Edward miró a la ventana y después a mí.

-¿Puedes abrirla que entre aire? - me pregunto y asentí.

-Cogerás frio - le dijo Esme.

-Necesito aire - dijo mirándome a mí en todo momento que ya había abierto la ventana y respingó cuando sintió la aguja.

-Ya está - dijo Carlisle

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó la señora Esme dejando el vaso de jugo sobre la mesita de noche

- Tenemos que esperar un poco a que haga efecto, pero mientras puedes comerte tu merienda- le sonrió el señor Cullen a su hijo- Yo iré a tirar esto.

La señora le entregó el vaso de zumo y se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello.

- Mi pequeño, daría todo por ser yo la que pasa por esto y no tú- le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

- Mamá, no digas eso- le pidió Edward, bebiendo unos cuantos sorbos.

- Ya volví- anunció el doctor Cullen- ¿Sientes los pies ahora?- dijo tocándole la planta

- Sí, los siento un poco- le contestó Edward.

- Bueno, yo voy a prepararme para ir a trabajar- dijo despidiéndose de todos en el cuarto

- Yo voy a preparar la cena- le siguió la señora Cullen.

- Yo le ayudo- me ofrecí y dejamos a Rose y mi hermano con él- Cuídate y en un rato más seguimos hablando- le dije en el oído.

_Rosalie POV._

En cuanto escuchamos que mi hermano se estaba sintiendo mal, salimos detrás de mi padre. Lo comenzó a revisar y decidió aplicarle una nueva dosis de insulina que duraría un poco mas de tiempo. Tanto él como mi madre salieron en distintas direcciones, uno fue a buscar la insulina mientras que el otro iba a buscar una merienda para mi hermano.

Al rato llegó mi padre y le inyectó la insulina en el brazo, haciendo que mi hermano diera un respingo. Mi hermano no era de los que odiaban las inyecciones, pero tampoco era algo que le agradara demasiado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mientras mi hermano bebía un vaso de zumo de naranja para regular su glucemia hasta que mi padre le revisó nuevamente sus pies, los cuales ya podía sentir más. Después de eso se despidió para poder ir a trabajar, mi madre fue a preparar la cena y Bella la acompañó, así que solo quedamos Emmett y yo acompañándolo.

- ¿Cómo estas hermanito?- le pregunté acercándome a el para sentarme a su lado.

- Mejor, gracias- dijo sonriéndome, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Me refería de ánimo- corregí mi pregunta.

- Bueno, no puedo estar muy feliz ¿O si?- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- Me siento un inútil, Rose.

- No digas eso, renacuajo. Tú sigues siendo igual de útil que siempre pero tu organismo aún no se acostumbra a todo esto- le animó mi novio.

- Y yo tampoco- volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a dar unas vueltas para que te despejes un poco?- le ofrecí y él, no muy confiado, asintió- Está bien, entonces vamos a salir todos a pasear- sonreí y me levanté para abrazar a Emmett.

- ¿Y Jasper y Alice?- preguntó curioso al no saber nada de ellos desde que llegó.

- Salieron a pasear por el bosque- me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Como esta su mano?- preguntó preocupado.

- La verdad, no lo se. En cuanto llegó Alice se fueron a pasear y aún no regresan.- le conté.

-Hacen buena pareja, Jasper se ve feliz - dijo medio sonriendo.

-Sí - dije sonriendo igual - tú parece que haces lo mismo con Bella - dije sonriendo y miré a Emmett que suspiró.

-No, yo no quiero parejas, no por el momento.

-¿No te gusta mi hermana? - preguntó Emmett serio.

-Yo no he dicho que no me guste he dicho que no quiero tener novia en este momento - contestó.

-Uhh... te gusta mi hermanita, pobre que le hagas algo Eddy -le amenazó Emmett.

-No me llames Eddy sabes que lo odio - dijo serio - Voy a ir a ducharme quiero refrescarme un poco - dijo mi hermano levantándose de la cama.

-Deberías esperar, por el pie - le indiqué.

-Ya lo siento no te preocupes - dijo y entró al baño. Emmett y yo salimos del cuarto y bajamos a la cocina donde nos encontramos a Alice y Jasper hablando con Bella y mi madre.

-Chicos mañana vamos a salir para que Edward se anime un poco - dije sonriendo.

-Vamos al centro comercial y así nos pasamos por el cine, seguro que Edward hace mucho que no va al cine - dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Alice, hermanita sinceramente, no creo que lo mejor para animar a Edward sea llevarlo al centro comercial contigo... - dijo Emmett suspirando.

-Podemos ir al cine y después a cenar - lo volvió a intentar mi cuñada.

-¿Y qué cenamos? - pregunté mirando a mi madre.

-Pueden ir al cine y más tarde irse a cenar al aire libre y así pueden llevarse ustedes la cena - dijo mi madre y todos sonreímos conforme con la idea. Al poco rato Edward entró y le preguntó a Jasper cómo estaba la mano y nos fuimos al salón, ellos se pusieron a jugar mientras nosotras veíamos la cartelera para buscar una película, por primera vez no pensando en nosotras sino en Edward.

Estábamos concentradísimos cada uno en sus actividades hasta que sentimos un celular sonar. Bella sacó su teléfono desde su bolsillo y lo contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Diga? Hola Jake, estoy muy bien gracias ¿Y tu?- preguntó saliendo del salón para conversar fuera de aquí.

- Ugh, ese muchacho ya me tiene harta- dijo Alice molesta.

- Tranquila hermanita, a mi tampoco me cae bien pero es amigo de nuestra hermana y no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Emmett concentrado en su juego.

- Además, es hijo de los amigos de tu padre, así que tendrás que soportarlo, Alice- le dije y ella suspiró aun más.

- Parece que no les simpatiza mucho este muchacho- dijo mi hermano mirándonos a todos- ¿Por qué? Claro, si se puede saber.

- Es que es muy alzado, siempre anda tratando de conquistar a Bella aunque ella ya le aclaró que lo quiere como amigo- dijo Alice aun molesta.

- Ya veo- dijo mi hermano volviendo a mirar la pantalla, pero noté que no estaba concentrado.

Bella volvió entrar a la habitación y se tiró sobre Emmett abrazándolo Alice y yo nos miramos sabiendo el significado de eso.

-Emmett, hermanito, Emm, Osito... - dijo dándole besos - Llévame a la Push - le dijo colocándose frente a él.

-No, estoy jugando - dijo Emmett mirando la pantalla.

-Emmett por favor - le suplico colocándose frente a la pantalla.

-Bella los demás no tenemos la culpa – se quejo Jasper - Aparta - le dijo serio.

-Calla - dijo y volvió a mirar a Emmett - Llévame por favor, que Jake me quiere enseñar su moto - le volvió a pedir y supe que con esas palabras había perdido la jugada.

-Para ver una moto no te llevo ni loco - dijo subiendo la voz y la ignoró mirando la pantalla. Bella suspiró y miro a Alice.

-El coche es de Emmett, yo no puedo cogerlo - si justifico Alice.

-Venga, no seas mala hermana - dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos, hacían gesto muy claro que nos demostraban que eran mellizas.

-Que no, el coche es de él, hablas con él - le contestó la duende. Su mirada fue a mi y yo empecé a mirar el ordenador disimulando.

-Rose, cariño... - dijo acercándose.

-No me va el coche - dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Mentirosa, esta mañana estaba perfecto - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Si quieres yo te llevo- se ofreció mi hermano y todos lo miramos molestos.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Bella ilusionada.

-Claro, por qué no- le dijo levantándose del sillón- Jasper ¿Me prestas tu auto?

- Primero avísale a mamá- le exigió y mi hermano salió de ahí.

- Mamá voy a ir a dejar a Bella a La Push en el auto de Jasper- podíamos escuchar que le decía desde la cocina.

- Eso ni pensarlo, Edward Anthony. Hoy te desmayaste y has tenido dos bajas de azúcar, así que no y es mi última palabra- dijo mi madre y todos sonreímos maliciosamente en nuestro interior.

- Pero mamá...- iba a refutar mi hermano pero mi madre lo detuvo.

- No Edward, ya dije que no y no voy a cambiar de opinión- le dijo.

-Lo siento Bella - dijo bajando.

-Emmett, ¿Porque no me quieres llevar? - pregunto nerviosa.

-Porque no voy a llevarte a un sitio para que cometas la locura de subirte en una moto, ¿te has vuelto loca? - dijo mi novio alzando la voz.

-Es injusto - dijo saliendo por la puerta de la calle hacia el bosque y Edward tras ella.

-Creo que nos pasamos - susurré.

-No quiero que se acerque al chico - dijo.

_Edward POV_

Después de que Bella saliera corriendo no dudé en ir tras ella.

-¿Dónde vas? - pregunté caminando un poco mas atrás que ella.

-A la Push a ver a mi amigo - dijo sin girar a verme y caminando más.

-Pero la Push esta lejos de aquí si no recuerdo mal - dije pensando.

-Claro que está lejos, pero si mis hermanos no me quieren llevar de alguna manera tendré que llegar - suspiro.

-Es una tontería - le dije.

-¿Y ves normal que nadie me quiera llevar a la Push? - dijo alzando la voz.

-Hacemos una cosa, cojo las llaves de repuesto de mi hermano y te llevo - dije con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió también y asintió.

Entré rápidamente a la casa y saqué unas llaves de repuesto que estaban sobre un recipiente en la mesa de entrada, sin que nadie me mirara.

- Vamos- le sonreí y nos subimos al auto.

Salimos rápidamente del patio tomando la carretera que nos llevaría hacia la Push. Pasaron casi unos diez minutos hasta que vi una moto detrás de nosotros.

- Ay no, es Rose- dijo Bella encogiéndose en su asiento.

- ¿Mi hermana? ¿En una moto?- pregunté incrédulo.

- Sí, se la compró hace un año- dijo Bella aún preocupada.

Mi hermana se acercó rápidamente hasta nosotros y se cruzó frente al auto, haciéndome detenerme de una. Se bajó de la moto y se acercó hasta el auto.

- ¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando Edward Cullen?! Mi madre te prohibió que salieras de la casa en el auto y además lo robaste- sólo en ese momento caí en la cuenta de lo que había hecho- ¡Te das la vuelta ahora mismo y te regresas a la casa! Mi madre está preocupadísima por que te pase algo y tu hermano, Bella, esta que mata a alguien.

- Bella, lo siento- me disculpé.

- Nada que Bella lo siento. Ambos se vienen ahora mismo a casa- volvió a gritar mi hermana- Ruega porque mi padre no se entere de esto, Edward.

Di la vuelta al auto y tomé rumbo hacia la mansión. Bella y yo íbamos en completo silencio, seguidos de cerca por mi hermana que iba en su moto.

En cuanto llegué a la mansión, nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar hasta el interior.

-¿Te volviste loco? - escuché el grito de mi madre - En qué pensaban Edward Anthony Cullen - dijo parándose delante de mi - Hoy no estas en condiciones de conducir un coche, sufriste dos desmayos y si algo pasa mientras conduces... - dijo lentamente.

-Sois unos exagerados nada iba a pasar por llevar a Bella a la Push, nadie quería hacerlo y yo me ofrecí - le conteste.

-Pero no puedes conducir- volvió a decir mi madre

-Claro que puedo, si no hubiera sido por Rosalie hubiera podido llevar a Bella a la Push y volver - le dije

-Esme, Edward no... - comenzó Bella pero Emmett se le adelantó.

-Mira sé que quieres ver mucho al chucho de tu amigo, pero de ahí a aceptar que Edward te llevara sabiendo como se encuentra hoy, no lo puedo entender - dijo serio.

-Cómo pretenden que comportándose como si estuviera en una bola estéril y aislada haga vida normal y me acostumbre a todo - dije gritando subiendo las escaleras.

-Edward Cullen, no hemos acabado de hablar - gritó mi madre.

-Yo sí, toma - dije tirando las llaves a Jasper.

Subí las escaleras por completo hasta que estuve en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con fuerza y tomé mi guitarra, comenzando a tocar algunos acordes.

- Fuiste una irresponsable, Isabella. No puedo creer que fueras tan inconsciente- le gritaba Emmett a su hermana- Nos vamos ahora mismo a la casa. Ya mi padre se encargará de hablar contigo. Lo siento señora Cullen.

No alcancé a escuchar la respuesta de mi madre pero sí cómo salían y el coche arrancar. Me quedé tranquilo con la guitarra apuntando en una hoja lo que se me iba ocurrido y al rato escuché cómo picaban a la puerta de mi habitación, sonreí al recordar que antes había puesto el pestillo.

-Edward Cullen, abre la puerta - escuché a mi madre y a mi hermana murmurar algo.

-Edward abre venga - estaba vez fue la voz de mi hermano.

-Hijo es la hora de la cena - mi madre nuevamente.

-No quiero comer - le grite.

- No me importa si quieres comer o no Edward. Tú sales ahora mismo de ese cuarto o te juro que tiraré la puerta como sea- me retó mi madre y preferí salir.

- Ya estoy aquí- dije saliendo del cuarto, encarándola.

- Ahora mismo bajas esas escaleras y vas a sentarte con nosotros a cenar- hice lo que me dijo y me senté en mi puesto.

Comí en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre y mis hermanos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y era más que seguro que mañana por la mañana esto sería peor.

- Ya terminé- informé a los demás- Ahora me voy a acostar, permiso- me levanté de la mesa y dejé mi plato en el lavavajilla, para luego volver a mi habitación.

Me acosté, pero no conseguí dormir, así que me puse música baja para poder relajarme y dormir con más tranquilidad. Pero el teléfono comenzó a sanar.

-¿Si? - pregunte extrañado de que me llamaran ahora.

-Edward, soy Bella. Llamaba para ver que estabas bien y que tus hermanos no te habían matado por mi culpa - dijo.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien - metí para calmarla.

-Me alegra, mañana nos vemos en el colegio entonces, buenas noches - susurró.

-Buenas noches - susurré y colgué ahora sí pude dormir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente me sentía cansado, pero con ganas de ir a clases y ver que Bella estuviera bien. Quería saber cómo le había ido con su padre.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui a la ducha para relajarme antes del regaño mundial que me llegaría por parte de mi padre. Me vestí de manera casual y tomé mi guitarra y mochila para salir a desayunar.

En cuanto llegué a la cocina pude ver a mis padres y a mis hermanos desayunando tranquilamente, pero cambiaron su actitud en cuanto llegué a sentarme. Mi madre me entregó mi leche y mis tostadas.

- Tengo que medirme la glucemia- dije levantándome pasa ir a buscar la máquina.

- ¿Ahora te preocupas?- me recriminó mi hermana pero no la tomé en cuenta

Volví al rato y preparé todo para hacerlo. Me inyecté en el dedo después de limpiarme y coloqué las gotas de sangre en la tira, para esperar el resultado.

Cuando al fin los tuve, me di cuenta de que estaban un poco alterados, en 120. No era mucho, pero no debería estar así.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?- me preguntó serio mi padre

- Esta en 120- le conté y el asintió- Voy a buscar la insulina.

- Ya después te inyecto yo, ahora tenemos que hablar seriamente por lo que pasó ayer- me dijo mirándome.

- Papá, ya hablamos anoche- le dije tratando de evitarlo.

- Hasta donde yo sé no hablaron porque saliste corriendo a tu cuarto dejando a tu madre hablando sola- me recriminó.

- Este... yo...- traté de defenderme pero no podía.

- No trates de decir nada, porque no te escucharé. Ahora serás tú quien me oirá- me informó- Lo que hiciste ayer fue demasiado irresponsable y podría haberles pasado algo tanto a ti como a Bella. Ayer estuviste con dos bajas de azúcar ¿Qué hubieses hecho si te daba una crisis mientras manejabas?- me preguntó.

-Estaba bien - me justifiqué.

-En la mañana también estuviste bien y te desmayaste en clase - contratacó.

-Papá, no quiero hablar de ello, me parece un tema absurdo lo pasado a pasado y ya está, no nos hubiera pasado nada y todos son unos exagerados - dije levantándome y fui a por la insulina.

Para estar más relajado decidí pincharme en el despacho de mi padre pero él entró de un momento a otro.

-Deja, yo te inyecto - dijo cogiendo el algodón - Edward nosotros sólo estamos preocupados por ti, no queremos que te pase nada, queremos ayudarte con esto hasta que lo tengas dominado - me explicó - No te hemos dicho que no vuelvas a conducir, sólo que esperes a que este todo acomodado.

- Está bien papá como quieras - dije y sentí el pinchazo. Me coloco un algodón y fui a la cocción a desayunar

Comí tranquilamente y cuando mis hermanos comenzaron a levantarse me cogí la mochila y me fui para clase. El camino fue en silencio y muy tenso y deseaba poder llegar al instituto ya. En el estacionamiento se encontraban los Swan apoyados en el Jeep como el día anterior. Al bajarme del coche varios compañeros me preguntaron cómo me encontraba y qué fue lo que me pasó, a lo que dije que no había desayunado.

Pude ver a Bella un poco más alejada de sus hermanos y miraba el suelo apenada. Me acerqué a ella después de saludar a los chicos y me agaché para mirarla a los ojos.

- Hey, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté y vi las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Claro que pasa algo, ¿quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- le pregunté y ella asintió

Caminamos lentamente hasta las gradas del campo de futbol. Nos sentamos en ellas y se tiró a mis brazos, llorando desesperadamente.

- Shhh, tranquila Bellita- le dije acariciando su espalda para tratar de calmarla, pero no resultaba- Mírame...- le pedí levantando su rostro. Ella lo hizo y pude ver que tenía ojeras- ¿Que pasó?

- Es que mis hermanos no me hablan y mi padre ayer me regañó demasiado. El bocón de mi hermano le dijo que iría a andar en motocicleta y me regañó hasta que se cansó- me contó y volvió a llorar- No pude dormir en toda la noche y no he tenido apetito.

-Bueno, Bella, tranquila, no quiero verte llorar - dije apartando las lagrimas - Vamos a hacer una cosa, ahora cuando suene el timbre nos vamos tu y yo a dar a vuelta, conozco un lugar que iba cuando pequeño y hacía campana aquí al lado del colegio - dije sonriendo.

-No quiero meterte en más problemas - dijo llorando.

-No te preocupes, a mí no me metes en nada, solo nos vamos si tu quieres -

-No te dirán manda - dijo llorando.

-Si me lo dicen no me importa - dijo sonriendo.

-Edward es hora de entrar - escuché a Rosalie a mi espalda y asentí.

-Vamos a fingir que entramos y después nos vamos a dar una vuelta vamos y desayunamos algo juntos - dije sonriendo.

-Tú no deberías...

- ¡Eh! hazme caso que no pasa nada - dije abrazándola y cuando no quedaba a nadie en el estacionamiento fuimos caminando hasta que encontramos una cafetería y entramos a desayunar.

-¿Qué desean? - dijo la camarera con una libreta.

-A mí me pones un cruasán con un café - dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Lo mismo - dije con una sonrisa.

-No deberías comer eso - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Por un día no pasa nada -dije tranquilamente - Oye, no te preocupes por tu padre y tus hermanos, ya verás cómo se le pasa rápido a todos - dije dándole ánimo.

La camarera trajo el desayuno y sonreí a Bella.

- Come, debes estar hambrienta- le dije y ella sonrió.

- ¿Tú ya desayunaste?- me preguntó mientras comía un poco de cruasán.

- Si, pero no te preocupes que esta será mi colación de media mañana- le contesté guiñándole el ojo.

- Está bien- dijo más tranquila.

- Y bien ¿en qué nos quedamos ayer?- le pregunté sonriéndole para calmarla.

- Creo que en lo que queríamos estudiar- me sonrió de vuelta.

- Toda la razón- le dije- ¿Y qué más te gusta aparte de la literatura clásica y la música?

- Emm... no lo se, tal ves los animales. Amo a los perros- me confesó.

- A mi también, pero nunca hemos tenido uno- le conté.

-Yo en Phoenix tampoco teníamos porque mi madre no quería recoger los pelos de perro, y al llegar aquí Charlie no quería un perro así que nada - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreímos ambos y le dimos unos cuantos bocados a la comida - ¿Has tenido alguna novia? - me pregunto de repente y me atragante - Lo siento no quería molestarte.

-No lo haces y no, no he tenido novia - contesté encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Y tú? - pregunte con una sonrisa.

-No, no ha aparecido el adecuando - dijo sonriendo y su móvil empezó a sonar lo miró y lo volvió a guardar - Alice - dijo suspirando.

-La primera clase era con ella, seguro que se dio cuenta - dije suspirando.

-Los demás no tardaran en llamar - dijo suspirando.

-Entonces estamos en un buen lío - acordé con una sonrisa – Vamos, acabamos de desayunar y te enseño el bosque - dije feliz

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desesperadamente durante todo el rato que estuve con Bella dando vueltas por el bosque, incluso cuando llegamos a mi lugar secreto

- Bella, este es el prado donde me arrancaba cuando no quería ir a las clases por que tenía exámenes o cuando no quería llegar a casa por que había sacado mala nota- le conté enseñándole el lugar.

- Es precioso ¿Y nadie más lo conoce?- me preguntó.

- No, este es solo mi lugar. Ni mis hermanos saben de su existencia- le respondí.

Estuvimos todo el día entre risas y anécdotas, me lo pasé muy bien con ella. Estuvimos así hasta que vimos que ya estaba anocheciendo, me sentía bien pero sabía que al llegar a casa me matarían no solo por haberme desaparecido, sino por no haber comido más del doble de desayuno.

Después de la puesta de sol Bella y yo decidimos ponernos camino a la mansión que era lo que más cerca nos pillaba, miró su móvil y tenía quince llamadas perdidas de Emmett, veinte de Alice y diez de Charlie. Cuando yo miré el mío tenía veinticinco de mi padre, treinta de mi madre y quince de mis hermanos. Estábamos muertos al llegar, pero pese a ese pensamiento estaba feliz por cómo me lo había pasado durante ese día.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente hasta mi casa, pero al llegar se nos heló la sangre. La patrulla del jefe Swan estaba afuera, en el porche, junto a los autos de los chicos y de mis padres.

- Ahora sí que se nos viene fea- me reí de nervios.

Tocamos el timbre de la mansión y sentimos los pasos de alguien venir hacia ella realmente rápido. En cuanto se abrió la puerta pude ver a mi madre y ella se tiró a nuestros brazos para abrazarnos.

- No saben lo nerviosos y preocupados que nos tenían ¿Dónde estaban?- nos preguntó haciéndonos pasar- Pero si están helados, y cómo no si esta que se pone a llover y ustedes sólo con esos chalecos que pareciera que se los lleva el viento.

Nos hizo pasar a la sala donde estaban todos los demás, preocupados. Las chicas nos miraron y salieron corriendo para abrazarnos. Los chicos hicieron casi lo mismo pero no tan efusivamente, mientras que nuestros padres se quedaron en sus puestos, inmóviles.

- ¿En dónde estaban?- preguntó el jefe Swan mirándonos fijamente.

- Estábamos conversando y se nos pasó el día- le respondió Bella.

- Jefe Swan, yo...- no pude seguir ya que mi padre me interrumpió.

- ¿En qué estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió irse de las clases?- preguntó mi padre notoriamente molesto.

-Bella estaba mal esta mañana por todo lo que paso ayer y no iba a dejar que entrara en clase en ese estado así que me fui con ella andando - dije mirando a mis padres - para despejarnos un poco - terminé lentamente.

-Es una irresponsabilidad, ¿Saben cuántas veces llamamos y no cogieron el teléfono ni una vez? - dijo mi padre claramente molesto.

-Estábamos bien - dije manteniendo la calma.

-Son casi las 9:30 de la noche, eso es estar bien y tenerlo controlado... - dijo mi padre.

-Bella, pensé que eras más sensata y responsable - dijo Charlie.

- Me tomé un café y comí un pastel a media mañana- dije contando media verdad

- ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó nuevamente y yo asentí- No lo puedo creer...

- Carlisle, cálmate- lo trató de hacer reaccionar mi madre pero el seguía dándose vueltas por la sala.

- Esme, tienes idea de lo que le podría haber pasado ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si no te controlas la glicemia y te da una baja muy grave?- me preguntó gritándome y yo negué- Claro que no lo sabes si no te importa para nada lo que te pasa. Te puede dar un coma o puedes hasta morir por una falla multisistémica ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que te tengamos que estar velando antes de tiempo?

Sentí como las lágrimas se comenzaban a agolpar en mis ojos, pero no quería derramarlas. Mi padre seguía gritándome y diciéndome cosas que no era capaz de escuchar. Sentía la mano de Bella presionando la mía cada cierto tiempo para darme fuerzas.

- Bueno Bella, yo creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a la casa- escuché al jefe Swan- Estarás castigada por un buen tiempo, así que olvídate de teléfono, salidas e internet por unas cuantas semanas. Vamos chicos y Carlisle, Esme lo siento por todo- se disculpó mientras salía con los chicos desde nuestra casa.

- No te preocupes Charlie, no hay problema- le dijo mi madre acompañándolos a la salida

- Rose, tráeme la máquina, por favor- le pidió mi padre un poco más tranquilo.

Mi hermana salió del lugar rápidamente volviendo al tiempo después con la máquina en sus manos. Se la entregó a mi padre y este comenzó a hacer todo lo que debía hacer.

- Dame tu mano- me dijo serio. Hice lo que me pidió y sólo fui consiente hasta que sentí el pinchazo de la lanceta. Colocó unas gotas de sangre en la tira y dejó la maquina sobre la mesa mientras se realizaba la medición

Mi madre volvió en ese instante y se colocó a mi lado para acariciar mi cabello y besar mi cabeza.

- Me tenías muy preocupada Edward. No sabíamos dónde estabas- me susurró y solo fui capaz de decir un leve "lo siento"

-¿A quién se le ocurre?, ¿Perdiste la cabeza? - dijo mi padre nervioso.

-Sólo sabes decirme eso, ¿Sabes qué?, no me arrepiento pase un día genial, ha sido la mejor manera de celebrar que soy libre de nuevo - le grité levantándome.

-Vuélvete a asentar - me ordenó casi empujándome para que volviera a sentarme, la maquina comenzó a pitar.

-¿Cuánto tiene? - pregunto mi madre.

-60 - dijo serio

- Tiene que comer algo para que le suba, pero no puede ser muy brusco- dijo mi padre serio- Iré a buscarte algo- sin decir más salió de ahí.

Apareció con un zumo, me lo tendió para que lo bebiera y todos se quedaron a mí alrededor. Estuvimos esperando algunos minutos y volvió a medirme el azúcar.

-Iré preparando algo para la cena - dijo mi madre dándome un beso y saliendo del salón dejándome con mis hermanos que todavía no habían abierto la boca.

Sentí el pinchazo y estuvimos esperando unos segundos a que estuviera el resultado.

-Nos asustaste - dijo Rosalie hablando por primera vez.

-Son unos exagerados - suspiré y me di cuenta de que mi padre hacía lo mismo.

-No aprendes - me dijo - No aprendes las consecuencias que puede tener no cuidarte - suspiró y miro la pantalla de la maquina – 80. Al menos estás dentro de lo normal - susurró - Ahora con la cena se igualará mejor.

- Pero no tengo hambre- dije quejándome, pero mi padre me miró de una manera que sólo él sabía y tuve que cenar igual. Junto con todos los demás.

La verdad es que no tenía hambre, pero para no molestar una vez más a mi padres decidí hacerlo, después de todo no quiera estar castigado por una semana.

- Edward, estarás castigado por dos semanas sin celular, computador ni salidas- me informó mi padre como adivinando mis pensamientos.

- Está bien, qué más da. Si estuve dos años sin esas cosas podré aguantar unas cuantas semanas- dije llevándome la última cucharada de caldo a la boca- Ya terminé. Gracias mamá.

- No hay de que, hijo- me dijo mientras metía mi plato en el lavavajillas y me iba a duchar para poder recostarme.

Al salir me recosté en la cama y me intenté relajar, aunque no podía. Cerré los ojos pero al rato decidí que necesitaba ver cómo estaba Bella. Salí de la cama y bajé por donde siempre me escapada cuando me iba de casa, sabiendo que todos estarían dormidos cogí el coche de mi hermano que era el mas silencioso, y fui a casa de los Swan cuando llegué la llamé para ver donde estaba.

- Bella- comencé a buscarla, hasta que por fin di con su ventana.

Edward, ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso estas loco?- me preguntó preocupada

- Es que necesitaba saber como estabas y mi padre y el tuyo nos quitaron los celulares, así que no te podía llamar- le contesté con obviedad.

- Pero esta haciendo mucho frio y te viniste así nada más. Ni siquiera una sudadera te colocaste- dijo mientras yo observaba el árbol al lado de su dormitorio para ver como subir.

- Si, es que salí... muy... rápido- dije mientras comenzaba a subir.

- Estas loco, te vas a matar- casi gritó alarmada.

- Tranquila, lo he hecho muchas veces- le respondí saltando por su ventana.

-Te mataran - dijo abrazándome.

-¿Se pasaron mucho contigo? - pregunte preocupado. -Ya estoy yo aquí - dije abrazándola más fuerte.

-No quiero que te metas en mas problemas por mi culpa - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Son cosas que yo quiero hacer, yo me lo busco, de verdad, quiero estar contigo ahora - dije para tranquilizarla.

-¿Te quedas conmigo? - preguntó, le cogí de la mano y me recosté con ella entre mis brazos en la cama.

-¿No entrará nadie? - pregunté acurrucándola en mi pecho.

-No, Alice esta en su habitación y Emmett, también los dos tiene el sueño muy profundo. Charlie esta de guardia hoy así que no tenemos problema - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces duerme tranquila, preciosa - le susurré besando su cabeza.

-Gracias por quedarte - dijo dando un beso en mi mejilla y sonriendo.

**Buenas! **

**Primero que todo quiero decirles que ya he vuelto de las vacaciones y ya puedo publicar mas seguido ahora que vuelvo a tener internet. **

**También quiero corregir un error. Al principio cuando escribí la historia el primer robo se producía en Forks y lo llevaban a mexico al reformatorio porque no había ninguno mas cerca. Mucha gente me dijo que el reformatorio deberias estar en Forks pero tambien pensé que me iria mejor colocarlo alli porque estaría lejos de la familia. Así que explicado esto os informo el primer robo se hace en mexico y más adelante veran mas... jajjaja **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios espero que me comenten que les parece. **

**unbesoooo(KK'**


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO. 4 **

**Esme POV**

No me gustaba que Carlisle y Edward discutieran constantemente, pero comprendía perfectamente a mi esposo pues yo también me preocupaba por lo que le podía pasar a mi hijo. No era desconocido para nadie que si mi hijo no se cuidaba podía caer gravemente enfermo o incluso morir, pero en parte lo entendía. No era cosa de la noche a la mañana el acostumbrarte a que estás enfermo y que debes inyectarte prácticamente todo el día para que nada malo pase.

Me encontraba abrazada a mi amado esposo, el cual no se había quedado dormido hasta bien entrada la madrugada pensando en cómo hacer entrar en razón a nuestro hijo. Además, el pobre había tenido una semana realmente agotadora en el hospital y por eso le habían dado unos cuantos días de descanso.

Me levanté de la cama para ir a ver como estaban mis pequeños y si es que ya estaban levantados. No era una costumbre en nuestra casa el desayunar en la cama, pero por hoy podíamos hacer una excepción y consentirlos un poco.

Fui hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar las tostadas, los jugos y la fruta, obviamente preparando el desayuno de mi hijo aparte. Los coloqué en sus respectivas bandejas y después le llevé a cada uno lo que le correspondía. Comencé con Jasper, luego Rosalie y más tarde con Edward

- Hijo, ¿Estas despierto?- pregunté tocando la puerta- Te traje el desayuno- Edward... - le llame acercándome pero al tocar su cama no lo encontré, me acerqué a la puerta del baño - Hijo, ¿Estas en el baño? - pregunté tocando la puerta, pero no obtuve contestación. Abrí preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo, pero el baño estaba vacío. La preocupación se hizo más grande.

Comencé a buscarlo por toda la casa desesperada, pero él no estaba.

- ¿Mamá, qué pasa?- me preguntó Jasper llegando a mi lado.

- No pasa nada hijo, no te preocupes- le dije sonriéndole.

- Está bien- dijo no muy convencido.

- ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?- le pregunté al notar que ya estaba bañado y vestido

- Voy a buscar a Alice para salir a dar una vuelta- me sonrió. Se acercó a mí y besó mi cabeza a modo de despedida- Nos vemos en la tarde

- Cuídate- dije dándole un beso pero aun preocupada por mi otro hijo.

Seguí buscándolo hasta que escuché el grito de mi hijo. Salí corriendo hacia el garaje para ver que pasaba, al igual que Carlisle y Rose, quienes llegaron casi de inmediato.

- ¡¿Dónde esta mi auto?!- gritó desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rosalie restregándose los ojos al haberse despertado ahora, lo que me indicó que volvió a quedarse dormida después que la llamé.

-¿Cómo qué pasa? - gritó Jasper mirando a su hermana - Me robaron el coche - gritó desesperado - Mi coche no esta - volvió a gritar – Por qué no saltaron las alarmas - dijo mirándonos a mi y a Carlisle.

-Porque el ladrón vive en casa - dije seria haciendo que todos me miraran.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Carlisle.

-Edward no está en casa - dije preocupada.

-¿Cómo que no está? Eso no puede ser - dijo enfadado - ¡Se fue en el coche! - gritó - ¡Llámalo! - me dijo

-¿Cómo? - pregunté encogiéndome de hombros - Le quitaste ayer el móvil - dije.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo ahora - dijo serio, molesto y preocupado - No piensa con la cabeza, no es consecuente de todo. Ayer no comió casi nada, y ahora no se está inyectando - dijo con las manos en la cabeza, un gesto que Edward heredo de él.

En ese momento sonó mi teléfono y respondí, tuve poca concentración en lo que me decían, sólo capté la información básica. Pero eso fue suficiente.

-Gracias Emmett, ahora mismo vamos hacia allí - dije y vi como mis hijos y Carlisle están tras de mi.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó mi marido.

-Coge las cosas para revisar a Edward, esta en casa de los Swan y dice Emmett que no está en buenas condiciones - dije preocupada. Mi marido salió corriendo hacía arriba cogiendo las cosas mientras todos nos íbamos subiendo en el coche de Carlisle.

A los pocos minutos entró él.

-Vamos, Carlisle - dije apunto de ponerme a llorar.

-Tranquila mamá - sentí las manos de mi hijo desde la parte de atrás dándome apoyo.

-No quiero que le pase nada y Emmett dice que está peor que cuando se desmayó en el gimnasio - dije asustada y vi a Carlisle también le preocuparon mis palabras.

-¿Qué te dijo Emmett? - preguntó serio.

-Que estaba más pálido que cuando el colegio, que se sentía muy confundido con dolor de cabeza, que estaba sudando mucho y temblaba - dije angustiada.

Cuando miré por la ventana vi el coche de mi hijo Jasper y supe que habíamos llegado a la mansión. Todos salimos del coche y comenzamos a picar a la puerta desesperados.

- Que bueno que llegaron- dijo Alice abriéndonos la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó nervioso mi esposo. Alice le indicó las escaleras.

- En la pieza de Bella. Emmett está con ellos- mi marido salió corriendo hacia allá y todos le seguimos de cerca.

Cuando entramos tanto Bella como Emmett se encontraban en pijama y mi hijo también estaba con el suyo lo que me extrañó. Se encontraba todo sudado y temblaba bruscamente.

-Mira Edward, ya están aquí tus padres - le dijo Emmett - No te duermas enano que ya está aquí Carlisle - vi como intentaba mantenerlo despierto.

-Edward... - susurré acercándome a él.

-Mamá... me duele la cabeza... - dijo llorando.

-Tranquilo cariño, tu padre se va a encargar de todo - dije abrazándole y dándome cuenta que el sudor era frio porque su temperatura se encontraba normal.

-Mamá... se me durmieron las piernas y... y veo mal - susurró en un murmuro casi imposible de escuchar

- Dame espacio Esme- dijo mi esposo colocándose al lado de nuestro hijo comenzando a revisarlo. Le tomó el pulso, la presión, la temperatura y la glucemia- Tu glucemia esta demasiado baja, estas en apenas en 28.

- ¿Y eso es muy malo?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

- Si, debería estar en 70 por lo menos- dijo mi esposo pasando las manos por su pelo una vez más- Edward, no te duermas- dijo golpeándole las mejillas- ¿Emmett, podrías traer azúcar por favor?

- Claro señor- el grandote salió de inmediato de ahí, junto con los chicos que decidieron salir para no estorbar. Apenas quedábamos Bella, mi hijo, Carlisle y yo.

Sentimos un auto a las afueras de la casa. Después de unos segundos escuchamos la voz de Charlie, quien se extrañó al ver a todos en su casa.

Sentí a los chicos explicarle pero, en ese momento estaba más preocupada por mi hijo que por las explicaciones.

-Edward, no es hora de dormir - dijo mi marido dándole de nuevo unos golpes. Edward intentaba abrir los ojos pero apenas se le achinaban.

-Hijo, abre esos hermosos ojos, no puedes dormir - dije acariciando su mejilla.

-No... Yo... - pero no lo escuche acabar. Sentí como su mano cogida a la mía perdía la poca fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

- Hijo, tienes que mantenerte despierto por favor- le rogué al borde de las lágrimas

- aquí esta el azúcar, señor- dijo Emmett entrando al cuarto seguido de Charlie

Emmett se acercó corriendo a mi esposo con un frasco y una cuchara. Carlisle tomo una buena cantidad en el cubierto y la colocó en la boca de mi hijo, afirmando su boca para que no se le fuera a caer.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó nuestro amigo entrando al cuarto.

- No muy bien- dijo mi esposo- Tiene la glucemia demasiado baja, per ya con esto debería comenzar a subirle. Si no es así intentaremos de nuevo y volveremos a ver

-Bella ¿Me puedes explicar qué hacía Edward aquí? - preguntó Charlie molesto y Emmett se percató de todo en ese momento.

-Ahora no, papá - dijo acariciando el cabello de mi pequeño todo sudado. La cabeza de Edward estaba en el regazo de Bella, quise saber por qué estaba aquí y por qué motivo se fue de casa, pero no era momento de preguntarle ahora a Bella.

Mientras, Carlisle seguía atendiendo a nuestro hijo, pues le volvió a medir la glucemia y el resultado no le pareció muy conforme porque le volvió a dar otra cucharada, sólo teniendo para asegurarse de que no se le caía.

-Edward... - lo llamó mi marido pero mi hijo no contestó a su llamada - Edward - lo volvió a intentar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Charlie.

- Esta inconsciente- respondió Carlisle preocupado.

En ese momento el cuerpo de mi hijo se puso completamente tieso y se empezó a estremecer bruscamente, como si lo estuvieran zamarreando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Doctor Cullen, qué pasa?- preguntó asustada Bella llorando. La tomé por los hombros y lo levanté de la cama

- Charlie, Emmett, ayúdenme- pidió mi marido colocando a nuestro hijo de costado- Afírmalo de esta forma Emmett- le pidió y después de que ya lo tenían de lado, se acercó a su cabeza y la afirmó, pero aun así el cuerpo de Edward se seguía moviendo bruscamente. De pronto comenzó a salir sangre de su boca- Maldición, se mordió. Charlie, trae una toalla por favor.

Charlie salió corriendo hacia el baño, para volver con una toalla. Carlisle le indicó que le limpiara el rastro de sangre que salía de su boca. Después de eso se colocó al lado de su hijo para ayudarlo a mantener el cuerpo de Edward.

Podía escuchar las indicaciones que daba mi esposo mientras esperábamos a que la crisis pasara. Bella, mientras tanto, lloraba desesperada en mis brazos y sin aguantar más salió corriendo del cuarto. No la seguí, pues no me podía separar en estos momentos de mi hijo.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que los movimientos de Edward eran más lentos y los chicos lo colocaron en la posición anterior. Me quise acercar que Charlie me cogió para que dejara a mi marido trabajar, pues ahora mismo cerca lo único que seria es un estorbo.

-Pásame el maletín - dijo señalándolo y Emmett se acercó y se lo entrego.

Sacó un suero y le puso la vía a Edward, colgando el suero en un perchero que Emmett había cogido de cerca de la puerta.

Poco a poco mi marido saco una cosa y le miró la boca a Edward.

-Al parecer se mordió la lengua - dijo serio, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía como ahora. Preocupado y asustado, lo que hacía que al ser médico y mi marido me preocupara con su actitud. Tal vez la decisión de Jasper, Rose, Bella y Alice era la mejor, no ver lo que pasaba para estar calmado, pero no podía alejarme de él.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté acercándome a ellos.

- Podemos colocarle un poco de hielo para que pare de sangrar- dijo haciendo que Charlie saliera a buscar lo que dijo mi marido. Llegó al rato después con unos cuantos cubitos de hielo en un recipiente. Carlisle tomó una gasa y envolvió uno de los hielo, para colocarlo más tarde en la lengua de mi hijo.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Emmett, preocupado y serio, algo raro en él.

- Sólo hay que esperar a que vuelva en si- dijo Carlisle- ¿No ha comido nada, cierto?

- Hasta donde yo sé, no. Cuando entramos para despertar a Bella lo vimos ya sudando y hablando incoherencias, pero después se puso peor- nos informó Emmett.

- Yo quiero saber qué estaba haciendo aquí. Bella, me puedes explicar por qué Edward estaba en casa - escuché preguntar a Charlie pues desde la habitación lo podíamos ir y seguramente por ese motivo Emmett se quedó conmigo y con Carlisle esperando a que Edward reaccionara.

-Vino anoche para ver cómo me había ido todo y le pedí que se quedara conmigo, él estaba bien anoche - la escuché susurrar y romperse a llorar de nuevo.

-Pues ahora no lo está, te estás volviendo una irresponsable hija - dijo Charlie, sentí unos pasos y vi a Alice y mis hijos entrar por la puerta.

-¿Cómo sigue? - pregunto Rose acercándose a Emmett. Mis dos hijos estaban con los ojos rojos.

-Esperamos que se ponga mejor o al menos que recupere la consciencia - dijo mi marido – Si no, habrá que llevarlo al hospital - dijo serio.

A fuera podían escucharse todavía los gritos de Charlie y como Bella se defendía mientras lloraba. Sentí un pequeño movimiento y volví a centrar toda mi atención en Edward.

- Edward comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y trataba de alejarse de su padre, quien aun tenía el hielo en su lengua. Parecía estar bastante desorientado, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para zafarse de Carlisle.

- Hijo, tranquilo. No pasa nada- le comencé a decir mientras trataba de mantenerlo quieto- Tranquilo cariño, esta todo bien. Abre tus ojos por completo, mi vida.

Así lo hizo y nos miró desorientado. Trató de quitar las manos de Carlisle desde su boca, pero Jasper se acercó y las tomó con cuidado para no alterarlo más.

- Tranquilo hijo, te mordiste la lengua cuando comenzaste a convulsionar y estoy tratando de detener la hemorragia- le contó Carlisle.

Seguíamos escuchando los gritos desde la planta baja, pero estos se hacían cada vez menores. Aun así, Edward se alteró al escuchar a Bella llorar y trató de levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía como él quería.

- Edward, tienes que calmarte- le dijo Emmett

Después de unos minutos llegaron Bella y Charlie abrazados mientras ella sólo sollozaba y tenía los ojos rojos. Se acercó a Edward y le preguntó cómo estaba, haciendo que él asintiera.

-Me asustaste mucho esta mañana, cuando mi hermano me despertó diciendo cómo te encontrabas - susurró Bella mirándolo a los ojos. Pude notar como Edward pedía disculpas con la mirada pues por el hielo y las manos de su padre no podía hablar.

-Edward... - lo llamó mi marido y Edward lo miro confundido - Si Emmett te da golpecitos en los pies, ¿lo sientes? - pregunto tendiéndole a Emmett un pequeño martillo para hacer la prueba, Emmett lo hizo y Edward negó lentamente seguramente para no marearse - probaremos dentro de un rato - dijo mi marido suspirando. Edward cerró los ojos y después se miró el brazo extrañado.

-Fue necesario - contesté adivinando su pregunta.

-En cuanto estés mejor, hablaré seriamente contigo por robarme el coche - dijo Jasper sonriendo pero con voz severa.

Trató de asentir un poco y después cerró los ojos, como queriendo descansar un poco, fue entonces cuando entendí todo.

- Chicos, creo que Edward necesita descansar y nuestra presencia solo lo agobia más- les dije y todos asintieron.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?- le preguntó su padre y el asintió un poco- Está bien, pero primero veremos tu glucemia- Sacó los implementos y lo puncionó, colocando luego la sangre en la tira. Los chicos comenzaron a salir del cuarto, dejándonos solo a los adultos acompañándolo.

Luego de unos segundos obtuvimos la medición, que gracias a dios ya se estaba normalizando y estaba casi en 70. Carlisle suspiró más aliviado y le pidió a Charlie si le ayudaba a llevarlo hasta el Mercedes. Nuestro amigo asintió de inmediato y mientras mi marido sacaba el suero desde el perchero, él le ayudaba a nuestro hijo a colocarse de pie. Su lengua ya no sangraba tanto, pero aun no se detenía.

Lo ayudaron a descender lentamente las escaleras hasta que estuvimos cerca del auto. Abría puerta rápidamente y ellos lo metieron de inmediato, dándome paso para sentarme a su lado y que así el recostara su cabeza en mi regazo, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

- Edward, no se te ocurra dormirte- le dijo mi marido y mi hijo asintió.

- Bueno Charlie, gracias por todo- le dije.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, después de todo no hicimos nada- sonrió.

Pude ver a los chicos subiendo al auto de mi hijo después de despedirse de sus respectivas parejas y a Bella acercarse para hacerlo de mi hijo menor. Nos despedimos de Charlie y salimos rumbo a la casa para que Edward pudiese descansar.

-¿Te vas sintiendo mejor? - pregunté acariciando el cabello de Edward. Él se encogió de hombros sin abrir los ojos - Ya escuchaste a tu padre, no te duermas - le dije y el asintió sin abrirlos. Jasper y Rosalie nos seguían de cerca, Carlisle iba a un ritmo considerable teniendo en cuenta la situación. De un momento a otro Edward se tensó y supe que quería devolver - ¡Para! - le grité a mi marido.

Se detuvo rápidamente y ayudé a Edward a incorporarse abriendo la puerta, le agarré la frente para tranquilizarlo. Mientras devolvía pude ver que solo se trataba de líquido, era lo más normal pues no había ingerido nada.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron Rose y Jasper acercándose.

-Tranquilos, vayan llegando ustedes a casa, ahora vamos nosotros - dijo Carlisle, mis hijos no parecieron muy convencidos pero aceptaron.

El coche de mi hijo nos pasó de largo y cuando Edward pareció calmarse Carlisle le dio algo de agua para el saber y lo ayudé a recostarse en mi regazo de nuevo. Todo lo de ayer y esta mañana estaba pasando factura ahora y comprendía la seriedad del asunto. Se me partía el alma el ver a Edward en este estado, débil, indefenso.

Apenas Carlisle se subió nuevamente al auto, comenzó a manejar hacia la mansión. Llegamos hasta nuestra casa y llevamos a Edward a su cuarto y lo recostamos.

- Tengo sueño- dijo haciendo una mueca. De seguro era porque le dolía donde se mordió.

- Hijo, primero debes comer algo- le dijo Carlisle, pero el negó.

- Ahora no, quiero dormir- se quejó acurrucándose en su cama bajo las mantas.

- Entonces déjame medirte la glucemia por ultima vez para ver como estás y ver si puedes dormir un poco- Mi esposo se acercó nuevamente con sus implementos y le midió la glucemia, la cual estaba aún normal- Está bien, Edward, puedes dormir, pero comete este caramelo primero para que no te vaya a bajar el azúcar de nuevo- Le entregó el caramelo y mi hijo se lo metió en la boca.

Esperamos a que se quedara dormido, y después de que lo estuvo totalmente Carlisle le volvió a revisar la lengua por última vez y salimos del cuarto para ir a la cocina a preparar algo para la comida.

Rosalie estaba terminando unos cuantos trabajos que debía entregar el lunes a primera hora y Jasper estaba lavando su auto, que después de la travesía de anoche, estaba totalmente sucio.

- ¿Crees que Edward esté bien?- le pregunté a mi esposo mientras picaba unas cuantas verduras.

- Eso espero, hay que tratar de mantenerle los valores y cuidar la herida de su lengua, ya que puede que no cicatrice como el resto- me contó.

Mis hijos entraron a la cocina junto a nosotros y quisieron ayudarnos con la comida preguntándole a su padre constantemente, preocupados por Edward.

-¿Papá, y si le vuelve a pasar algo como hoy? - preguntó Jasper.

-Tenemos que estar atentos de que no vuelva a pasar un día como el de ayer y también que no se ponga la insulina- le respondió.

-Sí, hay que estar más atentos - dije preocupada.

-Cuando despierte hablaremos seriamente. No puede ser que lleve tres días en Forks y haya habido tantos problemas - dijo mi marido serio.

-Papá - llamó Rosalie - No quiero que nada le pase, no quiero perderlo - dijo apunto de llorar.

-No lo vamos a perder, me haré cargo de que se dé cuenta de eso - dijo abrazando a nuestra hija - Edward ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y se ha acostumbrado a ser independiente, pero le demostraremos que nos tiene a todos aquí - dijo serio.

Seguimos preparando la comida entre conversaciones no muy importantes, pero riéndonos de vez en cuando para despejar un poco la mente. Cuando ya teníamos todo listo, Carlisle fue a despertar a nuestro hijo para que bajara a comer con todos nosotros.

- Pero papá, no tengo hambre- se podía escuchar a mi hijo quejándose desde su cuarto.

- Edward, tienes que ir a comer algo. No te puedes quedar sin comer por tanto tiempo. Además, aun debemos regularizar bien tu glucemia- le explicó Carlisle.

- No tengo ni fuerzas para levantarme- volvió a quejarse.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo- le dijo mi marido y luego sentimos cómo comenzaban a caminar para llegar hasta nosotros.

Mientras terminábamos de servir los platos y de colocar algunas cosas en la mesa, vimos a Carlisle entrar en la habitación con Edward apoyado en él. Mi hijo aún se veía pálido, pero no tanto como antes, y además se notaba a lo lejos que estaba agotado.

Se sentaron cada uno en su puesto y nos pusimos a almorzar. Cada cierto rato notaba como Edward hacia muecas de dolor, de seguro la comida hacia que le doliera la herida que se había hecho en la lengua.

- ¿Hijo, quieres que te prepare otra cosa más suave?- le pregunté al notar su última mueca.

- No te preocupes mamá, si ya casi termino- dijo dejando el servicio a un lado y bebiendo un poco de zumo.

- ¿Aún sientes que sangra?- le preguntó Carlisle.

- No mucho, pero aun sangra un poco- le contestó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa

- Después vamos a ver como esta eso- le dijo Carlisle echándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Almorzamos tranquilamente y sin mayores conflictos. Los chicos conversaban amenamente y se reían de unas cuantas anécdotas.

Cuando acabamos de comer Carlisle ayudó a Edward a sentarse en el sofá y le volvió a medir la glucemia, que estaba un poco más estabilizado ya que ahora se encontraba en 95.

Mi marido le volvió a revisar la lengua y le preguntó cómo se encontraban sus piernas.

-Edward, no podemos seguir así - dijo Carlisle severamente - llevas tres días aquí y pareces no haberte tomado serio esto. Te lo recuerdo por si no lo sabes, que estás enfermo, no puedes tomártelo como si nada - le explicó.

-Ya sé que estoy enfermo, de no ser así no estaría aquí, seguiría en el centro - dijo serio y con una mueca por el dolor.

-Pues pareces no saberlo porque no te comportas como tal, debes empezar a tomártelo enserio - le volvió a decir.

-Lo siento, siento lo de ayer, necesitaba salir y ver a Bella - dijo mirando sus manos - Y en la mañana quería estar con ella. Siento si les preocupé o les hice enfadar - dijo apenado.

-No te preocupes cariño, nosotros lo decimos por ti - le dije abrazándolo.

-Claro hermanito, no queremos que te pase nada - dijo Jasper.

-No queremos asustarnos como esta mañana cada vez que te pasa algo - dijo Rosalie.

-Me lo tomaré en serio, nada de sustos - dijo mirándonos a todos en a los ojos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso - dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Como qué sientes ahora? - pregunto Jasper.

-Sinceramente, estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas de nada, sólo de dormir - dijo apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en el sofá.

Escuchamos un coche y pude ver por el ventanal que se trataba del Jeep. Rose sonrió al igual que Jasper, Edward no alcanzó a verlo y cuando el timbre sonó, se extrañó

Mi hija salió rápidamente hacia la puerta y le abrió a su novio y a Alice, pero Bella no venía con ellos. Se acercaron a nosotros y se sentaron a nuestro lado.

- Hola renacuajo ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Emmett sonriéndole.

- Agotado, quiero dormir- dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro- Pero mi papá no me deja.

- Entonces mejor hacemos algo antes que te duermas- dijo Jasper encendiendo la consola y colocando algunos juegos para entretenerse

Carlisle se fue a su despacho para terminar de analizar unos cuantos documentos para su trabajo, mientras yo iba a revisar unos proyectos para esta semana.

_Edward POV._

Me sentía demasiado agotado después de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Según lo que entendí tenía la glucemia demasiado baja y me había dado una convulsión, donde me mordí la lengua. Ahora, por culpa de eso, me dolía demasiado y más aun cuando comía o bebía algo.

Los chicos estaban entretenidos jugando en la consola, mientras las chicas conversaban de distintas cosas y mis padres habían ido a ver cosas de sus trabajos.

Extrañaba demasiado a Bella, necesitaba tenerla para poder conversar con alguien, pero Emmett me contó que Charlie no la había dejado venir pues estaba castigada.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mi hermano dejó el juego en pausa y lo cogió.

-¿Diga?- contestó de inmediato- Esta bien, ya te lo paso- dijo separando el teléfono de su oreja- Edward, es para ti. Dice que era tu compañero en el reformatorio y que necesita hablar contigo- Eso me entrañó de sobremanera, pues los chicos no tenían el teléfono de mi casa, pero aun así me levanté para cogerlo.

- ¿Hola?- contesté, pero no estaba preparado para lo que escuché en ese instante.

- Hola Eddie, ya sabía yo que tu tonto hermano no me reconocería- escuché la voz de Christopher desde el otro lado y me dejó helado- ¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin voz?

- N...no- tartamudee- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté asustado.

- Lo que pasa es que te necesitamos para un trabajito- escuché como reía desde el otro lado.

- Yo no puedo, no puedo- dije nervioso.

- Y tanto que puedes... ¿Sabes por qué? - me quedé callado sin poder contestar - Porque no quieres que el pueblo se entere de verdad que no estuviste en casa de tus abuelos estos años, porque no quieres que el pueblo sepa que eres un debilucho enfermo y porque no quieres que Bella y tu familia sepa que estuviste a punto de pegar a una chica tú, el precioso y distinguido Edward Cullen - dijo con ironía y escuché diferentes risas.

-No me puedes obligar - dije con voz apunto de ponerme a llorar y vi como todos en la sala me miraron preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto mi hermana.

-Ni se te ocurra decir quién soy - me amenazó.

-Quieren que vaya a México porque debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos y al irme lo dejé colgado - mentí.

-Muy bien Cullen, ahora escúchame, pasado mañana a las cinco de la madrugada quedamos en el estacionamiento del colegio y te explicamos para entrar en acción a las seis - me indicó - ¿Ha quedado claro? - me preguntó y podía sentir la mirada de todos.

-S...sí - dije asustado.

Cortaron la llamada y me quedé un rato con el teléfono en la oreja tratando de procesar todo. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma para poder zafarme de estos matones y delincuentes. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió juntarme con ellos?

- Claro Nico, no te preocupes y gracias- dije para distraer a los demás.

- ¿Que pasó hermanito?- preguntó Rose mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar.

- Nada, es que los chicos estaban desesperados por el trabajo, pero ya lo solucionamos. Tengo que enviar mi parte al mail del profesor- les conté sentándome a su lado.

- Estás muy pálido Edward, ¿seguro que está todo bien? ¿Te sientes mal?- preguntó Alice haciendo que todos me miraran.

-Sí Alice estoy bien no te preocupes - dije intentando sonreír - Es el cansancio, por eso lo pálido - dije buscando una escusa.

-Edward, papá y mamá no están, traeré el aparato y medimos tu glucemia - dijo Rosalie saliendo.

- Rose, de verdad estoy bien.- le dije pero ella no me escuchó y salió para buscar la máquina. Volvió al rato después y preparó todo. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que obtuvimos los resultados.

- Está baja pero dentro de lo normal- dijo extrañada.

- Te dije que estaba bien- recalqué- Chicos ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede llevar a ver a Bella? Es que necesito hablar con ella- les pedí.

- Edward, tú estás castigado- me recordó Jasper.

- Sí sé, pero de verdad necesito ver a Bella- le dije- ¿Por favor? Prometo que no les diré a mis padres que me ayudaron.

- Está bien, yo te llevo- dijo Alice colocándose de pie- Emmett, me llevo tu auto. Vamos Edward.

Le sonreí a modo de agradecimientos y nos fuimos hasta el Jeep.

Mi hermano y Emmett me ayudaron a llegar hasta el coche y a subirme, ase aseguraron de que Alice me podría ayudar a bajar sola y nos fuimos. Durante el camino Alice me pregunté varias veces que por qué necesitaba hablar con Bella, pero no podía decirle. Y le pedí por favor si cuando llegáramos me podría esperar fuera mientras yo hablaba con su hermana, no se mostró muy convencida pero aceptó.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa, me ayudó a bajar del coche y después entramos en la casa, me dijo que esperara en el salón, que tal vez las escaleras serían muy complicadas y esperé en el sofá mientras Bella bajaba, cuando lo hizo me abrazó fuerte y Alice me sonrió y salió de la casa para darnos intimida gesto que agradecí mucho.

- Edward, que bueno que viniste- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

- Mejor, gracias. Aunque debería ser yo la que pregunta- comenzó a reír.

- Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes- le aseguré- Me enteré que tu padre te castigó sin poder salir.

- Sí, aunque tenía entendido que a ti también- me recordó y me encogí de hombros- Si tu padre se entera...

- No pasará nada porque vine con Alice, ya le inventó algo y se lo va a creer- le aseguré- Bella, yo venía porque necesitaba contarle esto a alguien.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- me preguntó asustada.

- Lo que pasa es que... bueno, mis "ex- amigos" están amenazándome de que si no les ayudo en un asalto le dirán a todo el pueblo el por qué me fui y para donde, además de...- me quedé en silencio no muy seguro de contarle el resto.

- ¿Además de qué?- me preguntó preocupada al escuchar todo esto.

- Bella, lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo, cuando me juntaba con ellos, fuimos a una fiesta y estábamos un poco bebidos. Christopher comenzó a molestar a una chica y ella se vengó tirándole un trago encima. La cosa es que me mandó a golpearla y hacerla pagar por lo que había hecho, pero no podía hacer eso, no podía tocarle ni un pelo a una mujer- le conté y ella me miraba con miedo.

- ¿Y qué paso?- preguntó.

- Como no fui capaz de hacerlo, lo hicieron los demás y fue por eso que me jugaron la mala pasada esa noche. Me dijeron que si no lo hacía no era tan genial como para juntarme con ellos y que no valía nada, así que lo hice y ellos me abandonaron en cuanto escucharon las sirenas- le seguí contando.

-Edward no puedes ayudares a ese atraco... - me dijo cogiéndome de las manos - Tenemos que decirle a tu padre, al mío, a todos... - dijo levantándose pero le cogí de la mano.

-Bella no puedes decir nada - dije suplicante.

-Edward estás con la condicional, ni siquiera deberías de estar fuera del centro, no te la puedes jugar de esa manera, no puedes - me dijo llorando.

-Lo sé, pero no me queda de otra. No tengo escapatoria - dije suspirando.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, no te la puedes jugar de esta manera, no lo puedes perder todo - dijo cogiéndome las manos - Miraremos una solución los dos juntos - dijo Bella abrazándome y la puerta de la calle se escuchó y Alice entro con Charlie.

-Muchacho, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó acercándose.

-Algo débil, pero bien - dije suspirando.

-Me alegra escuchar eso - dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro - Bella ¿no estabas castigada? - dijo Charlie serio.

-Y lo estoy, no he salido de casa, Edward vino a ella - dijo Bella seria.

-Edward es mejor que te vayas, Bella está castigada y no puede tener visita después de todo - dijo el jefe Swan.

- Es verdad Edward. Además llamó Jasper para decir que tu padre te quiere ahora ya en la casa- dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros- ¿Vamos?

- Está bien, vamos. Adiós Bella, adiós jefe Swan- me despedí y ellos hicieron lo mismo

Cuando íbamos en el auto Alice trató de sacarme información acerca de que habíamos hablado Bella y yo, pero no le conté nada. Llegamos a la casa y mi padre ya nos esperaba en la puerta. Sólo me miró seriamente y me indicó el interior, con ese gesto percibí que estaba enojado porque lo desmorecí.

Le di las gracias a Alice y entré a la casa para irme a mi habitación a tocar un poco de guitarra, pero me aburrí luego y preferí irme al piano. Salí hasta el cuarto de música y me senté en el banquillo del piano, comenzando a tocar las suaves teclas de mi amado instrumento.

Las únicas canciones que me salían eran desesperadas, entre rápidas y lentas, sin muchos matices y es que con tantas cosas en mi mente no tenía cabeza para nada más que para eso.

- ¿Hijo, sucede algo?- me preguntó mi madre entrando en el salón.

- No mamá, no pasa nada- le dije ocultando mi preocupación tras una fingida sonrisa.

- Te conozco Edward, sé que te pasa algo. Estás igual que cuando eras pequeño y estabas preocupado por que tu padre te regañara después de una travesura- dijo abrazándome y besando mi cabeza.

- De verdad no pasa nada mamá, no te preocupes- le dije.

- Está bien, ya me dirás cuando te sientas más seguro- me sonrió- Ahora vamos a la cocina que tienes que merendar- cogió mi mano y me llevó hacia abajo.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina también estaban mi hermano y mi padre hablando de algo que al entrar nosotros se quedaron callados.

-¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó mi padre viéndome serio.

-Sí, continúo algo cansado, pero ahora soy capaz de mantenerme yo solo - dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en una de las sillas libres.

-Edward, me dijeron tus hermanos que llamaron de México. ¿Todo bien? -Preguntó mi padre con el ceño fruncido. Yo me quedé parado por un momento sin saber qué decir.

-Sí papá, no te preocupes todo bien - dije tranquilamente y recibí encantado el plato que me puso mi madre al frente aunque continuaba sin tener mucha hambre.

-Hijo, te recuerdo que estás castigado. Para todo, también para ir a casa de Charlie - dijo severamente mi padre - Así que no les pidas a tus hermanos que te lleven a ver a Bella porque no puedes... - dijo asegurándose que lo entendía.

-Sí papá, me ha quedado claro - dije suspirando. Por un momento en mi mente apareció la planta del reformatorio en la que te meten cuando llegas o cuando reincidías. Yo no deseaba volver allí, el resto del centro era un infierno pero al menos no te trataban como allí, que era como verdaderos delincuentes.

Yo no era un delincuente, no quería estar allí, no podía volver, no podía. Tenía que encontrar una solución para no obedecer a mis antiguos amigos, esa planta era el verdadero infierno y una verdadera tortura.

Después de merendar me fui nuevamente a mi cuarto para hacer unos cuantos deberes para el colegio, pero no podía hacerlos ya que mi mente estaba en cualquier otro lado menos en donde tenía que estar.

A cada momento se me venían a la mente los recuerdos de los primeros días en el reformatorio. Los chicos que llevaban más tiempo que yo o que estaban por cosas mucho más complicadas trataban de meterme en problemas todo el tiempo, me buscaban pleito y se comportaban como matones todo el tiempo.

Y no sólo los chicos también los monitores de aquella planta no tenían nada que ver con los maestros de la otra. Todos ahí estábamos por lo mismo, delincuentes, matones, asesinos. A ellos le daba igual el motivo por el que fuéramos encerrados nos trataban igual de mal a todos. En momentos me recordaba a los psiquiátricos antiguos, cuando ataban a las personas, les daban electro- shocks, golpes por cualquier cosa que no fuera como ellos deseaban. No quería volver a eso, incluso no quería ni que le pasara a mi peor enemigo, porque sabía que era lo peor y no quería que nadie tuviera que vivirlo. Recordaba las palabras de alguno que otro monitor diciendo que era la manera de hacernos entender que lo que hacíamos y cómo vivíamos estaba mal. Haciendo ellos esas mismas cosas en nosotros.

Eso era algo que jamás le había confesado a nadie y no era algo que quisiera que mis padres y hermanos se enteraran. Las medicinas a todas horas según ellos para calmar nuestra ira. Sabía que esa planta no era dirigida por el mismo director del resto del reformatorio, por lo que escuché porque esa planta era más psíquica para que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros errores de la peor manera.

-Edward - vi a mi hermana asomada a la puerta, le indiqué que entrara y se sentó sobre la cama conmigo - ¿Qué le fuiste a contar a Bella? - preguntó curiosa.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, hermanita - dije con una sonrisa.

- Anda, dime ¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia?- me comencé a reír por las ocurrencias de mi hermana- No te rías de mi, Edward.

- Es que me da mucha risa tu imaginación, Rose ¿De dónde sacaste que yo le iba a pedir a Bella tal cosa si apenas la conozco?- le pregunté divertido.

- Es que últimamente andan muy juntitos y conversan bastante- dijo mirándome seria

- No pasa nada, hermanita. Tú sabes que serías la primera a la que le contaría si algo estuviera pasando entre nosotros- le dije abrazándola.

- Edward, ¿Me podrías tocar algo en el piano o la guitarra como cuando éramos pequeños?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos y asentí suavemente a su petición. Me levanté para tomar la guitarra y comencé a tocar unos cuantos acordes.

Recordaba cual era su melodía favorita cuando éramos más pequeños y esa fue la que le empecé a tocar, no estaba muy concentrado pero tenía que disimular delante de ella. Cuando acabé de tocar estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas aunque nada de importancia. Nos quedamos así hasta que mi padre nos llamó para ir a cenar, comimos y antes de acostarme me volvió a medir la glucemia la cual ya estaba un poco más estable al encontrarse a 100. Me di una ducha y me fui a dormir, pues lo necesitaba urgentemente.

_Comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos de un centro, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Las paredes eran blancas, o al menos en algún momento lo fueron. Se encontraban totalmente desgastadas, el paso de los años y la humedad habían hecho estragos con ellas, llenándolas de moho y manchas por todos lados._

_Apenas una luz a lo largo de todo ese pasillo iluminaba tenuemente el camino que debía recorrer hasta una gran puerta de metal que estaba al final de éste. No había nadie en todo el lugar y por más que llamaba, nadie respondía a mis gritos. Seguí caminando hasta la puerta y, en cuanto la crucé, un fuerte golpe impactó de lleno mi cara dejándome en una completa oscuridad._

_Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos estaba en una oscura habitación y solo una luz iluminaba el espacio donde estaba tirado. Una línea de sangre se deslizaba por mi frente hasta llegar a mi ojo derecho, nublando un poco mi vista._

_- Vaya, vaya, pero si __el principito__ ladrón ya despertó- escuché la voz de uno de los encargados del sector de psicología del centro- Ya pensábamos que tendríamos que usar el electroshock para despertarte- entonces sentí una descarga llegar y cruzar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, haciéndome retorcerme en el suelo- Vamos, no seas niñita que así aprenderás a comportarte y no hacer tonteras._

_- ¿Pe... Pero... qué hago... aquí?- dije con voz entrecortada._

_- Y tienes el descaro de preguntar- volví a sentir otra corriente pasar por mi cuerpo- Volviste a caer, principito. Eso es lo que pasa, te volviste a comportar como un niño malo y llegaste nuevamente a nuestras manos- otro golpe, pero esta vez en mis costillas, hizo que me doblara sobre mí mismo._

_- Pero si yo no hice nada, no he hecho nada- grité desesperado._

_- Claro que lo hiciste, Eddie- escuché esta vez la voz de Christopher desde una de las esquinas y otro sector de la sala se iluminó, dejándome ver a Chris con una gran sonrisa y a los demás chicos golpeando a la chica detrás de el- Siempre has caído con nosotros una y otra vez y todo por ser un cobarde y no obedecerme cuando pudiste- se acercó hasta mí y me golpeó con su puño en mi mejilla- vuelve a caer una y otra vez en mis manos mi marioneta preferida._

_- Desde ahora ni tu enfermedad ni tu familia te van a ayudar, principito ladrón- escuché que hablaba nuevamente el encargado- Hasta tus padres, tus hermanos, amigos y conocidos te van a dejar porque no querrán tener que relacionarse con un ladrón como tú. Tus padres están muy decepcionados- vi la imagen de mis padres mirarme con congoja desde un sector iluminado- Tus hermanos y amigos te dejarán solo- otro sector se iluminó y vi a mis hermanos, Emmett y Alice mirarme enojados y darse la vuelta- Ni siquiera tu noviecita querrá estar contigo- Otro lugar se encendió y vi a Bella llorando a mares y dándose la vuelta- Estarás solo y haremos lo que queramos contigo- De pronto todos mis seres queridos se juntaron y se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a salir de la sala por las grandes puertas de metal- Estarás solito, principito- escuché las risas del encargado y Christopher llenar la habitación._

_- ¡No, no me dejen! ¡No se vayan!- comencé a gritar._

_- Edward- podía escuchar que me llamaban a lo lejos, pero solo me concentraba en mi familia saliendo de ahí y de los otros dos riendo fuertemente- Edward, despierta._

_- Hijo, abre tus ojos. Estamos aquí- escuchaba a otra voz llamándome pero no podía abrir mis ojos, mi concentración seguía centrándose en ellos._

_- ¡No, no se alejen por favor! ¡No me dejen solo!- gritaba desesperado y sentía como la corriente y los golpes seguían llegando a mi adolorido cuerpo haciéndome llorar de dolor._

_- Hijo, mírame- decía alguien a lo lejos._

-¡No! -grité y me levanté de golpe, pero al estar levantado ya no me encontraba en la sala, ni estaba Chris por ningún lado, pero sí se encontraban mis padres y mis hermanos mirándome preocupados.

-Mi vida - dijo mamá abrazándome y dejando que continuara llorando en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, mi padre tenía su mano colocada en mi hombros, mientras Rose frotaba mi espalda y Jasper rozaba mi brazo - Todo está bien, mi niño, estamos todos aquí - susurró mi madre en mi oído - No te vamos a dejar solo - me prometió.

-Yo... no... - era incapaz de pronunciar palabra después de lo que había vivido en ese momento y el llano y la ansiedad no disminuían, en mi cabeza todavía podía escuchar las risas de Chris.

-¿Nos quieres contar qué soñaste?- Me preguntó mi madre haciendo que la mirara, pero volví a esconder la cabeza en su pecho y negué - Está bien, cuando te sientas preparado, no vamos a presionarte hijo - me aseguró.

**Hola!**

**Primer que todo quiero decirles que estoy algo triste, en el capitulo anterior unicamente tuve un comentario y eso me apena mucho. ¿No les esta gustando?, espero comentarios y vuestras opiniones. **

**unbesooo(K' **


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO. 5**

_Esme POV_

Después de la cena Edward dijo que se iría a dormir mientras que Carlisle y los niños nos sentamos en el sofá y estuvimos viendo un poco la televisión. Había notado a Edward raro desde que volvimos de ordenar las cosas del trabajo, se notaba preocupado y podía verlo en sus fracciones, algo le pasaba, estaba completamente segura. Y tenía que averiguar qué era.

Había parido a Edward y sabia cuando algo estaba mal en él igual que cuando le pasaba algo a Rosalie y Jasper. Después de un rato todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, antes de meterme en la cama decidí darme una ducha junto a Carlisle para liberar un poco las tensiones de todo el día, porque había sido un día realmente duro para todos.

Cuando acabamos nos pusimos un pijama y nos metimos en la cama, tranquilos y a gusto. Cerré los ojos apoyada en su pecho mientras él jugaba en mi espalda con su dedo, era un gesto que me tranquilizaba y me quedé completamente dormida.

No sé qué hora era ni que estaba pasando, pero unos gritos me despertaron repentinamente y a la vez a Carlisle.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunté y solo ahí me di cuenta de que el que gritaba era mi pequeño, se trataba de Edward- Mi niño...- dije levantándome de la cama y saliendo con Carlisle tras de mí.

Corrimos hasta su habitación y vimos a los chicos saliendo de las de ellos. Entramos al cuarto y lo que vi me dejó congelada. Mi pequeño se removía en su cama demasiado inquieto, sudaba demasiado y gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando.

Me acerqué corriendo hasta él y me puse a su lado tratando de despertarlo.

- Edward- dijo Carlisle colocándose al otro lado de nuestro hijo tratando de despertarlo- Edward, despierta.

- Hijo, abre tus ojos. Estamos aquí- Le dije para calmarlo, pero nada resultaba.

- ¡No, no se alejen por favor! ¡No me dejen solo!- gritaba desesperado y se seguía moviendo como si lo golpearan y trataba de separarse de nuestro toques.

- Hijo, mírame- le dijo mi esposo moviéndolo para que reaccionara.

-¡No! -gritó levantándose de golpe y nos miró asustado.

-Mi vida - dije abrazándolo y dejándolo que continuara llorando en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su húmedo cabello. Carlisle lo apoyaba colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras Rose le acariciaba la espalda y Jasper su brazo - Todo está bien, mi niño, estamos todos aquí - le susurré al oído - No te vamos a dejar solo.

-Yo... no... - trató de explicarse o tal ves disculparse, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y eran ahogadas por el llanto.

-¿Nos quieres contar qué soñaste?- le pregunté levantando su rostro para que me mirara, pero volvió a esconder su cabeza en mi pecho y negó - Está bien, cuando te sientas preparado. No vamos a presionarte hijo - le aseguré.

Parecía no calmarse hasta que Carlisle le dio algo para dormir, al poco rato se fue tranquilizando y sus ojos se cerraron. Lo acomodamos en la cama para que estuviera a gusto y los cuatros nos quedamos viéndolo.

-Algo le pasa - dijo Rosalie cruzada de brazos.

-Venga ahora está tranquilo, por qué no vamos a dormir todos y mañana ya será otro día - dijo mi marido pero negué.

-Yo me quedo aquí – dije decidida.

Me acerqué a la cama y me recosté en ella colocando a mi hijo sobre mi pecho.

-Está bien - dijo mi marido dándome un beso - Cualquier cosa llamas - me dijo serio y asentí, los chicos dieron un beso a su hermano y después a mi y salieron también del cuarto.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, estuve jugando con el pelo de mi hijo y acariciando su mejilla incapaz de pegar ojo por si volvía a ponerse nervioso.

Cuando el sol ya estaba saliendo sentí como mi pequeño empezaba a abrir los ojos y le sonreí.

-Mamá - dijo sonriendo - ¿Dormiste aquí? - me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No pude dormir, al parecer tuviste una pesadilla y no quería dejarte solo - dije abrazándolo.

Él se tensó y giró la vista a otro lado.

-Quieres contarme - pregunte obligándole a mirarme.

-No, no es nada - susurró - Tengo que inyectarme - dijo levantándose de la cama y yo fui tras él.

- Edward, explícame qué te pasa porque o si no, no te puedo ayudar- le dije siguiéndolo.

- No pasa nada mamá, solo fue una pesadilla- me dijo tomando la máquina para medirse la glucemia y preparando todo para medírsela. Lo miré atentamente ante cada movimiento y vi que los resultados salían normales. Después tomó el bolígrafo y se lo inyectó.

-Edward... - le supliqué.

-No es nada de verdad, confía en mí - dijo levantándose para prepararse el desayuno.

Más tarde llegaron Rosalie y Jasper seguidos de un Carlisle en pijama y con los ojos pegados. Sonreí al verlo y me acerque a darle un beso.

Pasamos el día amenamente y sin ningún problema, Edward se encontró bien y no hubo ningún problema, a medio día Jasper se fue porque había quedado con Alice, mientras Rose nos dijo que se iba al cine con Emmett. Edward al estar castigado se tuvo que quedar todo el día en casa, estuvo leyendo, tocó un poco el piano, dejó que su padre le mirara la herida de la lengua. Al entrada la noche mis hijos volvieron cenamos y no tardamos en irnos a la cama pues al día siguiente todos teníamos que madrugar.

En cuanto me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me di una ducha y fui a preparar el desayuno junto con el almuerzo que debía llevar mi hijo al instituto. Les preparé sus leches, las tostadas para el desayuno y unas ensaladas con un trozo de carne para que almorzara.

Al rato después bajaron todos, menos Edward, lo cual me extrañó demasiado.

-¿Chicos, y su hermano?- les pregunté preocupada y Carlisle los miró igual de preocupado

- Lo escuché salir muy temprano, de seguro fue a buscar a Bella- dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

- A mí me pidió el auto anoche, así que pienso lo mismo- dijo Rose sirviéndose un poco de fruta.

-¿Se lo prestaste? - preguntó mi marido serio.

-Sí, no vi nada de malo, Edward se sentía bien y puede conducir, papá - dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero en qué piensas Rosalie - dijo mi marido.

-No regañes a Rose, Edward se estuvo sintiendo bien ayer, es normal que le pidiera el coche, para ir con Bella - dije con una sonrisa.

-Está bien - dijo suspirando.

-Aunque creo que no estaría mal que le compráramos uno para él. - dijo Jasper.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos, primero debemos asegurarnos de que esté todo bien con él - dijo mi marido serio.

Los chicos cogieron sus cosas, nosotros las nuestras y cada uno toma su dirección por ese día.

Durante toda la mañana estuve atendiendo a varios clientes que venían por proyectos o a comprar algunas cosas para decorar sus casas, pero no dejaba de pensar en mi hijo y todo lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana.

Pueden llamarlo brujería o simple intuición de madre, pero presentía que algo estaba yendo mal con alguno de los chicos.

Era cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de Carlisle.

- Hola mi amor ¿Como estas?- le pregunté feliz.

- Bien- respondió serio- Esme, pasó algo con Edward.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien, está herido?- pregunté preocupada- ¡Carlisle, respóndeme!

- Lo atraparon de nuevo- me contó- Lo volvieron a atrapar en lo mismo, Esme- dijo molesto y no lo podía creer.

Mi hijo había vuelto a caer en lo mismo.

-Tiene que ser mentira, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Cómo que lo atraparon?, ¿Robó?, no puede ser verdad - dije nerviosa.

-Es verdad, me llamaron para informarme que lo llevan de nuevo a México - dijo.

-¡No! - grité desesperada.

-Mañana lo llevan de vuelta, lo dictaminó el juez por ser la segunda y cuando aún no había acabado de cumplir la condena - dijo mi marido - Al cumplir la mayoría de edad este año, cuando lo haga lo trasladarán a una cárcel de alta seguridad - dijo serio.

-No... Otra vez no... - dije llorando.

_Jasper POV_

Al dejarle Rose el coche a Edward tuve tuvimos que ir juntos hasta el colegio, al llegar vimos el descapotable junto al Jeep y a Alice y Emmett.

-Al fin aparecen - dijo Emmett - ¿Rose, por qué esta tu auto aquí? - preguntó mi cuñado abrazando a mi hermana.

-Edward fue pronto a buscar a Bella y se lo presté - dijo mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

-No... Edward no pasó por casa y a Bella no la vimos en toda la mañana - dijo Emmett serio.

- Qué raro, si se lo pasé porqué pensé que iría a su casa a buscar a Bella- dijo mi hermana extrañada.

- Sí, demasiado raro- dijo Alice- Además nuestra hermana también salió temprano de la casa.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y nos fuimos cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

Pasamos la mañana preocupados ya que ni Bella ni mi hermano habían aparecido por la escuela y nadie sabia nada de ellos. Además, los "amigos" de mi hermano tampoco andaban por aquí, lo cual me extrañó aún más.

Carca de las 10 de la mañana mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, y esperaba que fuera mi hermano, pero sólo era mi padre.

- Hola papá- lo saludé.

- Hola Jasper- se escuchaba un poco triste y serio a la vez- Tengo que decirles algo. Necesito que se vayan de inmediato a la estación, ya llamé al instituto y los dispensaron por la mañana.

- ¿A la estación? ¿Pero qué pasó, papá?- le pregunté preocupado.

- Es tu hermano, lo volvieron a atrapar y lo mandarán de nuevo a México hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad para después mandarlo a una cárcel de alta seguridad- me contó furioso y con su voz rota.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma. Dime que es así, por favor- le pedí pero el me respondió que no jugaría con algo así. Luego de decirme que nos esperaban en la estación, colgó- ¡Rose!- llamé a mi hermana y, después de explicarle todo, nos fuimos hacia la estación

Conduje como un loco a la dirección que mi padre me había indicado, me sentía furioso, triste, decepcionado, cómo Edward había podido volver a caer en una cosa así. Conocía a mi hermana y sabía que por sus gestos se moría por pegar y poder desahogarse, pero no, ahora debíamos llegar a la estación. El camino se me hizo eterno pero finalmente llegamos.

En cuanto llegamos vimos los autos de mis padres a las afueras y vimos como lloraban abrazados en la entrada del lugar, con Charlie cerca de ellos explicándoles toda la situación. En ese instante traían a mi hermano esposado y escoltado por dos guardias. El pobre e veía realmente arrepentido y rogaba que no lo llevaran al centro, con un miedo, que digo miedo, con pánico reflejado en su rostro.

Mi madre se acercó a él y lo abofeteó, dejándolo perplejo y sin poder reaccionar. Lo subieron en un auto y vimos como aún seguía en shock. Cerraron la puerta y vimos el auto desaparecer en la carretera de Forks en dirección a Seattle.

_Edward POV_

Me la habían vuelto a jugar, me habían vuelvo a vender. El pánico se estaba apoderando de mí a cada momento, no quería volver al reformatorio, no podía volver a ese lugar, no de nuevo. Necesitaba que mi familia creyera mis palabras, necesitaba que confiaran en mí, pero la reacción de mi madre me había mostrado claramente que no era así.

-Charlie - le llamé y él y el guardia que había venido desde el centro se giraron - Puedes llamar a Bella, me quiero despedir de ella - le dije con la voz como me salió.

-Muchacho... no creo que... - comenzó - Está bien - dijo sacando el teléfono - Emmett, por favor ir para el aeropuerto con Bella - dijo serio mientras conducía - Ya hablaré con ella de eso - dijo Charlie y colgó - Van para allí - susurró y continuó conduciendo.

- Gracias jefe- le agradecí de corazón y él lo notó. Miré por la ventana y vi cada momento de esta mañana pasar como flashes por mi mente. Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por mis mejillas, pero las limpié antes de que me vieran.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y vi a Bella junto a su hermano, quien me miraba con su seño fruncido. Bella se soltó de su agarre y se acercó corriendo hasta mí, tirándose en mis brazos, llorando.

- Hey, no llores por favor- le pedí intentando abrazarla- Mandé a llamarte porque necesitaba decirte algo, necesitaba decirte que te quiero, que eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo y que no sé que haría sin ti. Quiero que sigas con tu vida y que te enamores de nuevo. No dejes que esto te detenga en tu felicidad.

- Edward, prometo que te sacaré de ahí- dijo abrazándome más fuerte, pero llegó el guardia y comenzó a llevarme hacia el embarque- ¡Prometo que te sacaré!

Sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos y caminé por inercia hacia donde me llevaba el guardia.

Cuando subí al helicóptero, miré por la ventana y pude ver como Charlie y Emmett abrazaban a Bella tratando de consolarla. De repente ella se separo de ambos y salió corriendo con Alice tras ella. Mientras que el resto miraron hacia la ventana donde yo me encontraba. Me dolió ver a mi madre llorar y mi padre abrazándola apunto de hacerlo también, cómo Emmett abrazaba a mi hermana que lloraba desconsoladamente, y Charlie apoyaba su mano en el hombro de mi hermano para darle apoyo. Esta escena me recordó a la de hace dos años, solo que esta vez mi familia no había querido despedirse de mi.

El viaje fue una tortura y los tres guardias que habían junto a mi no me soltaron en ningún momento y ni siquiera para ir al baño.

No quería que el avión aterrizara, no quiera llegar a México, no quería volver a ese infierno por más años que la última vez. Aunque no lo hubiera querido aceptar había encontrado mi felicidad, Bella me llenaba y me hacía feliz, pero la había perdido por imbécil.

Sentí el helicóptero aterrizar y cerré los ojos suspirando porque ya estábamos aquí. Mi tortura empezaba ahora.

En cuanto nos bajamos, vi al jefe del área de psicología y sabía que mi tortura comenzaría desde ahora. Me entregaron a los otros guardias

Y me llevaron hacia el interior del recinto, mientras los otros se subían nuevamente al helicóptero y se iban de ahí.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si has vuelto a caer. Ya sabia yo que tu actitud y cara de niño bueno no podía ser verdad- dijo el encargado- Sabía que serías igual que todos los demás que llegan a aquí.

Los guardias me comenzaron a empujar hasta que estábamos en el centro. Me despojaron de todas mis cosas, me hicieron duchar con agua congelada y colocarme el horrible uniforme azul que usábamos en el centro.

Después volvió el guardia junto con un médico, el cual traía una jeringuilla en su bata. Me agarraron fuertemente mientras yo forcejaba y me inyectaron el maldito calmante.

- Vaya, pero si estas más bravo que la ultima vez. A lo mejor vamos a tener que arreglar tu personalidad de nuevo- Sentí como me daban una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, el que me hizo retorcerme de dolor para después dar paso a un golpe en la cara, el que me llevó directamente al mundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba solo tres días es esta maldita tortura y lo único que agradecía es que me inyectaran la insulina todas las mañanas aunque eran demasiados los moratones que me habían hecho con los pinchazos. Todo esta siendo un infierno, mi maldita pesadilla se quedaba corta con todo lo que estaba viviendo aquí. Los golpes, las descargas y las drogas se habían convertido en mí día a día de nuevo.

Durante todos estos días no había visto a ninguno de los chicos con los cuales compartí los primeros dos años en este centro y era principalmente porque ellos ya estaban en la segunda parte de la "rehabilitación", como lo llamaba el psicólogo.

Sentía que mis costillas, mejillas, brazos y piernas me dolían con cada movimiento que hacia. Mi muñeca derecha estaba inflamada a más no poder, al igual que mi rodilla izquierda que no me permitía ni siquiera moverme con facilidad. Tenía un corte en la frente el cual se había cerrado por el tapón de sangre que se había formado y mi cabello estaba sucio y lleno de sangre seca.

Estaba sentado en lo que llamaban "Sala de espera" para que me dieran mi terapia de shock, para asegurarse de que no me movía tenia un guardia a cada uno de mi lado.

-Cullen - escuché mi nombre y los guardias prácticamente me arrastraron dentro del cuarto. Como ya me lo conocía había una camilla en el centro y se encontraban un médico y dos enfermeras, aparte de los guardias.

Intenté retroceder para que no sucediera, pero me empujaron más fuerte hacia adentro, me sentaron en la camilla atando mis muñecas y tobillos a la cama, después me arroparon con una manta y pusieron una cinta sobre mi pecho y otra sobre mis rodillas para asegurarse de que no me movía. Por ultimo pusieron la cinta alrededor de mi frente para asegurarse de que no giraba la cara y dos pequeños parches en mi sien que conectaron a la maquina, después colocaron un pequeño tapón en mi boca de manera que no me mordiera.

Sentí la descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y apreté el tapón de mi boca. La camilla que era movible la coloraron en posición vertical y abrieron una pequeña ventanita que tenía.

-Cullen, va la insulina - dijo y la pinchó. Me había acostumbrado a que me pincharan todas las mañanas una insulina que duraba según los doctores horas, aunque ellos no medían mi glucemia para asegurarse.

Colocaron la camilla boca abajo dejando que toda la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza y volví a sentir la descarga - Esta mal robar, delincuente, dentro de poco, asesino - y volví a sentir otra - A tu familia ya no le importas, no te quieren y no quieren saber nada de ti

Me sentía inútil al no poder contestar por el tapón atado a mi boca. La camilla se volvió a colocar de manera que me quede mirando al suelo, la ventanita anterior se abrió de nuevo y aparte de sentir nuevamente la descarga sentí como comenzaban a golpearme

Seguimos con lo mismo por lo menos unos cinco minutos más. El dolor era tanto que estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia, pero algo hizo que no lo hiciera. De pronto entró alguien a la sala, venia totalmente agitado.

- ¿Pero por qué demonios entras así, no ves que estoy en plena sesión?- le gritó el médico al sujeto que entró.

- Lo siento doctor Vulturi, pero la familia del joven está allá afuera junto con el juez y un chico- le informó.

- ¿Acaso nadie le dijo a esta familia que no se puede ver a los internos durante los primeros días?- preguntó ofuscado.

- Lo que pasa es que no vienen solos, doctor. Vienen con el juez porque dicen que tienen que mostrarnos algo- le explicó- Y dicen que este muchacho tiene que estar ahí.

- Pero eso es imposible, este chico no puede ir así o nos delataría- dijo la enfermera.

- Tranquila enfermera Jane, no hay de qué preocuparse porque este muchachito no dirá nada- tiró de mi cabeza a un lado e introdujo una jeringa directamente en mi cuello, inyectando un líquido espeso- Con este calmante estará tan tranquilo que no dirá nada.

- ¿Y los golpes?- preguntó nuevamente la mujer.

- Diremos que se metió en una pelea con uno de los delincuentes de aquí- dijo seguro- Ahora podemos ir- dijo soltando las amarras y colocándome en una silla de ruedas. Mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de las órdenes que le trataba de dar.

Me llevaron a lo largo de todos los pasillos del centro hasta que llegamos a la habitación que se conocía como el área de visitas. Pasamos las grandes puerta y pude ver a mis padres, a Bella, Charlie, Christopher y al juez en el interior.

- ¡Edward!- gritó Bella tratando de acercarse a mí, pero los guardias no se lo permitieron.

- ¿Qué le han hecho?- preguntó preocupada mi madre.

- Nosotros nada, lo que pasa es que su hijo se puso demasiado violento con uno de los chicos y lo golpearon- le mintió el médico.

-Edward... - me llamó mi madre queriendo acercarse, pero unos guardias se plantaron delante.

-Lo sentimos señora, pero no puede acercarse - le dijeron los guardias.

- Tuvimos que darle un calmante para los dolores- volvió a mentir el médico, pero yo quería gritar que no era así, que yo no me había peleado con nadie, pero el calmante que me habían puesto me impedía pronunciar palabra o que pudiera mover alguno de mis músculos.

- Señora Cullen, puede sentarse para que veamos el video de esta chica por favor- le pidió el juez a mi madre y ella le hizo caso- Doctor, siéntese aquí también. Usted encargado haga el favor de acompañarnos.

Todos se sentaron cerca del televisor que había allí y colocaron el video desde la cámara de Bella. En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer varias imágenes de Bella explicando la situación, se metió entre unos arbustos filmando el estacionamiento de nuestro instituto.

_- Que bueno que llegaste, Cullen- se escuchó la voz de Christopher y luego apareció en la pantalla- Ya pensaba que no vendrías._

_- ¡Dime de una vez qué quieres!- le exigió Edward gritándole._

_- No me hables así marioneta, mira que el único que tiene cosas que perder aquí eres tú- dijo el sacando una pistola desde su pantalón._

Mis padres, el juez y Charlie miraban las escenas atónitos. El médico y el encargado miraban a Chris de manera despectiva y los guardias no se alejaban de Christopher, evitando que se fugara ya que este miraba constantemente la puerta con la clara intensión de huir.

_- ¡Ya dime qué quieres, por favor!- le rogué en el video._

_- Lo que quiero es que me ayudes con un trabajito como la vez anterior...- en ese momento se escuchó mi voz interrumpiéndolo._

_- No lo haré, no volveré al reformatorio- le dije decidido pero después se sintió un golpe y un quejido de mi parte._

_- Claro que lo harás ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sería demasiado trágico que a tu hermanito le pasara algo cuando anda dando vueltas por los acantilados, o que a tus padres los asalten y hieran o tengan un accidente automovilístico. Tal vez podría disfrutar de tu hermana en la vida real como lo hago en mis sueños- dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome estremecer tanto en el video como en el presente._

_- No les hagas nada...- suspiré audiblemente en el video y después volví a mirarlo- Haré lo que quieras pero no los hieras, por favor._

_-Lo de Rosalie me lo pensaré... lo intente hace unos años pero se sabe defender muy bien - decía Christopher con una sonrisa._

_-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana - le gritaba._

_-Cállate. Ahora me vas a escuchar, vamos a ir hasta la joyería de hace dos años, en la caja fuerte hay uno de los diamantes mas importantes del mundo... Quiero que lo _cojas - me decía mientras jugaba con la pistola.

_-Lo que sea, pero a mi familia no le hagas nada - se me escuchó llorar a través del video._

_-Qué blando has sido siempre marioneta - se escuchó su risa sonora._

Se vio como subimos ambos a su auto y salíamos desde el estacionamiento. En ese momento Bella cortó el video y todo se volvió negro.

- Esto es una trampa, esta todo montado- gritó Christopher sintiéndose atrapado en sus jugadas- Yo nunca hice eso.

- Según yo el video esta más que claro jovencito, así que mi decisión es que usted queda detenido en estos momentos por extorción, robo en lugar no habitada. Guardias, llévenselo- les dijo y ellos tomaron a Chris por los brazos sacándolo de la habitación.

- Señor juez ¿Y qué pasará con Edward?- le preguntó mi madre preocupada.

- Edward quedará en libertad desde ahora en adelante ya que todo lo que hizo fue porque estaba siendo amenazado y obligado, así que, Señor Cullen- se volteó hacia mi- Queda libre de poder irse.

En ese momento una risa se posó en mi rostro y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba llevándome al mundo de oscuridad.

- ¡Edward!- fue lo último que escuché antes de perderme en la inconciencia.

_Bella POV_

Todos estaban mirando anonadados el video que les mostraba, no podían creer todo lo que habían visto ahora mismo. Y Edward que tenía un muy mal estado, ni siquiera nos había hablado...

Después de que el video acabara y el juez dictara sentencia vi a Edward desplomarse en el suelo y una nueva preocupación me invadió por completo.

-¡Edward! - grité. Me acerqué corriendo a él y lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello - Edward abre los ojos venga, Edward por favor – comencé a susurrarle. No le podía pasar algo ahora, no ahora - Edward... Edward despierta vamos - insistí y sentí como unos brazos me alejaban cuando Carlisle se acercó a atenderlo.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital rápidamente - dijo Carlisle serio. Me di cuenta del que me tenía cogida era mi padre y que estaba forcejeando para poder acercarme a Edward - Llamen a un ambulancia rápido - gritó, lo que hacía que me pusiera mas histérica a cada momento.

-Cullen no puede irse todavía - dijo el hombre con el que había venido - Hay cosas que debemos acabar con él - dijo.

- Pero no ve en el estado en el que esta mi hijo, ¡Llamen rápidamente a una ambulancia! - volvió a gritar Carlisle - ¿Le midieron la glucemia? - preguntó.

-Le acabamos de inyectar la insulina - le explicó.

-¿Junto al calmante? - preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? - dijo la persona.

-A usted dónde le dieron el diploma - dijo exasperado.

-La ambulancia ya viene de camino - dijo el juez acercándose a Carlisle.

-Bella tranquilízate, hija estás muy nerviosa y estás empezando a hiperventilar - dijo mi padre. Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Calma pequeña - dijo mientras me acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Vi como Carlisle seguía revisando a su hijo y trataba de despertarlo constantemente. El juez trataba de ayudarle en lo que podía a Carlisle, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Cerca de unos diez minutos después escuchamos la sirena de la ambulancia y vimos a un paramédico entrar por las puertas. Comenzaron a colocarle vías, oxígenos y lo revisaron por todos lados, notando que la zona de sus costillas y su rodilla estaban morados. Le inmovilizaron la rodilla con una férula y envolvieron sus costillas. Lo recostaron sobre una tablilla, donde lo volvieron a inmovilizar y lo subieron a la camilla.

- ¿Quién irá con él?- preguntó el paramédico y Carlisle se ofreció de inmediato. Lo subieron a la camilla y se fueron dejándonos a todos en el centro.

- En cuanto vuelva vamos a hablar de lo que pasa aquí- les dijo el juez a los encargados del centro y nos subimos todos al auto que habían rentado en cuanto llegamos para seguir a la ambulancia.

Llegamos al hospital rápidamente y vimos como se llevaban a Edward hacia adentro, dejándonos a todos en la sala de espera, incluso a Carlisle. Nos sentamos en unas sillas alejados del juez y Carlisle, quienes hablaban de lo pasado en estos pocos segundos.

- Hija ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Forks? Aquí solo vamos a molestar- me dijo mi padre pero no me podía mover del lado de Edward, menos si el me necesitaba.

-No - le grité a mi padre haciendo que todos en la sala incluidos Carlisle y el juez se giraran a verme - No me iré - le repetí con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bella, cálmate cariño - dijo Esme abrazándome pero por como se levantaba y baja su pecho sabía que no estaba mejor que yo.

-N...no - susurré rompiendo a llorar en su pecho que tantas ganas tenía de hacer en todo el día.

-Shh... pequeña, cálmate, Edward estará bien - dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabeza.

-Sí, haz caso a tu padre, estará bien, él es fuerte - me dijo Esme segura de sus palabras.

-Bella - escuché a Carlisle y le mire - Cálmate pequeña, así no conseguirás nada, solo que te vuelvas a Forks para que estés más tranquila - Dijo Carlisle.

- Lo siento - dijo cogiéndome una mano - Siento no haber creído en tu palabra y sobre todo siento no haber creído en Edward - susurró.

-No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas - dije mirándolo a los ojos - No es a mí a quien dañaste - le aseguré.

-Me enfurecí y no controlé mis palabras - se justificó.

-Nunca te enseñaron a pensar antes de hablar... - le dije mirándolo confundida. Aunque hablaba el llanto no había desaparecido y el abrazo de Esme continuaba envolviéndome.

-Bella, no seas grosera - me dijo mi padre.

El doctor salió y nos informó que debía meter a Edward en el quirófano porque tenía una lesión muy grave en los ligamentos y la cápsula de la rodilla, aparte de las costillas y que su glucemia estaba muchas más baja de lo normal seguramente dijo que por mala alimentación. Todo lo dicho solo hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa y que cuando el teléfono de Esme comenzó a sonar yo ya estuviera hiperventilando y no podía recibir el suficiente oxígeno.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, debería haber hecho esto antes- dije llorando a mares.

- Hija, tranquilízate. Esto no te hace bien- me pidió mi padre.

- Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa y ya verás que Edward va estar bien- me trató de calmar Carlisle.

- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso si tu mismo lo viste como estaba? Ahora está en el quirófano porque no hice algo por el antes de que todo esto pasara- seguí llorando

- Bella, tienes que calmarte- me pidió Carlisle diciéndole a una enfermera que le diera un calmante, el cual me entregó y me obligó a tomar, sentándome en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

En eso volvió Esme y se puso al lado de su esposo, abrazándolo fuertemente. Le dijo algo al oído y después se voltearon a nosotros.

- Eran los chicos. Querían saber qué había pasado- nos informó- Les conté todo y querían viajar, pero les dije que no era necesario.

-Bella, lo mejor es que volvamos... no puedes estar en este estado - me dijo mi padre.

-No... - susurré segura aunque la voz me tembló por el llanto y continúe llorando. Esme me abrazo y me dio palabras de consuelo en todo momento mientras mi padre comentaba con Carlisle qué hacer - No me voy a ir - les dije levantando un poco la vista al escuchar a Carlisle decirle qué sería lo mejor.

-Bella así de nerviosa no ganas nada tú, ni nosotros y tampoco Edward - dijo Carlisle.

-Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que él me diga que me vaya - dije llorando cada vez mas fuerte.

-Bella cálmate - me susurró mi padre - Por favor hija, me estoy preocupando - dijo serio.

-Si no te calmas pediré un calmante más fuerte - me aseguro Carlisle.

- ¿Bella, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta para que tomes un poco de aire?- me ofreció la señora Cullen y asentí saliendo junto con ella del lugar.

- Señora, estoy tan preocupada por Edward- le dije abrazándola- ¿Que voy a hacer si algo le pasa? Me voy a morir de la desesperación.

- Tranquila cariño. Edward es fuerte y va a salir de esta- me afirmó aunque sentía que ella también estaba muy preocupada- Sabes que, Edward siempre fue nuestro pequeño milagro. Se suponía que después del tratamiento que me hice para poder tener a los mellizos no podría volver a ser mamá por mi cuenta porque tenía una falla en mi útero, pero en menos de un año ya estaba embarazada de este pequeño angelito y sé que no me dejará porque si a él le pasa algo yo me voy con el.

- No diga eso señora, Rose y Jasper la necesitan aquí. Además Carlisle quedaría destrozado- le dije y ella asintió.

- Tu familia también quedaría destrozada si tu haces algo o si te pasa algo ahora, es por eso que necesito que te calmes y dejes de llorar- me siguió insistiendo- Tu padre esta realmente preocupado, al igual que Carlisle.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dije agachando la mirada.

- ¿Me prometes que te calmaras?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Así me gusta, pequeña. Ahora volvamos para saber si han salido a informarles algo.

Entramos de nuevo abrazadas y me senté en uno de los sillones mientras mi padre me mantuvo abrazada, lo mismo hacía Carlisle con Esme. El doctor no salió a decir nada y eso nos ponía ansiosos a todos. En mi mente solo podía pensar todo lo que le iba a decir a Edward cuando despertara, le iba a decir lo mucho que lo amaba aunque lo conocía de hace poco, que me había enamorado locamente de él. Porque eso era la verdad, lo amaba y eso lo había conseguido con su forma de ser, sus palabras y la manera que tenia de hacerme reír y sentir.

El teléfono de Esme volvió a sonar y ella al mirar la pantalla miro a Carlisle. Descolgó el teléfono y suspiro sin decir nada.

-Rose tranquilízate y déjame hablar, todavía no nos dijeron nada, pero no podéis viajar ahora, están con la escuela y no van a perder días - dijo Esme suspirando - Bella esta con su padre y mientras Charlie este aquí, Bella puede quedarse, yo le digo a ustedes que no es tiempo de que viajen. Por favor hija, no hagas todo más difícil - le pidió Esme - Está bien, cuando sepamos algo te llamo.

Después de eso volvió a sentarse junto a nosotros y se abrazó a Carlisle. El juez se había ido al centro para hablar con los encargados acerca de las irregularidades que estaban ocurriendo ahí y así aclarar algunas cosas.

Cerca de una hora y media después salió nuevamente el médico. Nos acercamos corriendo a el para que nos dijera todo.

- Doctor ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- le preguntó Esme desesperada.

- Su hijo esta en recuperación ahora. Pudimos arreglar la lesión de su rodilla, aunque después tendrá que usar una férula por unos meses e ir a rehabilitación. Mientras estábamos en quirófano nos dimos cuenta de que una de las costillas rotas rasgó el pulmón izquierdo, entró otro equipo de cirujanos a apoyarnos y va a recuperarse de eso también.- nos explicó pero no se veía del todo tranquilo- Vamos a dejarlo internado unos cuantos días y vamos a normalizar su glucemia, que estaba muy baja cuando llegó, además debemos esperar a que sanen otras heridas que tenía. ¿Desde cuándo Edward esta así?- preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Así, cómo doctor?- preguntó Carlisle sin entender.

- Su hijo tiene varias lesiones que no son muy recientes. En los exámenes que le hicimos vimos que tiene algunas fracturas más en la zona dorsal de su columna y en una muñeca, además de varios moretones y cicatrices.- nos explicó.

- La verdad no sabemos lo qué ha pasado con nuestro hijo, doctor. Él estaba en ese centro y nunca se quejó de nada- dijo Esme ahogando un sollozo.

- Bueno, tal vez no les decía nada, pero su hijo no la pasó muy bien en ese lugar- nos dijo apenado- Ahora me retiro. En unos minutos vendrá una enfermera para llevarlos al cuarto de su hijo, por el momento puede pasar sólo uno para que lo acompañe cuando despierte de la anestesia ya que puede estar desorientado y no tener un buen despertar ¿Quién irá?- preguntó antes de irse.

- Yo voy- dijo Carlisle después de cruzar miradas con su esposa.

- Está bien, sígame por favor- le pidió el médico y ambos salieron hacia las puertas de cristal.

_Carlisle POV_

Aún me encontraba en shock por todo lo que acabábamos de descubrir. Me sentía pésimo por cómo me había comportado con Edward cuando me llamó Charlie, por no creer sus palabras, por no creer a Bella. Estaba en shock por lo que Christopher decía en el video de Rosalie y que mi hija no nos dijera nada nunca, algo que resolvería con ella al llegar a Forks. En cuanto el doctor llegó a decirnos sobre es estado de Edward miré a Esme sabiendo que era mejor que fuera yo el que entrara por el momento. Acompañé al doctor hasta que paró en una puerta en el área de cuidados intensivos. Suspiré y entré respirando hondo unas cuantas veces para calmar mis nervios.

Al abrir la puerta me quedé sin respiración por el estado en el que vi a mi hijo. Estaba completamente pálido. Mucho más que otras veces. De uno de sus brazos colgaba una vía mientras que del otro había otra. Una de sus rodillas estaba envuelta en un tipo de manta con sistema de enfriamiento y tenía drenes que sacaban sangre del interior de su cuerpo, también tenía otro de esos saliendo de su pecho, el cual estaba vendado tanto como su abdomen.

Moratones, heridas y cortes habían por diferentes sitios, brazos, cara, pecho... no quería pensar en los lugares que no podía ver. Lo tenían con una mascarilla y podía ver que se trataba de una con medicamento para inhalar.

-¿A cuanto estaba de glucemia? - pregunté acercándome a la cama.

-45 - dijo serio me gire sorprendido - Ahora se encuentra a 65 estamos haciendo lo posible por que se estabilice lo antes posible.

- ¿Que pasó con su rodilla?- pregunte preocupado al verla tan inflamada

- Tenía toda la articulación destrozada, ligamentos, cápsula articular… por fortuna el fémur y las demás partes óseas estaban intactas, pero esa rodilla nunca volverá a ser la misma, a lo más que aspira es a poder caminar normalmente y sin dolor. –me explicó.

- Gracias por todo, doctor- le agradecí extendiéndole la mano

- No hay de que, señor Cullen. Para eso estamos- dijo tomando mi mano- En cuanto despierte Edward debe llamar a una enfermera y tratar de que no se altere. Vendré en unas horas a ver como está- dijo retirándose del cuarto.

Me senté en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la cama, para estar cerca de lo hijo. Me resultaba imposible toda esta situación y me sentía realmente mal padre por haber desconfiado de él. Edward solo quería que a nosotros no nos pasara nada, que nosotros estuviéramos bien, arriesgándose él y su vuelta al centro. Solo miro por nosotros y yo no lo creí cuando me lo digo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperando pero sentí como se movía lentamente de la cama y mire rápidamente levantándome de mi lugar para verle.

- Hey Edward- le dije acercándome y acariciando su cabello- Tranquilo vaquero, está todo bien- continué al notar como se movía incomodo en la camilla y se retorcía. Presioné el botón que estaba sobre la cama para llamar a la enfermera- Hijo, cálmate. Estás en un hospital y nadie te hará nada- le aseguré.

En ese instante abrió sus ojos pero parecía que no miraba a ningún lado en específico, precía totalmente ido. Comenzó a tratar de levantarse y a quitarse la mascarilla y demás cosas. Lo volví a recostar y a tomar sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

- Hijo, cálmate por favor- le pedí colocándome frente a él- Mírame por favor. Soy tu papá, no te haré nada malo- en ese instante llegó la enfermera quién me comenzó a ayudar a calmarlo.

- Edward, cariño, tienes que calmarte. Estás en el hospital y soy la enfermera Natalia Rivera, te prometo que no te haremos nada malo y que nada te pasará- le comenzó a decir a lo que mi hijo pareció reaccionar- Así es, tranquilo.

- Eso hijo, cálmate que todo está bien. Eso es vaquero- volví a calmarlo pasando una mano por su desordenado pelo.

La enfermera pareció inyectar algo en la vía y la miré confundido.

-Un leve calmante - aseguro con una sonrisa, asentí y volví a centrar toda mi atención en mi hijo y miraba para todos lados.

-Edward... - le llamé haciendo que me mirara - Hijo... - volví a susurrar.

-Pa...papá - susurró.

-Tranquilo hijo, ahora no te esfuerces, todo esta bien, ¿Vale? - le dije.

-Le mediré de nuevo la glucemia - dijo la enfermera sacando el aparatito.

-¿Qué...qué paso? - preguntó con voz entre cortada. La maquina comenzó a pitar y la enfermera no pareció muy contenta.

-Continua muy bajo, 47 - dijo- Voy a abrir la solución glucosada. –me avisó y modificó la bomba de infusión para que goteara más rápido uno de los sueros.

- ¿Papá, qué pasó?- preguntó confundido.

- Te desmayaste, eso pasó. Estábamos en el centro y en cuanto terminaron de darte la noticia de que quedabas libre, te desmayaste- le conté- Tenías la glucemia demasiado baja y eso causó que te descompensaras. Además tu cuerpo ya no daba más con todas las heridas que tenias- le dije.

- Estos días no he comido muy bien, me saltaba algunas comidas o comía lo que me daban- me contestó a una pregunta que no alcancé a hacer.

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidos por el médico que atendía a mi hijo, quien venía mucho más relajado.

- Vaya, pero si ya despertaste, muchacho- tomó la ficha y firmó unas cosas- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Adolorido. Siento que todo mi cuerpo fue arrollado por un camión como tres veces y la rodilla no deja de palpitarme a cada instante- le contestó sinceramente.

- Eso es lógico, tu glucemia aún esta baja y con todo el estrés que pasaste estos días es lógico que tu cuerpo se resienta- se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo- En cuanto a la pierna, vas a sentirla así por un tiempo, pero le puedes pedir a la enfermera algo para el dolor en caso de que ya sea demasiado fuerte, lo mismo para las costillas- le explicó.

- ¿Y mamá? ¿Bella?- preguntó asintiendo a lo que el médico le decía.

- Están afuera, pero aún no pueden pasar- le expliqué- estas en recuperación y debes estar mejor para que te lleven a un habitación.

- Necesito hablar con Bella y mi madre ¿Doc., por favor?- le rogó al médico y este sonrió.

- Está bien muchacho. Dejaré que entren, pero solo unos segundos ¿Vale?- Ambos asentimos y salió del cuarto nuevamente

La enfermera no volvió a entrar, pero sí entraron mi esposa, Charlie y Bella. Las dos mujeres se acercaron de inmediato a la cama abrazando a Edward y después Esme se acercó a mí dejando a Bella con Edward.

-Gracias - susurró Edward - Te debo mucho.

-No me debes nada, te dije que te sacaría - le dijo Bella con una sonrisa - Edward... yo... estuve muy preocupada - susurró.

-Yo no dejé de pensar en ti – le contestó Edward - Y es que te quiero, eres la primera que me gusta de verdad y no quiero hacerte sufrir.

-Yo también te quiero - dijo Bella y apartó la mascarilla para besarle, quise quejarme pero Esme me cogió del brazo y me negó - Te quiero demasiado - susurró.

Estuvimos un tiempo allí y Edward parecía ponerse pálido de nuevo y me preocupó por las máquinas, su respiración era agitada y sin llegara a ser profunda.

- ¿Hijo, te sientes bien?- le pregunté al notar unas muecas en su rostro.

- Me duele un poco el pecho- me dijo y Bella se separó al instante.

Apenas lo hizo, las maquinas comenzaron a pitar mas fuerte y rápido y mi hijo perdía la conciencia. Me acerqué rápidamente a él y volví a recostar la camilla mientras Bella se iba con mi esposa.

Los médicos y enfermeras entraron de inmediato para comenzar a atender a mi hijo.

- Está en parada cardiaca- informó el médico- ¡Traigan el equipo de resucitación!- Una enfermera se acercó corriendo con todos los implementos que le pedía el médico. Comenzaron a inyectarle medicamentos y a darle masaje cardiaco hasta que su corazón se estabilizó. Ordenó que le hicieran unas pruebas, así que se lo llevaron de inmediato.

Me di vuelta hacia Esme y Bella, quienes lloraban desesperadas. Me acerqué a ellas y las abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Por dentro estaba tan destrozado como ellas, pero debía mantenerme fuerte.

La respiración de ambas estaba muy agitada. Las intenté abrazar y consolar a las dos pero sentí como Charlie cogía a bella y le abrazaba y me dediqué a Esme. El teléfono comenzó a sonarme pero no creí que fuera el mejor momento para cogerlo.

Así que lo ignoré intentando centrarme en mi mujer y esperando a que se calmara dándole palabras de aliento. Escuchaba a Charlie igual que yo con Bella que se había puesto histérica llorando y pegando el pecho de su padre.

-¡Bella! - escuché gritar a Charlie y vi que se había desvanecido. Cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar de nuevo

Miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de mi hija. Le contesté y le mentí, diciéndole que estábamos con el médico y que luego la llamaría. Volví a colgar y me acerqué a Bella, quien estaba aún inconsciente.

- Bella, cariño, despierta- le comencé a dar leves golpecitos en la cara- Vemos Bella, abre tus ojos- Esme se acercó corriendo con una enfermera, quien me entregó un algodón con alcohol para que lo pasara bajo su nariz. Al poco rato comenzó a reaccionar y volvió a llorar. La enfermera le dio otro calmante, al igual que a Esme, y salió nuevamente de la habitación.

Estuvimos esperando unas cuantos minutos más, hasta que volvió a entrar el médico con la camilla de mi hijo tras el.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó Esme de inmediato

- Hay un pequeño coagulo en una arteria de su pulmón izquierdo, pero ya le estamos suministrando anticoagulante para deshacerlo y que no cause más problemas- nos informó mientras anotaba unas cosas en la ficha de Edward.

- ¿Cuándo despertará?- le preguntó Bella.

- Dentro de poco debería comenzar a reaccionar- le dijo sonriéndole- Tranquila muchacha, tu novio estará bien- Bella se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza nerviosa

Bella y Esme se sentaron a los lados de Edward, esperando a que volviera a reaccionar, mientras yo llamaba a mi hija para contarle lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Papá, como está Edward?- preguntó rápidamente, tanto que tuve que adivinar lo que había dicho.

- Tranquila Rose, esta bien. Tiene una lesión en la rodilla y fractura en dos costillas del lado izquierdo y le están dando anticoagulante por que tiene un pequeño coágulo en el pulmón, pero nada que no se pueda controlar- le dije pero su grito casi me dejó pegado en el techo.

- ¡¿Como me puedes decir que está bien con todo lo que me dijiste?!- gritó desesperada y se escucharon unos cuantos forcejeos desde el otro lado.

- Papá, dime que Edward esta bien- me pidió Jasper, le conté lo mismo que a Rose y tuvo casi su misma reacción- Ahora mismo tomamos un avión hacia allá. Dile a Edward que pronto estaremos con él.

- ¡No Jasper Alexander Cullen, ustedes se quedarán allá hasta que nosotros lo digamos!- lo regañé ya harto de sus amenazas de que iban a venirse- Tu madre ya le dijo que no vinieran y yo te vuelvo a repetir lo mismo. En cuanto Edward esté mejor nos volveremos a Forks, pero ustedes no pueden perder clases y menos ahora que están por terminar. Se quedarán allá y es mi última palabra.

-Es injusto porque Bella sí está allí y está en la misma situación que nosotros - me dijo.

-Jasper, Charlie ha decidido que Bella y él se van a volver ya porque ella no esta bien - le expliqué y pude ver la mirada de la muchacha a su padre y como le pedía que no se la llevara.

-¿Como que Bella no está bien? - me pregunto confundido.

Volví a sentir el forcejeo anterior y después escuche a Emmett desesperado y a Alice.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? - escuché a los dos muchachos.

-Está bien chicos no es nada, solo estaba muy nerviosa - les expliqué. -Ahora encárgate de que mis hijos no se muevan de Forks, por favor - le pedí a Emmett.

-Este bien Carlisle no te preocupes, pero llámanos con cualquier cosa - me pidió. Acepte y coligue. Bella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Esme y lloraba aunque sabia que esta vez era por lo que yo había dicho por el teléfono.

- Hija, tenemos que volver porque estás demasiado nerviosa y eso te hace mal- le dijo su padre tratando de calmarla, pero solo lo empeoró aún más

- Es verdad Bellita, pareces una hojita que se estremece a cada rato- le dijo Esme abrazándola un poco más- Edward va a estar unos cuantos días más y nos volveremos a Forks, te lo prometo.

- Pero es que yo no me quiero separar de él- dijo sollozando

- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti- escuchamos una ronca voz hablar y todos volteamos a ver a Edward- Pero tampoco quiero que sufras ni que estés así, Bella- le comentó y Bella lo miro triste

- ¿No me quieres cerca tuyo?- le preguntó

- Claro que si... intentó incorporarse pero se quejó un poco- Pero estas nerviosa y te hará mal. Además debes volver a tus clases.

-No me quiero ir y dejarte aquí - dijo Bella levantándose y acercándose a él.

-En unos días yo estaré en Forks y podremos hablar y disfrutar, lo prometo - le dijo mi hijo suspirando mientras hacía una mueca lo que supuse que porque le dolía algo.

-Edward tiene razón cariño - dijo Charlie abrazándola - Nosotros salimos esta tarde y en tres, cuatro días Edward esta allí de nuevo - le dijo su padre.

Bella no se mostro muy conforme pero después de mirar a Edward y ver su sonrisa asintió. Sinceramente era lo mejor y su pudiera también le diría a Esme de irse pero sabría que no aceptaría por nada del mundo. Charlie salió de la habitación para encargar el billete para el viaje de vuelta mientras Bella se quedaba con Edward y conversaban. Esme y yo decidimos salir para dejarles intimidad y nos fuimos con Charlie.

Llegamos a donde estaba y el justo estaba colgando la llamada. Abracé a Esme y caminamos hasta donde estaba.

- ¿Conseguiste los boletos?- le pregunté y el asintió.

- Sí, salimos en unas dos horas.

- Bella se va a querer morir- dijo Esme apenada.

- Sí, pero en unos días van a estar juntos de nuevo- le dijo Charlie al notar como se colocaba mi esposa.

- Esos dos no se demoraron nada en enamorarse- comenté sonriendo- Creo que al final terminaremos siendo familia como sea, Charlie.

- Ya lo creo- sonrió el también- Mis tres hijos y los tres tuyos.

- Solo espero que sean felices los seis- sonrió Esme- Y que todo esto que pasó lo olvidemos con el tiempo.

- Así será- dijo Charlie- Aunque creo que Edward va a necesitar ayuda para superar todo esto- comentó preocupado.

- Es verdad- secundé- Edward ha pasado por muchas cosas en estos años. Cosas que lo van a marcar de por vida, pero que con nuestra ayuda podrá superar.

-Todos le ayudaremos a eso - dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. Después de un rato decidimos volver a entrar y pillamos a nuestros hijos besándose lo que hizo que los tres sonriéramos - Bella - la llamó Charlie y la chica miro avergonzada - El vuelo sale en una hora y media, debemos ir para el aeropuerto - le indicó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tan pronto? - pregunto molesta - Papá yo no me quiero ir ya - le dijo.

-Bella por favor, es hora de irse ya - le dijo.

-No te preocupes princesa, estaré contigo pronto - dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Está bien - acepto le dio un beso más a mi hijo y después a mi y Esme.

-Charlie recuerda pasarte por la mansión y decirle a los chicos que todo esta bien - le pedí.

-No te preocupes - sonrió.

Se fueron y Esme y yo nos sentamos junto a Edward que estaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca.

-¿Que pasa? - le pregunté.

-Siento la boca súper seca y me duele mucho la rodilla y las costillas - dijo, y supe que este tiempo había estado aguantando por Bella.

Esme le acercó un vaso de agua y le ayudó a beber, mientras, fui a buscarle algún analgésico. Volvimos al cuarto y en cuanto le pusieron el analgésico se dispusieron a medirle la glucemia, la cual seguía siendo un poco baja. La enfermera le dijo que dentro de poco le traerían algo para comer y que después le mediría la glucemia nuevamente. Ojala ahora sí se normalizara.

**Buenas! **

**bueno, gracias por lo comentarios y espero que poco a poco vayan siendo un poquito más. Quiero agradecerlos por el apoyo y que sepáis que si pido comentarios es porque es la única forma que me da ánimos a seguir subiendo. **

**Por cierto contestar una pregunta que me hizo **_Mer_i** este fic como dije en el primer capitulo lo hemos escrito entre una amiga y yo. Mi beta lo corriguio la gramática y ortografía y también es cierto que algún que otro error sobre el sector medico. **

**Unbesooo(KK'**


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO. 6 **

**Rosalie POV**

Todo lo que había pasado con mi hermano había sido una gran injusticia. Según lo que nos contó mi madre cuando llamó por primera vez, a mi hermano le habían tendido una trampa y Christopher lo había amenazado con hacernos daño si no le ayudaba en sus delitos. Mi pobre hermano había pasado por todo esto para protegernos de ese maldito delincuente que ya había tratado de sobrepasarse una vez conmigo.

Esa ocasión me alcanzó en el estacionamiento antes de que me fuera a la casa. Mi hermano y Emmett habían tenido que ir a comprar unos materiales para un proyecto y las chicas habían ido a Port Ángeles a comprar unos libros y otras cosas que necesitaban, mientras que yo me iría a casa pues al día siguiente tenía un examen muy importante. Al final este sujeto se me acercó e intentó sobrepasarse, pero yo lo golpee donde más le dolía y me dejó tranquila, aunque juró que se vengaría.

- ¿Rose, qué te pasa cariño?- me preguntó Emmett colocándose detrás de mi, besando mi cuello

-Nada, pensaba en Edward... hace mucho que hablamos con mis padres y no nos han vuelvo a llamar - dije suspirando.

-Yo creo que ese no es un motivo para no preocuparos - dijo Alice tranquila - Si no llama es que no ha pasado nada - sonrió.

-No sé... no me siento tranquila - suspiré y en ese momento escuchamos un coche en la puerta. Los cuatro nos asomamos rápidamente y vimos el patrulla de Charlie y a Bella bajarse y despedirse mientras Charlie volvía a marcharse, Jasper y yo salimos corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrimos haciendo que Bella se sobre saltara.

-¿Qué prueba tenias? - preguntó Alice.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - continúe.

-¿Cómo esta Edward? - preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué a pasado con Christopher? - continuó Emmett.

-¿Edward despertó? - pregunté de nuevo.

-¿Como se sentía? - preguntó mi hermano.

-¿Qué aspecto tenia? - pregunto Alice. Bella nos miraba a todos cada vez que hablábamos pero con el ceño fruncido. Sin darnos cuenta se desplomó aunque Emmett alcanzo a cogerla.

Le indiqué a Emmett que la llevara hacia una de las habitaciones, lo cual hizo de inmediato, miento, iba a buscar algo para despertarla. Llegué hasta el cuarto y coloqué un algodón con alcohol bajo su nariz. Ella se removió inquieta un tiempo y después comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

- Ey enana, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó mi novio acariciándole el cabello

- ¿Que me paso?- preguntó aturdida.

- Te desmayaste, Bella- le informé- Creo que se nos pasó un poco la mano y te agobiamos con tantas preguntas.

- ¿Ya comiste algo?- le preguntó Alice colocándose a su lado y ella negó.

- Entonces iremos a preparar algo para que comas- dijo Jasper saliendo junto con Alice.

- ¿Bella, cómo está mi hermano?- le pregunté preocupada.

- Está bien, adolorido pero bien. Tuvieron que operarle la rodilla y va a tener que estar un tiempo con escayola y después irá a rehabilitación- dijo no muy segura- Pero está bien- una sonrisa fingida cruzó su rostro.

- No me mientas, Bella- le dije.

- No te miento, no tengo nada más que decirte que lo que ya te informaron- me dijo casi a punto de llorar. Definitivamente todo esto la tenía agotada y muy sensible.

- Está bien, Bella, pero no te pongas así, es solo que estoy preocupada por mi hermano- le pedí y ella asintió.

-Vamos a dejarla tranquila un rato hasta que se sienta mejor - me dijo Emmett y asentí. Nos quedamos allí con ella esperando hasta que mi hermano y Alice trajeron algo de comida, Bella se la comió con gusto, mi hermano tuvo intención de preguntarle pero Emmett negó indicándole que no era el momento. Estuvimos con Bella un rato, pero se quedó dormida. Decidimos dejarla tranquila y nos fuimos de nuevo al salón. Cogí el teléfono no con el objetivo de hablar con mis padres, quería escuchar a Edward, no me quedaría tranquila hasta que no fuera así.

-Rose... - contestó mi madre.

-Mamá quiero hablar con Edward - dijo convencida.

-Hija deberías estar durmiendo - dijo suspirando.

-Mamá quiero hablar con mi hermano - le pedí de nuevo.

-Espera un momento - susurró y escuche ruido al otro lado.

-¿Qué te dicen? - pregunto Alice confundida.

-Que me espere - le conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

-Si... - escuche la voz de mi hermano medio dormido.

-Edward – dije contenta y todos se acercaron para escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? Has visto las horas que son - dijo dormido.

-Sí, pero hasta que no hablara contigo no podríamos dormir - le expliqué.

-Pues ya me escuchaste y no te preocupes estoy bien - me dijo tranquilo - En unos días estoy allí de nuevo - me aseguró.

-¿Estas bien de verdad? - pregunté.

-Sí, por cierto. ¿Está Bella?

-No, se quedó dormida, estaba agotada - le contesté tranquilamente.

-Cuidarla mientras voy - me pidió y sonreí diciéndolo que no se preocupara. Cuando corté la llamada le expliqué a los chicos todos y suspiramos tranquilos, pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos gritos de Bella.

Emmett fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia la habitación y en cuanto llegó se aferró a su hermana abrazándola fuertemente. Le susurraba palabras dulces para que ella se calmara, pero no pasaba nada.

- No, Edward, tienes que estar bien- decía angustiada- No, me dejes así.

- Hermanita, despiértate por favor- le pedía Alice.

- Vamos Belli, Bells, abre tus ojos. Soy Emmett y estás bien, nada malo le pasa a Edward- le aseguró y parecía que Bella se comenzaba a despertar, pero no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

- Tuviste una pesadilla, enana- le dijo Jasper.

- Sí, le pedias a Edward que no te dejara- le dije y ella sollozó un poco más- Tranquila Bella, ya pasó. Mi hermano está bien, acabo de hablar con él y estaba un poco sedado pero bien.

- Es que fue tan real- volvió a sollozar.

- Sí, pero mi hermano estará en unos días acá y podrán pasar mucho tiempo juntos- le aseguró Jasper.

- Sí Bella, ya nadie los va a poder separar. Todo va a estar bien desde ahora- le siguió Alice.

- Sólo espero que el renacuajo te haga feliz hermanita. O si no se las verá con el gran Emmett- le dijo su hermano haciéndola sonreír por los gestos de "superhéroe" que hacía mi novio.

- Bueno chicos, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Avísenle a Charlie que se quedarán acá para que no se preocupe en la mañana cuando llegue a casa- les dije mientras salíamos de la habitación dejando a Bella volver a descansar- Adiós Bella.

Mi hermano se fue a la habitación con Alice mientras que yo invite a Emmett dormir conmigo. Pasamos la noche abrazados y nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al no estar mis padres en estos días los Swan pasaban el día con nosotros y ya entrada la noche se volvían a su casa, había pasado una semana desde que soltaron a mi hermano pero todavía continuaba en México. Lo que nos tenía un poco preocupados a todos, sobretodo según podíamos ver a Bella, que apenas comía y por las noches nos habían dicho que no dormía más de una hora.

Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por ello y deseábamos que al volver mi hermano eso se solucionara. También nos habían contado que no había querido contestar las llamadas de Jake y eso fue algo que nos extrañó a todos.

-Ya tenemos la comida - dijo Alice entrando por la puerta del salón donde estaba la mesa puesta. Emmett y yo nos sentamos rápidamente pues estábamos muertos de hambre igual que Alice y Jasper, pero Bella se quedó en el sofá y todas la miramos.

-Bella - la llamó Alice haciendo que nos mirara - Ya esta aquí la comida - dijo señalando el plato.

-Sí, pero yo no tengo hambre... - dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cómo no vas a tener hambre si prácticamente no has desayunado ni almorzado nada a la hora del descanso - dijo Emmett alterado, le cogí del hombro para que se calamara.

-Bella, come algo con nosotros - dije indicándole la silla.

-Que tengo el estomago cerrado de verdad, Rosalie - nos dijo.

- Pero Bella, tienes que comer algo- le dijo mi hermano y como era común en el, logró convencerla. Aunque sólo comió unas cuantas cucharadas, por lo menos ya era algo

Estábamos riéndonos fuertemente y habíamos puesto el estéreo para amenizar un poco el ambiente, así que no nos dimos cuenta que había llegado un auto a la casa. De hecho no fuimos convienes de que había llegado alguien hasta que una voz nos interrumpió

- Ya veo que no les hice tanta falta- dijo mi hermano provocando que todos nos volteáramos impresionados.

Mi lancé sobre el en cuanto me puse de pie, provocando que él se quejara un poco.

- Rose, despacio que duele- dijo quejándose.

- Lo siento, lo siento- le dije separándome de él y mirando su pierna desde el muslo hasta casi el tobillo escayolada.

Jasper lo abrazó como yo pero él tuvo cuidado de no hacerle daño, así como Emmett y Alice. Todos nos quedamos viendo a Bella y ella se lanzó a los brazos de mi hermano llorando, haciendo que él la recibiera abrazándola. Y dándole un beso que nos dejó a todos sorprendidos excepto a mis padres que sonrieron. Saludamos a mis padres con un abrazo mientras Bella continuaba con Edward.

-Rose, queremos hablar contigo - dijo mi padre serio.

-No he hecho nada, lo prometo - dije levantando los brazos.

-Ya sabemos... no es algo que hayas echo - me dijo mi madre, bajé los brazos y me senté en el sofá confundida esperando que me dijeran algo. Emmett me abrazó pues le preocupaba la actitud de mis padres. Ellos ayudaron a Edward sentarse y se sentaron frente a mí.

-Rose, en la prueba que Bella llevó para sacar a Edward, Christopher le decía algo a Edward que nos preocupa porque nunca nos contaste nada - los miré confundida al no entender o más bien no queriendo entenderlo.

-Rose, el chico... ¿intentó sobrepasarse contigo? - me preguntó mi madre y me tensé de inmediato negando lo que acababan de decir. No quiera contarlo, me avergonzaba de ello, por eso nunca lo denuncié y tampoco le dije a nadie.

- Rose, necesito que nos digas la verdad para que ese chico pague por todo sus delitos- dijo mi padre colocándose a mi lado, abrazándome- ¿Nos dirás, pequeña?

- Lo que pasa es que un día que todos fueron a hacer sus cosas para el instituto, yo estaba en el estacionamiento y este chico se me empezó a insinuar y a decirme cosas horribles y a pedirme... me pidió que... bueno, ya saben que. Entonces obviamente le dije que no y lo golpee en la entrepierna, para subirme al auto y salir hacia acá- les comencé a contar pero sin mirarlos- En cuanto llegué a la casa me duche porque me sentía sucia y nunca quise contar nada por miedo a lo que me podrían decir.

- Mi amor- dijo mi madre acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

Sentí los brazos de Emmett soltarme y levantarse del sofá, pero me centré en el abrazo de mi madre me gustaba y me alegraba que no me juzgaran.

-¿Se puede saber dónde vas? - escuché a Jasper.

-¿No está claro? A partirle las piernas y a dejar nenuco a ese desgraciado - dijo Emmett. Me separé de mi madre para verle y se le veía rojo de la rabia.

-No creo que haga falta... estando en el centro lo pasara peor que si le partes las piernas - dijo mi hermano suspirando y Bella lo abrazó.

-Emmett, no queremos líos, solo queríamos que Rose testificara para poder culparle por todas sus maldades - dijo mi padre.

-No voy a testificar... - dije haciendo que todos me miraran - No contaré eso...

- Pero hija, debes hacerlo para que pague- dijo mi madre.

- No lo haré. No es algo que me enorgullezca y no se lo contaré a nadie- dije decidida

- Está bien, de todas formas igual pagará por todo lo demás que ha hecho- dijo mi hermano apoyándome.

Estuvimos un rato conversando entre todos, averiguando que había pasado en México, como estaba la salud de mi hermano y ellos averiguando el porqué de la delgadez de Bella. Les contamos lo que había pasado en estos días y mi madre dijo que más tarde hablaría con ella para saber qué le pasaba.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde llamó Charlie para decirles a los chicos que le habían dado la tarde libre y que nos invitaran a cenar, ya que por supuesto ya sabía que mis padres y mi hermano habían llegado, así que quería celebrar que ahora todo iría bien.

Nos arreglamos cada uno con lo mejor que teníamos y nos fuimos a la casa de los Swan.

Emmett me llevó en su Jeep, mientras Jasper cogió su coche para llevar a Alice dejando a mis padres con Edward y Bella y Charlie en el patrulla. Llegamos a la casa y entramos todos tranquilamente. Aunque mi madre se ofreció a hacer la comida, Charlie nos dijo que había encargado algo para todos para que mi madre no tuviera que trabajar ya que a él no se le daba bien la cocina.

En cuanto llegó el repartidor todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, mientras podía ver a Bella jugar con la comida, y al parecer no fui la única en darse cuenta porque mi madre también la miraba con el ceño fruncido así como Edward.

- ¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la comida?- preguntó Edward en forma baja para que solo lo escuchara ella, pero yo estaba a su lado y también lo escuché.

- No pasa nada Edward, tranquilo- le sonrió y se hecho una cucharada a la boca haciendo un gesto.

- ¿Segura?- le volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, tranquilo- volvió a comer y dejó la cuchara en el plato.

_Esme POV_

Durante toda esa semana en México habíamos acompañado a Edward en sus últimos exámenes, los cuales salieron muy buenos a excepción del de la rodilla, la cual tendría que ser revisada por un especialista acá en Forks, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Además habíamos terminado de arreglar su situación con la justicia.

Volvimos a nuestro querido pueblo, donde tuvimos una conversación con Rose acerca de lo que nos habíamos enterado en el reformatorio, pero a pesar de que nos contó. ella no quería denunciarlo por miedo a lo que podrían pensar y pasar después, lo cual entendimos perfectamente y preferimos no insistir. Después de todo era su decisión.

Para la hora de la cena, Charlie nos invitó a comer con ellos en su casa, pero mi preocupación se hizo presente cuando noté lo delgada que estaba Bella y por el hecho de que ella apenas había tocado su cena. Según ella no había nada, pero yo sabia que era así.

- ¿Bella, puedo pasar?- le pregunté tocando la puerta de su cuarto, donde me la encontré junto con Edward abrazados mientras él descansaba un poco. El pobre estaba agotado.

- Por supuesto, adelante- me dijo y entré- ¿Qué pasa señora Cullen?

- Quería saber si este todo bien, es que hoy noté que casi no comiste y que estás muy delgada- le comenté.

- No se preocupe, está todo bien- me aseguró con una sonrisa, aunque algo me decía que mentía.

- Está bien, te creeré- le dije no muy segura. Ella me sonrió para tranquilizarme así como con Edward pero no la vi muy segura - Si pasara cualquier cosa sabes que me puedes contar, ¿Verdad? - pregunté y ella asintió. Asentí y baje al salón, me senté con mi marido los chicos y Charlie y nos pusimos a hablar de diferentes cosas.

-Charlie - le llamé haciendo que todos me miraran - ¿Bella comió bien estos días? - pregunté.

-No estoy con ella a las horas de la comida porque pasaban el día con Rose y Jasper para que no estuvieran solos - dijo señalando a los chicos. Miré esperando una respuesta de parte de ellos.

-No, apenas ha comido y casi no duerme - dijo Emmett.

-Esto tenemos que vigilarlo, se ve más delgada y no me gusta - dijo Carlisle frunciendo el seño.

-Yo... - comenzó diciendo Alice - Creo que hay algo que deben saber... - dijo Alice mirando a su hermano y Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el padre.

-Bella tuvo problemas alimenticios hace aproximadamente cuatro años estuvo mucho tiempo ingresada... pero mamá prefirió no contaros - dijo Alice.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Tu madre no me dijo nunca nada- dijo molesto Charlie colocándose al lado de su hija.

- Lo que pasa es que ya después Bella estaba mucho mejor y prefirió no decirte nada para no preocuparte, papá- le dijo apenada- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, pequeña, no es tu culpa- le dijo besándole la frente- Ahora sólo tenemos que estar pendientes de ella para que esto no pase a mayores.

- Toda la razón, Charlie- le dijo mi esposo- Bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de irnos. Jasper, acompáñame a buscar a tu hermano para ayudarlo a llegar al auto- mi hijo asintió y ambos se fueron a la habitación de Bella y llegaron al rato después.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Charlie. Fue un placer cenar con ustedes- le dije abrazándolos a modo de despedida y saliendo luego con los chicos hacia el auto.

Nosotros íbamos con Rosalie en su auto, mientras que Jasper llevaba a Edward. El pobre estaba agotadísimo y decía que tenía mucho sueño. Era lógico, veníamos recién llegando del viaje y además los calmantes lo tenían muy drogado.

Llegamos a la casa y los chicos volvieron a ayudar a Edward para llevarlo hasta su habitación, le ayudaron a recostarse y después volvieron al salón donde estábamos Rose y yo conversando de lo que habían hecho durante estos días, como iban las clases y cosas así.

- Ya se durmió- dijo mi esposo colocándose a mi lado en el sofá.

- Pobre, estaba muy cansado- dije acomodándome en su pecho.

- ¿Mamá, y que fue lo que pasó cuando estuvieron allá?- preguntó Jasper sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- Primero llegamos al centro y él estaba muy ido, le habían dado unos calmantes muy fuertes y parecía que no tenía vida, vimos el video de Bella y después se desmayó. Lo llevamos al hospital donde lo operaron y lo dejaron internado, pasamos un susto tremendo cuando estuvimos allá...- no pude continuar pues Rose me detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó asustada.

- Nada hija, es solo que Edward tenía un pequeño coágulo el cual hizo que le diera una parada cardiaca, pero no pasó a mayores y luego se lo disolvieron- le contó mi esposo.

-¿Cómo no nos dijeron algo como eso? - gritó asustada.

-Ya le hemos dicho, no paso a mayores - le dijo mi marido.

-Aún así debieron contarnos, dejarnos ir - dijo mi hija cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno Rose, eso ahora ya no importa, ahora lo que importa es que Edward está en casa y que está bien - dijo Jasper abrazando a su hermana y sonreí.

-Ahora ustedes cuéntenos... ¿Cómo es eso de que Bella no ha comido? - preguntó mi esposo confundido.

-No sabemos qué pasa, pensamos que es por la ausencia de Edward que ella estaba preocupada. Pero desde que volvió no ha querido comer como antes, algunas veces conseguimos que coma algo pero con una súplica y apenas prueba el plato - dijo Rosalie suspirando.

-Es extraño y más después de lo que Alice contó hoy es algo que Reneé debía haber avisado... un problema con la comida siempre está ahí y más si no sabemos el motivo - dijo mi marido - Es algo que se debe tener vigilado y nosotros ni informados estábamos - dijo decepcionado.

_Alice POV_

Después de irse los Cullen, subí a ponerme el pijama y mirar si Bella quería bajar con nosotros pero ya estaba dormida así que bajé con mi padre y mi hermano me senté en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Emmett.

-Alice, cuéntanos bien lo que pasó con Bella - me pidió mi padre y yo me estremecí al recordar aquella época - Por favor - me suplicó.

-Ella no estaba bien, en el colegio se metían con ella constantemente y aunque a mí me parecía que pasaba y no hacía caso no fue así - comencé explicando - Apenas teníamos once años cuando todo empezó. Cada vez Bella estaba más delgada pero mamá y yo no prestamos atención pues estábamos todas a dieta y pensamos que sería por eso, hasta que después de un año escuché a Bella vomitar en el baño después de una comida con unos amigos de mamá. Pensé que le había sentado mal la comida pues fue lo que me dijo ella cuando le pregunté. Pero después de una semana de eso se desmayó mientras ayudábamos a mamá a cocinar y llamamos a una ambulancia y la llevamos de urgencia rápidamente. Después de que el médico la estabilizara, nos explicó que Bella estaba muy por debajo de su peso y estaba presentando síntomas de anemia. El doctor llamó a un psicólogo para que hablara con Bella, que fue justo a la hora de la comida - Expliqué suspirando sintiéndome mal por todo aquel pasado - El psicólogo se dio cuenta de que Bella tenía un problema y la llevaron a un centro para personas con trastornos alimenticios - mi primera lágrima calló al recordar el día que la dejamos allí - Aunque llevaba ingresada un mes todavía se negaba a comer así que los médicos se vieron obligados a ponerle una sonda para alimentarla y decidieron que hasta que Bella no comiera no podría ver a nadie. Estuvo cuatro semanas con la sonda hasta que se la quitaron y comenzó a comer por ella misma al ver que estaba mejor le dieron el alta unos meses después, pero con la condición de que continuara yendo a un centro de día para poder seguir tratándola, estuvo casi un año visitándolo. Y después visitas mensuales al médico hasta que nos vinimos a Forks. Como Bella estaba mejor mamá decidió no contarlo para no alarmaros.

-Tu madre no piensa - dijo mi padre levantándose nervioso.

-Cómo pudo ocultar algo así... - susurró mi hermano poniendo las manos en su cabeza.

- Papá, mi mamá pensó que ya todo había pasado y que no volvería a ocurrir- les dije para calmarlos- Ahora sólo hay que centrarnos en Bella para que no siga bajando de peso.

- Tienes razón, ahora vamos a acostarnos que me muero de sueño y mañana tengo práctica de rugbi- dijo mi hermano estirándose y levantándose del sofá.

Cada uno se fue hasta su cuarto para descansar, pero creo que nadie durmió esa noche pensando en lo de mi hermana. Ojalá todo esto pasara y no fuera más que un mal momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward había vuelto de México. El pobre aún seguía muy adolorido de las costillas y rodilla y necesitaba que lo ayudaran constantemente para poder llegar a los lugares a los que necesitaba ir. Seguía con la escayola, pero pronto se la cambiarían por algo un poco más moderno y que le permitiría moverla un poco más para que se recuperara.

Los chicos seguían muy atentos de su hermano y de Bella, les preocupaba mucho ver que aún no volvía a comer como antes y que, a veces, ni siquiera comía alegando que tenía que estudiar o hacer otras cosas. Mi hermano estaba aún más preocupado y la amenazó con contarle a mi padre y a los Cullen si no comía como antes, pero no resultó mucho

Bella parecía no darse cuenta que no sólo se hacía daño a ella, sino que también a nosotros al verla tan débil. Edward, Rose, Jasper, Emmett y yo no podíamos dejar de preocuparnos por ella al ver que no mejoraba para nada y que cada día estaba más pálida, ojerosa y delgada.

- ¿Bella, puedo pasar?- le pregunté tocando a su puerta y ella afirmó- Hola hermanita ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Alice, gracias- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo seriamente- le informé y ella se tensó un poco- Belli, no puedes seguir así como estas. Esto te hace daño y terminarás tan mal como la última vez. ¿Quieres terminar internada nuevamente y que te vuelvan a colocar esa sonda en la nariz?- ella negó y agachó su mirada- Entonces tienes que comer Bella, tienes que volver a ser la de antes ¿Alguien te está molestando?

- No pasa nada, Alice. No te preocupes- me dijo con una falsa sonrisa y supe que mentía.

-Bella, no te creo y si esto sigue así, te juro que haré algo... - le dije seria antes de salir. Cuando estuve fuera vi a mi hermano saliendo con Rose y me miró esperando alguna noticia a la cual negué y me puse a llorar, él vino a abrazarme para calmarme.

-Tranquila ya verás como se soluciona - me susurró al oído.

-No quiero verla como en aquella época - susurré contra su pecho.

Rose acarició mi espalda intentando calmarme pero demasiadas imágenes venían a mi cabeza. De repente sonó timbre, serían Jasper y Edward pues habíamos quedado todos ahora.

Rose bajó las escaleras y les abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar. Nos preguntaron si estábamos listos para salir y asentimos como respuesta. Llamamos a Bella y nos fuimos hasta los autos.

Íbamos muy tranquilos, conversando y escuchando música hacia el centro comercial. Hace un tiempo que queríamos ir a ver alguna película los seis juntos y no se nos había dado la oportunidad, así que ahora iríamos para disfrutar un tiempo todos.

Llegamos hasta el centro y fuimos a comprar directamente los boletos para entrar a la sala del cine. Compramos unas cuantas palomitas y unas gaseosas para poder comer mientras veíamos la película. Nos sentamos cada uno al lado de sus parejas y comenzamos a ver la pantalla.

Íbamos casi por la mitad de la película cuando sentimos que Edward hablaba en forma baja con Bella pero no sabíamos de qué.

- ¿Bella? Bella, despierta- dijo un poco más fuerte haciéndonos a todos voltearnos- ¡Bella, despierta! ¡Pidan ayuda, por favor!- un chico que estaba atrás de nosotros salió corriendo de la sala para ir a buscar a algún acomodador del lugar para que nos ayudara mientras Edward seguía tratando de despertar a mi hermana, sin resultado alguno.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven pero en cuanto vio a Bella llamó a alguien por un intercomunicador. Unos asistentes llegaron a los pocos ratos acompañados de unos paramédicos y comenzaron a revisar a mi hermana.

Jasper me abrazaba fuertemente y Rose abrazaba a mi hermano, mientras Edward no se separaba de mi hermana.

- ¿La chica tiene alguna enfermedad o alergia que debamos saber?- preguntó el paramédico y todos negamos- Muy bien, la llevaremos al hospital para que la revisen- nos informó mientras la subían a una camilla.

- Cuando lleguen a allá pregunten por mi padre, el doctor Cullen- le dijo Edward.

- Está bien ¿Alguien vendrá con ella?- nos preguntó y Emmett se nos adelantó de inmediato y se fue con ellos mientras lo demás nos íbamos a los autos ayudándole a Edward.

Nos subimos y Jasper comenzó a conducir, dejamos el coche de Emmett en la puerta y nos fuimos todos en el BMW de mi novio. Hicimos el viaje en silencio y preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar. Edward removía las manos inquieto y asustado, Rose miraba asustada la ambulancia que iba delante nuestro y yo estaba inquieta y nerviosa pues me recordaba demasiado a la vez anterior.

Cuando llegamos a urgencias vimos a mi hermano pasearse de un lado a otro con las manos en su cabeza, Rose corrió a abrazarlo para calmarlo y vi que al abrazarla se puso a llorar. Jasper y yo íbamos ayudando a Edward y lo sentamos en cuanto llegamos donde Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté asustada.

-Tenía las constantes muy bajas e intentaban estabilizarla... - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazándome para tranquilizarnos los dos.

-Será mejor que llamen a Charlie - dijo Jasper abrazándome él ahora. Emmett cogió el teléfono y llamó a nuestro padre para calmarlo mientras yo pensaba en si llamar a mi madre.

-Dice que viene enseguida - dijo acercándose de nuevo.

-Deberíamos llamar a mamá... - le dije a mi hermano.

-Ella no llamo a papá la otra vez - dijo serio.

- Emmett, Alice tiene razón- dijo Rose pero mi hermano no le prestó atención

- Llamaré a mi madre para decirle dónde estamos- dijo Jasper saliendo de la sala

- Yo te acompaño- le dije y los seguí.

Llamamos a Esme, quien dijo que se vendría en seguida hacia acá. Le pregunté a Jasper qué pensaba él de que llamara a mi madre y me respondió que después de todo era nuestra mamá y tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, así que tomé mi teléfono y le conté lo que sucedía. Dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo hacia aquí y que la mantuviera informada de todo.

Sólo esperaba que todo esto pasara luego y que mi hermana estuviera bien. Sólo eso quería.

_Carlisle POV_

-Doctor Cullen, preguntan por usted en el box 3 - me dijo una enfermera y corrí hacía allí. Al entrar por las puertas y ver de quien se trataba me congelé.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté acercándome a la camilla y viendo como las enfermeras trabajaban.

-Se desmayó, tiene bajas las contantes y respiración irregular - me susurró.

Comencé a revisarla y a tratar de evaluar su estado. Definitivamente sus constantes eran bajas y se notaba que respiraba con dificultad.

- Necesitamos análisis de sangre, orina y radiografías de tórax. Colóquenle una vía para hidratarle y oxígeno ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- pregunté revisando sus pupilas

- Según lo que dijeron los paramédicos, estaba en el cine con unos chicos y se desmayó en medio de la película- dijo la enfermera colocándole la vía.

- ¿Donde están los chicos?- volví a preguntar.

- Están en la sala de espera- me informó.

- Muy bien, si despierta o ya tienen los resultados me avisan de inmediato- le pedí y ella asintió. Salí del cuarto para ir a ver a los chicos.

Salí por los pasillos y crucé las puertas para llegar a la sala de espera, donde estaba los chicos ansiosos esperando noticias de Bella. Me acerqué a ellos y Emmett junto con Alice se acercaron corriendo a mí.

- Señor Cullen, ¿Cómo está Bella?- me preguntó la chica muy preocupada y nerviosa

- Tranquila Alice, ella va a estar bien. Le estamos haciendo análisis y dándole unos cuantos medicamentos para estabilizarla. También le pusimos oxígeno- les conté y ellos se abrazaron nuevamente- ¿Ya le avisaron a su padre?- ellos asintieron.

Edward me miraba atento desde su asiento y en ese momento vi entrar a Charlie junto con Esme rápidamente ambos muy agitados.

-Carlisle, ¿Cómo esta Bella? - preguntó Charlie parándose frente a mi.

-Le estamos haciendo pruebas y pensé que sería una buena ocasión para revisar su peso - dije mirándolo cauteloso.

-Me parece bien la idea - me dijo asintiendo.

-¿Carlisle, qué pasará si esta mal? - preguntó Alice mientras Emmett le abrazaba.

-Depende cual sea su peso serán las medidas que tomemos... - le dije encogiéndome de hombro - Pero la cosa no pinta bien... - les susurré.

-Doctor Cullen tenemos los resultados y la chica a despertado - me indicó la enfermera. Les dije que más tarde saldría a informar y entre rápidamente por las puertas de nuevo.

-Bella... - la llamé haciendo que me mirara. Intentó quitarse la mascarilla pero negó - No Bella debes dejarla un poco mas - le expliqué.

-¿Qué pasó? - susurró que casi no pude escucharla.

-Te desmayaste en el cine - le expliqué - ¿Tenemos los resultados? - pregunté a la enfermera que me miró entregándome los papeles.

Comencé a ver los valores. Algunos estaban demasiado bajos, lo cual e indicó que tenía anemia, para empezar. Los revisé meticulosamente y no parecía haber daños permanentes ni alguna enfermedad además de la causada por su falta de alimento, Bella estaba desnutrida. Esperé unos minutos más a que se recuperara un poco y mandé traer una silla de ruedas. Con ayuda de la enfermera la llevamos a una báscula y pude ver qué tan grave era el problema.

- Bella, estas con unos 20 kilos menos. Deberías estar pesando aproximadamente 64 y apenas estas en 44- le informé y ella no me miró- Iré a hablar con tu padre para informarle lo que haremos desde ahora en adelante.

Salí de ahí dejando a Bella de vuelta en la camilla, pedí que le pusieran otro suero con algo de glucosa y vitaminas, por lo menos eso ayudaría en algo.

Primero fui a hablar con un psicólogo amigo mío para que viera el caso de Bella y luego fuimos donde Charlie. Le explicamos cómo estaba todo y lo que haríamos desde ahora en adelante. La dejaríamos internada unos días para poder estabilizar su peso y sus niveles hasta que llegar a algo un poco más normal para su edad y estatura. Solo esperaba que ella no siguiera con todo esto o acabaría demasiado mal.

Decidí hablar solamente con Charlie por no alarmar a los chicos por el momento, también fuimos a hablar un nutricionista y un endocrinólogo. Quienes pensaron como nosotros, si en el tiempo en el que Bella estuviera ingresada no mejoraba deberíamos colocarle un tubo para que se alimentara, pues no podíamos continuar de esta forma. Fuimos a hablar con Bella todos a explicarle la situación y decirles qué pasaría si no colaboraba. Se puso muy nerviosa al escuchar lo de la sonda y decidí darle un calmante leve, que no la durmió pero sí la tranquilizó. Los médicos dijeron lo que hablarían con ella y cómo serían las comidas mientras estuviera ingresada, le aseguraron que lo llevarían de una manera muy estricta por ser una recaída y que hablarían con el centro donde estuvo ingresada.

Al dejarla un rato sola nos fuimos a la sala de espera y los chicos esperaban ansiosos. Les explicamos la situación a medias no contando lo grave que estaba y regresamos todos a ver a Bella.

Entramos a la habitación y Bella no se percató de nuestra presencia al estar hablando con una enfermera, quien cuando acabó de cambiarle el suero levantó la vista y al vernos a todos sonrió haciendo que Bella también mirara hacia nosotros sonriendo. La enfermera salió de la habitación dejándonos a nosotros allí, dejamos que Edward se sentara cerca de la cama para descansar la pierna.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Rose mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

-Cansada... - susurró mirándome - supongo que es normal, ¿Verdad? - me preguntó haciendo que todos me miraran.

-Sí, te sentirás así hasta que no comas algo. Ahora te traerán la comida... - le dije sonriendo. Ella me miro asustada.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo junto a ella y Edward no se separó en ningún momento. Tomaba sus manos, las besaba y no dejaba de mirarla y decirle cosas tiernas. Definitivamente a mi hijo el bichito del amor le había picado fuerte.

Cerca de media hora después llegaron con algo de comida para Bella. Miraba la bandeja como si fuera un monstruo y alegó que no quería comer, que estaba muy cansada. Edward se colocó cerca de ella y le comenzó a dar la comida como si fuera una niña pequeña, aunque entre algunas risas y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando iba por la decima cucharada, una señora muy parecida a los chicos entró en la habitación seguida por un señor no mucho mayor que ella.

- Bella, hijita mía ¿En qué estabas pensando? Me tenías muy preocupada- dijo colocándose a su lado y besándola por todos lados

- Mamá, estoy bien. No es para tanto-le decía bella ante la atenta mirada de todos nosotros.

- ¿Cómo que no Isabella? Claro que es para mucho. Es la segunda vez que te ocurre lo mismo- la regañó y después centró su mirada en sus otros hijos- Mi niña- se acercó a abrazar a Alice muy fuerte, casi dejándola sin respiración. Luego se separó de ella y miró a su hijo- Mi niño, aunque ya no eres tan pequeño- le dijo estirándole los brazos y Emmett se le tiró encima, llorando.

- Te extrañé mucho, mamá- le dijo sollozando.

- Mi pequeño hombrecito, yo también te extrañé- le dijo abrazándolo.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados hasta que Emmett se calmó un poco. Después ella se dio vuelta a mirarnos a todos, extrañada.

- Mamá, te presento a los Cullen. Ella es...- comenzó a presentarnos Emmett.

- ¿Esme? ¿Carlisle? Pero si no han cambiado nada, están igual que hace unos 15 años- dijo abrazándonos.

- Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho, amiga- le dijo Esme devolviéndole el gesto- Te presento a mis hijos, claro que tu ya los conoces pero ellos eran mucho mas pequeños. Ellos son Jasper, Rosalie y Edward.

-Encantada - dijo mirando a los chicos - Quiero presentarles a mi marido - dijo señalando al hombre que tenia tras suyo que ahora abrazaba a Alice - Él es Phil - dijo y el hombre saludo sin soltara a Alice. Reneé y Charlie intercambiaron una mirada y pude ver odio y rencor en ella, lo cual no era bueno para Bella en este momento una discusión entre sus padres.

-Reneé, me puedes explicar cómo es posible que no me dijeras nada la primera vez que a Bella le paso esto - dijo Charlie mirándola serio.

-No hubo necesidad - dijo tranquilamente mientras jugaba con el pelo de Bella.

-Claro que la había, tal vez si yo hubiera estado informado, esto ahora no estaría pasando - dijo alterado.

-Esto podría pasar igual, porque eres un descuidado, no te interesas si te preocupas por los niños, por eso Bella ahora está como está - dijo igual de nerviosa.

-Mamá, papá... - susurró Bella no le hicieron caso.

-Sabía yo desde el momento en el que dijeron las niñas de quedarse contigo que habría problemas por tus descuidos - le recriminó.

-No sabes como soy de padre, creo que Emmett está muy bien educado y que las niñas no han tenido problemas en ningún momento - le dijo.

-Bella está en el hospital ahora mismo, ¿esto es no tener problemas? - preguntó nerviosa. Sentí la maquina donde Bella estaba enchufada alterarse y los mire serio a los dos.

-Reneé, Charlie, creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto- les dije- Bella necesita descansar y no alterarse para recuperar fuerzas, así que les voy a pedir que salgamos de aquí para que ella descanse- me miraron apenados por la escena pero asintieron. Le dieron un par de besos a Bella y se dispusieron a salir.

- Papá, yo me quiero quedar- dijo Edward mirándome seriamente, pero yo negué- ¿Por favor?

- No Edward, tanto Bella como tú necesitan descansar- le expliqué y él iba a volver a pedírmelo- No Edward, ya hablé y no lo volveré a repetir. Vamos, afuera- Se levantó de la silla y salió apoyado en sus muletas, no sin antes darle un cálido beso a Bella y prometiéndole que volvería.

Cuando salí del cuarto vi a Emmett y a Alice abrazados a su madre, conversando tranquilamente. Charlie se había mantenido al margen de todo y miraba por una ventana hacia el aparcamiento del hospital y Esme, estaba al lado de los chicos esperando a que yo saliera.

- Muy bien, yo creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. Edward ya tiene que comer algo y debemos dejar a Bella descansar- los chicos se quejaron un poco pero luego le hicieron caso a su madre. Se despidieron de todos y luego se fueron.

- Chicos, ustedes también deberían ir a comer algo- les comenté y todos asintieron, saliendo rumbo al casino.

Yo, por mi parte, me fui a continuar con mis rondas y ya mas tarde volvería con Bella para ver cómo continuaba.

Estuve haciendo mis rondas por unas dos horas más hasta que se me dio la oportunidad de volver donde Bella. En cuanto llegué vi que estaba dormida y sólo Reneé estaba con ella en la habitación.

- Hola Reneé ¿Cómo sigue nuestra paciente?- le pregunté acercándome a revisar las máquinas.

- Se durmió hace casi una media hora- me contó y asentí.

- Eso es bueno, debe descansar para recuperar fuerzas, pero también debe comenzar a comer o nos veremos en la obligación de colocarle una sonda- le expliqué.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando de nuevo - dijo suspirando y se giró para verme a los ojos.

-Siempre puede haber una recaída. Debiste haber advertido a Charlie - le dije sentándome frente a ella.

-Ella estaba bien cuando vino - me dijo.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, no continuaste con el control. Nosotros nos empezamos a dar cuanta hace dos semanas, pero por todo el peso que le falta debe haber estado más tiempo - le confesé.

-Me duele verla así. Aunque quiero mucho a los tres Bella y Alice son mis niñas así como Emmett para Charlie. Y me cuesta ver a Bella así - me confesó.

-Entre todos le ayudaremos - dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

-¡Rosalie, que me dejes tranquilo! - escuché a mi hijo gritar en la puerta de la habitación haciendo que Bella se removiera un poco.

-Edward que tienes que descansar - gritó Rosalie y mi paciente se movió inquieta. Me levante molesto con mis hijos, no era el momento para ponerse a gritar de esa manera y menos no darse cuenta que Bella necesitaba descansar y esto la estaba despertando.

Salí del cuarto y me los encontré en la entrada. Rosalie tiraba a su hermano del brazo para llevárselo de ahí mientras Edward trataba de zafarse, haciendo malabares entre mantenerse de pie con las muletas y los movimientos que hacia para poder salir del agarre de su hermana.

- ¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo?- le pregunté serio y notablemente molesto.

- Me trató de llevar a Edward a la casa, papá. Es lógico que el necesita descansar, pero no me hace caso- dijo Rose.

- Es que no me quiero ir ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- le preguntó irritado mi hijo al fin zafándose.

- Sí lo entiendo, pero tienes que descansar o en la noche estarás con dolor en la pierna y yo no te voy a cuidar- le contestó Rose.

- Entonces no lo hagas y hazte cargo de tus cosas y no de las mías- le siguió mi hijo.

- ¡Ya basta los dos!- les dije molesto- Parecen un par de niños pequeños ¿No se han dado cuenta de que están en un hospital y que con todo el jaleo que están armando van a despertar a los pacientes que descansan aquí?- ambos bajaron la cabeza apenados. Suspiré audiblemente y pasé una mano por mi pelo- Edward, si quieres te puedes quedar, pero no más de una hora ¿Entendido?- el asintió no muy convencido y entró en el cuarto, Rose también hizo lo mismo, conmigo tras de ella. Bella ya estaba despierta y hablaba con su madre y Edward de lo más tranquila, aunque aún se podía notar que estaba agotada.

Cerca de media hora después le trajeron la merienda, pero ella se reusaba a comer aunque fuera un poco, lo cual me preocupó bastante. Edward le rogaba para que se lo comiera, pero no hacía caso, ella estaba decidida a no comer.

-Bella, debes comer - dije seria, cuando en ese momento entraban el resto de chicos con mi mujer y Charlie.

-No me apetece, Carlisle - dijo bajando la mirando. Mire a Charlie que era el que más estaba enterado de la situación y negué mirando después a René.

-Bella, come algo por favor - le dijo su madre ofreciéndole la manzana.

-He dicho que no - dijo alzando la voz.

-¿Sabes las consecuencias verdad? - le pregunté serio.

-No serás capas... - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Esta decisión no depende de mi, depende de tus padres y el doctor que lo trate, yo no soy endocrinólogo, ni nutricionista, ni psicólogo - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Alice se acercó y le ofreció el plato pero Bella negó como una niña pequeña, su hermana le insistió y sin que nos diera tiempo a reaccionar Bella cogió la bandeja y la tiró al suelo.

-He dicho que no – grito.

Alice se tuvo que apartar para que no le diera y todos nos quedamos mirando a Bella sorprendidos.

-Chicos porque no salís - dije mirándolos a todos los cuales me miraron serios y negaron - Salgan - les ordené esta vez pero no se movieron, necesitaba hablar con Bella, Reneé y Charlie y los chicos no estaba bien que escucharan.

- Chicos, vamos a afuera- les dijo Esme y comenzó a empujarlos levemente para llevarlos a afuera del cuarto- Edward, vamos hijo- le dijo tomándolo del brazo.

- Ya volveré, Bellita- le dijo mi hijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo después del cuarto.

Me acerqué a la camilla donde estaba Bella teniendo cuidado con las cosas que estaban regadas por el suelo.

Su madre le acariciaba el pelo mientras ella lloraba desesperada por todo lo que pasaba. Charlie estaba a su lado y le acariciaba el brazo dándole palabras de aliento.

- Bella, mírame- le pedí y ella negó- Vamos, no estoy molesto ni nada, pero quiero que me mires- ella se giró lentamente hacia mí y me miró unos segundos- Bella, no puedes seguir así, tienes que comer algo y comenzar a recuperar las fuerzas para que puedas salir de aquí y volver a ser una chica alegre.

- Es que no quiero comer, Carlisle- dijo llorando- Estoy muy gorda y así no le voy a gustar a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward.

- Cariño, tu sabes que Edward te va a querer siempre- le expliqué- Mi hijo nunca a estado más enamorado y enganchado de alguien que contigo y eso te lo puedo dar por firmado. Además, a Edward le gustas seas como seas.

- Eso no es verdad, Carlisle- me refutó- Si soy una vaca que no para de comer él no me va a querer- sollozó más fuerte.

- Pero hija ¿Como puedes pensar eso?- le dijo Reneé besándola en la frente.

- Es verdad, mamá, todo el mundo sabe eso. ¿Cómo una persona tan linda como Edward se va a enamorar de alguien tan simple y gorda como yo?- le preguntó entre llantos.

-Bella todo lo que estás diciendo son tonterías que te estás metiendo tú en la cabeza... - dijo Charlie dando un beso en su frente.

-Estás y estabas preciosa, no tienes que hacer nada para mejorar tu físico, eres perfecta cariño - le dijo Reneé envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Dejen de mentirme - nos gritó.

-Bella, no te mentimos queremos lo mejor para ti - le dije acariciando su mano.

-No quiero escucharles... ¡Fuera! - nos gritó. Nos quedamos parados sin saber cómo reaccionar - ¡FUERA! - volvió a gritar y salimos.

Avisé a limpieza para que barrieran el suelo y me acerqué a Charlie y Reneé que ambos lloraban pero a dos metros de distancia del otro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? - me preguntó Reneé acercándose a mi.

-Si ella se niega a comer sólo hay una solución - dije suspirando.

-¿Cómo le contamos a los chicos? - preguntó Charlie

-Yo no quiero que Alice vuelva a pasar por todo esto, fue demasiado para ella la primera vez... - dijo Rene completamente seria.

-Vamos a hablar que les acompaño - dije poniendo una mano encima de hombro de cada uno.

Fuimos hasta donde estaban los chicos y les contamos todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma- dijo Edward colocándose de pie dificultosamente- Esto no puede estar pasando.

- Mi hermanita- dijo Emmett pasándose las manos nerviosamente por el pelo.

- Chicos, tranquilos. Todo esto va a pasar en un tiempo, pero ella va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo- voltee a verlos a todos y noté como Jasper abrazaba fuertemente a Alice quien lloraba desesperada por la situación.

- Alice, cálmate mi amor- le decía Jasper, pero no conseguía mucho. Reneé decidió acercarse a ella y apoyarla. Se colocó al lado de mi hijo y se la pidió, Jasper la soltó y ella se tiró a los brazos de su madre.

-¿Cuándo? - preguntó mi hijo pequeño mirándome seriamente.

-Hablé con los médicos me dijeron que si mañana no había comido nada se lo pondrían porque está muy por debajo del peso - le contesté.

-Quiero ir al cuarto - dijo Emmett serio caminando por el pasillo de la mano de Rosalie. Todos lo seguimos y entraron, no escuche queja de Bella y al entrar vi que estaba dormida. Nadie la quiso molestar pero Alice se acercó a la cama y empezó a llorar sobre la frente de su hermana.

-Bella no puedo creerlo... - susurró mojándole la frente - No puedo creer que después de todo y ahora que tienes a Eddy vuelvas a estar igual... - continuó llorando.

Alice estuvo llorando un tiempo más sobre su hermana, los chicos estaban más alejados también llorando, Esme abrazaba a Edward que se notaba estaba mal por todo esto mientras Reneé y Charlie trataban de calmar a su hija.

Una hora después llegó una enfermera avisando que el horario de visitas ya había terminado pero que uno de ellos se podía quedar esa noche. Reneé se ofreció de inmediato y llamó a Phil para informarle de su decisión. Los chicos se despidieron de Bella y salieron del cuarto. Yo también lo hice y me fui con mi familia, pues mi jornada ya había terminado hace unos cuantos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para ir a trabajar al hospital. Habíamos pasado una noche un poco complicada pues Edward, al haber estado por todos lados durante el día, había estado con unos cuantos dolores y había tenido que inyectarle un par de analgésicos para que se le pasara el dolor. Además seguíamos muy preocupados por Bella y eso no nos dejaba descansar como se debe.

Desayunamos sólo Esme, mis hijos mayores y yo, ya que Edward aún seguía dormido por los medicamentos, pero nuestro desayuno fue en total silencio. Después de comer, tomé mis cosas y me fui en el auto hasta mi trabajo.

Llegué rápidamente al piso donde estaba internada Bella y vi que estaban todos los médicos y enfermeras que trataban a Bella hablando seriamente. Me acerqué hasta ellos y me saludaron de inmediato.

- Doctor Cullen, que bueno que ya llegó- dijo uno de ellos- Necesitábamos hablar con usted sobre la situación de la joven Swan. Según nos informó la enfermera, la paciente no ha comido nada, ayer en la cena no se la comió y tampoco ha desayunado el día de hoy.

- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación es colocarle la sonda a la chica para comenzar a nutrirla y que vuelva a recuperar su peso- comentó uno de los médicos

- Tenemos que hablar con sus padres para que firmen la autorización- dijo otro.

- Voy a avisarle a Reneé- dije entrando el cuarto de Bella.

Reneé estaba dormida en el sofá del cuarto, aunque en una posición que no parecía muy cómoda. Me acerqué a ella y le toqué el hombro para despertarla.

- Reneé, necesito hablar contigo- le dije y la invité a salir de ahí. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y ambos salimos del cuarto en ese instante.

Entre todos los médicos le explicaron la situación y cómo harían el procedimiento para hacerlo menos fuerte para ellos. Firmó la autorización para poder comenzar con todo y empezamos a preparar los implementos para colocarle el tubo.

Reneé se quedo fuera de la habitación para no despertar a Bella así seria más fácil colocarle el tubo, pero los chicos llegaron gritando y después de regañarles y entrar vi que Bella se había despertado de nuevo. Me miró confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

-Carlisle... - me llamó y me acerqué a ella tranquilamente - Me duele la cabeza... - susurró estirando el brazo para su cabeza.

-Estate tranquila Bella, ahora le pediré algo a la enfermera - dije para tranquilizarla. Vi hacia la puerta y me di cuenta de que los chicos querían entrar, pero con la mirada les indiqué que ahora no. Ellos me miraron con el ceño fruncido y salieron. Pero no supe si fue la mejor elección cuando escuché el grito de Edward diciendo que le iban a poner ahora él tubo, lo que hizo que me mirara asustada y comenzara a negar frenéticamente.

-Carlisle, no, no, no, no por favor - dijo revolviéndose en la cama llorando.

-Bella, lo siento - le susurré.

-No, no me puedes hacer esto - susurró moviéndose y queriendo levantarse.

-Es por tu bien, tranquila - la consolé.

-Me vas a engordar como a cerdo... no quiero, no, otra vez no - dijo llorando.

- Bella, tranquila- le pedí acercándome a ella- Tienes que dejar que hagamos esto o si no terminaras peor que cuando llegaste.

- Pero yo no quiero- sollozó- De verdad no quiero.

- Lo siento Bella, pero tenemos que hacerlo- le dije y en eso entró uno de los médicos con una enfermera.

- Está todo listo, doctor Cullen- dijo la enferma colocando todo en una mesa y acercándola a la camilla.

-Carlisle, por favor no- me pidió sollozando.

- Lo siento Bella, pero ya está decidido- le informé y le asentí al médico para que comenzáramos con todo.

La enfermera se acercó a la vía de Bella y le inyectó un sedante leve para que no estuviera tan nerviosa cuando le colocaran la sonda. La pobre no paraba de llorar mientras miraba como preparaban todo.

El médico midió el largo de la sonda y le colocó algo para que pasara un poco más fácil. Semi- sentaron a Bella en la camilla y comenzaron con la operación.

El médico colocó la sonda en la entrada de la nariz y comenzó a empujarlo. Me coloqué a su lado y trataba de calmarla a medida que el tubo pasaba. En variadas oportunidades hizo el amago de vomitar o tratar de colocar sus manos en las de mi colega para detenerlo y así sacar el tubo.

- Tranquila Bella, ya pasará- le dije al notar como lloraba.

-No quiero... - susurró apenas, levantando las manos y se las cogí para que no pudiera quitarse el tubo.

-Ya acabamos, Bella - le dije para calmarla pero no sirvió de nada, mire hacia la puerta y vi a los chicos asomados, le hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que cerrara, no quería que vieran esto.

-Carlisle, déjame por favor - lloraba levantándose ella. Hizo un movimiento brusco soltándose de mi agarre y arrancándose la vía por donde empezó a salir sangre. La enfermera me ayudó a sujetarla mientras el doctor acababa, tuvo otro amago de devolver pero no salió nada.

Después de un rato más el doctor auscultó el pecho e indicó que todo estaba bien, pegó él tuvo a la mejilla de Bella y le pidió a la enfermera que volviera a poner la vía de nuevo. Yo me quedé con Bella pero me giró la cara y se negó a hablarme. Vi a los chicos asomarse de nuevo queriendo entrar.

Les indiqué que ya podían pasar y así lo hicieron. Pasaron a colocarse al lado de Bella y a intentar hablar con ella, pero no les dirigió la palabra. Reneé me llamó y me pidió que saliéramos de ahí para hablar junto con Charlie.

Salimos los tres de ahí y nos fuimos a mi despacho para hablar más tranquilos. Les indiqué los asientos frente a mi escritorio y nos pusimos a conversar.

- ¿Cómo esta todo?- preguntó Charlie inquieto.

- Está bien, lograron colocarle la sonda sin mayores complicaciones y de inmediato. Aunque ella estaba un poco inquieta y trató de sacárselo- les conté.

- Carlisle, hay algo que te quería comentar para ver si lo apruebas. Al igual que tú, Charlie- nos dijo dejándonos intrigados- Quería ver si me podía llevar a Bella a donde estoy viviendo y tratarla allá.

- Por supuesto que no, ella es mi hija y no te la llevarás de nuevo- dijo Charlie molesto, pero le pedí que se calmara.

- Charlie, en este momento no hay que ser egoístas y pensar que es lo mejor para Bella-le dijo Reneé- Estaba pensando que si Bella esta lejos de aquí se podría centrar en su recuperación y yo podría estar con ella en todo momento. Yo sé que Charlie trabaja y los chicos deben terminar sus estudios, por lo cual no podrán estar siempre con ella, así que quería saber si es seguro llevármela- nos dijo.

- Verás Reneé, Bella esta muy débil, pero creo que sería una buena opción el que Bella se recupere en otro lugar sin presiones.- le dije y luego miré a mi amigo- Charlie, lo que dice Reneé es verdad, tu hija necesita apoyo y si ella puede estar al pendiente de ella en todo momento es lo mejor.

Charlie suspiró audiblemente y asintió con los ojos llorosos.

- Solo prométeme que me avisarás cómo va y que la cuidarás- le pidió.

- Eso siempre, Charlie. No tienes ni que decírmelo- le contestó Reneé.

-Ahora debemos contárselo a los chicos y a Bella - dije serio.

-No se lo van a tomar bien - susurró Charlie pensativo.

-Es lo mejor, Alice no puede volver a vivir una situación así y los chicos deben centrarse en sus estudios. Cuando Bella este mejor dejaré que vuelva si así lo quieres Charlie - dijo mirando a su ex-marido. Todos suspiramos volviendo a entrar.

Los chicos y Esme no habían conseguido nada pues Bella continuaba sin mirar a nadie a la cara, ni siquiera a Edward. Tenía la mirada en sus manos pues tenía a gente a cada lado de la cama.

-Chicos, Bella, queremos decirles una decisión que hemos tomado - susurró Reneé.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó preocupado Emmett.

- No pasa nada malo, hijo. Lo que sucede es que junto con su madre hemos decidido que lo mejor para Bella en estos momentos es que se vaya a vivir con su madre para que ella la pueda cuidar mejor, estar al pendiente de ella y que ustedes se centren por completo en sus estudios- les explicó Charlie.

- Pero no pueden hacer eso- les dijo su hija menor.

- La enana tiene razón, no se la pueden llevar- le siguió Emmett.

- ¿Y si ella no quiere?- dijo Edward.

- Hijo, es lo mejor para ella. Le hará bien en su recuperación- le expliqué.

- Insisto, ¿Y si ella no quiere?- volvió a preguntar.

- Sí quiero, no quiero seguir aquí- escuchamos la voz de Bella y todos la miramos impresionados.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y la miró con pena. Tomó sus muletas y se fue del cuarto sin decir nada. Salí detrás de él y lo alcancé cuando ya estaba saliendo del lugar hacia un pequeño parque de la entrada.

-Edward... - le llamé, pero él no se giró hasta que no estuvo sentado - Hijo... - le susurré poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-No lo entiendo papá, no entiendo nada- dijo apunto de ponerse a llorar – Por qué dice que me quiere si se quiere ir - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Hijo, Bella no esta bien ahora, ni física ni psíquicamente. Necesita mucha ayuda y la persona que más pendiente puede estar de ella en este momento es Reneé - le dije - Charlie trabaja, ustedes van a la escuela y tu madre y yo también trabajamos. Solo queda que se vaya con su madre o ingresarla en un centro... por el momento la primera opción es la mejor - le dije dándole apoyo - Verás como el tiempo pasa rápido y pronto la tienes de vuelta - le dije abrazándola.

-No quiero que se vaya - dijo dejando que todas las lágrimas acumuladas cayeran.

-Reneé tendrá informado a sobre todo lo que pase y el no dirá como van las cosas... en cuanto se recupere volverá a Forks - le aseguré.

-Sigo sin entender por qué quiere irse - suspiró.

-Ya te dije, Bella ahora no está bien, necesita ayuda psicológica y de médicos para recuperarse. Es normal que no entiendas – aseguró.

-Déjame solo un rato - susurró, asentí y volví a la habitación.

_Esme POV_

-¿Y si ella no quiere? - preguntó mi hijo molesto.

-Hijo, es lo mejor para ella. Le hará bien en su recuperación - le explicó mi marido tranquilamente.

-Insisto, ¿Y si ella no quiere? - volvió a preguntar.

-Sí quiero, no quiero seguir aquí - susurró Bella y todos la miramos sorprendidos. Edward salió de la habitación lo más rápido que las muletas le permitieron y Carlisle tras él.

-¿Bella qué dices? - preguntó Emmett acercándose a ella - No lo puedes decir en serio - susurró mirando a su hermana.

-Me quiero ir... - repitió.

- Pero Bella, no te puedes ir así- le dijo su hermana.

- Alice, entiéndeme por favor- le pidió Bella casi al borde del llanto.

- Chicos, no agobien a su hermana- les pidió Reneé acercándose para abrazar a Bella

Estuvo abrazando a Bella por un buen rato mientras los chicos seguían sin entender los motivos de su hermana para irse, hasta que entró Carlisle. Bella se volteó a verlo y se sintió aún peor al notar que Edward no venía con el.

Mi marido le explicó que quería estar un momento a solas pero que ya volvería al cuarto. Bella asintió no muy convencida y siguió abrazada a su madre.

Mi marido dijo que saldría un momento a hablar con los médicos para organizar lo del viaje de Bella y se fue donde ellos, dejándonos a todos en el cuarto. Rosalie y Jasper dijeron que se irían a la casa a terminar unos trabajos que debían entregar al día siguiente y que más tarde volverían. Charlie se fue a trabajar y los chicos se fueron a la cafetería para comer algo, dejándonos solo a Reneé, a Bella y a mí.

- Bella, espero que ahora que te irás puedas recuperarte- le dije sonriéndole y acercándome a ella- Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites y que cuando quieras hablar con cualquiera de nosotros sólo basta con que nos llames.

- Lo se, señora Cullen- me sonrió- Ustedes son muy buenos y que me quieren mucho.

- Así es pequeña- le acaricié su pelo- Reneé, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos.

- Por supuesto, Esme- me contestó mi amiga.

Al rato después llegó una enfermera para alimentar a Bella y nos dijo que por ahora nos debíamos retirar y que en un par de horas podíamos volver a estar con ella. Salimos cada una en dirección a sus casas después de despedirnos.

Mi marido estaba en un banco sentado junto con Edward, me acerqué y les expliqué lo que nos había dicho la enfermera y Carlisle nos llevó a casa. Al parecer había venido un compañero antes para cambiarle el turno para por la tarde.

Llegamos a casa y mi marido ayudó a Edward subir mientras yo me iba al salón, me senté en un sofá pensando en todo lo que había pasado y después recordé que tenia que preparar la comida de Edward fui a la cocina y me encontré a Carlisle bebiendo agua.

-Les cuesta a los chicos entender el motivo - me dijo acariciando su cabello.

-A todos - dije incluyéndome.

-Ya le expliqué a Edward, Bella no está bien, no ahora, necesita mucha ayuda psicológica y médicos que puedan atenderla bien .- me dijo abrazándome.

- ¿Me ayudas a preparar la comida?- le pregunté y el asintió.

Entre los dos comenzamos a cocinar y en cuanto tuvimos todo listo llamamos a nuestros hijos para que bajaran a comer. Le midieron la glucemia a Edward y nos dispusimos a comer.

Rose y Jasper conversaban acerca del proyecto que estaban terminando para mañana, mientras Carlisle y yo conversábamos algunas cosas de la casa, pero durante todo el rato nuestro hijo menor había estado distraído.

- Edward, ¿Cómo está tu rodilla hoy?- le preguntó Carlisle pero este no le respondió- ¿Edward?- lo volvió a llamar

- Perdón papá, ¿Qué me decías?- le dijo volviendo en sí.

- Te pregunté cómo estaba tu rodilla hoy- le volvió a decir bebiendo un poco de agua.

- Esta un poco mejor, ya no me duele tanto- le respondió.

- Mañana iremos a que te quiten la férula y a que te pongan la otra- le contó mi marido y mi hijo asintió, pero sin mirarlo.

Terminamos de comer en calma y descansamos hasta que llegó la hora de ir a despedirnos de Bella.

Todos los chicos estuvieron como ausentes pero el que más sin duda Edward, tenía la mirada perdida hacia el bosque y era como si no hubiera nadie más con él. Al llegar al estacionamiento bajamos y entramos todos excepto Edward que preferiría quedarse en fuera. Ninguno le quisimos insistir y entramos hacía la habitación y vimos a todos los Swan, Reneé y Phil en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Pasó algo? - pregunte asustada.

-No, están ayudando para alistarla, aunque me han aconsejado que en cuanto aterrice vaya al hospital a que la revisen y traten allí - dijo Reneé.

-¿Edward? - preguntó Alice que estaba abrazada a su hermano.

-Quiso quedarse fuera - dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros.

Unas enfermeras salieron empujando una silla de ruedas donde estaba Bella, dejaron la silla y se marcharon dejándonos a todos frente a una Bella que no nos miraba a la cara a nadie.

Levantó la mirada pasado unos minutos y quedó intrigada en cuanto vio que Edward no estaba con nosotros. Se comenzó a colocar nerviosa y respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

- Tranquila Bella, Edward está abajo.- le dijo Rose acercándose para abrazarla- Cuídate mucho Bellita, no te olvides de llamarnos.

- Sí Bella, no te olvides de nosotros- le dijo mi hijo tomando el lugar de su hermana

- Prométeme que te vas a poner bien y volveremos a estar juntas- le dijo su hermana abrazándola y ella asintió.

- Fue tan poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y ya tenemos que separarnos de nuevo- le dijo Emmett abrazándola fuertemente- Cuídate enana y mejórate ¿Vale?- ella volvió a asentir y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Cuídate pequeña, ya sabes lo que te dije ayer- le dije.

- No se preocupe señora- respondió ella.

- Bella, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa me avisas- le dijo Carlisle abrazándola para luego salir hacia el exterior del hospital donde nos esperaba Edward.

Mi hijo lloraba amargamente mirando hacia el cielo y soltando el aire con fuerza de vez en cuando. En cuanto vio a Bella salir por las puertas del hospital, se le acercó y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Cuídate mi bella princesa, prométeme que algún día volverás y que no te separarás más de mi- le pidió al oído.

- Te lo prometo Edward- le respondió.

- Prometo que te sacaré de ahí- le volvió a decir y se fundieron en un apasionado beso que casi los deja sin aire. Charlie carraspeó un poco avisando que ya era hora de irse. Sentaron a Bella en la parte trasera de la patrulla y luego se subieron Charlie, Reneé y Phil junto a ella, para salir del hospital.

Mi hijo seguía llorando fuertemente y se tiró a mis brazos para llorar, como cuando era pequeño. Esto seria difícil para todos, sobre todo para Edward, y solo pedía que todo esto no llegara a mayores.

**Buenas! **

**Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, me encantaría leer vuestros comentarios. **

**unbesoooo(L)**


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO. 7**

_**DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO MÁS TARDE**_

_Bella POV_

Sin duda mi vida se había convertido en un pozo negro y ahora poco a poco comenzaba a salir la luz. Cuando llegué a España, que era donde vivía ahora mi madre con su marido, los médicos que me trataron dijeron que estaba por debajo 70% de mi peso mínimo y decidieron ingresarme en un centro de desórdenes alimenticios. Las normas eran muy estrictas y claras, todas tus recompensas se basaban en si comías cuando te decían. De no ser así, no podías ver televisión, a tus familiares, salir al jardín... no te dejaban hacer nada. Las duchas nos tapaban de las rodillas hasta el cuello de manera de que si vomitáramos nos vieran y había turnos para ir al baño y no podía estar más de cinco minutos o tirar de la cadena.

Fue el peor año de mi vida, porque sí fue un año, durante los ocho primeros meses no dejé que me alimentaran de otra forma que no fuera por tuvo, lo que me impidió ver a mi madre, hablar con mi familia o escuchar a Edward. No pude ver el televisor, ni escuchar música, casi ni estar con mis compañeras, sólo podía ir de terapia en terapia.

Después de ocho meses comencé probando algo de sopa, con lo que dejaron que pudiera llamar a mi madre, aunque sólo a ella, todavía no me permitían llamar al extranjero. Fueron cambiando las sopas por algo más sólido y suplementos calóricos para subir de peso y me pudieron quitar la sonda, luego me dieron el alta del psiquiátrico al alcanzar los 60 kilos y me derivaron a un centro de día para continuar con la terapia pero estando con mi madre en casa.

En el centro de día estuve otro año más haciendo terapia en grupo, individual y familiar. Cuando salía de la terapia lo primero que hacía siempre era llamar a mi padre y mis hermanos y más tarde a Edward y hablaba con todos los Cullen.

Durante el tiempo que estuve internada, tuve serios problemas de ánimo, una gran depresión por lo que detectaron los psicólogos e intenté alguna vez suicidarme pero por tanta vigilancia no conseguí nada. Me recetaron unas pastillas antidepresivas, pero advirtieron a mi madre de que no las tomara siempre que no debía acostumbrarme a ellas porque podían ser adictivas.

Cuando llegué al centro de día me redujeron la dosis, pero no funcionó y volvieron a colocármela igual. Al día de hoy todavía me las tomaba aunque había intentado reducir la dosis en diferentes ocasiones yo me continuaba tomando la misma del principio.

Después de salir del centro de día se convirtieron en visitas una vez a la semana para ver cómo estaba el peso y nunca dejaban que yo lo mirara y mamá había quitado todas las básculas de casa de manera que no pudiera pesarme y controlaba mucho mi comida.

Continuaba yendo semanalmente a las revisiones aunque ahora tenía más libertad.

Después de dos años y medio al fin volvía a ser libre y podía volver a ver a mis hermanos, amigos y seres amados. Por fin me habían dado el alta para poder volver donde mi padre, a mi querido Forks.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto con mi madre y su esposo. Pese a que había sido muy bueno conmigo y que habían estado atentos de mí durante todo este tiempo, extrañaba demasiado a mi familia y quería estar cerca de ellos, sobre todo de Edward, mi amado Edward.

- Hija, prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que seguirás controlándote para no caer nuevamente en esto- me dijo mi madre abrazándome fuertemente

- Te lo prometo, mamá- le dije devolviéndole el gesto y luego lo mismo con Phil- En cuanto llegue a allá los llamaré.

Me dieron el último adiós y después me fui al embarque de mi avión para volver a Forks y no salir más de ahí.

_Rosalie POV_

Dos años y medio habían pasado desde que mi amiga se había ido a España con su madre para poder recuperarse de su trastorno alimenticio. La pobre había pasado los primeros meses incomunicada de todo el mundo ya que se rehusaba a comer y sólo así le daban permiso para hablar con los demás. Ya después comenzó a comer y a mejorar y así le fueron dando los beneficios que esto conllevaba.

Los chicos estaban deprimidos la gran mayoría del tiempo y casi no sonreían. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado durante ese año, Emmett pudo terminar sus estudios secundarios y ahora había entrado en la universidad para ser un futuro profesor de deportes y la verdad, le iba bastante bien.

Por nuestra parte, Jasper y yo ya habíamos terminado junto con Emmett y ahora cada uno se dedicaba a estudiar lo que más le gustaba. Mi hermano había entrado a estudiar psicología y yo, derecho, como siempre habíamos querido. Seguíamos con nuestras parejas tan o más felices que antes y nos apoyábamos constantemente en todo.

Alice y Edward también habían salido del instituto y ahora estaban en la universidad, claro que apenas en su primer año. Alice estaba estudiando diseño y Edward medicina como siempre había sido su sueño.

El último año de instituto de mi hermano había sido un poco complicado y es que, con todo lo que extrañaba a Bella, le habían bajado mucho las defensas y su enfermedad lo complicaba aun más. Se la había pasado enfermo la gran mayoría del tiempo y al no recibir noticias de Bella hacía que estuviera aún peor.

Una de esas veces mi hermano estuvo casi al borde de un colapso y tuvieron que internarlo de urgencias pues su glucemia se descontrolaba constantemente y tenía una fiebre que lo hacia delirar y llamar a Bella gritando, pero no podíamos hacer nada pues no podíamos llamarla.

_Flash Back_

Me encontraba en mi habitación estudiando para un examen muy importante en la universidad, Emmett hacía poco que se había ido porque tenía que practicar para una prueba física, así que me concentre de pleno. Escuché a alguien picar a la puerta y vi a Jasper asomar la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces hermanita? - me preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a mi donde yo estudiaba.

-No lo ves - dije señalando el libro - Estudio, ¿Tu no deberías hacer lo mismo? - pregunté.

-Sí pero acabo de llegar, estaba con Alice. Ya sabes que día es hoy y no estaba bien - dijo Jasper y recordé que hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella y Alice.

-Emmett estaba algo decaído hoy - susurré.

-¿Has visto a Edward? - me preguntó pero escuchamos un grito de mi madre y nos asustamos. Mi padre estaba de guardia y nos preocupamos.

Bajamos corriendo hasta donde estaba mi madre y la vimos arrodillada al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de mi hermano. Me acerqué a ellos y comencé a tratar e ayudarle mientras mi hermano llamaba a nuestro padre.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté preocupada.

- No lo sé. Me acompañó a hacer unas compras y después lo noté un poco cansado- me comenzó a explicar- Volvimos a casa y no alcanzamos a entrar en la sala cuando se desmayó frente a mi.

- Tranquila mamá, ya estará bien- le dije ayudándola a colocarlo en el sofá. Fue ahí cuando notamos lo caliente que estaba- Está hirviendo.

- Sí, me puedes traer el termómetro.- me pidió mi madre y asentí saliendo rápido de ahí a buscar el aparatito, pasando a buscar la máquina de la glucemia a la pasada.

Volví a la sala y vi a mi hermano solo con su camiseta puesta, pues mi madre ya le había quitado la chaqueta y su jersey.

-Toma - le dije a mi madre entregándoselo. Ella se lo colocó y en ese momento entró mi hermano.

-Dice papá que ya llega, que le midas la temperatura y que si esta por encima de 38.3 llamemos a una ambulancia - dijo serio. Mientras mi madre media la temperatura yo le medí la glucemia.

-39.4 - dijo mi madre.

-50 - dije mirando el medidor de glucosa.

-Llamo a una ambulancia - dijo mi hermano y escuchamos un coche en la puerta y mi padre entrar corriendo.

-Papá, que bueno que llegaste- le dije en cuanto lo vi entrar.

- ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

- Tiene 39.4 de temperatura y 50 de glucemia- le contó mi madre.

- ¿Ha tenido vómitos, nauseas o diarrea?- volvió a preguntar sacando su estetoscopio del maletín y como si necesitara una prueba, mi hermano se estremeció sobre su espalda y comenzó a devolver. Mi padre lo tomó rápidamente y lo volteó antes de que aspirara algo- ¿Llamaron a la ambulancia?

- Ya la llamé, viene en camino- dijo mi hermano entrando por la puerta- Les dije que era diabético y dijeron que llegarían en unos minutos.

En cuanto mi hermano terminó de devolver, mi padre comenzó a auscultarlo y revisarlo por todos lados. Nos iba a decir lo que pasaba, pero llegaron los paramédicos y comenzaron a trabajar en mi hermano, apoyados por mi padre

Preguntaron quién se iría con el y mi padre se ofreció de inmediato. Lo subieron a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron mientras nosotros íbamos en el auto de mi hermano. Yo me fui en la parte de atrás apoyando a mi madre que no dejaba de llorar preocupada por mi hermano.

Llegamos al hospital y lo ingresaron de inmediato a las salas de urgencia para atenderlo. A mi padre lo dejaron entrar pero no podía trabajar en mi hermano, solo podía observar. Nosotros nos quedamos afuera esperando a que lo atendieran.

Después de casi una hora o un poco más, volvió a salir nuestro padre diciendo que ya lo habían estabilizado. Nos contó que nuestro hermano debía haber estado descompuesto del estomago por un buen tiempo pues los niveles de glucemia eran demasiado bajos y que lo dejarían internado para poder controlarlo.

Durante todos los días que estuvo internado, llamaba a Bella desesperado y nosotros ya no sabíamos que hacer, sólo nos quedaba esperar a que ella llamara y pudiera traer a mi hermano a la normalidad.

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando pudimos hablar con Bella por primera vez, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y el estado de salud de mi hermano al parecer, también, pero seguía descontrolándose mucho.

Hoy era un día especial sin duda, hoy volvía Bella. Todos habíamos querido faltar a nuestras clases para poder recibirla, poder verla como estaba. Ya que aunque hablábamos con ella no había manera de poder verla, porque según Reneé se reusaba a hacerse fotos.

Bajé a la cocina a desayunar y vi allí a toda mi familia desayunando excepto Edward que ahora se media la glucemia. Cuando pitó le pasó el aparato a mi padre y se inyectó la insulina.

-Muero de ganas por ver a Bella - dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-No más que yo - contestó Edward dejando la jeringa sobre la mesa en un plástico.

-Recordar lo que dijo Reneé... ningún comentario del físico – dijo mi madre seria.

- Si mamá, no te preocupes. Aunque creo que eso deberías decírselo a mi hermanito- dije sonriendo haciendo que mi hermano se sonrojara.

Todos se rieron por mi comentario, pero el sonido de un celular nos distrajo. Mi padre contestó su teléfono.

- Buenos días, Charlie ¿Cómo están?- le preguntó- Por acá todos bien ¿A que debo tu llamada tan temprano?- le volvió a preguntar- Ya veo, está bien. Estaremos allá dentro de poco. Gracias por avisar, adiós.- cortó y todos lo quedamos mirando para que nos contara que pasaba.

- ¿Y?- le dijo impaciente mi hermano menor

- Charlie dice que el avión de Bella llega en unas tres horas más y que podemos juntarnos un poco antes para esperarla todos juntos- nos contó y todos sonreímos.

- Entonces qué esperamos- dijo mi hermano levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y caminando hacia la escalera.

- Edward, recuerda que debes ir tranquilo aun- le recordó mi padre, pues había quedado con una leve cojera después de su fractura en la rodilla a pesar de las terapias

Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a casa de Charlie. Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre lo que Reneé le había comentado de Bella y después nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Reneé le informó que Bella estaba tomando una medicación pero que debían de bajar la dosis porque ya no hacía falta tanta. Aparte de estar pendiente de las comidas y después de éstas si iba al baño.

También nos aconsejó que aunque debía reducir la medicación no era bueno que la dejara de golpe sino poco a poco. Que por algunos efectos de esta no era bueno que manejara y que cogiera cosas pesadas o incluso que estuviera mucho rato sola.

-No puedo esperar a verla - dijo mi hermano ilusionado.

-No te emociones tanto - dije sonriendo desde el siento delante. Todos nos habíamos venido en el coche de Emmett mientras mis padres iban en el suyo y Charlie, en la patrulla.

-Yo sí que tengo ganas de verla... no puedo creer que todo haya acabado - dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¿Qué hará ahora? - preguntó Jasper de repente - quiero decir... ¿Con los estudios? Ella no acabó con vosotros - dijo, pensé en que tenía razón.

-Por lo que escuché sólo tiene que cursar unos exámenes cuando se sienta preparada y ya - dijo Emmett. El coche se detuvo y sonreí al ver que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto. Mire mi reloj y tan solo quedaba media hora para que Bella aterrizara.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por todos lados tratando de calmarnos hasta que llegara el momento en que mi amiga cruzara nuevamente esas grandes puertas y llegara a alegrar nuestras y su vida.

Mi hermano parecía león enjaulado y no paraba de ir de un lado para otro. Mi madre le dijo que se calmara o que o si no haría un agujero en el suelo, pero el sólo prefirió hacer caso omiso a sus palabras.

Después de unos minutos por fin pudimos ver su figura atravesar las puertas y comenzar a caminar hasta nosotros. Apenas nos miró, dejó las maletas y se fue corriendo hacia su padre. Charlie la cogió casi en el aire y comenzó a besarle la frente.

Al rato cada uno de nosotros la saludo y nos fuimos hasta los autos para poder ir a la casa de los Swan a comer todos juntos. Cuando íbamos en el auto le preguntábamos a Bella constantemente por todo lo que había pasado durante estos dos años y medio. Le contamos lo de la universidad y cada una de las cosas que habíamos hecho durante su ausencia. Se molestó bastante con mi hermano al saber que había descuidado su salud durante los primeros meses, pero mantuvo un poco de alegría al saber que ella continuaba en su mente a pesar de todo.

Intentamos no hablar de mientras estuvo ingresada si ella no quería sacar el tema.

-Hermana, tenemos que ir de compras la ropa que llevas esta muy vieja y demasiado ancha - dijo Alice sonriendo, pero Bella se tensó y miró hacia abajo.

-No quiero otra ropa Alice... - susurró seria - Me gusta esta ancha - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Está bien - dijo Alice al ver que lo de la ropa le había incomodado.

No volvimos a tocar el tema y continuamos hablando de Forks y Bella pregunto a mi hermano por su pierna al ver la pequeña cojera que tenía. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de mi novio y bajamos todo el coche.

Entre todas las chicas preparamos la comida, pero Bella se quedó con los chicos disfrutando del tiempo perdido con mi hermano. Preparamos algo sencillo y después los llamamos a todos para comer. Nos sentamos cada uno en sus puestos y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente.

Todos mirábamos de vez en cuando a Bella notando que por lo menos ahora comía mucho más que antes, pero aun dejaba un poco de comida en el plato. Bella se tomó las pastillas de las cuales nos había hablado Reneé, pero preferimos no decirle nada y sólo mirar lo que hacia.

En cuanto terminamos, levantamos y lavamos todo para después irnos a platicar. Mi padre y mi madre se habían tenido que ir pues tenían que seguir trabajando, al igual que Charlie, así que al final solo quedamos nosotros seis en la casa.

Edward y Bella no se separaban en ningún momento y conversaban felices. Los escuchábamos constantemente diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, que se habían extrañado y todas las cosas que tendrían que hacer para recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde tuvimos que volver a casa ya que al día siguiente teníamos algunas clases y después por fin se vendrían unos cuantos días libres para disfrutar de Bella. Nos despedimos de los chicos y regresamos a la casa

Llegamos y fuimos al salón a pasar el rato hasta que llegara la hora de la cena y estuvimos tranquilamente.

_Alice POV_

Después de que se fueron los chicos, sólo nos quedamos nosotros tres en la casa y le ayudamos a nuestra hermanita a guardar todas las cosas. Le ayudamos a acomodar un par de cosas que había traído desde España y a organizar su cuarto nuevamente.

Después de eso nos fuimos hacia el patio para conversar y disfrutar del hermoso día que había en Forks, algo muy raro aquí.

Estuvimos conversando de distintas cosas, pero noté como mi hermana se tensaba con algunas y preferíamos no seguir tratándolas. Al rato Emmett se fue a entrenar como todos los días, mientras nosotras hacíamos la cena pues nuestro padre llegaría en cualquier momento.

Preparamos algo rápido y al rato sentimos la patrulla estacionar al frente de la casa. Nuestro padre entró y nos saludó muy contento de por fin tener a su pequeña en casa. Nos preguntó cómo había estado nuestra tarde y nosotras hicimos lo mismo. En cuanto Emmett estuvo en la casa nos sentamos a cenar.

Como a la hora del almuerzo, pudimos notar que mi hermana tomaba otra pastilla como la del almuerzo, pero de otro color.

- ¿Y eso hermanita?- le pregunté intrigada.

- Es solo una pastilla que me recetó el médico para controlar mis emociones- me contó- Es parte del tratamiento- asentimos no muy convencidos pero preferimos no hostigarla

Después de cenar estuvimos un rato más conversando y nos fuimos a descansar, después de todo mañana sería un día muy largo.

Estuve en mi cama un rato, viendo cosas por internet de nuevos diseños y Jasper me llamó para desearme buenas noches. Después de eso me acosté y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para poder ir a la universidad a presentar un proyecto y así después tener todo el día libre para estar con mi hermanita mientras mi padre se quedaba un tiempo con ella antes de irse a su trabajo.

El profesor, al parecer, había andado de malas ese día y decidió reprobar a casi la mitad de los chicos, pero yo siempre he sido su alumna preferida y me aprobó, no con la mejor nota pero al menos me aprobó.

Tomé mi hermoso auto y me devolví a la casa para estar con Bella. Además, se suponía que más tarde saldríamos con los chicos para poder festejar que mi hermana había vuelto.

Al levantarme tan temprano ahora eran sobre las diez de la mañana y al entrar en casa mi padre me dijo que Bella estaba en la ducha que se acababa de levantar. Me quedé hablando con mi padre un poco de tiempo y después sentí a Bella bajar las escaleras. Llevaba unos vaqueros con una camiseta ancha y unas deportivas blancas.

-Buenos días - dije sonriéndole cuando la vi entrar.

-Hola - sonrió.

-¿Al final vendrás con nosotros a festejar tu llegada o lo haremos sin ti? - pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Iré - afirmo acercándose a su bolso.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? - le pregunté al verla distraída.

-Bien, gracias... - dijo mirando el móvil - ¿Dónde está Emmett? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-En la universidad, vendrá más tarde con los Cullen y salimos - le expliqué.

-¿Tú no tienes clases? - volvió a preguntarme.

-Solo tenía que entregar un trabajo hoy - dije sonriendo - ¿Desayunaste ya? - pregunté caminando a la cocina porque tenía mucha hambre ya que al irme no había comido nada.

-No, ahora iba a comer algo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Fuimos hasta la cocina con mi padre que dijo que recogería unas cosas y vi a Bella coger un frasquito de medicamentos.

Nos sentamos en la mesa las dos y desayunamos mientras mi padre recogía las cosas que había por medio, mientras los tres hablábamos de temas sin importancia y fijándonos en como mi hermana se tomaba la medicación. Me gustaría mucho preguntarle sobre como le había ido estos dos años, qué le habían dicho los médicos, quería que me lo contara ella y no mi madre.

Pero mi madre lo había dejando claro, ese era un tema que le incomodaba y si ella no lo sacaba no debíamos insistir. Después de un rato escuchamos motores fuera y por el ruido supe que se trataba del Jeep y del volvo de Edward.

Salimos hacia la puerta para recibir a los chicos, quienes se bajaron rápidamente de sus autos.

- ¿Cómo está la damisela más linda del planeta el día de hoy?- me preguntó Jasper acercándose para besarme en los labios.

- Muy bien ¿y mi príncipe azul cómo está hoy?- le devolví el beso y la pregunta.

- Muy bien, gracias damisela- me dijo dándome un último beso para luego colocarse a mi lado y abrazarme por la cintura- ¿Ya están listas para irnos?- ambas asentimos y, después de ir a buscar nuestros bolsos, nos fuimos con los chicos.

El día de hoy estaba tan hermoso como el de ayer, así que decidimos irnos al parque y hacer un día de picnic. Los chicos se fueron a comprar para llevar mientras nosotras arreglábamos unas cuantas cosas como mantas, vasos y lo demás. En cuanto estuvo todo listo tomamos el auto de Rose y fuimos al parque donde quedamos de reunirnos.

Preparamos todo y nos pusimos a conversar. Después de un rato los chicos se fueron a jugar futbol y nos invitaron para que hiciéramos una competencia de mujeres contra hombres.

La estábamos pasando de maravillas hasta que escuchamos que alguien llamaba a mi hermana. Nos volteamos y vimos que se trataba de Ángela y su novio, aunque no me acordaba del nombre del chico.

- Ángela, Ben, que bueno verlos- les dijo mi hermana acercándose a ellos para abrazarlos.

- Lo mismo digo, Bella. Vaya, pero si estas guapísima- le dijo Ángela haciendo que mi hermana cambiara un poco su rostro, pero luego le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo has estado Bella?- le preguntó el chico.

- Bien, gracias ¿Y ustedes? ¿Que están haciendo?- les volvió a preguntar mi hermana.

- Bueno, aquí nos ves. Seguimos como pareja, Ángela esta estudiando Enfermería y yo estoy estudiando informática- le contó... ¿Mi hermana lo llamó Ben?

- Que bueno, me alegro por ustedes- les respondió.

- Bueno Bella, te dejamos que veo que estas ocupada y nosotros tenemos que hacer cosas- le dijo Ángela- Cuídate y nos vemos.

- Esta bien, nos vemos- se despidió de ellos y vino donde nosotros nuevamente.

En cuanto estuvo a nuestro lado se acercó a Edward y lo abrazó por la cintura. Seguimos jugando un tiempo más hasta que nos dio hambre.

Nos sentamos en la manta que habíamos llevado y comenzamos a comer, claro que antes Edward se midió la glucemia y después se inyectó la insulina.

- ¿No te inyectabas sólo en las mañanas?- le preguntó mi hermana y ahí nos percatamos de que eso era verdad.

- Lo que pasa es que no me quedaba insulina de larga acción, así que tengo que usar esta que solo dura unas horas- le contó y todos comenzamos a comer mientras Edward esperaba unos minutos a que le hiciera efecto la insulina.

Mi hermana volvió a tomar otra pastilla y comió tranquilamente con nosotros entre risas y chistes de Emmett. Me alegraba muchísimo el volver a estar todos juntos, tranquilos. Edward mantenía en sus brazos todo el rato a Bella y no la soltaba aun dándole los besitos, en algún momento de la tarde mi madre llamó a Bella para preguntarle cómo estaba y mi hermana se alejó para hablar y después volvió.

Cuando ya entraba la noche y hacía un poco de frío recogimos las cosas y volvimos cada uno a nuestras cosas. Emmett nos llevó a mí y a Bella y Edward llevó a sus hermanos. Al llegar había una nota de Charlie que había tenido una urgencia que no lo esperáramos despiertos, así que cenamos los tres solos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Volví a repetir la noche anterior y después de la llamada de Jasper me fui a dormir tranquilamente.

Empecé a escuchar una canción a lo lejos y la reconocí como la de mi móvil, miré el reloj y vi que eran las tres de la madrugada cogí el teléfono y al ver que se trataba de Jasper me asusté.

-¿Jasper? - dije adormilada.

-Alice, siento llamar a esta hora, pero mi hermano se ha puesto mal y Rose y yo estamos muy nerviosos... No sabíamos que hacer para calmarnos y pensamos en llamaros por si podíais veniros - me dijo.

-Claro que sí no lo dudes ahora mismo vamos los tres para allí - le dije levantándome de la cama - ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunte mientras me ponía algún pantalón.

-No sabemos, se ve que tiene la glucosa muy baja – dijo- y al parecer tiene fiebre, según mi padre por andarnos por el bosque sin abrigo.

-Ahora mismo vamos para allí - dije seria. Le colgué, acabé de vestirme y llamé a Emmett que después de refunfuñar cuando le dije que se trataba de Edward se vistió de inmediato y fuimos juntos a despertar a Bella. La habitación estaba iluminada con la luz de la luna.

Me acerqué para despertarla, lo cual me costó un mundo, pero en cuanto lo hice, ella parecía totalmente adormilada. Le expliqué lo que pasaba y le ayudé a vestirse para que fuéramos a la casa de los Cullen.

La pobre iba mareada y parecía totalmente ida. Además, tenía problemas para recordar algunas cosas.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y le ayudamos a llegar hasta el porche y luego a la sala. Apenas nos abrieron la puerta me tiré sobre Jasper y Emmett sobre Rose.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le pregunté.

- Estábamos todos durmiendo hasta que sentí que había mucho movimiento en la pieza de Edward- comenzó a contar Rosalie- Fui al cuarto de Jasper para comentarle eso y juntos fuimos a ver que pasaba.

- En cuanto llegamos lo vimos en su cama removiéndose inquieto- siguió relatando mi novio- No nos alcanzamos ni a acercar cuando salió disparado del cuarto hacia el baño para vomitar. Llamamos a mi padre y lo comenzó a revisar, de hecho todavía están en eso.

- Edward estaba hirviendo en temperatura y no dejaba de vomitar- sigue Rose.

- Pobre- dije abrazando a Jasper.

- ¿Pero qué dijo tu padre?- preguntó Bella aturdida.

- Dijo que puede ser una gripe- respondió Rose.

- ¿Lo van a llevar al hospital?- preguntó mi hermano.

- No sé, no creo- le respondió Jasper.

Seguimos conversando un poco más tratando de cambiarles el tema a los chicos para que no se preocuparan. Bella parecía demasiado distraída y ensimismada, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y se recostaba un poco en el sofá como si fuera a dormir.

-¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Jasper mirando a Bella con el ceño fruncido. Mi hermana lo miró confundida.

-Necesito dormir... - susurró intentando abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué te tomaste Bella? - preguntó Emmett mirando a mi hermana.

-Tomo medicación para dormir... y son para dormir siete u ocho horas seguidas y no despertarme entre medio... - susurró.

-Chicos - escuchamos a Esme bajando las escaleras.

-¿Cómo está Edward? - preguntó Jasper.

- Tu papá aun trata de bajarle la temperatura- dijo la señora Cullen acercándose a nosotros- Chicos ¿Que hacen aquí?- apoyándose en los hombros de mi hermana haciendo que abriera los ojos.

- Los chicos nos llamaron porque estaban muy nerviosos, así que vinimos a acompañarlos- le respondí.

- Pero no era necesario- nos sonrió- Por qué no se van a acostar que Carlisle y yo nos haremos cargo de Edward- nos dijo y, aunque los chicos no parecían muy convencidos, nos fuimos a acostar.

Me recosté al lado de Jasper tapada con el edredón y abrazada a su cuerpo. Jasper parecía muy distrito, de seguro pensaba en su hermano.

- Tranquilo Jazz, ya verás que tu hermano va a estar bien. Tu padre sabe como curarlo- le dije y el asintió no muy conforme, pero sabia que lo que le decía estaba en lo cierto- ¿Qué tal si dormimos?- asintió y nos acurrucamos un poco más hasta que por fin nos dormimos.

No tardó mucho en amanecer y me di cuenta de que Jasper no se había dormido porque lo había sentido toda la noche dando vueltas por la cama.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? - me preguntó Jasper.

-Bien, ¿dormiste algo? - pregunté.

-No mucho, escuché toda la noche a mis padres dar vueltas por la casa y no pude dormirme - me confesó.

-¿Sabes algo? - pregunté refiriéndome a Edward y el negó - vamos y vemos como esta mi hermana que anoche no estaba muy bien - dije levantándome.

Nos levantamos, me peiné un poco el pelo y fuimos primero despertamos a Rose y Emmett que al parecer no habían dormido mucho y fuimos a la habitación de invitados donde estaba Bella.

Entramos y mi hermana dormía tranquilamente nos acercamos para despertarla. Nos costó un poco pero abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó mirando para todos lados.

- Estamos en la casa de los Cullen, hermanita ¿No lo recuerdas?- le preguntó Emmett.

- No, no mucho la verdad- nos contestó apenada.

- Bueno, debe ser por los medicamentos que tomas- comentó Rosalie- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- todos asentimos y fuimos hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero antes llamé a mi padre para explicarle dónde estábamos y por qué.

Me dijo que no nos preocupáramos y que cualquier cosa que pasara le avisáramos para ver si podía ayudar y que cuidáramos de Bella.

Comenzamos a preparar el desayuno entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido, hasta que sentimos que alguien venía bajando por las escaleras.

- Buenos días, chicos- nos saludó la señora Cullen entrando seguida de su marido.

- Buenos días- saludamos todos.

- ¿Papá, cómo esta mi hermano?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Está mejor ahora, aunque anoche nos costó demasiado controlarle la temperatura y la glucemia- nos contó.

- El pobre no puede retener casi nada en su estómago- siguió mi madre.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward? - preguntó Bella mirándonos extrañados - ¿Por qué vinimos a la mansión? - preguntó mirándonos a mí y a Emmett.

-Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? - preguntó nuevamente mi hermana.

-¿No lo recuerdas? - preguntó Esme preocupada.

-Anoche nos dijiste que tomabas algo para dormir, ¿pude ser por eso que no recuerdas? - le pregunté.

-¿Qué tomas? - pregunto Carlisle mirando a mi hermana. Mi hermana no se veía muy convencida y se quedo callada - Bella, no voy a decir nada, sólo quiero saber - le aseguro Carlisle.

-Tomo lo que me receto el medico... - dijo sin decir nada en concreto.

- ¿Pero qué, Bella?- le preguntó nuevamente Carlisle, pero no estaba molesto.

- Zaleplón- le dijo y Carlisle asintió.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mi hermano quitándome la pregunta de la boca.

- Es un medicamento que se usa para tratar el insomnio- nos explicó Carlisle.

- ¿Hace mucho que lo tomas?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Más o menos desde que me fui de aquí, es parte del tratamiento- nos dijo mi hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

Comenzamos a desayunar todos juntos y no le tocamos más el tema a mi hermana, después de todo era algo que le había recetado el médico. Les servimos el desayuno a los señores Cullen y después se fueron a dormir un poco más ya que no hacía mucho que se habían acostado y casi ni habían dormido.

Los chicos nos prestaron el baño para que nos pudiéramos duchar mientras Rose y Jasper iban a buscarnos un poco de ropa para poder cambiarnos.

Bella, después de ducharse y haberse cambiado, pidió ir a ver a Edward y se fue hacia el cuarto de él.

Para dejarlos un tiempo a solas con él nos quedamos en el salón hablando sobre tomas variados, pero mi hermana salió en la conversación.

-Mamá debió habernos dicho que Bella tomaba se medicamento - dijo mi hermano serio.

-Tal vez Bella no quería que supiéramos - dije encogiéndome de hombros - Es un tema que no le gusta hablar, ya viste cómo le contó decirle a Carlisle qué medicamento era - dije.

-Pero es algo que debemos saber - dijo molesto - Es un dato que no podía callarse - justificó.

-Tranquilo, ahora lo sabemos - dije para que se calmara.

-Vamos a ver como están los tortolitos - dijo Jasper para que dejáramos el tema. Subimos hasta la tercera planta y al entrar a la habitación Bella y Edward hablaban tranquilamente y cuando entramos sonrieron ambos.

-¿Cómo estás? Enano - preguntó mi hermano con una sonrisa.

-Bueno - susurró encogiéndose un poco de hombros - Rose, puedes ir a buscar para medirme la glucemia, papá se lo llevó al despacho por la noche - le dijo, mi cuñada asintió y salió.

Estuvimos esperando hasta que Rose volvió con la bendita maquina y le ayudó a su hermano a medirse la glucemia. Esperamos el resultado y nos impresionó ver el valor que aparecía en la pantalla.

- Está en 200- dijo asombrada y preocupada Rose- Iré a llamar a papá.

- No lo hagas- dijo Edward tomándola de la mano- Solo pásame una insulina y ya verás que empezará a bajar.

- Edward, yo creo que lo mejor es llamar a papá- dijo mi novio.

- No, solo denme la insulina- pidió un poco molesto- Déjenlos dormir.

Rosalie le entregó la inyección de insulina y le ayudó a inyectársela, ya que estaba muy tembloroso. Después solo nos quedaba esperar, pero no tuvimos que esperar tanto ya que Edward se intentó levantar de inmediato y comenzó a vomitar todo lo que ya no le quedaba en el estómago.

Jasper corrió a recoger el basurero que había en el dormitorio y se lo colocó bajo la boca para que devolviera en él. Rose acariciaba su espalda y Bella su frente, mientras Emmett salía a buscar un vaso de agua y yo una toalla húmeda.

- Estas muy caliente, Edward- escuché a mi hermana decirle a su novio.

- Ahora si que iré a buscar a mis padres- dijo Rose y escuché como salía del cuarto.

-No... - susurró Edward cuando se recupero un poco de la vomitada - Que no los despierte... - nos pidió.

-Edward, nosotros no sabemos como atenderte... necesitábamos a papá - dijo Jasper.

-Sí - dijo mi hermana poniéndose a llorar.

-Bella, amor no llores... - dijo Edward acercándola a él para abrazarla.

-Yo... no... - dijo llorando más fuerte. Yo miré a Emmett sin entender nada.

-¿Bella estás bien? - pregunto Jasper confundido.

-No... - dijo llorando mas fuerte. Rose entró en ese momento con una Esme y Carlisle con los ojos casi pegados del sueño

- ¿Edward, como te sientes?- le preguntó Carlisle acercándose a su hijo.

- Estoy bien, papá- le dijo Edward pero otra arcada le hizo encogerse.

- No mientas, hijo- le dijo la señora Cullen, pero en cuanto miró a mi hermana, se preocupo- ¿Bella, que sucede? Edward estará bien- le dijo pero mi hermana seguía llorando- Ven, vamos a prepararte una tila para que te calmes.

Mi hermana se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a seguirla hacia la cocina. Nosotros nos quedamos un poco más de tiempo hasta que el doctor nos pidió que nos fuéramos para poder revisarlo, así que nos fuimos a donde estaba mi hermana y la señora Cullen.

En cuanto llegamos a la cocina las vimos conversando y a Esme abrazando fuertemente a mi hermana.

- Tranquila Bella, ya pasará- le decía la señora.

- Ya no quiero más, Esme- le decía mi hermana y no supe de que conversaban- Ya no quiero estar así- le dijo y ahí entendí todo.

- Entonces debes seguir con tu tratamiento hasta que te den el alta, Bella y no te lo digo para molestarte como piensa Edward que lo hago con él, es solo para protegerte y ayudarte- le dijo besándole la frente- Sabes que cuentas con nosotros y estaremos para lo que necesites.

_Carlisle POV_

Escuché a alguien tocar a la puerta y Esme y yo nos incorporamos un poco al ver que era Rose agitada.

-Edward no está bien - nos dijo y nos levantamos - Esta muy caliente, tiene la glucemia muy alta y acaba de devolver - dijo y salimos rápidamente de la habitación. Al entrar mi hijo estaba sudando y Bella lloraba a su lado.

-¿Edward, Cómo te sientes? - pregunte acercándome.

-Estoy bien, papá - me respondió pero una arcada le delató.

-No mientas, hijo - le regaño Esme - ¿Bella, que sucede? Edward estará bien - le dijo pero me di cuenta de que continuaba llorando - Ven, vamos a prepararte una tila para que te calmes - le dijo y salieron de la habitación, agradecí que Esme se llevara a Bella porque Edward al verla así se ponía nervioso.

-Chicos salgan ustedes también, voy a revisar a Edward - dije mirando el resto que salieron rápidamente.

-Papá, ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella? - preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Luego le pregunto Edward, tu madre puede hacerse cargo de ello - dije - Voy a reviste de nuevo la glucemia y la temperatura, también es bueno que revisemos las cetonas. ¿Tienes ganas de orinar? - pregunté preparando las cosas para pincharlo.

-Papá, todo esto me agobia - susurró.

-Lo sé, pero no queda de otra - dije.

Cogí su dedo y pinche alarmándome al ver 210.

-¿Te acabas de poner la insulina? - pregunté y el me asintió - Esto no esta bien - susurre para mi.

- ¿Que hacemos entonces, papá?- me preguntó mi hijo preocupado.

- Tranquilo, vas a ir a medirte las cetonas al baño y después nos centraremos en bajar tu glucemia y tu temperatura ¿Vale?- el asintió y se fue con la tira reactiva que le entregué

Esperé unos cuantos segundos hasta que volvió al cuarto. Me entregó la tira y me alivié al ver que no estaba tan mal.

- ¿Y?- preguntó intrigado.

- Todo bien- le sonreí y suspiró aliviado- ¿Dónde te inyectaste la insulina?

- En el vientre- me contestó.

- Está bien, voy a inyectarte de nuevo pero esta vez en el glúteo, así que voltéate- le pedí

- ¿Tiene que ser ahí?- me preguntó como un niño pequeño.

- Sí, porque esta es de acción prolongada- le comenté- Además, si te sigues pinchando en la misma zona terminaras todo morado. Y además aprovecho para ponerte algo para que dejes de vomitar.

Se dio media vuelta, limpié la zona y le inyecté la insulina y el medicamento. Después volvió a su posición inicial y le medí la temperatura.

Espere unos minutos y el resultado no me gustó, debía estar a 37.7º C y estaba a 39.1ºC.

-Hay que bajar la temperatura... - le dije bajo - Le pediré paños a tu madre, si no funciona te das un baño frío, no vale tibio ni caliente - le dije serio. Salí de la habitación y estaban todos en la cocina y Esme abrazaba a Bella que continuaba sollozando, me alarme pero sabia que ahora lo primero era Edward después vería que tal Bella - Jasper dame paños fríos - le pedí a mi hijo pues no quise separar a Bella de Esme.

Mi hijo me lo entregó y volví a subir al cuarto donde me encontré a Edward vomitando. Me acerque rápidamente tan solo devolvía liquido pues no tenia nada en el estomago.

-¿Mejor? - le pregunte pero no alcanzo a responderme y devolvió de nuevo.

Esperé acariciando su espalda de manera que pudiera tranquilizarlo y cuando dejó de devolver le di un poco de agua y lo ayude a ponerse cómodo y coloque un paño en su frente y otro en la nuca.

-¿Cómo está Bella? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados para relajarse.

-Mejor - le mentí para que se calmara.

-No mientas - dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Lo dije de verdad - susurré. Pero no le convencí. Intentó incorporarse pero le retuve - Edward no estas en condiciones ella está con tu madre, tus hermanos y los suyos no te preocupes - susurré.

- Está bien- dijo mi hijo y se volvió a recostar, totalmente cansado.

- ¿Por qué no tratas de descansar un poco para que te baje la temperatura? Yo volveré en un rato para ver como sigues ¿Vale?- el asintió y, después de cambiarle los paños, bajé a donde estaban los demás.

Al volver a la cocina vi que no había nadie, así que me fui al salón, donde me encontré a todos conversando y a Esme abrazando a Bella, quien ya se veía más calmada.

- ¿Cómo está Edward?- me preguntó Alice.

- Lo dejé descansando, después iré a ver como sigue- les comenté colocándome frente a Bella- ¿Mejor?- ella asintió, pero aun se le escapaban algunos suspiros- ¿Te tomaste la medicación?- esta vez negó.

- No la traje- comentó y asentí.

- ¿Quieres que la vayamos a buscar, Carlisle?- me preguntó Emmett colocándose de pie

- Sería bastante bueno, así Bella va a estar más tranquila- le conté y salió de inmediato seguido por Alice y mis hijos- Tranquila Bella, ya estarás mejor- le sonreí.

- Carlisle ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?- me preguntó Esme.

- Aún su temperatura es demasiado alta, al igual que la glucemia, pero al menos no tiene las cetonas en la orina tan alta- le conté- Así que le inyecté la insulina y ya con eso debería bajar la glucemia y para la fiebre le puse paños fríos.

- ¿Qué es eso de las cetonas?- preguntó Bella.

- Lo que pasa es que su cuerpo no esta absorbiendo el azúcar en su sangre y no obtiene la energía de ellos, así que empieza a usar las grasas para lograrlo, pero al hacerlo libera estas sustancias llamadas cetonas y si llegan a ser muy altas puede provocarle algo grave- le expliqué y ella ahogó un grito al escuchar todo eso- Pero tranquila que por ahora tenemos todo controlado.

De nada sirvió mi último comentario que Bella rompió llanto de nuevo. Esme me miró con pena y apretó a Bella entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila pequeña... - dijo acariciando su mejilla apartando las lágrimas.

-¿Bella, qué horas son las que te tomas la medicación? - pregunté.

-Desayuno, comida y cena - dijo mientras hipaba.

-Esta a punto de ser la hora de la comida, es mejor que esperemos y te tomas esa - le dijo y Esme me miro asustada.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor? - dijo confundida.

-No podemos hacer que se tome una ahora y dentro de una hora la otra - dije tranquilamente. Bella lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? - le pregunto Esme.

-No hago más que dar problemas - susurró contra el pecho de mi mujer.

-No pienses eso pequeña - le dijo Esme abrazando.

-Es verdad, Edward esta mal y ustedes deberían estar con él y no conmigo - dijo llorando.

-Bella cariño cálmate, porque vas a hacer que te de un ataque - dije intentando calmarla. Ella lloro más fuerte - Bella, escucha - la llame para que me mirara - intenta respirar hondo - susurré haciendo el gesto con la mano.

-Yo no quiero esto - dijo llorando - Quiero que termine - susurro sobre el pecho de Esme.

-Bella, para que termine tienes que continuar con el tratamiento, tienes que ponerte bien - dije apartando los pelos se su rostro, ella hiperventilaba mientras hipaba.

- Cariño, tienes que calmarte- le pedía Esme pero ella seguía llorando.

Fui a la cocina a buscarle un vaso de agua con azúcar para que se calmara. Se lo entregué en cuanto estuve a su lado y ella comenzó a bebérsela.

- Bella, tienes que estar tranquila para que no te vaya a pasar algo- le dije- Además, Edward va a estar bien y dentro de unos días volverá a ser el mismo- le aseguré

- Tú nunca vas a ser una molestia, Bella. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso ¿Vale?- le pidió Esme y ella asintió un poco pero un lloraba, aunque un poco más calmada.

Al rato llegaron los chicos con las medicinas de Bella y a la hora de la comida se las tomó sin problemas y comenzó a controlarse un poco más. Durante todas estas horas no había ido a ver a Edward ya que estaba descansando, pero ahora tenía que ir a ver como seguía.

Dejé a los chicos con Esme que había vuelto a abrazar a Bella, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la falta que le hacían esas medicinas por el momento. Subí las escaleras y cuando estuve frente a la puerta de Edward pique a la puerta, hacía cas dos horas que no entraba a verlo y seguramente se había quedado dormido. Al abrir la puerta puede comprobar que así era.

Me acerque a la cama y comprobé que continuaba con temperatura, sin despertarlo le puse el termómetro y apenas había bajado unas decimas ahora estaba en 38.8 ºC, antes de despertarle y comprobar su glucemia aparte de meterlo a bañar que era la solución que se me ocurría antes del medicamento, coloque otro paño en su frente frio y cuando este hizo contacto con su piel mi hijo abrió los ojos.

-Está frío - susurró mirándome adormilado.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario, continúas con fiebre - le dije serio. Prepare las cosas para medir su azúcar y le pedí que tendiera el dedo. Espere un momento y se me hizo eterno al ver que el resultado continuaba alto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto adormilado aún.

- Tu glucemia sigue alta- le conté- Pero es tolerable, podemos esperar un poco ante s de poner más insulina, pero te vas a ir a bañar para que te baje la temperatura- le dije y él se estremeció.

- No quiero bañarme, tengo frío- se quejó.

- Lo siento Edward, pero tienes que hacerlo- le dije.

Lo mandé a la ducha y esperé hasta que escuché el agua corriendo y a el meterse a la ducha.

Estaba esperando a que saliera, pero un grito llamándome me hizo bajar de inmediato.

En cuanto llegué a abajo noté como le ayudaban a Bella a vomitar dentro de una fuente que había traído Rosalie y como Alice tomaba su cabello para que no se le ensuciara mientras Esme le acariciaba la espalda y la reconfortaba.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté acercándome y tocándole la frente, la cual estaba muy caliente.

- Al parecer también se enfermó- me respondió Esme y asentí.

- Iré a buscar un termómetro- le avisé y volví al poco rato con el aparato en mis manos- Ten Bella, póntelo- le dije entregándole el termómetro y ella hizo lo que le pedí. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos comenzó a pitar y me lo entregó- No es tanta temperatura, pero esta comenzando a subir- les informé- ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar? Ten esta receta y tómatelos, pero no dejes tu otra medicación, cualquier cosa que pase me llamen e iré a verte.

- Pero no me quiero ir- se quejó.

- Bella, cariño, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es ir y descansar en casa al igual que Edward. Todo el frio que hace afuera te puede enfermar más- le explicó a Bella.

- Es verdad hermanita, así que nos vamos- dijo Emmett acercándose a mi para tomar la receta- Cualquier cosa lo llamamos señor Cullen- me dijo y asentí.

Entre todos le ayudaron a llegar al auto y después se fueron.

-Papá, ¿Será lo que tiene Edward? - preguntó Rosalie viendo como se iba el coche.

-Puede ser, pero no es bueno que Bella este con vómitos... espero que no le dure mucho – susurré, el grifo de la ducha paró y volví a subir a ver a mi hijo. Él había vuelto a la cama y estaba recostado y con la manta.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó y supe que había escuchado el alboroto.

-Bella se enfermó... - le dije.

-¿La contagie? - pregunto preocupado y asentí - No es bueno que ella esté con vómitos - dijo mis mismas palabras.

-Lo se, mírate de nuevo la temperatura - dije pasándolo el termómetro. Cuando me lo tendió vi que había bajado y le ofrecí algo de comer no se mostró muy convencido pero aceptó.

Bajé a la cocina para darle su plato de comida y estaban allí los chicos con Esme.

-¿Cómo está? - me preguntó cuando entré.

**buenas! **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y quiero decirles que a quien comente le enviare un adelanto :) **

**unbesooooo **


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO. 8 **

_Emmett POV_

En cuanto Bella recuperó un poco el aliento fuimos al coche y nos fuimos directos a casa. Alice dijo de ir atrás para poder estar con Bella y yo a cada momento miraba por el retrovisor.

-¡Para, Emmett! - gritó Alice y frené de golpe y Bella abrió rápidamente la puerta y devolvió de nuevo - Tranquila pequeña - susurró Alice acariciando su espalda y yo me bajé para ofrecer algo de agua.

- ¿Mejor, enana?- le pregunté después de que se enjuagó.

- Un poco- dijo casi en un susurro.

- Bueno, volvamos a casa- le dije y me fui nuevamente a mi puesto. Seguí conduciendo hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa y le ayudamos a llegar a su habitación.

La dejamos recostada con un paño húmedo en su frente y después bajamos para dejarla descansar. Nos quedamos ordenando un poco la casa, terminando proyectos para la universidad, estudiando y luego descansando un rato.

De la nada pudimos escuchar el llanto de mi hermana proveniente del segundo piso, así que fuimos corriendo donde ella para ver que le pasaba.

En cuanto llegamos, la vimos sentada en su cama y llorando desesperada con las manos sobre su rostro. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente.

- Tranquila enana, no pasa nada- le dije al oído y noté que estaba un poco más caliente- Bellita, estás hirviendo- le dije besando su cabeza

- Pobre de ti, hermanita. No me gusta verte así- le dijo Alice acariciando su cabello

- Iré a comprar los medicamentos a la farmacia- les dije separándome de ellas.

Fui hasta mi auto y tomé dirección hacia la farmacia más cercana para comprar los medicamentos. En cuanto llegué me atendió una señorita, que me entregó todas las cosas, los antipiréticos, las pastillas para los vómitos y otras más. También compré unos cuantos sueros rehidratantes.

Salí nuevamente de ahí y me fui a la casa, pero antes pasé por la comisaría para explicarle todo a mi padre y me dijo que en cuanto terminara con un caso que tenía, volvería a la casa para ayudarnos.

Llegué a casa y subí a la habitación de mi hermana y continuaba llorando y Alice le abrazaba. Me acerque y me arrodille frente a mi hermana.

-Bella te he traído algo para la fiebre y los vómitos - dije entregándole los medicamentos y Alice fue a por agua.

Mi hermana continuó llorando y comenzó a respirar dificultosamente

-Bella cálmate - le dije.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Alice.

-No sé, esta muy nerviosa y no sé qué hacer o qué le pasa - dije nervioso.

- Bella, cálmate hermanita- le dijo Alice acercándose a ella y acariciándole su espalda- Vamos Bella, relájate.

- Ten Bella, tomate las pastillas- le dije entregándole el antipirético y se lo tomó de inmediato- Eso enana, así esta mejor.

Comenzaron a pasar los minutos y veíamos que mi hermana no se calmaba, además después de unos tres minutos había vomitado y de seguro había tirado también el antipirético.

- Voy a llamar a Carlisle- dijo mi hermana saliendo para llamarlo.

- Emmett, dile que no lo haga, por favor- me rogó con los ojos rojos.

- Bellita, qué más quisiera yo, pero no puedes seguir así- le dije besándole la frente

- Pero él tiene que estar con Edward- me dijo.

- Bella, él fue quien nos dijo que lo llamáramos en caso de necesitarlo- le recordé y ella me abrazó.

- Carlisle dice que ya viene- dijo mi hermana entrando en el cuarto

-No, no quiero que venga - susurro llorando.

-Bella necesitamos que venga - le dije abrazándola.

-No, no, no - dijo levantándose y salió corriendo y luego sentimos un portazo de la puerta de baño.

-Bella - llamó Alice golpeando la puerta - Bella abre - gritó.

-Bella ábrenos ahora mismo - grité pero al otro lado solo podía escuchar el llanto de mi hermana.

-No- nos gritó y escuchamos algo de cristal al suelo.

-¿Emmett qué hacemos? - pregunto Alice casi llorando.

-Llama a papá - le dije mientras seguí intentando que mi hermana abriera.

Podía escuchar a mi hermana llorar todavía y el llanto era cada vez más fuerte.

- Vamos Bella, ábreme por favor- le decía una y otra vez pero ella sólo seguía llorando.

- Ya llamé a papá y dice que ya viene en camino- dijo mi hermana y asentí siguiendo llamando a mi hermana.

Estuvimos llamándola por lo menos unos diez minutos, pero no conseguimos nada. Quería tirar a abajo esa maldita puerta que nos separaba de mi hermana.

Después de unos minutos, sentimos como sonaba el timbre y fuimos consientes de que alguien había llegado. Mi hermana bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrir y pude escuchar la voz de mi padre, Carlisle y Esme desde abajo.

Los escuché subiendo las escaleras, pero no fui consiente en que minuto llegaron a mi lado.

- Dame permiso, hijo- me dijo mi padre colocando su mano en mi hombro. Asentí y me aparté viendo lo que pasaba desde lejos.

Carlisle y Esme trataban de convencerla mientras mi padre iba a buscar las llaves para abrir la puerta. En cuento llegó la abrieron y lo que vimos nos dejó helados. Mi hermana estaba ovillada en una esquina del baño llorando a mares y con su respiración entrecortada.

Mi padre se acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos, pero ella le gritó que no se acercara, así que mi padre no siguió.

Después de hablar un poco con ella se pudieron acercar y comenzar a atenderla. La tomaron entre sus brazos y la volvieron a dejar en su cama.

- Esme...- le dijo Carlisle a su esposa y nos miró a nosotros.

- Vamos chicos, dejemos a Carlisle y a su padre aquí- nos dijo ella, pero nosotros no nos queríamos ir- vamos chicos, ellos se quedaran atendiéndola y va a estar bien- asentimos y la seguimos hasta abajo.

Fuimos hasta la sala y Esme nos sirvió un té a cada uno, pero tenía el estómago apretado y nada podía pasar por el, así que lo dejé sobre la mesa de centro y comencé a caminar por la sala.

_Carlisle POV_

Cuando los chicos se fueron me quedé preocupado por Bella y Edward que cuando le expliqué bien la situación se calmó.

Nos sentamos todos en el salón mientras dejábamos a Edward descansar un poco más. Hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Me levanté del sofá y fui a el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-¿Alice? - dije confundido y los chicos y Esme me miraron.

-_Carlisle, Bella esta muy nerviosa y no para de llorar no sabemos que pasa y no sabemos que hacer_ - dijo desesperada.

-Alice cálmate, ahora voy para allí, intentar que se calme y no se ponga mas nerviosa - le dije.

Colgué el teléfono.

-Cuidar de vuestro hermano que vamos a ver a Bella - dije simplemente cogiendo mis cosas.

-Te acompaño - dijo Esme acompañándome.

-Nosotros queremos ir - dijo Rosalie,

-No, os quedáis con Edward - les dije serio - Cualquier cosa llaman - susurré.

Los chicos no se mostraron muy conformes pero no insistieron más y bajamos al garaje lo rápidamente y fuimos dirección a casa de Charlie.  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi mujer nerviosa.  
-Me dijo Alice que Bella estaba muy nerviosa y que no paraba de llorar y que ella y Emmett no sabían que hacer para calmarla – le expliqué – Seguramente si vomitó en casa devolvió su pastilla – dije intentando mantener la calma.  
-Pobre… - susurró con la mano en la boca. Conduje rápidamente hasta que llegué a la puerta de la casa y vi que Charlie aparcaba a la vez que nosotros.  
-Carlisle – me habló acercándose – Me llamó Alice llorando diciéndome que Bella se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño y que habían escuchado algo de cristal romperse – dijo claramente preocupado.  
-Vamos – dije caminando a casa ahora más preocupado y angustiado. Charlie de los nervios se había dejado las llaves en comisaria y picamos para que nos abriera una Alice muy nerviosa.  
-Menos mal que llegan – dijo llorando, sin decir nada más los tres subimos y ella nos siguió de cerca.  
-Dame permiso, hijo – dijo Charlie colocando una manos sobre el hombro de Emmett, el chico se fue hacía atrás y nos dejó a nosotros intentando que Bella abriera.  
-Bella, ábrenos – dijo Charlie golpeando la puerta pero al otro lado solo se escuchaba el llanto de Bella – Voy a ir por la llave del baño – dijo saliendo en dirección a su cuarto.  
-Bella, cariño, ábrenos sólo queremos ayudarte – susurró mi mujer asustada.  
-Sí Bella, sólo queremos ayudarte – confirmé a mi mujer. Ella no respondió y en ese momento llegó Charlie con la llave y abrió rápidamente, dejándonos ver a una Bella hecha un ovillo con la cabeza entre las piernas y tapada con sus brazos llorando a mares y respirando dificultosamente. Charlie comenzó a acercarse poco a poco pero eso sólo hizo que Bella se pusiera más nerviosa.  
-¡No! – gritó mirando a Charlie, sus ojos estaban rojos y todo su cuerpo temblaba.  
-Bella, vamos a ayudarte, hija – dijo tranquilo para que ella no se opusiera.  
-No, no quiero que te acerques, ni que me ayuden – susurró llorando más fuerte.  
-Bella, no te vamos a dejar sola nunca, permite que te ayudemos a estar bien – dije tranquilo. Ella me miró pero no contestó tan sólo bajó la cabeza. Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que ella dejó que Charlie la cogiera y la llevara a la cama. Cuando entramos al cuarto y sentí a los chicos tras nuestro supe que no debían estar aquí, por hermano mayor que fuera Emmett y melliza que fuera Alice, no era bueno que vieran a Bella en este estado.  
-Esme… - susurré a mi esposa y miré a los chicos. Ella me entendió de inmediato.  
-Vamos chicos, dejemos a Carlisle y su padre aquí – dijo mirándolos pero ellos sólo veían a su hermana que lloraba tapada en la cama – Vamos chicos, ellos se quedaran atendiéndola y va a estar bien – les volvió a decir y salieron.  
-Bella – le llamé pero ella sólo lloraba – Bella, escucha – dije apartando un poco la sábana para que me mirara la cara – Necesitamos que te calmes, te está dando un ataque de ansiedad – dije al ver como temblaba, su respiración…  
-Me duele… - dijo de manera que nos costó mucho entenderla.  
-¿Qué te duele? – le preguntó su padre desesperado.  
-El pecho… - susurró muy bajo.  
-Tienes que calmarte – le dije – Bella por favor, mira sigue mi respiración – dije poniendo su mano en mi pecho.  
-No… - dijo alejándose de mí.  
-Charlie, ¿tienes medicamento suyo de repuesto?, el de la depresión o el de las emociones… - le pregunté.  
-No, ella se encarga de eso, ni siquiera sé el nombre – dijo y miré a Bella.  
-¿Tienes? – pregunté.  
-No – susurro – La que Emmett llevo a… - se paro intentando respirar con normalidad pero no lo conseguía – a la mansión era la última, tenía que comprar hoy – susurro.  
-¿Qué medicamento es? – pregunté serio.  
-No… no me acuerdo – susurró y comenzó a llorar fuertemente de nuevo – Ni para acordarme de mi medicamento sirvo… soy una inútil – susurró.  
-No digas eso. Charlie necesitábamos ese medicamento y el que toma para dormir – dije seria.  
-¿Medicamento para dormir? – preguntó. Asentí.  
-Sí, una larga historia, necesitamos saber de qué medicamento se trata el que toma – dije serio.  
-No sabemos el nombre, cómo lo miro – preguntó.  
-Llama a Reneé - susurré acariciando la espalda de Bella. Charlie comenzó a llamar pero negó – No me lo coge – dijo serio.  
-Bella, intenta recordar – dije esperando que hubiera suerte.  
-Me duele la cabeza… - dijo llorando mientras se la cogía.  
-Claro… - susurré y Charlie me miró confundido – Bella no tiene gripe como yo pensaba, Edward no se la pegó, esta así por saltarse dos dosis de medicamento, son los síntomas de abstinencia y ella no está preparada para dejar el tratamiento y menos así de golpe – le expliqué – Continua llamando a Reneé – le pedí. Continúe intentando calmar a Bella pero todo resultaba en vano pues sentía que cada vez estaba mas nerviosa incluso volvió a vomitar y tenía arcadas constantemente lo que al no tener nada en el estómago para salir.  
-No contesta – susurró Charlie serio.

- Llamaré a Rosalie para que vea las cajas que llevó hoy Bella- dije acordándome de que habían quedado las cajas en la casa.

Cogí mi teléfono y comencé a llamar a mi hija para que me diera los nombres de los medicamentos. En cuanto los tuve le pedí a mi esposa que los fuera a comprar y ella salió rápidamente de la casa en dirección a la farmacia.

- Bella, cálmate por favor- le pedía Charlie.

- Iré por un vaso de agua- dije saliendo del cuarto- Trata de calmarte, Bella.

Bajé a la cocina y me encontré con los chicos muy preocupados mirándome atentamente. Les dije que no se preocuparan y que Bella estaría bien. Subí nuevamente al cuarto de Bella y le entregué el vaso de agua para que se lo bebiera de a poco y se comenzara a calmar.

No llegó a beber el vaso de agua entero, pues le entró un ataque de tos y escupió la poca que había bebido. Charlie se estaba desesperando y así solo hacía que Bella se pusiera más nerviosa y estaba por decirle que saliera, pero no estaba seguro si eso seria bueno para Bella ahora.

-No... Puedo... - susurró y la mire serio.

-¿Qué no puedes? - pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Respirar... –suspiro.

-Bella, no puedes respirar porque no lo estas haciendo bien - dije colocándome frente a ella - Trae unos cojines Charlie - le dije, pues estando recostada del todo tan solo se ahogaría mas - Tienes que respirar hondo - le indiqué.

-No... puedo - me dijo llorando nuevamente. Le hubiera dado ya sus pastillas para dormir pero necesitaba que primero se tomara la otra.

- Sí Bella, sí puedes. Tienes que calmarte- le dije colocándome a su lado y abrazándola para que sintiera mi respiración- Sigue mi respiración- Ella asintió levemente y comenzó a hacerlo.

Justo cuando ya se estaba calmando sentí el auto llegar a la casa y después a Esme subir casi corriendo por las escaleras. Llegó hasta nuestro lado y me entregó las pastillas.

- Bella, tómate esto- le dije entregándole la pastilla de su tratamiento y ella se la tomó de inmediato- tranquila, ya estarás mejor.

En cuanto se la tomó comenzó a relajarse y a respirar más pausado. Después le di otra pastilla para dormir que era un poco menos fuerte que la que tomaba y se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. La dejamos recostada y salimos del cuarto para ir donde los chicos.

- ¿Cómo esta Bella?- preguntó Emmett acercándose a nosotros.

- Tranquilo, ella ya está mejor, se quedó dormida. - le conté y suspiró más tranquilo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó Alice.

- Al saltarse dos de las dosis de su medicación le causó una crisis y eso hizo que se colocara así pero, como les dije, ya está mejor- les repetí- Charlie, sería bueno que llevaras a Bella al psicólogo para que le ayude a seguir con su tratamiento ya que por si sola no va a poder.

- Eso haré Carlisle, gracias- me dijo me iba a abrazar para agradecerme, pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Miré la pantalla y me preocupé al ver que era Rose

- ¿Que sucede, hija?- le pregunté apenas contesté

- Papá, Edward no ha parado de vomitar desde hace una hora y le medí la glucemia y esta en 60. No sabemos qué hacer- sollozó preocupada- Además tiene mucha temperatura, está casi en 40.5- dijo ahogadamente.

- Tranquila hija, ya vamos para allá- le dije y nos despedimos de todos para poder ir a la mansión.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunto Esme asustada.

-Edward no está bien, estuvo vomitando mucho rato y le bajó demasiado la glucemia - susurré - Aparte dice Rose que tiene muchas temperatura.

-Mi niño... - susurró llorando.

-Tranquila ahora llegamos y lo reviso. - dije para calmarla - Se me olvidó decirle a Charlie que seguramente Bella al despertar estaría muy desorientada y desconfiada... - susurré pensativo - ahora mientras atiendo a Edward lo llamas y le dices.

-Yo quiero estar con Edward - me pidió.

-Lo estarás, pero llamas y te subes, es bueno que al despertar Bella no se altere en nada, que se mantenga tranquila - le dije, ella asintió haciendo nota mental de lo que tenia que decirle a Charlie - Si te altera que le den otra para dormir, no es bueno drogarla tanto pero tenemos que evitar que se ponga como antes – susurré, ella asintió y aparqué frente de casa. Subí las escaleras corriendo mientras Esme fue al salón a hablar con Charlie, cuando llegué entré al cuarto sin decir nada y vi a mi hijo vomitando y Jasper y Rose con él.

-¡Edward! - grité al ve lo pálido que estaba, todo sudoroso. Cuando acabó de devolver lo senté ya que recostado y con los vómitos no era bueno - Dámelo Rosalie - susurré a mi hija para que me entregara el aparato para medirle la glucosa. Ella me lo dio rápidamente y se la medí - Ponle el termómetro - le indiqué a Jasper - Rose vea a por zumo de naranja o manzana - le pedí a mi hija.

-Edward, escucha... - dije dándole golpecitos para que me mirara - Centra la vista, mírame - le dije y el intento abrir los ojos -Bien, mírame - le volví a pedir - Vengo de casa de Bella - le dije y me volteó a ver - Está bien, no se enfermó, ahora se quedó dormida, pero en cuanto se encuentre un poco mejor vendrá a verte, tienes que estar bien y hacerme caso - le dije a mi hijo

Mi hijo me miraba totalmente perdido, pero asintió levemente cuando escuchó mis palabras. Esperamos a que los dos aparatos sonaras y no me gustó para nada lo que veía. Su glucemia estaba en apenas 42 y su temperatura estaba más alta y llegaba a 40.7

Mi hija llegó en ese momento con el vaso de jugo y con su madre tras ella. Comenzamos a darle de beber de a pequeños sorbos, pero de un momento a otro dejó de beber y se desvaneció hacia atrás, inconsciente.

- ¡Edward!- gritó Esme histérica.

- ¡¿Papá, que le pasa a mi hermano?!- gritó Rosalie igual que su madre.

-Salgan - dije serio centrándome en mi hijo - Jasper intenta despertar a tu hermano - le indiqué y Jasper comenzó y darle pequeños golpecitos y salió corriendo a por alcohol y volvió intentado que despertara. Mire a mi mujer y mi hija - Salgan, nosotros nos ocupamos de Edward, nerviosas y llorando no me ayudan - dije serio.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Esme.

-Tiene la glucemia muy baja y la temperatura muy alta - dije serio – Salgan, relájense y nosotros no encargamos - dije viendo como entraba mi hijo en el cuarto. Le colocó el algodón bajo la nariz intentando despertarlo - Voy a el despacho a por una vía – susurré y salí corriendo, entré en el despacho desesperado y cogí la vía saliendo corriendo con un suero con glucosa para ponérselo en la vena. Al entrar Jasper continuaba intentando despertarlo.

Coloqué la tira de goma en el ante brazo de mi hijo y la vía en la vena de la mano. Cuando tuve la intravenosa puesta comencé a ponerle los medicamentos de un momento a otro vi que Jasper había conseguido despertarlo.  
-Edward – lo llamó mi hijo con una sonrisa de verlo despierto – abre los ojos hermano – susurró. Edward abrió los ojos pero me di cuenta de que intentaba enfocarlo bien mientras hacía una mueca.  
-¿Edward? – susurré asustado.  
-Ve…o m…al – dijo entre cortadamente y con las muecas continuas.  
-¿Qué duele? – pregunté sabiendo que las muecas solo podrían ser eso.  
-Ca…be…z…a – consiguió decir – N…o pue…do mo…ve…r la… pier…na der…cha – dijo lentamente – Qu…e le p…asa – preguntó. Yo mire su pierna derecha y cogí un pincho y lo clavé en el dedo gordo, esperando que Edward se quejara pero no fue así, Jasper me miró asustado y lo volví a clavar en la planta del pie donde tampoco obtuve respuesta así como cuando lo hice un poco más arriba.  
-¿Edward sientes esto? – pregunté clavando el pincho en su muslo pero negó - ¿Y esto? – pregunto pinchando cerca de su miembro pero todavía en la pierna.  
-¡Ah! – se quejo y sonreí al ver que eso si lo sentía, luego fruncio el ceño – Pa…pa – me llamó y le cogi del brazo para que subiera que estaba allí – Mi… ma…no  
-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué mano? – pregunté.  
-D…ere..cha – murmuró. Volví a coger el pincho y empecé por los dedos continuando con el ante brazo, hasta llegar al hombro y se quejó al llegar cerca del pulmón derecho.  
-Edward tienes la glucemia muy baja, por eso estos problemas – le indiqué.  
-C…abe…za – volvió a quejarse.  
-Hay que llevarte de urgencias – dije serio – No puedes seguir – dije – Edward estas mal y yo no puedo trabajar con la cabeza fría, eres mi hijo y no puedo dedicarme al 100% sabiendo que alguna cosa no te puede gustar – expliqué.  
-No… - susurro – Hosp…ital… n…o – se quejo entre cortadamente. Su respiración era acelerada, estaba sudando frio, su rostro era pálido como nunca, incluso parecía gris. Podía ver como todavía no conseguía enfocar su vista como debía. Esto no era bueno nada bueno.  
-Tenemos que llevarlo pronto. – dije y de un momento a otro volvió a perder la conciencia – Jasper mídele de nuevo la glucemia ahora vuelvo – le indiqué. Fui corriendo a mi despacho y las chicas comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero tenía demasiada prisa como para pararme a contestar – Ahora no – les grité y cuando encontré lo que necesitaba salí corriendo hacia arriba de nuevo.  
-Esta en 70. –dijo Jasper esperando por una respuesta.

- Está mejorando. –suspiré aliviado.

Estuvimos esperando unos cuantos minutos más hasta que mi hijo volvió a recuperar la conciencia, aunque seguía sin poder centrar muy bien su vista y sin sentir sus piernas y brazos.

Sentimos a alguien subir las escaleras y la voz que escuché me dejó helado.

- ¡Ya me cansé de esperar a que nos digas algo Carlisle Cullen! Edward También es mi hijo y no me puedes ocultar cómo está- dijo Esme entrando molesta en el cuarto

- Mi amor, cálmate que Edward ya está mejor- le comenté para calmarla, pero solo me ignoró y se fue a donde nuestro hijo.

- Mi pequeñito, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó

- Mi amor, ya te dije que esta bi...- iba a decirle pero me detuvo.

- Tú guarda silencio Carlisle porque le pregunté a nuestro hijo- me regañó y preferí callar

- Estoy bien, mamá. Solo necesito descansar para recuperar fuerzas- le respondió mi hijo con una sonrisa y abrazándola.

- Se te ve un poco mejor, pero aún estas un poco caliente- le dijo mi esposa pasando una mano por su frente y cabello.

- Ya me encargaré de eso- le dije.

-No me vas a apartar de mi hijo nuevamente - dijo mirándome seria.

-Puedes quedarte, voy a poner más medicamento para bajarle la temperatura - dije saliendo a mi despacho y volviendo para inyectar en su vía.

-¿Porque tiene puesto eso? - pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Tuve que ponerle suero con glucosa para subir su glucemia estaba muy baja - dije serio.

-Mi niño... - dije abrazándolo y vi como Jasper hacia lo mismo con Rose.

-Estará bien - dije serio.

_Charlie POV_

Al irse Carlisle y Esme me quedé en el salón con los chicos que estaban muy preocupados por su hermana.  
-¿Está mejor de verdad? – me preguntó Alice algo inquieta.  
-Ahora está dormida – susurré. Me había asustado infinitamente al recibir la llamada de Alice y mucho más al llegar a casa y ver como estaba Bella. Sin duda haría caso a las peticiones de Carlisle y llevaría a Bella a un psicólogo para que le ayudara con todo. Tal vez había sido un cambio muy repentino y fuerte para ella.  
-¿Papá? – Escuché a Emmett y lo mire – Te quedaste como ido – dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
-Pensaba en Bella – susurré.  
-¿Hay algo que no nos contaste? – preguntó Alice.  
-No hija, solo que haré caso al consejo de Carlisle, llevaré a Bella al psicólogo, España está muy lejos de aquí y el psicólogo que la trataba allí no puede continuar aquí, así que le pediré a vuestra madre que envié el historial, tenemos que ayudarla mucho – les dije cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, me levante rápidamente para cogerlo.  
-¿Diga? – pregunté.  
-Charlie soy Esme, me ha dicho Carlisle que cuando Bella se despierte se sentirá muy confundida y desorientada. Que intentes que no se altere y en el caso de que sea así aunque no quieras le des otro calmante, que es lo mejor – dije rápidamente – Te dejo que Edward está mal – y colgó el teléfono.  
-¿Quién era? – preguntó Alice.  
-Esme, que cuando Bella despierte estará un poco desorientada y confundida, pero que no dejemos que se altere y si lo hace que le demos otro calmante – les expliqué.  
-Que la droguemos… - dijo Emmett.  
-Es para calmarla… - le dije serio.  
-Papá, estoy preocupada por Bella… y si no lo supera nunca. – dijo llorando.  
-Sí lo hará y nosotros le ayudaremos, el mundo donde está es todo difícil y más con la depresión de tu hermana que tu madre ya nos informo que sería difícil, pero podremos con ello y le ayudaremos. Lo primero es tenerlo muy controlado y que no se salte ninguna medicación, no queremos volver a pasar por esto – les dije y ambos asintieron – Venga vayan a estudiar y así nos distraemos un poco – les dije y ellos asintieron saliendo hacía sus habitaciones. Yo fui a la cocina a recogerla un poco y preparar la cena para los cuatro y después subí a mi cuarto a ducharme y me coloqué algo más cómodo que el uniforme de trabajo para estar por casa. Y sin salir de la habitación llame a Reneé para contarle lo que había pasado. El teléfono dio algunos toques pero nadie contestó, lo volví a intentar pero pasó lo mismo, así que desistí por hoy, mañana lo intentaría de nuevo. Salí de mi cuarto y fui al de Bella, continuaba dormida tranquilamente y me calmó verla así. Fui a la habitación de Alice y al no verla supe que estaría con Emmett así que fui donde mi hijo y allí estaban los dos.  
-¿No deberían estar estudiando? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.  
-No podemos concentrarnos – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Estará mucho tiempo más dormida? – preguntó mi hija.  
-No, ya no tiene que tardar en despertar, lo que le dio Carlisle no dura muchas horas… - le contesté para que se calmara.  
-¿Has hablando con mamá? – me preguntó Alice.  
-No, no contesta las llamadas, estará ocupada, mañana intentaré de nuevo o tal vez mas tarde – les dije – Los dejo solos un rato más, voy a poner la mesa – dije saliendo del cuarto de mi hijo, pero antes de bajar las escaleras escuché ruido en la habitación de Bella y abrí la puerta. Estaba recostada pero miraba a todos los lados con el ceño fruncido – Pequeña – susurre acercándome – Ella me miró atentamente cada paso que di, pero no se opuso a que me acercara. Cuando estuve a su lado la abracé fuerte le sonreí.  
-¿Qué paso? – preguntó confundida.  
-Te pusiste mal por saltarte dos dosis – le expliqué.  
-Lo siento – susurró.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte, ahora todo está bien – dije abrazándola más fuerte – Carlisle me propuso llamar a un psicólogo para que hagas terapia – dije lentamente. Ella asintió sin decir nada y no insistí sabiendo que me había entendido.  
-Estoy mareada… - susurró.  
-Es normal, Carlisle te dio una pastilla para que durmieras y no estás acostumbrada a tomarla – le expliqué y en ese momento los chicos abrieron la puerta con una sonrisa.  
-Bella – dijeron sonriendo. Bella solo sonrió apoyándose en mi pecho - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Emmett.  
-Algo mareada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Saben algo de Edward? – preguntó mirándonos a los tres. Nos miramos entre nosotros y seguramente se dio cuenta porque comenzó a respirar entre cortada.  
-Bella tranquila, no pasó nada, después de que te durmieras Esme y Carlisle tuvieron que irse porque a Edward le había subido la temperatura, pero no es nada, seguramente está bien – dije omitiendo la parte de la glucemia y los vómitos.

Bella pareció creerme lo que le había dicho y se quedó un poco más calmada. Los chicos le ofrecieron ver unas cuantas películas y disfrutar de una tarde entretenida, pero primero cenarían.

Bajamos todos al comedor para cenar en familia y tratamos de no tocar lo que había pasado hoy para no incomodar a Bella. Después de cenar y dejar todo limpio, nos fuimos a la sala para ver las películas que habían elegido los chicos. Alice se sentó junto a su hermano y se abrazó a él, mientras que Bella se sentó a mi lado abrazándose a mí.

Estuvimos viendo películas hasta bien entrada la noche ya que al día siguiente los chicos tendrían el día libre porque su universidad estaba en una semana de "reflexión" por llamarlo de una forma y no tendrían clases por unos cuantos días.

Yo tenía que ir a la comisaria por la tarde así que podría levarme un poco más tarde así que me quedé con ellos, cuando acabó la película los chicos quisieron poner otra pero antes de darle al playa estuvimos hablando un poco evitando el tema de Bella, ella en ocasiones no parecía estar con nosotros, su mirada se perdía estaba como ausente.

-¿Qué les parece si vemos la de acción? - preguntó mi hijo - Me he cansado de tanto amor y tanto drama - dijo mirando a Alice.

-Pero si es precioso... - se quejó mi hija.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emmett, y así cambiamos un poco el repertorio - dijo Bella, Alice la miro y asintió. Emmett sonrió y comenzó a buscar una película de acción.

Mi hijo cogió la película y fue a hacerse unas palomitas.

-Sin palominas no se ve una buena película - dijo sonriendo.

-Y la que puse yo... - dijo Alice.

-Eso no era una buena película - dijo mi hijo mientras reía. Comenzamos a verla todos en el salón hasta que comenzó a sonar el teléfono, me preocupé pues era muy tarde para llamar.

-¿Diga? - pregunté.

-Charlie, soy Carlisle. ¿Cómo esta Bella?

- Esta bien, gracias por llamar- le dije- No quise llamar para avisar pues supuse que estarían con Edward.

- Sí, gracias- dijo desde el otro lado.

- ¿Cómo está tu muchacho?- le pregunté preocupado por Edward.

- Está un poco mejor, aunque me costó estabilizarlo- me contó- Pero ahora está mejor, gracias.

- Me alegro, Carlisle- le dije sinceramente.

- Gracias Charlie- me agradeció- Amigo, quería saber si Bella estaba despierta como para que hablara con Edward. Lo que pasa es que no se ha querido dormir ni tomarse las medicinas sin antes hablar con ella- comentó.

- Claro, está acá mismo. Ya se la paso- dije acercándome a mi hija y sentí como Carlisle le entregaba el teléfono a su hijo. Bella salió del salón para hablar más tranquila dejándonos a los demás ahí.

Solo esperaba que ese muchacho pudiese ayudar a mi hija a superar sus traumas y que ella, a su vez, le ayudara a él a superar los suyos.

_Bella POV_

Me levanté del sofá en cuanto mi padre me tendió el teléfono, necesitaba escuchar a Edward.

-¿Bella? - escuché al otro lado, su voz era suave y débil.

-Edward - dije ilusionada - ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunté sentándome en la escalera.

-Un poco mejor... pero no bien del todo - me dijo - ¿Tú cómo estás? - me preguntó.

-Algo desorientada todavía... - le dije.

-¿Tomaste tu medicación de la cena? - Me preguntó, e hice nota mental recordando de que no lo había hecho - Sí, no te preocupes - le dije, ahora se lo pediría a mi padre pero no había necesidad de alarmarlo a él.

-Bien... me alegra que estés mejor, amor - me dijo.

-Edward, mañana iré a verte - le dije.

-Deberías descansar - contradijo.

-No soy yo la que está con gripe - repliqué.

-Está bien, ahora descansa, mi vida... - dijo

Camine hasta el salón y dejé el teléfono en su sitio.

-Papá... - dije mirando el suelo y los tres presentes me miraron - ¿Compraste mi medicamento? - dije indecisa - Tengo que tomarme la de la cena que se me olvidó - dije muy bajito. Odiaba sentirme así, pero por este motivo tomaba la medicación, aunque me pasara medicada casi las 24h del día el sentimiento depresivo siempre estaba allí, pero según los doctores se trataba de que mejorara y estaban seguros de que eso ayudaría en mi estado de ánimo que iría mejorando y en mi apetito que ayudaba a aumentarlo y así también a mis ataque de ansiedad, que antes de medicarme eran contantes todo el día.

-Sí, Esme compró una caja - dijo levantándose del sofá.

- Yo te las paso, hermanita- me dijo Alice y mi las trajo para que me las tomara.

Seguimos viendo la película hasta muy tarde, pero es que de verdad nos había dejado intrigados hasta el final.

Después de terminarla, me tomé la pastilla para dormir y me fui a la cama.

A pesar de no recordar mucho de lo que había pasado en el día de hoy, algunos pequeños flashes llegaban de vez en cuando a mi mente y no me dejaban descansar muy bien, pero al menos las pastillas me harían dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, no sentí a mi padre salir temprano como todos los días y me levanté muy asustada pensando que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Fui corriendo hasta su cuarto y me lo encontré aún dormido.

- ¡Papá, te quedaste dormido!- le grité moviéndolo.

- Hija, tranquila que hoy tengo que entrar más tarde- me dijo tratando de cubrirse la cabeza con su almohada.

- Lo siento, no lo sabía- me disculpé y salí de ahí para preparar el desayuno de todos.

Comencé a preparar las cosas y aunque era tarde nadie se había despertado, sabía que era tarde porque las pastillas me dejaban fuera de combate durante ocho horas. Al ver que nadie bajo salí al porche y me senté en la ataque que habían colocado y me estuve mediando hasta que un coche paró en la puerta de casa. Sonreí al ver de quien se trataba.

-No sabía que habías vuelto a Forks - grito

Y me abrazo dándome vuelta por el aire.

-¡Jake! - dije feliz de poder abrazarlo.

-No he sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo, sólo cuando tu padre me dijo que te habías ido a vivir con tu madre, lo que me extrañó porque no te separabas nunca de Alice - dijo.

-Ya, tuve que irme con ella por problemas... - dije sin querer decir el verdadero motivo.

-Pensé que no nos ocultábamos cosas... - dijo serio.

-Es un tema del que no quiero hablar... - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tú sabrás... ¿Hacen una fiesta en la Push esta noche te vienes? Seguro que todos se alegran de verte - sonrió.

-Cuenta conmigo, pero tendré que fugarme... - dije apenada.

-Vengo a buscarte y te ayudo - dijo sonrió y asentí.

-Me parece una idea genial – dije sonriendo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, pequeña – dijo abrazándome de nuevo – Bueno me voy que venía a comprar unas cosas al mercado, pero como te vi vine a saludarte. Nos vemos esta noche a las nueve en tu habitación – dijo y se fue en su moto. Sonreí mientras lo veía desaparecer y me quede allí un poco más.

Me alegraba ver a Jake, hacía mucho que no lo veía y me hizo sentir bien tenerlo a mi lado.

-Enana, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mi hermano saliendo de casa.

-Esperaba que alguno se despertara – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues ya estoy aquí preciosa, vamos a desayunar mientras papá se despierta y Alice se arregla – dijo mi hermano levantándome.

Comenzamos a desayunar y más tarde se nos unió mi hermana y mi padre. Me tomé la medicación y me fui a ducharme así como Emmett. Y cuando estuvimos listos nos fuimos a la mansión los tres mientras mi padre se iba a hacer unos recados y después a trabajar.

En cuanto llegamos a la mansión, fue la señora Cullen la que nos recibió. Me preguntó cómo estaba y si me había tomado mis medicamentos, a lo cual le asentí y le dije que me encontraba mucho mejor.

Le pedí autorización para poder ir a ver a Edward y me dijo que no había problema y que no tenía ni que preguntarle. Cuando llegué al cuarto, me encontré con el señor Cullen atendiendo a su hijo, pero ya estaba terminando y sólo le daba una pastilla para la fiebre.

- Bella, que alegría verte- dijo Edward en cuanto me vio.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Carlisle acercándose a mí.

- Bien, gracias- le respondí y me fui a donde Edward- ¿Tú, como te sientes?

- Mejor, gracias. Aunque mi padre insiste en que debo quedarme en cama- refunfuñó como un pequeño niño

- Vamos Edward, no seas quejica- le dijo su padre y salió del cuarto.

Yo sólo podía sonreír ante lo divertido de la situación. Edward me indicó un lado en su cama y me pidió que me colocara a su lado. Hice lo que me pidió y me apoyé en su pecho sintiendo como se movía hacia arriba y abajo a medida que respiraba, aunque no se escuchaba como normalmente.

- Estas obstruido- le dije y el asintió.

- Nada grave- me guiño el ojo y me dio una sonrisa torcida de esas que solo la sabía hacer.

- No me gusta que estés enfermo- le conté y él me abrazó más fuerte.

- Tranquila, ya se me pasará y verás que voy a estar como nuevo- me aseguró dándome un beso en la frente.

Estuvimos un rato juntos los dos solos yo continuaba apoyada sobre su pecho y sentía su respiración mientras él jugaba acariciando mi espalda con sus dedos. Más tarde llegaron los chicos y estuvimos todos hablando entre nosotros contando cosas sin importancia, estuvieron hablando de la universidad y de que pasado mañana debían volver a clases aunque Edward dijo que empezaría mas tarde.

Más tarde llegó Esme y le midió la glucemia a Edward inyectándole después la insulina porque la tenía un poco alta, al parecer Carlisle había salido a unos recados y no tardaría en volver.

Y así fue a la media hora se escuchó el coche de mi suegro y subiendo las escaleras, saludo a todos en la sala le dio un beso a Esme y se acercó a Edward.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahí voy - suspiró mi novio, su padre asintió y se quedó un rato pensativo.

-Bella - me llamó y levante la vista - ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas? - me preguntó mientras me miraba.

-Ahora no - dije abrazándome a Edward.

-Bella... por favor - me pidió. Mire a Edward y me indicó con la mirada que fuera sin problema.

Me levanté de la cama y acompañé a Carlisle hasta su despacho donde me ofreció sentarme y el hizo lo mismo.

-Vengo de estar con Charlie y un compañero mío de psiquiatría - dije lentamente.

-¿Qué? - dije al escuchar la palabras psiquiatría, no podían volver a ingresarme.

-Tranquila... - dijo.

-No... No me pueden volver a ingresar Carlisle - dije levantándome de la silla.

-Nadie te va a ingresar- me dijo para calmarme pero no pude evitar desconfiar y querer alejarme de él - Bella, confía en mí - dijo extendiendo la mano.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a ingresar - le dije a punto de ponerme a llorar.

-No te preocupes, no hablamos de eso. Estuvimos hablando de las terapias y las sesiones - me dijo lentamente.

-¿No me van a ingresar? - dije desconfiada.

-No - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Entonces? - pregunté.

-Queremos saber acerca del tratamiento que te dieron en España para poder tratarte aquí - me explicó - Nos mandarán el historial, pero el doctor quiere que seas tú quien lo cuente. Y pensé que a lo mejor querías desahogarte conmigo - me dijo. Me lo pensé mucho, no quiera hablar del tema, en España mi psicólogo ya estaba al tanto y no tuve que explicarle. No quería hacerlo ahora - De esta forma te costara menos después - dijo - Por ejemplo, ¿Qué paso el tiempo que estuviste internada?, ¿Qué medicamentos te daban?, ¿Cómo te hace sentir el medicamento?, ¿El medicamento para dormir por qué te lo recetaron?, ¿Qué sientes al hablar del tema? – preguntó.  
-Carlisle, no quiero hablar de ello – dijo mirando mis manos posadas en mi regazo.  
-Aunque no hables ahora tendrás que hacerlo con el Psicólogo – me indicó – Inténtalo pequeña. -me quedé callada un tiempo pensando en qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, que decirle – No quiero presionarte, solo cuéntame si quieres – me indicó.  
-Al llegar a España y revisarme allí se extrañaron de que no estuviera ingresada ya con mi pensamiento y mi peso y más teniendo la sonda, así que me ingresaron. El tiempo allí fue claro así como las normas. Bajas de peso, no tienes juegos, llamadas, ni visitas, subes de peso, vas teniendo más beneficios – comencé explicando recordando ese momento – Yo no empecé a comer hasta un buen tiempo de estar allí por voluntad propia, fue ahí cuando yo descubrí las ventajas. Las terapias en ese momento tenían sentido, no como los meses anteriores – una lágrima destilo por mi mejilla y la seque rápidamente – Al año los médicos, psiquiatras y enfermeras consideraron que podía volver a casa, pero asistiendo al centro de día pues todavía me tenían que controlar – Le expliqué suspirando e intentando calmar el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-¿Qué medicamento te daban? – me pregunto cogiéndome las manos.  
-Al principio los primeros meses con la sonda, todo eran calmantes, pues me volví un poco agresiva, fue cuando me di cuenta de que no quería seguir así…

-¿Fue cuando empezaste a comer? – me preguntó y yo me reí.  
-No, fue cuando intente suicidarme… aunque no tuve valor suficiente, después de muchas pruebas psicológicas se dieron cuenta de la gran depresión que tenía y me recetaron esas pastillas, las que tomo ahora – a este punto ya estaba llorando y Carlisle me tenía contra su pecho.  
-¡Papá, dice Edward que tiene hambre le damos algo para comer! – Grito Rosalie entrando en el despacho, se quedo seria mirando la escena - ¿Estás bien, Bella? – preguntó acercándose.  
-Sí, dale algo de comer tienes la lista en la nevera, sal por favor – le dijo Carlisle. Rose no se mostró muy convencida para salió - ¿Cómo te sientes cuando toma el medicamento? – me preguntó.  
-El malestar no desaparece, está ahí, pero me siento mejor que sin tomármelo – le confesé.

-¿El medicamento para dormir por qué te lo recetaron? – me pregunto acariciando mi cabello.  
-Me lo recetaron cuando salí del centro, al estar dentro me tenían casi siempre drogada, al salir fui consciente de todo y las pesadilla me superaron, por las noches no dormía nada por eso mas las recetaron – le expliqué.  
-Me alegra que me cuentes esto pequeña – dijo abrazándome ya que ahora mi llanto y mis lagrimas parecían un rio – Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros y que nos tienes para todo lo que necesites.  
-No quiero que los demás sepan todo esto… - dije mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Tampoco Edward? – me preguntó.  
-Menos Edward, eso ya pasó y no se puede remediar, ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos y no quiero meter en mis líos a nadie más… - le dije – Por favor Carlisle – dije mirándole los ojos con suplica.  
-Bella, es bueno que te desahogues con nosotros, eso te hace bien – me dijo.  
-No, no me hace bien porque yo no quiero que la gente sepa todo, suficiente que sepan los medicamentos – le dije, él asintió y me abrazo para darme consuelo. Estuvimos un buen rato abrazados y no quise salir de sus brazos, me daban confort y confianza, me daban la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.  
-Nos vamos a tener siempre que lo necesites – me susurro besando mi cabeza mientras continuaba con el abrazo.

Estuvimos abrazados un tiempo más hasta que mi llanto por fin desapareció. Fui hasta el baño para enjuagarme la cara y quitar los restos de lágrimas, para después volver a donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar, lo primero que pude ver fue a Edward comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, de seguro con todo lo que había estado vomitando ahora tenía demasiada hambre. Emmett lo miraba asombrado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues siempre se reía de el por ser tan comilón. Esme, Rose y Alice sonreían al verlo con mejor apetito y Jasper solo negaba con la cabeza ante lo que veía.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé para hacerle notar que había vuelto a su lado. En cuanto me notó se volteó a verme y, tras darme una de su sonrisa, me besó en los labios.

- ¿Todo bien?- me preguntó

- Sí, todo bien- le sonreí y él me abrazó

Estuvimos disfrutando de la tarde todos juntos haciendo distintas cosas. Las chicas le fuimos a ayudar a Esme con unos proyectos y a arreglar unas nuevas cosas que había comprado para la decoración de la casa, mientras que los chicos se habían quedado en el salón para ver unos cuantos partidos de sus equipos favoritos.

Cuando ya era cerca de las siete de la tarde, nos despedimos de todos para poder volver a casa y así dejar descansar a los Cullen que con todo lo que había pasado en estos días habían descansado muy poco.

Subimos al gran Jeep de mi hermano y nos fuimos a la casa. Apenas llegamos le preparamos la cena a nuestro padre, comimos y después cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Los chicos habían insistido en saber que era lo que había hablado con Carlisle, pero no les había querido decir nada y les mentí diciéndoles que habíamos hablado de Edward y mis estudios.

Al quedarme sola me vestí para ir a la fiesta con Jake aunque no me puse nada del otro mundo, un vaquero y una blusa para ir un poco más arreglada. Peine un poco mi pelo, mire el reloj y quedaban dos minutos para que fueran las nueve, me asome a mi ventana y vi a Jake.

-Te ayudo a bajar - me dijo, asentí y me aparte un poco, el subió me saludo con un fuerte abrazo y me indico como ir bajando

Cuando estuvimos abajo nos subimos en la moto y comenzó a conducir rápidamente hasta la Push

Al llegar allí vi que estaban todos y que tenían una gran mesa con muchas bebidas.

-Bella, cuánto tiempo - dijo Seth abrazándome

-Set me ahogas - dije riéndome me soltó y los demás vinieron a abrazarme. Más tarde los chicos comenzaron a poner las comas y me sirvieron una. Me quede un rato mirándola un rato.

-¿Sigues siendo una santita y no vas a beber? - pregunto Leah. Me miro con superioridad y le di un trago muy largo.

Estuvimos conversando con los chicos acerca de lo que habían hecho durante todo este tiempo, como estaba su vida y cosas así. Llevaba casi 4 tragos en el cuerpo.

- Bella ¿Tienes frio?- me preguntó Jared curioso.

- No ¿Por qué?- le pregunté de regreso.

- Es que no dejas de temblar y pensé que tendrías frio- me respondió.

- ¿Segura que te sientes bien, Bella?- me preguntó Jake acercándose a mí

- Debe ser que ya esta borracha, es una débil que no sabe tomar- dijo Leah de manera despectiva

- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas, Leah? ¿Nunca te dijeron que calladita te ves más bonita?- le dijo Embry

- Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien- les conteste. Y continue bebiendo, cuando la prácticamente llevaba cinco cubatas en estomago se me revolvió aunque estaba segura de que no seria por estar medicándome sino porque había demasiado alcohol en mi cuerpo.

- Ahora estás verde- dijo Seth riéndose, pero no me causó gracia y salí corriendo hacia el baño de la casa de Jake para devolver todo.

Había cerrado la puerta del baño, así que solo se podían escuchar los gritos de Jake desde el otro lado para que le abriera, pero solo podía vomitar en ese momento. En cuanto terminé traté de colocarme de pie, pero mis piernas me fallaron y no me dejaron levantarme.

Sentí como Jake abría la puerta con alguna llave o algo así y de un momento a otro lo tuve frente a mí tomándome mi rostro.

- Bella, mírame- me pidió y así lo hice- ¿Estás bien?- negué con la cabeza y me puse a llorar- Pequeña, dime qué te pasa por favor. Dime que tengo que hacer

- Llévame a casa- le pedí en apenas un susurro y el asintió tomándome después entre sus brazos

- Tu papá me va a matar- dijo haciéndome sonreír.

Salimos de la casa y él le pidió las llaves de su auto a Jared, ya que no nos podíamos ir en la moto conmigo en ese estado. Nos subimos en el carro y nos fuimos hasta mi casa.

Durante todo el trayecto tuvimos que parar unas dos o tres veces para que yo vomitara afuera de este. Las lágrimas y rabia me habían vuelto a atacar y no dejaba de pensar en lo defraudado que estaría mi padre con todo esto.

- Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien- me decía Jake- Creo que los tragos no te hacen muy bien, amiga- se río..

- No es gracioso, Jake- le recriminé

- Esta bien, no me reiré- dijo mirando hacia adelante

Continuamos el camino hasta casa y aparco el coche y bajo ayudándome a bajar a mi, le pedí que se parara porque me entro una arcada y volví a vomitar

Cuando me recompuse un poco y pico a la puerta, estuvimos esperando hasta que la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi hermano medio dormido que al ver a Jake se puso rojo de rabia, pero al verme a mi su rostro cambio

- ¿Bella, pero que haces afuera? Pensé que estabas en tu cuarto- dijo extrañado y molesto- ¿Y tu que se supone que haces en mi casa y con mi hermana?- le preguntó con molestia a Jacob

- Tranquilo grandote- le dijo mi amigo haciéndolo enojar aún más.

- A mi no me hables así niñato, mira que no me caes muy bien como para que me trates así- le dijo con rencor

- Emmett, ya basta- le pedí

- Esta bien, pero ahora entra antes de que llegue mi...- no alcanzó a terminar ya que la patrulla de mi padre venía dando la vuelta para estacionarse afuera de la casa- Ya da igual, hermanita

Mi padre se bajó de inmediato de su auto y se acercó a mí, molesto. Me preguntó que hacia afuera y con Jake, pero no me dejó responderle y comenzó a recriminarme por mi estado. Mi hermano sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de como me encontraba.

-¿Que te ha pasado? - me pregunto mi padre, pero antes de que pudiera contestar las nauseas se volvieron apoderar de mi y Jake me cogió de la cabeza.

-Lleva así todo el camino, no sé que le pasa - dijo asustado.

-¿Que hicisteis? - pregunto mi padre acariciando mi espalda, al acabar de vomitar me puse a llorar, mis piernas volvieron a perder su fuerza y caí en el suelo.

-Fuimos de fiesta y bebimos un poco -Le contesto Jake y podía imaginarme la cara de mi hermano y mi padre. No me moleste en mirarlos, solo pude llorar y un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte comenzó a aparecer, y aunque era insoportable no quería demostrarlo.

-Bella - gritaron mi padre y mi hermano a los pocos segundos lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad.

-Como se te ocurre llevártela a dar unos tragos, Bella no puede beber - grito mi padre.

-Ya no es una niña, puede beber cuando quiera - me defendió Jake.

-Mi hermana está medicada, por eso no puede ingerir alcohol, además le sienta muy mal- grito mi hermano.  
-No me encuentro así por la medicación – susurre, pero me ignoraron.

-Bella por qué no me dijiste... - dijo Jake pensativo, no los mire a ninguno y me levante como pude y me encerré en mi habitación dando un portazo. Cerré el pestillo y agradecí que no quisiera poner llave para que abrieran de fuera, cerré también la ventana y me senté en el suelo temblando y llorando

_**Buenas! **_

_**Espero que os guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutéis, me gustaría que comentarais más, para saber si os gusta o no, que pensáis del fic. Unbeso muy grande y tengo adelanto en el caso de que quieran leerlo ya saben, comenten :)! **_

_**SANDRA! **_


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO. 9 **

_Alice POV_

Tranquilidad, eso era todo lo que se podía percibir en la casa después de tantos días de locura. Al fin podíamos descansar tranquilos y sin que algo atormentara nuestra vida una y otra vez.

Todo estaba tan bien hasta que comencé a escuchar unas cuantas voces desde la primera planta, a alguien subir las escaleras y un gran portazo que casi me dejó colgada en el techo. Me levanté rápidamente para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y en cuanto lo hice me topé con mi padre y mi hermano en el inicio de la escalera, quienes parecían conversar seriamente.

Bajé las escaleras hasta que me encontré a su lado y les pregunté qué pasaba. Me explicaron rápidamente lo que había sucedido con mi hermana y con Jake, haciendo que me preocupara por cómo se podía encontrar ella.

Mi hermano dijo que había echado a Jake pero me hubiera encantado decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. Subimos para arriba los tres intentado que mi hermana abriera la puerta del cuarto.

-Bella, abre la puerta ahora mismo - gritó mi padre pero mi hermana no contestó, no hacía más que llorar. No pude evitar pensar que esto ya lo había vivido, sólo cambiaba la circunstancia.

-Abre Bella – gritó mi hermano aporreando la puerta. Mi padre y Emmett continuaron insistiendo pero no consiguieron nada.

-Alice - me llamó mi padre serio - Llama a Carlisle, siento que lo tengamos que despertar, pero le explicas la situación y cómo esta Bella - dijo serio y asentí bajando las escaleras para hablar con mi suegro. Al llegar abajo cogí el teléfono escuchado los gritos de mi padre y mi hermano y cosas romperse en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-¿Residencia Cullen? - escuché la voz dormida de Carlisle.

-Carlisle - dije desesperada.

-¿Alice? - preguntó.

-Sí, necesitamos que vengas, Bella bebió unos tragos esta noche y está mal y se encerró en la habitación - dije casi llorando la situación me sobre pasaba.

-Cálmate... ¿Como que bebió? - preguntó un poco mas despierto. "¿Que pasa?" pude escuchar a lo lejos a Esme.

-No lo se, se escapó y se fue de fiesta con un amigo y bebió, pero el amigo cuando se puso mal la trajo a casa y ahora... - intenté continuar pero ya estaba llorando.

-Vale Alice, ahora me visto y voy para allí. Hablar con ella, intentar que os abra la puerta, pero sobretodo tranquilos porque si no, la ponéis más nerviosa a ella - me dijo y colgó. Respiré hondo y subí las escaleras.

Al llegar, me encontré a mi hermano y a mi padre tratando aún que mi hermana les abriera la puerta, pero al parecer ella no quería abrirla por nada del mundo. Me acerqué a ellos y les expliqué lo que me dijo Carlisle.

- Al diablo lo que haya dicho, Bella no nos abre y le puede pasar algo- dijo mi hermano claramente molesto.

- Cálmate Emmett- le regañó mi padre también molesto por la actitud de mi hermano- Así no conseguiremos nada.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que esperar? ¿Qué mi hermana tome la decisión de suicidarse o algo así?- volvió a decir mi hermano pero lo abofetee por sus palabras.

- No vuelvas a decir eso ¿Vale?- le dije llorando y ahí reaccionó.

- Lo siento enana, papá- mi padre asintió y siguieron intentándolo pero más calmados y sin resultado alguno.

Al rato después escuchamos un auto llegar a la casa y supuse sería Carlisle. Bajé corriendo para abrirle la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Carlisle junto a Esme.

Ambos me saludaron y salimos hacia el segundo piso para ayudarle a mi padre y hermano. Cuando llegamos vi a mi hermano aporreando la puerta con su hombro para tirarla.

- ¿Emmett, qué haces?- le pregunté molesta pensando que nuevamente se había puesto histérico

- Bella dejó de respondernos hace unos segundos- dijo mi padre y Carlisle se acercó corriendo para ayudarle a mi hermano.

Tras varios golpes lograron derribar la puerta y lo que vimos nos impresionó a todos. Mi hermana estaba tirada en el suelo, convulsionando. Su débil cuerpo se estremecía como si la estuvieran electrocutando.

Carlisle se acercó corriendo a mi hermana y comenzó a trabajar en ella con ayuda de mi padre y Emmett, quienes ya sabían como actuar por la vez que le ayudaron con Edward. Esme me tomó por los hombros y me quiso llevar de ahí, pero yo no me movería del lado de mi hermana.

-Alice vamos fuera - me dio. Pero me solté de su agarre.

-No me voy a mover de aquí - dije aferrándome a mí misma. Estuvieron esperando hasta que mi hermana pareció relajarse, al abrir los ojos esa relajación desapareció y volvió a colocarse nerviosa queriendo separarse de los chicos.

-Bella, déjanos ayudarte... - dijo Carlisle.

-No... - dijo llorando y con voz entre cortada - Estoy bien.

La respiración de mi hermana era irregular y más rápida de lo normal, lo que estaba colocando nervioso a Carlisle.

-No... Me... toquéis - dijo mi hermana apartándose de los chicos - ¿Porque tuviste que contarle a Jake? - dijo llorando.

-Bella ahora no es momento, necesito atenderte - le dijo Carlisle.

-¡Que no! - gritó pero se giró sobre ella misma y vomitó a su lado ya que estaba en el suelo.

-Bella, si llamo a una ambulancia, harán lo que sea hasta conseguir atenderte... - le dijo Carlisle, mi hermana parcia no escucharla y continuó sin querer que alguien se le acerque.

-Bella, venga enana, tranquilízate - dijo mi hermano. Pero Bella no le hizo caso, en su lugar le dio una cachetada.

-No vuelvas... a hablar mal a Jake... - dijo entre cortada e intentando respirar con algo de normalidad

-Bella, ya basta... escúchame, debes calmarte para que Carlisle pueda atenderte bien - dijo Charlie. Lo intentaron un poco más pero no resultó.

-Esme, Alice - nos habló Carlisle - Llamen a una ambulancia - dije y mi padre y mi hermano lo miraron serio - Bella necesita oxigeno, le cuesta demasiado respirar, además de hacerle pruebas y saber como esta, hablar con mi amigo... - dijo mirando a Charlie

-No... Hospital no... No, no - dijo Bella removiéndose inquieta sin dejar que la tocaran. Esme salió para llamar y yo me quedé viendo - Hospital no - dijo llorando

_Carlisle POV_

Bella ya no podía continuar así, necesitaba que se calmara o eso sólo le causaría más daño a ella, es por ese motivo que le había pedido a mi esposa que llamara a una ambulancia. Además necesitaba algunas cosas que no tenía a mi alcance y que dudaba Charlie las tuviera.

Seguimos tratando de calmarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no la internaríamos y que solo era para que se calmara, pero ella simplemente ignoraba cada una de las palabras que decíamos y seguía empecinada en pensar lo que fuera que se le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos.

A los cuantos minutos sentimos la ambulancia llegar al lugar y Esme se fue corriendo para recibir a los paramédicos. Les pudimos escuchar subiendo rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegaron a nuestro lado y se pusieron a trabajar en Bella.

Ella opuso más resistencia de la que creí que pondría, así que los paramédicos se vieron en la obligación de darle un leve sedante y atarla a la cama donde se encontraba. Le suministraron un poco de oxígeno a través de una mascarilla y la dejaron descansar en cuanto se calmó un poco.

Por decisión de todos, preferimos llevar a Bella al hospital para ver qué efectos había causado todo esto en su tratamiento. Además, así el psiquiatra podría hablar con ella acerca de todo lo que estaba viviendo en este momento.

La subieron a la ambulancia junto con Charlie que se fue acompañándola y se la llevaron al hospital. Los demás los seguimos en los distintos autos.

Al llegar entré con ella y, después de asegurarme que estaba todo bien y que mi colega hablaría con ella en cuanto despertara, me fui a donde los demás para informarles de todo. Miré mi reloj y ya había pasado casi dos horas desde que habíamos llegado y de seguro querían saber cómo estaba.

Salí hasta la sala de espera del hospital y ahí me los encontré a todos, incluso a Jasper, Rosalie y mi hijo Edward, quien se suponía debía estar descansando.

- ¿Carlisle, cómo esta mi hija?- me preguntó Charlie acercándose a mí con paso apurado

- Tranquilo, ella ya está bien- lo tranquilicé y él respiró más tranquilo- Al parecer el alcohol no afectó tanto como pensábamos y mi compañero dijo que la vendría a ver en cuanto ella despertara. Ahora puedes pasar a verla, aunque esté sedada. Esta en el box 4- le informé y el salió de inmediato hacia allí- También pueden ir, chicos- les dije a Alice y Emmett, quienes se veían muy preocupados y salieron corriendo siguiendo a su padre.

Me acerqué a mi familia y me senté a su lado. Abracé a mi amada esposa y la besé apasionadamente. Después me voltee a los chicos y les sonreí para que se calmaran.

- Todo estará bien- les aseguré y ellos asintieron- ¿Edward, no deberías estar en la casa descansando?

- ¿Como quieres... que me quede en la casa... sabiendo que ella estaba acá?- me preguntó entre tosidos.

-Es muy irresponsable de tu parte haber salido de casa en este estado - dije acercándome a él y viendo que tenía temperatura - Tienes fiebre - le acuse.

-No iré a casa hasta que no pueda verla - dijo serio.

-Volverás a casa cuando yo diga, o sea, ahora - dije serio.

-No, lo siento papá, pero tú no te irías si fuera mamá - dijo y ahí tuvo razón, pero tampoco era el mismo caso.

-Edward, tienes razón, yo no me iría, pero tienes que ser responsable y mirar por ti, no estás en condiciones de estar aquí. Hay mucho virus y tú tienes las defensas bajas ahora mismo - le dije.

-Carlisle - me llamó una enfermera y me gire - Su paciente despertó y está algo nerviosa - dijo, mire a mi hijo y salí corriendo al box 4.

Llegué al box y me la encontré mejor de lo que pensé. Estaba calmada, abrazada a su hermana y conversando con su padre y hermano.

- Que bueno que ya despiertas- le dije acercándome- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no me echaras?- le sonreí para amenizar el ambiente.

- Sí, estoy mejor y ya no te echaré- me devolvió la sonrisa- Lo siento, señor Cullen.

- No te preocupes cariño, no hay problema- le dije acercándome a ella.

En ese momento llegó el siquiatra que la atendería y, después de saludar a Charlie y presentarse con los chicos, les pedimos que se retiraran para hablar con ella. Se fueron aún a regañadientes, pero al final nos dejaron solos en la habitación.

- Bueno Bella, creo que el doctor Cullen ya te tiene que haber informado qué es lo que más o menos haremos- le dijo el médico y ella asintió- Que bueno- le sonrió- Entonces te informo que no quiero que te sientas presionada y que avanzaremos a medida que tú lo vayas decidiendo. Tú serás la que me llevarás a que te ayude en tu recuperación ¿Vale?

- Está bien- le contestó- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué agradeces, Bella?- le preguntamos ambos intrigados.

- Por querer ayudarme a superar esto y por no presionarme- nos miró y sonrió.

-¿Quieres contarnos cómo paso todo?... - le preguntó, y la curiosidad me invadió por completo - ¿Por qué dejaste de comer cuando te pasó en Phoenix?, ¿Y por qué lo dejaste estando en Forks?, ¿Fue el mismo motivo? - preguntó. Bella negó sin mirarla a cara - ¿Quieres contarme? - preguntó tranquilamente.

-En Phoenix deje de comer porque mi amiga estaba adelgazando mucho y me dijo que hiciésemos juntas la dieta, pero a medida que adelgazaba me veía más gorda, así que comía menos... hasta que dejé de comer - dijo sin mirarnos en ningún momento.

-¿Y aquí? - preguntó. Yo me mantuve al margen en todo momento ya que no podía interrumpir o me echaría.

-Unas chicas del colegio comenzaron a decir que como era posible que Edward se hubiera enamorado de alguien tan gorda como yo. Edward y yo todavía no estábamos juntos, luego se lo llevaron y dijeron que había salido huyendo porque estaba como una ballena - dijo llorando.

-Bella tu sabes por qué se fue Edward - interrumpí.

-Doctor Cullen por favor, no interrumpa o tendrá que salir - dijo.

-Al volver Edward, los comentarios continuaron en que había vuelto porque seguramente con la barriga y el culo que me había salido estaba embarazada... - dijo aumentando su llanto.

-Por eso dejaste de comer... - susurró - Y cuando todos comenzaron a decirte que comieras... incluso Edward, por qué no lo hiciste si te estaba demostrando que te quería - dijo el doctor.

-Mi cabeza sólo pensaba en que todos querían que me pusiera como un cerdo, gorda... - dijo sin mirarnos.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando tu madre te quiso llevar con ella? - preguntó.

-Me sentí pésima, pero no quería seguir aquí, me estaba ahogando yo sola, necesitaba salir de Forks y esa fue mi escapatoria - susurró.

-Al ponerte la sonda de nuevo, ¿Que sentías? - preguntó.

-Me quería morir de la vergüenza... no quería que nadie me viera así - susurró llorando, estiró la mano para taparse los ojos pero se dio cuenta de la vía en su brazo.

-¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando te volvieron a internar? - le preguntó. Bella comenzó a llorar más fuerte haciendo su respiración agitada de nuevo, me acerqué a la cama y le volví a colocar la mascarilla ya que la enfermera la había cambiado por las puntillas nasales.

- Al principio estaba totalmente convencida de que no serviría de nada, pero con el tiempo me comenzó a ayudar- le respondió entre sollozos.

- ¿Y ahora, qué piensas de eso?- le preguntó- ¿Piensas que deberías seguir internada?

- No, eso si que no- dijo casi ahogada por el llanto y la preocupación- No quiero que me internen.

- Tranquila Bella, eso no pasará- le dije- creo que ya está bien, se está alterando demasiado y por ahora necesita descansar- le comenté a mi colega y él asintió.

- Bueno Bella, seguiremos otro día- se despidió de ella y salió del lugar. Me quedé un rato más con Bella para calmarla y en cuanto lo logré, pedí que la trasladaran a un cuarto para ella sola hasta el día siguiente cuando le dieran el alta.

Después de dejar a Bella en su cuarto ya dormida por completo, me fui a donde los demás para avisarles que ella estaba en esa habitación. Cuando llegué vi a Esme abrazando a nuestro hijo menor y acariciaba su frente con preocupación. Los chicos estaban abrazados a sus parejas y conversaban tranquilamente, mientras que Charlie conversaba con Esme y parecía igual de preocupado que ella.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté acercándome a mi mujer.

-A Edward le esta subiendo la fiebre - dijo seria - Dice que le duele la cabeza - susurró y los chicos nos miraron.

-Te dije que te volvieras para casa - dije serio acercándome a él - ¿Trajiste para medirte la glucemia? - le preguntó.

-No, salimos rápido de casa - dijo serio.

-Celador - llame a un chico que pasaba por allí, el chico se acercó - Tráiganme una silla de ruedas, por favor. - dije serio mirando a Edward.

-Papá... no - se quejó.

-Solo voy a medirte la glucemia, no puedo atenderte en la sala de espera - dije, el chico vino con la silla y mi hijo se levantó perdiendo el equilibrio, gracias a dios Charlie fue rápido y lo cogió.

-Vamos - le indique al celador - A la sala de observaciones - le dije y me gire a ver a todos - Bella esta en tercera planta habitación 305 - les dije - Ahora voy yo con Edward - les dije y asintieron. Cuando llegue a la sala de observaciones había una enfermera con mi hijo.

-¿Qué le pasa doctor? - preguntó.

-Es diabético - le informe - quiero saber su temperatura y el azúcar en sangre - dije serio. Me acerqué a la frente para ver como sudaba

-Papá, me duele mucho la cabeza - dijo.

-Doctor, la temperatura y la glucemia están por las nubes - dije preocupada.

-¿Cuánto? - pregunte.

-Temperatura a 39.0 ºC y el azúcar a 230 - dijo muy seria.

-Quiero un análisis de cetona - dije preocupado.

- Esta bien doctor- dijo la enfermera entregándole un frasco a mi hijo.

Le dimos permiso para que fuera al baño a orinar en el frasco y en cuanto volvió se lo entregó a la enfermera. La joven comenzó a analizar la orina con las tiras radiactivas y después me entregó los resultados, que mostraban que estaba un poco elevado.

Le inyectamos la insulina y le colocamos un poco de suero con medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza y un antipirético para la fiebre. En cuanto estuvo un poco mejor y la fiebre había bajado un poco, le dije que se debía ir a casa pero con lo terco que era se negó al instante alegando que primero quería ver a Bella.

- Está bien, pero solo unos minutos y después nos iremos a la casa- le dije resignado y el asintió.

Se sentó en la silla de ruedas y nos fuimos al cuarto de Bella. En cuanto llegamos se le acercó y comenzó a consentirla.

- Edward, deberías estar en tu casa descansando- le dijo Bella.

- Lo mismo le dijimos, pero él no hace caso- le conté y ella negó.

- Edward, te vas a poner peor- le comentó.

- Me da lo mismo con tal de estar contigo- le respondió él y yo sólo pude negar.

- Pero a mí no, así que ahora mismo te vas a tu casa a descansar o mejor no me vienes a ver porque me molestaré contigo- le dijo Bella cruzándose de Brazos.

- Pero Bella…- dijo mi hijo.

- Ningún "pero" Edward, ahora mismo te vas a tu casa a acostarte- mi hijo suspiró y me dijo que nos fuéramos después de despedirse de Bella.

Mi hijo se volvió a sentar en la silla de ruedas y, después de despedirnos de todos, nos fuimos a la casa para que se recostara.

_Emmett POV_

En cuanto los Cullen se fueron nos quedamos con Bella nosotros tres. Bella insistió en que también nos fuéramos pero no nos quisimos mover de su lado, Alice se quedó dormida en una silla al lado de Bella mientras que mi padre y yo le debamos conversación para distraerla.

-¿Qué hablaste con el psicólogo? - pregunté y mi hermana me miró en el ceño fruncido.

-Nada importante - contestó.

-Debe ser importante - susurré.

-No lo es - dijo mirándome seria y mi padre me indico con la mirada que dejara el tema.

-¿Como se te ocurre irte de fiesta con Black y ponerte a beber? - dije sorprendido.

-Cosas mías - susurró.

-No, muy tuyas no serán viendo como volviste a casa, eres una irresponsable - le grité.

-No te metas en mi vida Emmett - me gritó.

Alice se despertó en ese momento y nos miró a todos, pero lo que más me molestó justo en ese momento que estaba nervioso, fue ver entrar por la puerta a Black y sus amigos.

-Bella, ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó acercándose a mi hermana.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte... - dije parándome frente a él.

-¿Quién me lo va a prohibir...?, ¿Tú? - preguntó con superioridad.

-No, estos dos - dije mostrándole mis puños.

-Emmett, basta - me dijo mi padre agarrándome del brazo.

-Si mi hermana esta aquí ahora es por tu culpa, desde el principio dije que no eras bueno para ella.

-No sabes lo que soy para ella... por qué no mejor te callas y me dejas hablar con Bella... - me dijo acercándose. Me acerqué a él y le di un golpe en todo el ojo.

-Te he dicho que no te acerques - le grité. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta su puño había impactado contra mi cara.

-No eres nadie para decirme algo - me gritó. En ese momento perdí la noción de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor y sólo me centre en él, y en todas las ganas que tenía de fulminarlo. No fui consciente hasta que vi a mi hermana salir corriendo de la habitación buscando a una enfermera, en ese momento Jacob y yo paramos de darnos golpes y miramos a Bella, que le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad o algo así. La enfermera al entrar gritó que llamaran al doctor Cullen y al psiquiatra que atendía a mi hermana.

Se acercó donde mi hermana y comenzó a decirle que se calmara o tendría que darle algo. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarle, pero solo se alejó aún más de mí, como si temiera a lo que le fuera a hacer. Jacob también quiso intentarlo, pero la reacción de mi hermana de la misma.

- Les voy a pedir que por favor se vayan. Lo único que están consiguiendo es alterarla aún más- nos dijo la enfermera.

Mi padre nos tomó a ambos de la manga de nuestra ropa y nos arrastró a afuera. Vimos pasar al psiquiatra que atendía a mi hermana corriendo por el frente de nosotros en dirección al cuarto y después cerrar la puerta.

Mi padre nos regañaba por todo el espectáculo que habíamos armado y por cómo estaba mi hermana por nuestra culpa, pero la verdad es que ya me daba igual, sólo rogaba por que mi hermana se calmara.

A los minutos después llegó Carlisle, quien al parecer no se había ido pues su turno ya había comenzado. Pasó corriendo por delante de nosotros como el psiquiatra hace unos minutos. Nos miró atentamente y entró al cuarto.

Llevábamos casi media hora en la sala de espera del hospital hasta que por fin salieron los dos médicos y la enfermera, quienes se acercaron a nosotros.

- Bella ya está tranquila ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado, pero no era capaz de decirlo, no podía.

_Bella POV_

Mi hermano y Jacob parecían dos locos golpeándose en el cuarto donde estaba internada. Parecía que se matarían en cualquier minuto. Comencé a respirar forzosamente por el miedo a que alguno de los dos les pasara algo por mi culpa y no podría vivir con eso.

- Bella, cálmate- me pidió mi hermana, pero al ver que no lo lograba, se fue corriendo a buscar una enfermera.

La señora llegó al poco tiempo y trató de calmarme al igual que lo había hecho mi padre durante todo este rato, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Mi hermano y Jacob ya habían parado de golpearse, pero el ver sus rostros rojos, golpeados y con rastros de sangre me hacía sentir culpable.

- Les voy a pedir que por favor se vayan. Lo único que están consiguiendo es alterarla aún más- les dijo la enfermera y mi padre se los llevó a la rastra hacia afuera- Por favor pequeña, trata de calmarte que todo esto te hace muy mal.

Comenzó a pedirme, pero sólo tenía la imagen de mi hermano y Jake en mi mente.

-Bella... - escuché al psiquiatra llamarme, le miré como pude - Tienes que tranquilizarte... - me dijo lentamente - ¿Han llamado al doctor Cullen? - le escuché preguntar. Mi respiración se me hizo mas pesada, Carlisle tenía que estar con Edward, no podían molestarlo.

-No Carlisle no, él está con Edward... no - dije poniéndome a llorar.

-Bella, Carlisle está de guardia, no está con su hijo. Cálmate por favor, así no hacemos nada, ni tú, ni nosotros - me dijo. Intente tranquilizarme pero estaba comenzando a marearme.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - escuché la voz de Carlisle seria.

-Tiene un ataque de ansiedad severo - dijo el otro doctor.

-Pónganle la mascarilla de nuevo - dijo mi suegro.

-Bella debes calmante - dijo el psiquiatra serio.

-Póngale una ampolleta intravenosa de calmante. - dijo mi suegro serio.

Me colocaron la mascarilla en la cara y el medicamento en la vía, al rato comencé a sentir como me tranquilizaba lentamente. El aire entraba a mis pulmones llenándolos por completo y el medicamento hacía que me relajara.

Carlisle y el psiquiatra me seguían hablando para que me calmara hasta que la paz me comenzó a invadir y me encontraba mucho más tranquila.

- Eso es Bella, tienes que calmarte- me decía mi suegro con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Respira profundo, Bella- me decía el psiquiatra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Bella?- me preguntó Carlisle preocupado y comencé a recordar todo, llorando un poco- Tranquila, no te alteres.

- Es que fue mi culpa, por mi culpa están los dos heridos- sollocé.

- Bella, cálmate. No es necesario que nos digas si te hace mal- me dijo el psiquiatra y salieron para dejarme tranquila.

A los pocos minutos vi a mi padre y mi hermana entrar en el cuarto. Se acercaron a mí y se colocaron uno a cada lado. Me preguntaron cómo me encontraba y me explicaron que a mi hermano y a Jake los estaba curando Carlisle en una sala cerca de aquí.

-Nos ha dicho Carlisle que en un par de horas si continuas calmada te dará el alta - dijo mi padre sonriendo - Y llamó tu madre... quería saber como estabas, y me dijo que cuando pudieras que la llamaras enseguida - me dijo tranquilamente.

-Sí hermanita, cuando estemos en casa llamamos las dos a mamá que tengo muchas ganas de hablar con ella - dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

Estuvimos hablando un poco más y al rato entraron mi hermano y Jake.

-Sentimos lo de antes, Bells - dijo Jake mirando el suelo.

-Sí, sentimos el espectáculo de antes - rectificó mi hermano.

-No se preocupen... ¿Están bien? - preguntó mirándolos seriamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes, tu hermano no pega tan fuerte como parece... - dijo Jake sonriendo.

-Sí, los músculos de tu amigo dejan mucho que desear - rio mi hermano.

-Bella... - me llamó Jake y le miré seria - ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó y yo miré a mis hermanos y a mi padre.

-Cuando me fui... fue porque tenía anorexia - le confesé - Por eso estuve dos años y medio fuera, ahora tomo pastillas para la depresión, por eso me puse mal, el alcohol y las pastillas no son una buena mezcla - dije suspirando.

- ¿Bella, por qué no me avisaste?- me preguntó apenado- Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás te hubiese dado a beber nada de eso.

- No te preocupes, ya pasó- le aseguré.

La verdad me había quedado más tranquila y me había quitado un gran peso de encima al contarle todo esto a mi amigo. Al fin podría comenzar a relajarme y centrarme en mi recuperación, y en la de Edward.

_Rosalie POV_

Habían pasado dos meses, parecía que todo estaba en calma. Mi hermano se había recuperado después del constipado y Bella tenía visitas con el psiquiatra dos veces a la semana y le iba muy bien. Había mucha más tranquilidad sin duda, pero algo me atormentaba. Tenía un retraso de dos semanas y no me sentía capaz de decírselo a nadie.

-Rose, vamos hacer una parada para comer - dijo Alice.

-Claro - dije sonriendo y nos dirigimos las tres a una cafetería. Alice, Bella y yo habíamos decidido darnos un día las chicas y disfrutar del centro comercial aunque Bella no quería venir al principio.

Fuimos hasta uno de los restaurant que había en el centro comercial y cada una pidió lo que más se le apetecía, aunque a decir verdad no tenía demasiada hambre. Nos trajeron lo que pedimos y las chicas comenzaron a comer de inmediato, mientras que yo solo jugaba con la comida.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?- me preguntó Bella al notar que no había comido nada aún.

- Nada chicas, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito- unas nauseas terribles me invadieron en ese momento y la mezcla de olores hizo que me sintiera aún peor.

No aguanté ni un segundo más ahí y salí corriendo hacia uno de los baños del lugar. Me metí en uno de los sanitarios y comencé a devolver mi desayuno y todo lo que podía haber en mi estómago.

- ¿Rose, estás bien?- escuché a Bella

- ¿Amiga, necesitas ayuda?- esa fue Alice

- Anda, ábrenos la puerta por favor- volvió a decir Bella y solo ahí me pude levantar y hacer lo que me pidió

Salí del sanitario y me enjuagué la boca y la cara para despejarme un poco. Las chicas me miraban como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma y se preocuparon mucho por mí. Según sus propias palabras estaba más blanca que una sábana.

- No tienes fiebre, así que no creo que sea gripe- dijo Bella después de tocarme la frente

- Ya estoy bien, no se preocupen ¿Volvemos a la mesa?- les pregunté y ella asintieron no muy convencidas.

-Rose, ¿Qué ha pasado? - me preguntó Alice.

-Prometen que no dirán nada a nadie... - les dije mirándolas seria.

-¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Bella.

-Tengo un retraso de dos semanas - dije sin mirarles a la cara.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron las dos.

-No digáis nada - les pedí.

-Tienes que decirle a mi hermano... - me dijo Alice.

-No quiero decir nada todavía, estoy asustada, no se como reaccionara Emmett - dije mirándolas a ambas.

-¿Has ido al médico? - preguntó Bella.

-No, me da vergüenza de que se entere mi padre - les confesé.

-Tienes que ir al médico o hacerte la prueba, contarle a Emmett y no se… - dijo Alice desesperada.

-Todavía no, por favor... - les pedí.

-¿Y si lo hablas con tu madre? - me preguntó Bella.

-¿Y como le digo a mi madre que me quedado embarazada? - les dije - Tengo casi veintiún años cómo la miro a la cara para decirle eso... - dije.

-Te acompañamos - me dijo Alice.

Asentí levemente y, después de pagar la cuenta, nos fuimos hacia el auto y nos dirigimos a la mansión.

En cuanto llegamos entramos y nos encontramos a mi madre sentada frente a su escritorio revisando unos cuantos mails. Le preguntamos si podíamos hablar un poco con ella y nos dijo que no había problema.

Fuimos hasta la sala y nos sentamos frente a ella para poder contarle todo esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar, chicas?- nos preguntó intrigada.

- Lo que pasa es que Rose tenía algo que decirte, Esme- le dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño?- mi madre se colocó a mi lado y me abrazó fuertemente

- Mamá, lo que pasa es que... no sé cómo decirlo- dije apenada y poniéndome a llorar.

- Tranquila cariño, soy tu madre y nunca te diré nada malo. Sólo cuéntame qué te pasa ¿Discutiste con Emmett?- me preguntó y negué- ¿Reprobaste un ramo en la universidad?- volvió a preguntar y yo a negar- ¿Entonces cariño?

- Lo que pasa mamá es que tengo un retraso de dos semanas- ahí me rompí a llorar fuertemente como si mi mundo se me fuera a acabar.

- Ay cariño, tranquila- me decía mi madre mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello- Cálmate mi vida, no pasa nada.

- Perdóname mamá, perdóname- le decía una y otra vez.

- Hija, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tranquila que no te voy a dejar sola- me decía ella para calmarme- ¿Ya fuiste al médico para confirmarlo?- negué al instante- ¿Te hiciste alguna prueba?- volví a negar y a llorar- Entonces aún no es seguro que estés embarazada, hija. Llamaré ahora mismo al médico y veré si te puede atender ahora mismo para que salgas de la duda ¿Vale?- asentí y ella se fue a llamar para preguntar si había alguna hora disponible.

- Ves amiga, no todo está perdido y no tienes que preocuparte- me dijeron mis amigas y me abrazaron.

- Hija, el médico dice que tiene una hora disponible en media hora más, que si quieres vayas a esa hora- me avisó mi madre y se acercó a mi- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello y colocaba un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Asentí a su propuesta y ella me sonrió- Entonces me arreglaré.

-Todo salió bien - dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Escuchamos la puerta de casa y mis hermanos entraron en el salón, me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo al baño para lavarme la cara para que no me vieran así. Me enjuagué bien y después salí y mis hermanos estaban con las chicas.

-¿Qué tal el día de chicas? - pregunto Edward sonriendo.

-Bien - dije sentándome junto a ellos.

-Rose hija, ya podemos irnos - dijo mi madre entrando en el salón.

-¿Ir dónde? - preguntó Jasper.

-No seas cotilla cariño, son cosas de madre e hija - dijo Alice. Me sonrió y después de abrazarme fuerte salí con mi madre de casa. Nos subimos al coche y nos pusimos camino al hospital de Forks.

-Mamá, si vamos allí se enterara papá - susurré.

-Recuerda que tu padre esta en un congreso- me recordó.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en las puertas del hospital. Salimos del coche y fuimos al área de ginecología.

-Rosalie Cullen - me llamó el doctor y me levanté de mi puesto con mi madre de la mano y entramos - Bien Rosalie, qué pasa - preguntó.

-Tengo un retraso de dos semanas - le dije.

- ¿Tienes vida sexual activa?

- Sí. –contesté con un suspiro.

- ¿Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo?

- Preservativo. Casi siempre. –aclaré pensando en que ese "casi" no debería existir.

- ¿Te has hecho algún test de embarazo? - me pregunto y negué - ¿Has tenido alguna enfermedad? - negó.

-¿Alguna alergia? - me pregunto.

-Al chocolate - le contesté. El asintió anotando las cosas en una hoja.

-Está bien. ¿Cuando fue la vez que lo hiciste sin preservativo? - pregunto.

-Hace un mes más o menos... - susurré - Siempre nos lo ponemos… - aseguré como si eso cambiara en algo la situación.

-Vale, tranquila - me indicó - Voy a hacerte un eco vaginal, es un poco molesto pero es la única forma 100% segura de saber si estás embarazada y cuánto tiempo tiene el embrión. - me indicó y asentí- Vale ve tras allí y colócate este camisón - dijo tendiéndomelo, miré a mi madre que me sonrió y fui tras el biombo. Me lo puse y salí, me indicó que me tendiera en la camilla y mi madre me cogió de la mano- Esto puede ser un poco molesto pero no te preocupes - dijo, asentí. Sentí como un aparato comenzó a entrar mi vagina y no pude evitar tensarme - relájate Rósale sino te dolerá más - me dijo.

- Tranquila, hija- me dijo mi madre apretando mi mano levemente y comencé a respirar para relajarme

- Muy bien, tengo que informarte que estas embarazada, Rose- dijo el médico y no pude evitar emocionarme- Se puede ver claramente que hay algo ahí, pero aun no llega a ser un cuerpecito. Según lo que veo estas de 4 semanas y media, aproximadamente… así que aun no podremos escuchar el corazón de tu bebé, pero te dejaré citada para unas dos semanas más para que puedas escucharlo y ver que va todo bien ¿Vale?

Asentí y solté unas cuantas lágrimas. Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que estaría todo bien. El médico retiró el aparato, lo limpió y lo guardó mientras yo me volvía a vestir.

Nos sentamos frente a su escritorio para conversar y me entregó una carpeta donde estaban las primeras imágenes de mi bebé. Se veía a penas una manchita en el centro de la imagen. El médico me explicó que eso era solo el saquito que envolvía a mi bebé y que más adelante se vería el pequeño con mayor claridad. Me agendó la cita para un par de semanas y me entregó unos papeles para hacerme algunos exámenes de rutina y ver que todo estuviera bien.

Mi madre no dejó de abrazarme en todo momento y sonreía a cada rato por lo que pasaba. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquila al habérselo dicho a mi madre y sabiendo que ella me poyaría en todo, pero me quedaba decírselo a mi padre, a Charlie y mas importante aún, a Emmett.

-Rosalie, voy a recetarte unas vitaminas - me indico y asentí, me tendió el papel y se despidió - Sólo me queda decirte enhorabuena - dijo sonriendo y mi madre y yo salimos de la consulta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? - me preguntó y asentí.

- Llévame al campo de futbol - le pedí y ella asintió. Condujo hasta llegar allí y cuando estuvimos me dijo que se iría a casa que si la necesitaba la llamara. Asentí y entré, vi a Emmett jugando con sus colegas de la universidad, todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia, y continuó jugando y riendo con sus colegas

Me quedé sentada pensando en qué le iba a decir y cómo lo haría. ¿Cómo se le dice a tu novio cuando los dos estudiáis, que estas embarazada?

Pude notar como uno de los chicos le indicaba hacia mí y que él se volteaba a verme. Se vino corriendo hasta donde estaba y me besó apasionadamente, pero no se lo podía corresponder. Emmett se separó asustado y me miró intrigado.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?- me preguntó.

- Emmett, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- le comenté y se sentó a mi lado atento y serio, algo muy raro en él.

- Dime, qué pasa- me pidió y respiré hondo preparándome para decirle.

- Hoy fui al médico por que no me sentía muy bien desde hace unos días. Tenía muchas nauseas y me sentía cansada- me miraba atento aún y no desviaba por nada su mirada- Me hicieron unos exámenes y esto fue lo que encontraron- le tendí la carpeta y él la tomó para abrirla y mirar lo que estaba dentro de ella.

La miró sin comprender en un principio, pero luego se volteó hacia mí y me miró impresionado sin decir nada por unos segundos.

- ¿Es... Es verdad esto?- me preguntó cuando fue capaz de hablar.

- Sí, es verdad- dije asintiendo- Aunque entiendo perfectamente si no te quieres hacer responsable. Contigo o sin ti lo voy tener igual y no pienso abortar por nada del mundo. El o ella es mi bebé y no podría hacerle daño- le dije sin tomar aire, como si fueran oraciones aprendidas y deseando más que nada no estar sola, también comencé a llorar.

Sonrió un poco y luego se tiró a mis brazos, consolándome.

- ¿Tontita, cómo puedes pensar que te voy a dejar sola en esto? También es mi bebé y entre los dos le daremos lo mejor y nada le faltará- me dijo al oído- Ya verás que siempre estaré con ustedes.

-¿Siempre? - le pregunté apartándome un poco de él.

-No lo dudes - dije sonriendo miro otra vez los papeles y luego a mí - ¿Me esperas que voy a ducharme y vamos a tu casa? - me preguntó.

-Mi madre ya lo sabe... mi padre como esta en Argentina no se lo conté, pero llega esta noche. Y tus hermanas ya lo saben... - dije sonrojándome.

-Entonces quedan los hombres... - dijo suspirando y asentí.

-Qué te parece si hacemos una cena esta noche y lo contamos - me propuso. Sonreí de acuerdo con su idea.

-Entonces me ducho y vamos a tu casa para decir a tu madre que nos ayude esta noche - dijo me volvió a abrazar y a dar un beso y entró al vestuario.

Me quede sentada viendo la foto con una sonrisa. Emmett me apoyaría, siempre estaría conmigo. En este momento no podía ser más feliz. Sí, estaba asustada como nunca antes, pero la emoción era más fuerte que el miedo.

-Ya estoy - dijo sonriendo, se había colocando unos tejanos y una camiseta que le regalé el año pasado para navidades - Vamos - dijo cogiéndome de la mano, dejó en los asientos de atrás del Jeep su mochila de deporte y me ayudó a subirme para luego subirse él. Mientras iba conduciendo acarició mi vientre y besó mi mano.

Llegamos a la casa y le dijimos a mi madre lo que planeábamos hacer. Nos dijo que no había problema y que ella nos ayudaría. Emmett se encargó de avisarle a su padre que estaba invitado a una cena en la casa de mis padres y que teníamos algo que decirles a todos. Él parecía un poco confundido, pero aceptó.

Pasamos toda la tarde los dos juntos, abrazados y las chicas nos miraban a cada rato con complicidad.

- ¿Rose, podemos hablar un poco contigo?- me preguntó Alice y entendí de inmediato. Asentí y nos fuimos a mi cuarto

- ¿Cómo te fue?- me preguntaron en cuanto llegamos al cuarto y les conté todo para después mostrarles las ecografías

- Es maravilloso que Emmett haya dicho que te apoyará- dijo Bella mirando las fotografías.

- Si no lo hacía por voluntad, lo iba a obligar de todas maneras- dijo Alice haciéndonos reír a todas- Es verdad, es lo mínimo que puede hacer, después de todo a esta criaturita la crearon los dos- Bella asintió encontrándole la razón y yo sólo sonreí, ya que no me imaginaba a la pequeña Alice obligando al grandote de Emmett.

Después de eso bajamos las tres juntas para ayudarle a mi madre con la cena, pues mi padre y Charlie no tardaban en llegar. Los chicos habían notado que estábamos un poco raros pero supongo prefirieron no preguntar.

Emmett y los chicos se pusieron a jugar a la consola tranquilamente mientras nosotras poníamos la mesa. Emmett vez en cuando me miraba de reojo y sonreía.

-Emmett deja de mirar así a mi hermana, que si no, no tiene gracia jugar contigo, estás perdiendo todo el rato - dijo Jasper. Yo sonreí y me volví con las chicas que hablaban, me uní a su conversación hasta que escuchamos un coche, bajamos y vimos a mi padre entrar con una sonrisa. Mi madre lo abrazó fuertemente recibiéndolo y después nos saludó a todos uno por uno.

-¿Cena de bienvenida? - preguntó viendo la mesa puesta.

-Sí, Charlie también vendrá - dije sonriendo.

-Me parece una genial idea, voy a darme una ducha y a ponerme algo cómodo - dijo subiendo las escaleras después de darle otro beso a mi madre.

Las chicas y yo nos quedamos en el salón con los chicos cada una animando a nuestra pareja.

Al poco rato bajó mi padre y sentimos el auto de Charlie estacionarse en el porche de la mansión. Lo recibimos cálidamente y nos fuimos todos al comedor para cenar tranquilos y darles la noticia.

Cuando estábamos cenando tranquilamente me entró el pánico, tuve miedo de comenzar pero Charlie se nos adelanto.

-¿No tenían algo que contarnos? - preguntó mirando a Emmett.

-Sí - contesto mi novio cogiendo mi mano fuerte sobre la mesa - Lo que Rose y yo queríamos decirles… es... - se quedó callado intentando buscar las palabras.

-Vamos a ser papas - dije de carrerilla.

Todos los hombres en la mesa nos miraron sorprendidos con los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar embarazada a mi hermana? - preguntó Jasper.

-Jasper... - le llamé, me miró y asintió.

-¿Voy a ser tío? - preguntó y asentí. Se levanto de su sitio y se acercó a abrazarnos fuerte, así como Edward.

-¿Papá? - lo llamé al ver que no había contestado.

-¿Fuiste al médico?, ¿Está confirmado? - me preguntó. Asentí, me levanté de la mesa subí las escaleras y al bajar le entregué la carpeta con las fotos - Sí, esta confirmado - susurró - ¿Vosotros lo queréis? - preguntó y asentimos - Entonces sólo me queda felicitaros - dijo con una sonrisa y sonreí igual, aliviada y feliz.

Emmett se quedó mirando a Charlie, que era el único que no había hablado.

-¿Papá? - preguntó Alice al ver a su padre pálido y sin hablar.

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando Emmett?! En nada, por supuesto o sino ella no estaría embarazada- gritó Charlie visiblemente molesto.

- Papá, tranquilo- dijo Bella tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡No me trates de calmar, Bella! Eres un irresponsable- le volvió a gritar y me estremecí por eso.

- Ya basta papá, estas colocando nerviosa a Rosalie- le gritó Emmett.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Acaso vas a dejar los estudios para ponerte a trabajar? Te informo que un bebé necesita pañales, leche, ropa y muchas otras cosas y para todo eso vas a necesitar dinero- le recordó.

- Por eso no hay problema, Charlie, nosotros podemos ayudarles hasta que estén estables económicamente- dijo mi madre y mi padre la apoyó.

- Eso ni pensarlo, si es necesario voy a trabajar para mantener a mi hijo- dijo mi novio

- ¿Y en qué si se puede saber? Te recuerdo que con suerte has terminado la secundaria y estás estudiando- le dijo su padre.

- Sí, pero no estoy inválido y estoy en buenas condiciones, así que puedo trabajar perfectamente- le dijo Emmett- Y si tanto te molesta, no nos ayudes.

-Por supuesto que no os voy a ayudar, es más... no te quiero volver a ver por casa - dijo Charlie y se levantó de la mesa saliendo de la casa pegando un portazo. Nos quedamos todos paralizados, las chicas estaban anonadadas y Emmett no se quedaba atrás.

-Emmett - le llamé, él me miró y me besó para tranquilizarme.

- Está todo bien - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo que está todo bien?, Tu padre te acaba de echar de casa por mi culpa... no hay nada bien, estás en la calle - dije poniéndome histérica.

-No está en la calle, se puede quedar aquí - dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

-No puedo creer lo que ha echo Charlie... - susurró Bella y se levantó de la mesa saliendo por la puerta. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no habíamos escuchado el coche.

De un momento a otro empezaron a escucharse gritos de fuera de la casa, Emmett se levantó.

-Bella, no discutas con él. Es un cromañón y siempre lo será - escuchar a mi novio gritar.

-Eres un maleducado - refutó Charlie.

-Pues fíjate el problema que tienes, que eres tú quien me educaste, no puedes echarle las culpas a mamá como con todo - gritó Emmett.

-Emmett - gritó Alice levantándose de la mesa - Déjalo ya, por favor - dijo apartándolo de la puerta principal.

-Me avergüenzo de ti, no has aprendido nada de lo que te enseñé - dijo Charlie. Me levante de la mesa y fui a abrazarlo fuertemente para darle apoyo. Sentí sus lágrimas en mi cuello y lo aparte un poco para quitárselas. Bella se alejó de su padre después de escuchar esas palabras. Subió hasta la casa y abrazó a Edward.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo, papá - susurró Alice abrazada a Jasper. Charlie no dijo nada más y se subió en la patrulla y se fue, volví abrazar a Emmett hasta que sentí que se desvanecía en mis brazos.

- ¡Emmett!- grité y entre Edward y Jasper se lo llevaron al salón y lo recostaron en el sofá

Mi padre comenzó a revisarlo y dijo que solo era un pequeño desmayo. A los pocos minutos comenzó a reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté en cuanto estuvo consiente.

- Bien, creo ¿Que pasó?- dijo confundido.

- Te desmayaste ¿Has comido algo hoy, Emmett?- le preguntó mi padre y mi novio negó- por eso te desmayaste.

- No he comido desde el desayuno y tuve un partido con los chicos- nos contó y negué visiblemente- Tranquila, no es nada- me aseguró y me abrazó.

Después de que mi madre y mi padre obligaran a Emmett a comer algo y hablar un poco con los dos acerca de todo lo que se iba a venir nos fuimos a acostar. Tanto las chicas como Emmett se quedaron esa noche, ya que ellas querían dejar un poco solo a su padre para que pensara en lo que había pasado hoy.

Me quedé dormida en los brazos de Emmett, me sentí protegida y tranquila al tenerlo así junto a mí.

-Descansa princesa - me dijo al oído.

**_Buenas! _**

**_bueno, aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo, espero de corazón que les guste y comenten. Me siento bien cuando veo sus comentarios, y me siento apenada porque son pocos, pero las fieles lectoras siempre están hay Gracias! Quien comente le mandare el adelanto y espero que lleguemos minimo a los 38... _**

**_unbesooo(KK'_**


	11. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO. 10**

_Rosalie POV _

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que me enteré de que Emmett y yo seríamos padres. Él parecía estar muy feliz, al igual que mis hermanos y cuñadas, quienes no dejaban de pensar en todas las cosas que le iban a comprar y que le iban a enseñar. Mis padres parecían estarlo asumiendo poco a poco, aunque no dejaban de demostrar lo felices que estaban de poder ser abuelos al fin.

Por otra parte estaba Reneé, quien no podía creer lo que le habíamos contado hace una semana atrás y se moría de ganas de ver las ecografías, ver mi panza crecer y después conocer a su nieto o nieta. Y después estaba Charlie, quien no había dicho nada acerca de todo esto después de que se fue a su casa, según lo que nos informaban las chicas, pero si sabíamos que de vez en cuando lo escuchaban llorar en su cuarto y debatirse en sueños por lo que pasaba con su hijo.

Eso me daba mucha pena, ya que tanto Emmett como su padre sufrían por todo esto y eso no hacia más que separarlos cada vez más.

Al fin, después de todo este tiempo veríamos a mi pequeñito o pequeñita y podríamos escuchar su corazón. Estábamos en la casa desayunando todos tranquilos y más tarde nos iríamos con mi padre, quien tenía turno de mañana.

En cuanto terminamos, nos arreglamos y nos fuimos al hospital. Llegamos hasta el área de ginecología y cerca de unos quince minutos después, nos llamaron para que pasáramos a la consulta.

- Rose, qué alegría verte- dijo mi ginecólogo en cuanto me vio pasar por la puerta- Y este joven supongo que es el padre del bebé ¿o me equivoco?

- No doctor, no se equivoca- le dijo mi novio- Soy Emmett Swan- se presentó después.

- Un gusto muchacho- le dijo él- Y bueno ¿Cómo te has sentido en estas dos semanas?

- La verdad es que mejor de lo que pensé que estaría. Las nauseas no son tan fuertes como me lo imaginé y el cansancio se va poco a poco- le conté.

- ¿Te has tomado las vitaminas que te receté?- me preguntó y asentí- ¿Me trajiste los resultados de los exámenes?- volví a asentir y se los entregué, él los revisó- Muy bien, parecen estar todos normales, así que puede pasar a desvestirte detrás del biombo y colocarte el camisón para después hacer la ecografía- me dijo y asentí saliendo hacia el vestidor.

Me cambié y me recosté sobre la camilla como la primera vez, sólo cambio mi acompañante y me sentí a gusto de que fuera Emmett. El doctor me volvió a hacer una eco vaginal pues en una normal todavía no se vería y cuando llegó y vio que él bebe estaba perfecto, nos coloco el latido de mi pequeño. Emmett apretó mi mano y me dio un beso.

-Ese es vuestro bebé - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

-¿Está bien? - preguntó Emmett para asegurarse mientras el doctor me comenzaba a sacar el aparato.

-Está perfectamente sano - nos aseguró - Y la madre también - dijo sonriendo.

Nos programo la próxima visita para dentro de dos meses, y nos dijo que si teníamos algún problema no dudáramos en venir. Emmett hoy tenía un partido muy importante porque iba un gran seleccionador de uno de los equipos más importantes e íbamos a ir todos a verle. Así que condujo hasta allí y nos esperaban sus hermanas, mis hermanos y mi madre, ya que mi padre estaba de guardia.

- Swan, menos mal que ya llegaste- le dijo uno de sus compañeros acercándose a nosotros- Vamos, que el entrenador ya se esta poniendo nervioso.

- Está bien, ya voy- le dijo mi novio y después de darme un beso se fue donde sus demás compañeros hacia los camerinos.

Todos nos fuimos a sentar a las graderías de la cancha esperando a que el partido comenzara. Mientras, les conté a los demás como nos había ido y les mostré las ecografía. También les conté que el médico nos había grabado el sonido de su corazón y que después se los mostraría.

A los pocos minutos vimos a los chicos salir a la cancha con la equipación puesta y se pusieron a calentar para no lesionarse. Pude ver como unos de los chicos del otro equipo hablaba con su entrenador y miraban constantemente a Emmett, lo cual no me causó muy buena espina y me dejó preocupadísima.

Vimos llegar a los seleccionadores del equipo que iban a venir hoy y después de unos minutos comenzó por fin el partido.

Emmett jugaba de delantero y era el capitán de su equipo. Según lo que se podía ver los chicos le tenían una gran confianza y él no era de los chicos que jugaban solo para el, sino que los hacia participar a todos y eso le gustaba al seleccionador pues no dejaba de anotar cosas en su ficha.

A los 20 minutos metieron el primer gol gracias a Emmett después de una gran jugada colectiva por parte de su equipo. Emmett se acercó hacia las gradas e hizo un gesto como si se chupara su dedo pulgar y nos dedico su gol, haciéndome sonrojar y sonreír embobada.

Terminó el primer tiempo del partido y todos los chicos se fueron donde el entrenador para conversar y ver como seguirían en el segundo tiempo. Después de que conversaron un poco con él, Emmett le pidió permiso y se vino a donde nosotros para darme un beso.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien mi amor- lo felicité

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- me preguntó y le asentí- Solo espero anotar un gol más y soy feliz.

- Vamos hermanito, tú puedes- lo alentó su hermana y todos hicieron lo mismo.

Al poco rato lo volvió a llamar el entrenador pues ya comenzaría el segundo tiempo. Emmett se despidió de nosotros y se fue donde sus compañeros.

Se colocaron todos en sus posiciones y comenzaron con el segundo tiempo. Casi al mismo tiempo de la primera parte metieron un segundo gol, pero los del otro equipo anotaron uno a su favor, dejando a los compañeros de Emmett muy preocupados. Emmett los calmó y les dijo que aún no pasaba nada que no pudiesen solucionar.

Cuando ya iban cerca de los 35 minutos, Emmett partió con una carrera que de seguro terminaría en gol, pero nadie se imaginó lo que vendría después. Uno de los chicos del otro equipo se anticipó a su jugada y se tiró para detenerlo y quitarle la pelota, pero falló en sus cálculos y le dio directamente en la rodilla a mi novio tirándolo en el suelo. El arbitro pitó para que pararan el juego y así lo hicieron.

Vi como todo el mundo se comenzó a acercar a mi novio y yo quise hacer lo mismo pero mi madre me cogió del brazo para prohibirlo. Emmett se removía por el suelo quejándose y quise acercarme más mi hermano me abrazo para impedirme que me moviera y Edward y Esme retuvieron a Alice y Bella. Los médicos que habían en el campo se acercaron un una camilla y subieron a Emmett en ella para llevárselo.

El entrenador nos miró y nos indico que bajáramos y así lo hicimos bajamos todos rápidamente por las gradas, me tropecé y si no hubiera sido por mi hermano me hubiera estrellado contra el suelo.

-Gracias - dije mientras continuaba bajando.

-Calma - me dijo y entramos todos al gimnasio mientras continuaban el partido. No sabíamos dónde se encontraban pero al escuchar los gritos de Emmett, resultó muy obvio.

-Duele - le gritó al médico.

-Ya lo sabemos, hemos llamado a una ambulancia y viene de camino... nosotros no podemos hacer nada, tan solo administrarte un analgésico y ponerte hielo. - le decía el paramédico.

-Pues administralo haga algo - le gritó. Nos acercamos a él y me di cuenta que estaba llorando pero al estar sudando se confundía, alrededor de su rodilla lastimada tenía bolsas con hielo.

-Emmett, cálmate cariño - le dije acariciando su rostro y besando sus labios.

-Sí grandullón, que pareces un blandengue - le dijo mi hermano riendo.

-No te haces una idea lo que me duele - le dijo. Él paramédico le colocó una vía y le administró algo lo que supuse que era para el dolor.

-Tranquilo Emmett, todo va a ir bien - le dijo mi madre. A los pocos minutos llegó una ambulancia y se llevaron a Emmett. Yo me subí con él y mi madre dijo que estaría llamando a mi padre

_Carlisle POV_

-Aurora, lleva al paciente a rayos y hazle una analítica completa - le indiqué a una enfermera.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene una llamada de su mujer - me dijo la recepcionista de urgencias, me acerqué y cogí el teléfono preocupado.

-Esme, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

-Emmett tuvo un accidente y lo llevan al hospital, tienes que atenderle - me dijo - Conduce más rápido Jasper - le escuché quejarse.

-Mamá vamos tras la ambulancia no puedo adelantarlos - escuché a mi hijo.

-Esme... ¿Qué pasó con Emmett? - pregunté preocupado.

-Estaba jugando a futbol y se lesionó fuerte - dijo asustada.

-Está bien, tendré todo preparado para cuando lleguen - le dije.

Comencé a movilizar a todo el equipo que necesitaría para atenderlo y esperamos hasta que llegó la ambulancia a la entrada de urgencias. También llamé a un traumatólogo amigo mío, pues por lo que dijo Esme, muy probablemente requeriría cirugía.

- Doctor Cullen, paciente de veintiún años con lesión en la rodilla derecha. Tiene las pulsaciones aceleradas y su presión es de 130/90.- me informó el paramédico.

- ¿Emmett, cómo te sientes?- le dije pero él me miró como cuestionando si de verdad le estuviera preguntando eso.- Esta bien, no respondas- sonreí- Llévenlo a trauma 2, por favor.

Se lo llevaron a donde dije mientras trataba de clamar a mi hija que quería entrar a como diera lugar. Le pedí que se quedara afuera para poder atenderlo. Agradecí de sobremanera que mi esposa y los demás llegaran en ese minuto y que se quedaran con ella para yo poder ir con Emmett.

En cuanto llegué, vi que ya habían pasado a Emmett a la otra camilla y comenzaban a colocarle monitores.

- Bien Emmett te voy a revisar la pierna ¿Vale?- le informé y él asintió. Comencé a quitar las inmovilizaciones que le habían puesto y revisé su pierna.

Se podía ver a simple vista que estaba fracturada y que se había desplazado de su lugar. Comencé a tocar las distintas zonas y Emmett se quejaba de cada movimiento que hacía.

- Bueno, ya no te hago sufrir más- le dije y el suspiró audiblemente- - Natalia, necesito unas radiografías de la pierna, además de una resonancia y análisis preoperatorios. Preparen un quirófano y que lo evalué el anestesiólogo. - le pedí y ella asintió- Todo va a estar bien Emmett- le aseguré y lo dejé ahí para que lo atendieran. Le indiqué a la enfermera que le diera un poco de morfina para el dolor y que ya volvía.

Justo cuando iba a informarles a los demás, entró el traumatólogo y le expliqué lo que sucedió y el manejo que le estaba dando, él nada más mirar la lesión acordó conmigo, necesitaría llevarlo a quirófano para reparar el daño y antes, revisar los estudios. Al final lo dejé con su paciente y fui a la sala de espera.

Ahí no sólo estaba la familia, también habían llegado el entrenador y el equipo de Emmett. Mi hija estaba llorando en los brazos de su madre, totalmente desesperada, pero en cuanto me vio se levantó y se acercó.

-¿Y Emmett?, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Se va a poner bien? - me preguntó sin respirar.

-Rose cálmate, colocarte así de nerviosa no os hace bien - dije tranquilamente - Coral, tráeme una tila por favor - le pedí a la recepcionista.

-Carlisle, ¿Cómo esta mi hermano? - me preguntó Alice.

-Voy a meterme a quirófano ahora con él - le anuncié.

-¿Qué tiene? - preguntó el entrenador.

-Probablemente tiene fracturados la tibia y el peroné y la rodilla debe estar aún peor, eso lo vamos a ver en cuanto salgan los estudios.- les anuncié - Bella, Alice... deberían llamar a Charlie - les dije y ellas asintieron.

-¿Se va a poner bien? - preguntó mi hija llorando.

-Vamos a hacer todo lo posible. - le aseguré - Bella, ¿puedes venir? - le pregunté y asintió alejándose de Edward y acompañándome un poco lejos de manera que la gente no nos escuchara.

-Mantente tranquila, y cualquier cosa no dudes en pedir un calmante o avisar al psiquiatra - le dije y ella asintió, le di un beso en la frente y dejé que volviera con el resto, yo caminé detrás de ella y me quedé ahí unos minutos mientras le hacían a Emmett todos los estudios, fue hasta un rato después que regresé con él y vi que estaba con el anestesiólogo.

-Carlisle, a mí no me gusta que me duerman entero... tengo miedo - dijo.

-Emmett no te vas a dar cuenta de nada... - le aseguré.

-No quiero - dijo serio.

Miré el anestesiólogo y ambos sabíamos que solo teníamos esa opción.

-Emmett es la única opción, te dormirás y en cuanto acabemos te despertarás y es como si nada hubiera pasado - le aseguró el traumatólogo que también estaba ahí.

-No quiero que me duerman - me repitió.

- Está bien Emmett, está bien- le dije para tranquilizarlo. Poco después entró una enfermera con todos los resultados, algunos los vio el anestesiólogo y otros, el traumatólogo. Ahí confirmamos lo que suponíamos, las fracturas en los huesos, ligamentos rotos y el mal estado general de la rodilla. -¿Le colocó la morfina?- le pregunté a la enfermera y ella negó- Muy bien, te la daré ahora Emmett

Me acerqué a la mesilla y le hice un gesto al anestesiólogo para que me dijera cual usaría en Emmett. Me lo indicó y me acerqué para inyectárselo. Se lo coloqué en la intravenosa y luego me alejé un poco.

- ¿Qué me diste, Carlisle?- preguntó atontado por la anestesia.

- Tranquillo, no es nada. Es solo para que puedas descansar un poco- le dije y se quedó completamente dormido.

Lo llevamos a cirugía y, mientras lo preparaban para operarlo, yo me esterilizaba y me preparaba para entrar justo con el traumatólogo.

Al entrar en quirófano me colocaron la bata y vi al anestesiólogo intubándolo. Y se quedó junto a él controlándolo, junto con el médico que haría la cirugía pasó su ayudante y su enfermera instrumentista, yo me mantuve cerca para observar y por si necesitaban un par de manos extras.

Comenzamos la cirugía reduciendo ambas fracturas y volviendo a colocarlas en su lugar, para luego fijarlas con tornillos y unas placas de titanio. Estuvimos limpiando la zona y quitando todos los restos de huesos muy pequeños que habían quedado. Revisamos que os huesos hubiesen quedado bien fijos y que no hubiese problemas más adelante, también reparamos los tejidos blandos que se lesionaron al rededor y volvimos a cerrar la herida.

-Le estoy retirando la anestesia - me indicó el anestesiólogo.

-Emmett ¿me escuchas? - le llame él se movía un poco pero permanecía dormido - Mira voy a colocarte esta mascarilla y te voy a quitar el tubo de tu garganta - le indiqué. Comencé a aspirar la saliva por los lados del tubo, mientras él iba abriendo los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Emmett - le dijo mi compañero. Volví a aspirar bien.

-Emmett, cuando cuente tres voy a sacar el tubo - le dijo el anestesiólogo - Uno... dos... tres -dijo a medida que lo iba sacando.

Comenzó a toser bruscamente cuando lo tuvo todo fuera y le coloqué la mascarilla.

-Ya está, Emmett - dije.

-Todavía continúa bajo el efecto de la anestesia pero es mínimo- me advirtió el anestesiólogo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunté.

-Me... duele la...garganta... y la... pierna- dijo entrecortadamente.

- Tranquilo, ya pasará- lo calmé un poco y vi que el anestesiólogo le indicaba a enfermera que le colocara algo para el dolor en la vía y después se lo llevaron a la sala de recuperación.

Me quedé con él pues no estaba teniendo una buena vuelta y se encontraba con la tensión baja y tenía frío. Ya le habían colocado una manta de aire caliente y

Cuando ya estuvo un poco mejor fui junto con el traumatólogo a informarles a los demás de su estado. Al llegar todos estaban ahí, menos Edward y Bella. Incluso Charlie había llegado.

- ¿Carlisle, cómo esta mi hijo?- me preguntó Charlie desesperado.

- Tranquilo, esta bien. –le dije y luego miré a mi colega para que él les diera la explicación completa.

- Salió todo muy bien en la cirugía y pudimos fijarle las fracturas para que no tuviera más daño- les informó y ellos suspiraron aliviados- Ahora está en recuperación y lo están atendiendo un poco ya que le bajó la tensión después de la anestesia y también algo de frío, en cuanto esté mejor lo pasarán a un cuarto.

- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias- decía Charlie una y otra vez.

- ¿Va a poder volver a jugar?- preguntó el entrenador con otro sujeto a su lado.

- Sí, dentro de un tiempo después de la rehabilitación, pero podrá volver a jugar. –explicó el traumatólogo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté curioso y todos voltearon a verlo.

- Porque el señor que está aquí es un reclutador de jugadores y le querían ofrecer un puesto a Emmett en un gran equipo del país- nos informó y todos se alegraron.

- No se preocupe, que podrá volver a jugar- le dije y él sonrió.

- Entonces me quedo tranquilo en que tendremos a esa estrella en nuestro equipo- dijo y después de hablar con el entrenador, se fue.

- Cualquier cosa que suceda, sabes dónde localizarme. –me dijo mi colega y nos dimos la mano.

- Muchas gracias. –respondí.

- No hay de qué. Con permiso. –se excusó de toda la familia y se marchó.

Yo seguía intrigado por mi hijo y su novia, pero en cuanto pregunté me dijeron que habían ido donde el psiquiatra para que le diera algo pues se había puesto muy nerviosa.

Les indiqué que en cuanto Emmett estuviera en una habitación podrían pasar a verlo, entré de nuevo al área restringida pero sabiendo que Emmett estaba bien atendido decidí ir a ver cómo se encontraba Bella, caminé hasta llegar a psiquiatría, no los vi en la sala de espera por lo que piqué a la puerta de mi amigo. Me indicó que pasara y al entrar Bella estaba recostada en una camilla.

-¿Cómo estas? - pregunté acercándome a ella y el doctor me miró.

-Más tranquila – respondió..

-Le dio un ataque de ansiedad, pero ya esta controlado - me dijo el doctor.

-Me alegro, vengo a decirte que Emmett está bien y que en poco rato podrán pasar a verlo - le dije con una sonrisa.

-Carlisle, se lo estaba comentando a Bella ahora y creo que es bueno que tú también sepas - me dijo.

-Voy a empezar a bajarle la medicación y quiero que los de su entorno estéis atentos por cualquier síndrome de abstinencia que puede presentarle - me dijo.

-No se preocupe, la tendremos vigilada - dije con una sonrisa - ¿Qué le diste?

-Diazepam - me indicó y asentí - En cuanto esté controlada por completo dejo que vaya a ver a su hermano - dijo sonriendo y asentí.

Salí del cuarto a ver como se encontraba Emmett ahora, así que me fui hacia recuperación.

En cuanto llegué, pude notar que aún tiritaba mucho. Me acerqué a él y vi que estaba dormido.

- Emmett, despierta grandote- le dije removiéndolo un poco para que se despertara. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos y me miró curioso- Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele mucho la pierna y tengo demasiado frio- dijo tiritando.

- Tranquilo- me di vuelta hacia una de las enfermeras y le pedí que aumentara el calor de la manta de aire y así lo hizo. Ojalá eso lo ayudara pues alrededor del sitio de su cirugía tenía una máquina que enfriaba la herida, era lo mejor para su recuperación, pero no lo ayudaba a sentirse bien ahora - Bueno Emmett, te pasaremos a un cuarto para que puedan entrar a verte ¿Vale?- no terminé de decir eso cuando ya llegaban unos camilleros para llevar a Emmett a su cuarto.

Comenzaron a llevárselo por los pasillos del hospital hasta que por fin estuvimos en la habitación donde se quedaría. Lo colocaron en el centro de ella y luego se fueron, llevándose la otra camilla.

- Están todos afuera esperando para verte, incluso algunos de tus compañeros- le comenté y él asintió aún un poco adormilado y adolorido- ¿Quieres que pasen?- le pregunté y volvió a asentir- Esta bien, ya vuelvo.

Salí del cuarto para decirles a todos que Emmett ya estaba en su habitación y que podían pasar a verlo, pero les pedí que no lo alteraran y que trataran de que descansara lo más posible. Todos asintieron y entramos en el cuarto.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos dentro del cuarto, mi hija se fue a su lado, desesperada por abrazarlo. Se aferró a su cuerpo temiendo que desapareciera, pero se separó de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?- le preguntó.

- Bien, tranquila mi vida- le respondió él pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor, así que me acerqué para colocarle algo para el dolor, pero tampoco mucho, pues podía causarle algo peor con su presión baja.

- ¿Por qué tiritas tanto, mi amor?- le preguntó mi hija al ver que seguía con algunos espasmos.

- Tranquila hija, es un efecto secundario de la anestesia, pero ya se le pasará- le dije y ella asintió.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿De verdad? - pregunto Alice preocupada. Sólo en ese momento me había dado cuanta de que Charlie no había entrado, pero no pregunté, seguramente necesitaba su tiempo.

-Sí duende, no te preocupes - contestó mi yerno sonriendo, miró por toda la habitación y después se quedo mirando a Alice.

-¿Y Bella? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella se puso al nerviosa y Edward le acompañó con el médico - le dijo Alice, pero las palabras de su hermana no parecieron tranquilizarle.

-¿Dónde esta?, ¿Nerviosa por qué?, No puedes decirlo de verdad, ¿Está bien? - preguntó poniéndose nervioso él.

-Emmett, tienes que calmarte - dije seriamente viendo como los monitores se aceleraban.

-Sí, cálmate un poco, que eres un exagerado - dijo Bella entrando por la puerta abrazada de Edward. Alice sonrió y miró a mi hijo asegurándose que su hermana estaba bien y él asintió.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Emmett abrazando a su hermana.

-No eres tú quien debe preguntar eso... ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ella.

-Sí, pequeña - dijo abrazándola.

En ese momento picaron a la puerta y todos vimos a Charlie entrando con la mirada baja. Emmett soltó a Bella un momento y se aferró a Rosalie.

- ¿Podemos hablar, hijo? - le dijo y Emmett se le quedó mirando pero asintió. Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Emmett, Charlie. Al final me quedé para asegurarme que Emmett estaba bien, por petición de su padre.

Charlie se acercó a su hijo y se sentó a su lado, mientras Emmett lo miraba atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía. Me acerqué a uno de los monitores y me aseguré que todo estaba bien antes de alejarme un poco de ellos para darles algo de privacidad.

- Emmett... hijo, yo...- comenzó Charlie y se detuvo un poco respirar hondo antes de seguir- Tú sabes que para mi no es fácil pedir perdón y mucho menos reconocer que me he equivocado, pero tengo que hacerlo esta vez. Te quería pedir perdón por todo lo que te dije hace unas semanas. Tú sabes que te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y que siempre vas a ser mi pequeño hombrecito, pero la noticia que me diste esa vez me tomó totalmente por sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar.

Charlie levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo, pero Emmett parecía no tener expresiones en su rostro, como si esperara algo más. Suspiró audiblemente y miró a su padre.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó y Charlie entendió la pregunta al instante.

- Porque tenia miedo a que les pasara lo que a mí con tu madre- admitió- Nosotros fuimos padres jóvenes cuando te tuvimos a ti. Siempre has sido una bendición y no me arrepentiría por nada del mundo de haberte tenido y quedado contigo, pero la falta de madurez de ambos hicieron que nuestra relación se desmoronara poco a poco y no quiero que tu sufras lo mismo con Rose- le explicó- A lo mejor este pequeñito no llega en el momento adecuado, ya que ambos son jóvenes y no han terminado de estudiar, pero quiero que sepas que contarás conmigo para lo que sea y que siempre estaré para apoyarte.

Emmett seguía muy pensativo y miraba a su padre atento, pero pude notar que una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Se la limpió rápidamente con la mano libre que tenía y le sonrió a su padre.

- ¿Me perdonas?- le preguntó Charlie y su hijo solo agrandó aún más su sonrisa.

- Claro que si, después de todo este pequeñito tiene que conocer a sus dos abuelos- le dijo abrazando a su padre.

Vi como se abrazaban los dos y me alegró por fin ver a Emmett con esa sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de que estaba feliz por ser papá, el conflicto con su padre lo mantenía triste y había perdido el brillo de sus ojos.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados hasta que sentí cómo tocaban la puerta del cuarto. Abrieron en cuanto le dieron la pasada y por la puerta pudimos ver al entrenador de Emmett, quien de seguro venía a darle la sorpresa a mi yerno.

- Muchacho, que bueno que al fin puedo verte- le dijo el entrenador estirándole la mano para saludarlo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- He estado mejor- le sonrió- Entrenador, lo siento por no terminar el partido. Yo...

- Ya calla muchacho, que no tienes nada por que disculparte. Estas son cosas que pasan y no hay nada que podamos hacer- le dijo y Emmett asintió- además, venía para darte una noticia. El reclutador que vino hoy era de Los Ángeles Galaxy y dijo que, después de que te recuperes de tu lesión, estás más que asegurado en un puesto en su equipo- le informó y Emmett no pudo ocultar su alegría.

- ¿Habla en serio, entrenador? ¿No me estará jugando una broma, cierto?- le preguntó alegre e incrédulo a la vez.

- Claro que no muchacho, yo no jugaría con algo así. En un tiempo más podrás usar la camiseta blanca que tanto te gusta- le dijo abrazándolo para felicitarlo.

-Bueno, yo debo irme ya... felicidades y espero que te recuperes pronto. - le dijo a Emmett y salió de la habitación dejando que entrara toda la familia. Yo ya había acabado mi guardia así que me quedé hablando con los chicos sobre temas sin importancia hasta que llego la hora de irse.

-Yo me quiero quedar - dijo Rosalie.

-De eso nada - dijimos Emmett, Esme y yo a la vez. Ella nos miró a todos.

-¿Por qué no? Yo quiero estar contigo - dijo mi hija pero Emmett negó.

-No, te vas a casa a descansar y mañana no faltas a clases que vas a empezar los finales - dijo Emmett serio.

-Quiero estar contigo - le volvió a repetir.

-Y yo no quiero que dejes los estudios - le dijo él.

-No te preocupes Rosalie, yo me quedo con él. Estoy seguro que las chicas podrán ocuparse solas en casa - dijo Charlie.

-Sí, papa, no te preocupes - dijeron las ellas. Emmett asintió y sonrió contento de que su padre se quedara.

-Bien, si sucede alguna cosa llaman a la enfermera y a mi de inmediato - les dije y los dos asintieron - Cuando ya no sientas frio pides que te quiten la manta y si te duele mucho pide un analgésico. - Emmett asintió y todos salimos de la habitación después de las despedidas.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida cuando llamaron a Bella.

-¡Bella! - se escuché un grito y la aludida se giró con una sonrisa.

-Ángela, que bueno verte de nuevo - dijo abrazándola.

-Estás muy guapa, aunque te engordaste - dijo la chica riéndose, Bella se tensó por el comentario y creo que no fue la única, todos lo hicimos - No te ofendas se te ve un poco más de tripita que la ultima - le dijo.

Bella no contestó y se apartó de ella dejando que Edward le abrazara.

-Ha sido un placer verte Ángela, Bella ya te llamará algún día para quedar - dijo mi hijo abrazando a su novia mientras todos la mirábamos serios.

Nos fuimos hacia el auto y en cuanto llegamos nos subimos con las chicas, Edward y yo para llevarlas a la casa, mientras que Rose, Jasper y Esme se habían ido a la casa para descansar.

- ¿Mi vida, estás bien?- le preguntó Edward a su novia.

- Sí, estoy bien- le respondió sin mirarlo.

-¿Segura? No sé, te has quedado un poco...-de repente Bella le interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - le aseguró. Edward asintió le abrazó fuerte mientras continuamos el viaje hasta la casa de las chicas, al llegar bajaron despidiéndose de nosotros y mientras Bella comenzó a entrar cogí a Alice del brazo.

-Cualquier cosa, llamas - le pedí y ella asintió. Edward y yo nos metimos en el coche rumbo a casa

_Alice POV_

Nos despedimos de los chicos entrando en casa y busqué a mi hermana por la casa y no la encontré subí en la segunda planta y la vi en la habitación de nuestro padre subida en la bascula que habíamos guardado.

-Bella... - dije bajándola de ella - Sabes que no es bueno que te peses.

-He engordado... Ángela tiene razón estoy más gorda - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Y estas guapísima - le aseguré.

-Engordé tres kilos desde que volví - dijo mirándome seria.

-Eso es bueno Bella, significa que estás mejor - le dije.

-No, porque en la última revisión el doctor me dijo que pesaba lo mismo que cuando llegué, así que engorde esto en dos semanas... - dijo seria.

- Bella, estás bien. Mira, te voy a mostrar algo- me subí a la báscula como lo había hecho ella- Ves, pesas lo mismo que yo y yo no estoy gorda. Hermanita, estás bien y Edward y todos te queremos tal cual eres. Ángela solo te dijo eso por que la ultima vez que te vio parecías un esqueleto, pero ahora estas bien, te ves preciosa.

-¿Segura?- me preguntó y yo asentí- Gracias Alice- me dijo y luego nos fuimos a acostar después de comer algo liviano.

Durante toda la noche no hice más que recordar a mi hermano tirado en medio de la cancha, todo adolorido y quejándose. El pobre había sufrido pero gracias a Carlisle ahora estaría mejor y se recuperaría para poder jugar en un gran equipo y mejorar su vida y la de Rose.

Me desperté por el insistente sonido del timbre cada un minuto. Me levanté a regañadientes y fui a ver de quién se trataba.

- Hija mía, pero mira que cara traes- dijo mi madre en cuento le abrí la puerta.

- ¡Mamá, que alegría verte!- le dije tirándome sobre ella.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, hijita- en eso sentimos a mi hermana bajar las escaleras e hizo lo mismo que yo en cuanto la vio.

Fuimos hasta la cocina para desayunar las tres tranquilas y comenzamos a conversar de lo que había pasado el día anterior con mi hermano.

- Me voy a duchar para ir al hospital- dijo mi hermana levantándose para subir las escaleras.

- Hija mía, no sabes cuanto las he extrañado- me dijo abrazándome- Me alegra ver que tu hermana y tú estén bien. Además ella está más rellenita y eso me alegra un montón- reconoció.

- A todos mamá, a todos- le dije sonriéndole.

Después de que mi hermana terminara de ducharse, fue mi turno. Así que me fui al baño para ducharme y en cuanto estuvimos listas, nos fuimos a ver a mi hermano

Llegamos al hospital y subimos de inmediato a su cuarto. Al llegar, sólo mi padre estaba despierto, pero tenía unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos y bebía un café. Nos acercamos a el para saludarlo y esta vez mis padres se saludaron como debe.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó mi madre acariciando el cabello de mi hermano.

- No pasó muy buena noche. Se le pasó la baja de tensión bien entrada la noche y casi no podía dormir porque no admitía que le dolía hasta que vino una enfermera y lo notó. Le dio unos cuantos analgésicos y solo ahí se pudo dormir- nos contó y ahí noté que mi hermano también tenía ojeras y se le notaba adolorido.

-Estoy despierto... - susurró mi hermano.

-Deberías estar durmiendo... - le dijo mi padre.

-No he podido, continua doliendo, pero con los ojos cerrados me relajo - dijo mirando a mi madre y ella lo abrazó.

-Pequeño... me alegra que estés bien - le dijo con un abrazo - Ya quiero ver la ecografía de mi nieto - dijo mi madre ilusionada. Emmett sonrió y después cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca.

-Descansa un poco grandulón, que como venga Rosalie y te vea con esa cara tienes un problema - dije sonriendo - Y ya sabes que las mujeres embarazadas tienen mas carácter - dije mientras nos pusimos a reír todos. Me sentí bien así estábamos todos en familia, la que debimos ser desde pequeños, la que no se debía romper.

Escuchamos unos golpes y Carlisle asomó la cabeza y entró cuando mi padre le dijo que podía pasar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó mirando a mi hermano y acercándose a revisar los monitores.

-Me duele como el demonio - se quejó.

-Es normal, pero veo que ya te administraron medicamentos, no te puedo dar más de momento. - dijo serio.

-¿Y los chicos? - pregunté.

-Vendrán más tarde - aseguró Carlisle - Rose estuvo toda la noche muy preocupada y se levantó con nauseas y Edward con la glucemia alta... cuando se recompongan un poco vendrán - Nos aseguró de nuevo.

-¿Pero Edward está bien? - preguntó Bella nerviosa.

-Sí, sólo necesita un buen desayuno y la insulina. –prometió.

_Esme POV_

Al levantarnos, sentimos que los chicos ya estaban despiertos, pero había demasiado alboroto para ser tan temprano. Salí del cuarto mientras Carlisle se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

Al estar afuera sentí que alguien vomitaba y rápidamente pensé en mi hija. Me fui hasta su baño y ahí me la encontré, arrodillada frente al retrete devolviendo lo poco que había ingerido el día anterior.

- Hijita mía- le dije mientras me colocaba a su lado para cogerle el pelo y acariciarle la espalda mientras ella seguía devolviendo. En cuanto terminó, se tiró hacia atrás y se recostó en la muralla- ¿Mejor?

- Sí, gracias mamá- me respondió.

Le tendí un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara y luego se levantó para lavarse los dientes y la cara. Cuando ya íbamos saliendo llegó Carlisle, quien abrazó de inmediato a nuestra hija.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó besándole la cabeza.

- Mejor, papá. Es solo que este pequeñito se despertó más revoltoso que de costumbre- dijo sonriéndole.

- Me alegro, pequeña- le dijo separándose- Mi amor, a Edward hay que darle un desayuno sano y que se ponga la insulina, pues tiene la glucemia un poco alta, pero con eso se le pasará- asentí a su recomendación y luego nos dimos un apasionado beso- Creo que me voy a ir a trabajar más seguido para que me beses así- sonreí por su ocurrencia y luego se fue.

Bajamos todos a desayunar tranquilamente y conversamos de lo que se les venía por delante en la universidad. A mi hija le habían avisado que hoy no tendrían clases ya que su maestro se había enfermado y no podría ir. En cambio Jasper y Edward si tendrían clases, así que se fueron casi de inmediato o llegarían atrasados.

- ¿Mamá, tú qué crees que sea? Te pregunto porque tú ya tuviste a tres y se supone que tienen como un sexto sentido- dijo apenada mi hija.

-Eso no se sabe princesa - le dije abrazándola - Cuando llegue el momento verás qué es... ¿Tú qué sientes aquí que será? - le pregunté señalando su corazón.

-Niño - me contesto cerrando los ojos - Siento que será un niño, igualito a Emmett - dijo abriéndolos con una sonrisa.

-Lo importante es lo que tú sientas - le respondí - Vamos arreglarnos y a ver a tu papá - dije acariciando el vientre.

Mi hija asintió y salió de la cocina para arreglarse y yo hice lo mismo. Nos alistamos y fuimos al coche de ella pero lo conduje yo y pusimos dirección al hospital. Aparcamos cerca del coche de Alice lo que nos indicó que las chicas ya estarían aquí y entramos a la habitación de ayer. Entramos tranquilamente y vimos en la habitación a Bella dormida junto a Emmett, también dormido.

Sonreí al verlos pero me extrañó que sentí a alguien tocarme el hombro y me sobresalté pero luego vi de que se trataba de mi marido.

-¿Dónde están todos? ¿Y por qué Bella y Emmett están dormidos? - preguntó mi hija.

-Están en la cafetería y Bella se quedó dormida porque al parecer esta noche no se tomó la pastilla para dormir para poder venir hoy a ver a Emmett y ahora la venció el sueño.

-¿Y Emmett? - preguntó mi hija.

-Los analgésicos hicieron efecto - dijo sonriendo - No pasó buena noche, así que es bueno dejarlo descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto acariciando la mejilla de mi hija.

-Bien, mejor - dijo sonriendo - Oye papá, lo que dijo ayer Ángela es cierto, Bella se ve más gordita... - susurró Rose.

-Eso es bueno, así que todos tranquilos - dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, es bueno - dijo sonriendo - Me alegro de que esté mejor - susurró - Ella y Edward lo han pasado muy mal, era tiempo de que todo se calmara - aseguró.

-Sí ahora Bella esta mejorando y eso es bueno - dijo mi marido sonriendo. Las dos asentimos y salimos de la habitación para dejar a los dos hermanos descansar.

-Vamos a la cafetería con los demás - le dije a mi hija.

-Sí Rose, ves tirando que tengo que hablar con tu madre - dijo Carlisle y mi hija frunció el ceño pero se fue.

-¿Qué paso? - pregunté preocupada.

-Me llamaron esta mañana, era el abogado que llevaba el caso de Edward... - me explicó y me puse nerviosa solo al mencionar esas palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?, Mi hijo no va a ir a ningún lado - dije.

-No, no me han llamado para eso, me han llamado para informarme de que Christopher está en la calle ya - me dijo.

-¿Cómo? - pregunté asustada.

-Sí, pero van a poner una orden de alejamiento para que no se acerque a nuestro hijo - me aseguró.

-No quiero que Edward sepa - le dije.

-Cariño, Edward tiene que saber eso - me dijo serio - Se lo diremos juntos, no pasará nada - me prometió.

-¿Y Bella? - pregunté - Sabes que le pondrá nerviosa - le dije.

-No le diremos nada... seguro que Edward está de acuerdo con ello - dijo y asentí.

Nos despedimos y me fui a la cafetería donde estaban mi hija, Alice y Reneé conversando tranquilamente. Me acerqué para saludar a mi amiga y a Alice. Estuvimos conversando por lo menos una hora hasta que llegó una enfermera para avisarnos que Emmett ya había despertado.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos fuimos al cuarto de Emmett para ver como estaba.

Cuando llegamos lo vimos mirando unos partidos en la televisión y Bella se reía de cómo reclamaba su hermano cada vez que hacían alguna jugada errada.

- Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor hijo- le comentó Reneé acercándose para besarlo.

- Es que no puedo estar mas drogado, mamá- le dijo el riéndose.

Todas reímos por su comentario y lo acompañamos toda la mañana para que no se sintiera solo. Rose estuvo todo el rato a su lado recostada, pero sin agobiarlo y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Cada cierto tiempo se les podía ver sonriéndose con complicidad y a él acariciándole el vientre a mi hija. De verdad ellos serían unos excelentes padres.

A las dos horas después llegaron los chicos desde la universidad y saludaron de inmediato a Emmett, quien los recibió alegremente.

Al rato llegó la persona que le traía el almuerzo a Emmett, así que todos bajamos a la cafetería para comer mientras él se comía su plato.

En la cafetería nos encontramos con Carlisle almorzando con unos compañeros. Se despidió de ellos y se vino a donde nosotros. Almorzamos todos tranquilos y en cuanto terminamos nos íbamos a ir a la habitación de Emmett, pero mi esposo, mi hijo y yo nos quedamos atrás para poder contarle lo que nos habían avisado hace unas horas.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá?- le preguntó preocupado al ver su rostro.

- Hijo, lo que pasa es que hoy nos llamó el abogado que lleva tu caso y nos informó que Christopher está en libertad- sentí como mi hijo se tensó y tomé su mano para poder calmarlo.

- Tranquilo Edward, el abogado dijo que colocarían una orden para que se mantuviera alejado de todos nosotros- le informé.

- Ustedes no lo conocen, eso le va a dar lo mismo- dijo nervioso.

-Edward nos vamos a asegurar de que no se acerque a ti... - dijo mi marido y yo lo apoyé.

-Así como me creyeron cuando dije que no había sido yo - nos dijo y salió corriendo. Quise ir tras él pero Carlisle me aseguró que era bueno dejarlo pensar, me abrazó y fuimos a la habitación, pero al entrar estaban todos muy alborotados.

-¿Qué paso? - preguntó Carlisle al ver como Bella hiperventilaba.

-No nos dijo, solo salió a ver que pasaba y volvió antes que vosotros así - dijo Reneé nerviosa. Yo miré a mi marido sabiendo el motivo de porque Bella estaba así.

-Bella, cálmate, de verdad... todo esta controlado... - le dijo mi marido.

-¿Y Edward? - preguntó llorando.

-Salió a dar una vuelta - le dijo Carlisle.

-Mentiroso - le gritó llorando más fuerte.

No fui la única en darme cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que ha Bella no le daba una crisis así y todos estábamos preocupados.

-Bella cálmate por favor - le dijo su padre.

-¿Y Edward?, Que venga - dijo llorando. Me giré y vi a Jasper llamando a Edward que al parecer no contestaba.

-Tranquila... - le dijo Carlisle pero Bella no atendía a razones.

-Alice, ves a llamar al médico de Bella - le dijo mi marido - Explícale cómo está - dijo serio y Alice salió corriendo.

-Edward no coge el teléfono - dijo Jasper y eso solo hizo que Bella se colocara más nerviosa...

Alice volvió al poco rato después junto con el médico. Trató de calmar a Bella y le dio una pastilla que se disolvía en la boca para que comenzara a relajarse.

Al poco tiempo después, y con Bella un poco más tranquila, llegó mi hijo acelerado y se preocupó mucho al ver a su novia así.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, cariño?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Es que... es que no quiero que te pase... algo- sollozó.

- Tranquila cariño, nada me pasará- le dijo mi hijo abrazándola fuertemente

Estuvimos un rato más en la habitación viendo como mi hijo calmaba a su novia, pero nadie entendía lo que pasaba. Les explicamos a todos lo que nos habían contado en la mañana y todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para que nada pasara.

_Edward POV_

Hacía apenas tres días que le habían dado el alta a Emmett después de casi una semana ingresado, el pobre estaba desesperado por salir, decía que en esas cuatro paredes estaba comenzado a agobiarse demasiado. Rose con el embarazo iba muy bien y ya comenzaba a notarse su tripita de casi tres meses, y Emmett aunque se había reconciliado con su padre continuaba viviendo en la mansión para estar con Rose y para que mi padre pudiera estar al pendiente de todo.

Reneé se había quedado más tiempo del que tenía previsto durmiendo en casa de Charlie en la habitación de Emmett, después de unos días aquí descubrimos que había discutido con su esposo y que se estaban separando.

Bella, continuaba con el psiquiatra pero cada día estaba mejor y ahora tan solo se tomaba una pastilla al día y no necesitaba la de las noches para dormir, algo que nos alegró mucho a todos, y todos habíamos empezado a notar que estaba empezando a engordar mucho más de lo que teníamos previsto y cada vez que la veíamos comiendo con tantas ansias nos sorprendíamos, pues creo que la veía todo el día comiendo, el psiquiatra nos indicó que vigiláramos eso por si después iba a vomitar pero no lo hacía nunca.

-Edward, ves a la cocina a por una bolsa de patatas... que tengo hambre - dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos. Todos la miramos extrañados, estábamos en el jardín de mi casa pues hoy hacía un día fantástico y habíamos sentado a Emmett en el suelo con la pierna en alto y las chicas tomaban el sol.

-Bella, acabas de comer una tarrina entera de helado tu sola - dijo Emmett sin creerlo.

-¿Y qué pasa? Tengo hambre - dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Pero te comiste una tarrina, un bocadillo, una bolsa de cruasán... no paras - dijo Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta la cocina donde estaban mis padres y los de Bella, que al parecer ahora se llevaban demasiado bien.

- ¿Hijo, qué pasa?- me preguntó mi madre al verme entrar nuevamente en la cocina

- Es que Bella tiene hambre nuevamente- le dije y mi padre me miró intrigado- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es raro que Bella quiera comer tanto, pero creo que puede ser por que le están bajando las dosis de los medicamentos- dijo pensativo- Voy a hablarlo con el psiquiatra para ver si podemos hacer algo o comenzará a engordar demasiado y eso tampoco es bueno- asentí y salí nuevamente de ahí hacia donde los chicos.

Mi padre salió al poco rato y le informó a Bella que el médico había dicho que le quería hacer unas pruebas para ver si estaba todo bien con su organismo, así que al día siguiente tendría que ir a que le hicieran las pruebas.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando y jugando con los chicos, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y ya debíamos acostarnos pues debíamos ir a la universidad al día siguiente, pero como yo entraba un poco más tarde, acompañaría a Bella a que se fuera a hacer el chequeo.

**_Buenas! _**

**_bueno, aquí tengo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste de todo corazón, que comenteis y me deis vuestra opinión. También deciros que voy a subir una nueva historia que me gustaría que os pasarais y me digáis que os parece. _**

**_unbesoo! _**


End file.
